


Friends, Lovers & Ex-Lovers

by KineticKid



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 111,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will take place starting with Older and Far Away - Buffy’s birthday brings about some realizations, and starts a friendship on a different path.  Old lovers show their true colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Anya!” Tara growls at the ex-vengeance demon. “She is not going to do magic. I’ll do the spell.” Tara stands in front of Willow, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed as she stares down the woman. 

Anya throws her hands up in the air. “Fine! Whatever! Just as long as we can get out of here!” Anya flounces out of the room; Xander sighing as he quietly follows his fiancée. 

“I have some ingredients that you can use for the spell.” Willow hesitantly whispers to Tara, her eyes looking hopefully at the blonde Wiccan.

Tara clenches her jaw as she turns her gaze on Willow. “You still have Magic paraphernalia around here?” 

Willow’s eyes widen in surprise at the anger she sees in the blue depths of her girl... ex-girlfriend's eyes. “I-I wasn’t planning on using them. I just had them here.” Willow bites her lip nervously as she watches Tara intently. 

Sighing heavily, Tara nods her head. “Get them for me, please.” Tara whispers as she walks into the kitchen leaning against the island with her head tilted. ‘You know that you can never forgive her for what she did, you need to cut her loose, Tara. You know she’s hoping that you’ll come back to her.’ Tara thinks to herself as she hesitantly runs a hand across the tiles.

Willow hurriedly gathers everything magical she has, including the Dolls Eye crystal Tara had given her, carrying them back down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Here’s everything I have.” Willow whispers gently placing the items in front of Tara, looking up hopefully at the Wiccan. “Honestly, I wasn’t planning on using any of this, Tara.”

Tara nods her head silently as she looks at the items, her hand reaching for her Dolls Eye crystal, stroking a finger gently over it. 

Buffy stops in the doorway to the kitchen as she follows Willow, seeing what’s going on. Silently she watches as Willow tries to get into Tara’s good graces while Tara seems to be drawn into herself. 

Tara quickly gathers the herbs, doing the spell for the people to be able to leave, frowning when it doesn’t work. Thinking for a few long moments, Tara closes her eyes and whispers a soft incantation. “Someone or something is keeping us from leaving. Their magic is more powerful than what we have here for me to break it.” Tara admits looking up at Willow. 

Willow turns pale as she looks down at the items, before she looks back up into Tara’s blue eyes. “Would I be able…?” Willow doesn’t complete the question.

“No. You wouldn’t be able to break it.” Tara frowns heavily. “Only the person who cast it is going to be able to break this spell.”

Buffy unconsciously breathes a sigh of relief that Willow won’t do the magic, but frowns wondering what could have done a spell on the house so they couldn’t leave, and why it was done, as she unconsciously listens to the two women.

“Willow?” Tara starts quietly looking at the redhead. When Willow looks at her with hopeful eyes, Tara sighs quietly. “We need to talk.”

“Okay.” Willow smiles hesitantly. “Do you want to talk now, or maybe meet for coffee or lunch once we get out of here?”

Tara shakes her head. “I can’t do this, Willow.” Tara looks up with sad eyes. “I know you’re hoping that I might come back to you, but I have to tell you, that I can’t.”

Willow stands there in shock, staring at Tara. “B-but…” Willow looks down at the magical ingredients on the island. 

“You’re doing great about not doing any magic, Willow. But I can’t forget or forgive you for what you did to me.” Tara whispers softly, her blue eyes filling with tears. “I will always love you, Willow. You helped make me the person I am today, and I never would have had the strength to be myself if it weren’t for you. But, whether you realize it or not, what you did to me was worse than what Glory did.”

Willow frowns heavily, not understanding what Tara’s saying. “I only took the one memory from you, Tara.”

Tara growls quietly. “Yes, you did, Willow. You took my right to be angry at you away from me. The person that supposedly loves me completely reached into my mind and took my memories away from me. You say it was only the once, but you actually did the spell twice, that I’m aware of. The second time it backfired. Does the rest of the group know it was you that cast the spell, Willow? Do they have the slightest idea that you did that? The first time I can only guess that we argued about magic since I don’t have memory of it.” Tara runs a shaky finger over her forehead. “At least with Glory, it wasn’t anything personal, that’s who she was. You don’t do things like that to people you love, Willow. You took my choices away from me, to make you feel better about yourself. You raped me, is what it boils down to. I’ll never be able to be with you again, because of it. I’ll always wonder if something else might happen to push you to take my memories away from me and I can’t do that to myself. You ruined the trust between us and it isn’t something that we’ll ever be able to get back.” Tara admits quietly, looking into the tear-filled green eyes of her ex-lover. 

Willow stares in disbelief at Tara, the tears falling heedlessly down her cheeks as she tries to understand what Tara’s saying to her.

Tara sighs, seeing the confusion deep in Willow’s eyes. “I’ll make it simple, Willow. I love you but I am no longer in love with you. I won’t be coming back, we’re over.” Tara watches as understanding slowly comes to Willow’s eyes, followed by hurt, and anger. Tara bites her lips as Willow snarls her lip up at her before running from the kitchen. Tara drops her head, her hair falling forward to cover her face as she silently cries.

Buffy steps out of Willow’s way, her eyes angry at the realization of exactly what Willow had done, not just to the rest of the group, but to Tara also. Buffy hesitates for a moment before walking up to the blonde Wiccan, cautiously placing a hand on a lightly shaking shoulder. “Tara?” Buffy questions softly, surprised when Tara turns to her, hugging her desperately as the tears fall harder and faster. “Shhh. It’ll be okay.” Buffy whispers, her eyes sad at the obvious hurt and pain the Wiccan is going through. Gently wrapping her arms around Tara, Buffy holds her gently, allowing Tara to cry it out, while gently running her hands up and down the woman’s back, surprised at the strong back she feels under the woman’s shirt. 

“Oi, now, ain’t this a lovely sight?” Spike growls as he walks into the kitchen, his eyes looking accusingly at the slayer. “Didn’t think ya’ had it in you, Slayer. Up for a bit of a threesome, are ya’?” Spike snarls as he lights his cigarette eyeing the two women.

“Put that out. You’re not smoking in my house.” Buffy snarls at the peroxide blonde vampire, while tightening her grip on Tara as the Wiccan tries to break the embrace. “Stay, Tara. You’ve always been there for me when I’ve needed someone. The least I can do is return the favor. And you and I are going to talk about exactly what happened between you and Willow when you feel up to it.” Buffy explains softly, before turning her gaze on Spike. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m comforting a friend, and it would be best if you got the hell out of here!”

Spike snarls at the slayer, before angrily spouting out. “Well, just so you know. It seems Lil’ Bit made a wish and that’s why we can’t bloody well leave.” 

Buffy watches as Spike spins around on his heel and stalks out of the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, Buffy closes her eyes and unconsciously rests her head against Tara’s as she continues to hold the Wiccan. “What the hell am I going to do with her? She steals, she lies, and she makes wishes knowing that we’re a damn magnet for things to go wrong.” Buffy shakes her head, not knowing what to do about Dawn.

Tara finally gets control of her emotions, gently easing away from Buffy to look at the sad hazel eyes. “Thank you.” Tara whispers as she wipes her own cheeks of the drying tears. “Want me to speak with Dawn?”

Buffy chuckles sadly. “You’re probably the only one she’s listening to right now. She hates me, I think she’s still mad at Willow and she only tolerates Anya. Xander isn’t one to go to for heart to hearts.” Buffy shakes her head, running a hand roughly through her hair. “One step at a time, let’s figure out how to get out of here, then maybe we can set up some kind of date for you to talk with Dawn.” 

“Okay.” Tara allows a small smile to cross her face. “Let’s see about getting the wish reversed and taken care of.”

Buffy nods her head in silent agreement as she follows Tara silently out of the kitchen, back into the living room.

***

“Spike, will you stop stalking me? I said we’re through.” Buffy growls as she angrily strides through the cemetery, slamming her fist into a newly risen vampire before picking it up and throwing it against a tombstone. Quickly staking it, she turns her angry gaze on the bleached blonde vampire. “Take a not so subtle hint and leave me alone.”

“What’sa matter, Slayer? You’re a bit tetchy, ain’t ya'?” Spike growls, prowling towards the slayer. “I know what’ll cure that.” Spike smirks as he rests his hand beside his crotch. “I got just what the Slayer needs.”

Buffy suddenly feels sick to her stomach in realization of what she’d done with the soulless vampire. The full weight of the violent sex, the beatings and the fucking they’d done makes her want to throw up. “You don’t have anything I need.” Buffy whispers, the disgust obvious in her tones. “Leave me alone, Spike. We’re through and there is absolutely nothing you can do to change that.” Buffy turns on her heel striding towards the college campus to continue patrol. 

Spike snarls and jogs to catch up with the slayer, jerking her to a stop, ducking the quick fist that sails towards his head. “We’re through when I say we’re through, Slayer.” Spike growls, his eyes shading to yellow. “And we ain’t through. Not by a long shot. You came back wrong and this is proof!” Spike snarls as he lands a quick strike to the slayer’s ribs, before howling in pain as a boot lands squarely between his legs, making him collapse grabbing his groin in pain.

Buffy grabs her ribs, wincing as she feels them shift under her hand. “You lay another hand on me, I will rip you limb from limb then stake you with your own arm bone. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone.” Buffy hisses in Spike’s face before wincing as she continues walking towards the college.

“We ain’t through yet, Slayer.” Spike growls quietly, waiting for the pain to subside before he slowly stands, watching the now distant slayer. “We’ve only just begun.”

***

Tara hurries from the library towards her dorm room, keeping her eyes open for any vampires, silently berating herself for staying so late in the library. As her eyes continue to scan the quad, they come to light on a small blonde, leaning against a tree. Searching out the rest of the area, Tara jogs quickly up to Buffy, stopping a couple feet from the slayer. “Buffy?” Tara hesitantly questions.

Buffy unconsciously stiffens from where she’s been resting against the tree, trying to get the pain of her broken ribs under control. Slowly turning to face Tara she tries to smile, failing horribly.

Tara frowns heavily at the obvious pain coming from the slayer. “Can you make it to my dorm room?” Tara questions, her eyes trailing over the slayer’s body, not seeing any visible damage, but knowing there must be damage under the clothes.

“I should go home.” Buffy turns to head back towards her house.

“No, please don’t.” Tara shakes her head, her eyes looking at Buffy’s. “Let me help you, please.”

Buffy takes a deep breath ready to tell Tara no when the pain shoots through her again, making her whimper.

Tara steps up to Buffy gently wrapping her arm around the slayer, urging her towards the dorm. “No arguing with the Wiccan, Buffy. I’ll knock you out and carry your ass to the dorm room if I have to.”

Buffy snorts at that comment, hissing as her ribs shift. “So much for the sweet, calm Wiccan. Threatening to knock me out and saying bad words.” Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face as Tara looks at her with narrowed eyes. “Though, it’s hard to picture you doing those things.”

“Try me.” Tara states seriously, her eyes glancing at Buffy, no laughter visible in the serious gaze. Tara turns her eyes back to where they’re slowly making their way up the stairs, Tara calmly waiting for the slayer to slowly lift her legs as they climb the steps together. 

“You have a very serious look on your face.” Buffy whispers, the surprise obvious in her voice. 

“Your being hurt is serious.” Tara whispers back, shifting her head, she looks at Buffy.

“It isn’t that bad.” Buffy shakes her head, frowning. “A few broken ribs.”

Tara inhales quickly, her brows furrowing. “Broken ribs are extremely painful, and the way you’re acting they must be bad.” Tara’s mind starts working through the ingredients she has in her room to make a poultice for the slayer’s ribs and a numbing spell to take the worst of the pain away. “What happened?”

“Had a not so successful discussion with Spike.” Buffy finally admits after they make it to Tara’s room and the blonde unlocks her door. Buffy’s mind stalls for a moment at the knowledge that Tara obviously knows from firsthand experience what broken ribs feel like. Filing that information away, Buffy watches Tara.

Tara’s head snaps up, her eyes searching Buffy’s. “Spike did that?”

“Yeah.” Buffy admits as she walks into Tara’s room.

“Lie down on the bed.” Tara orders as she tosses her book bag in the corner, digging her first aid kit out of the closet. Setting it on the desk, she digs through until she finds the ace bandages, setting them on the side before going to her box of herbs. Tossing a few chosen herbs into her mortar and grinding them almost roughly with the pestle, Tara turns her gaze on Buffy, watching as the slayer sits on the edge of the bed. “You need to lie down. Where are they broken at?” Tara watches as Buffy looks up at her with sad hazel eyes before pointing to her lower ribcage. “Can you get your shirt off, or are you going to need help?”

Buffy’s eyes widen at the Wiccan’s calm words. “What?”

Tara sighs quietly. “For me to get this poultice on your ribs, and to wrap them properly, your jacket and shirt both need to come off. I’ll give you a towel to cover yourself with, if it bothers you.”

Buffy blushes lightly as she looks down, not knowing what to say.

Tara laughs quietly at the obvious discomfort crossing Buffy’s face. “I promise I won’t pounce on you, Buffy. Yes, it’s been a while, but I don’t take advantage of people. Especially women that are straight.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer, as Buffy’s head lifts up in surprise. “Do you need help?” Tara questions softly as she sets the mortar down.

“Please.” Buffy finally smiles as she tries to shrug out of the jacket, wincing in pain.

“Let me.” Tara kneels on the floor beside Buffy, gently easing the jacket off the slayer’s good side before gently pulling it down the slayer’s other arm. Sighing quietly at the crop top the slayer’s wearing, Tara raises her eyes at the slayer. “You couldn’t have worn a button-up shirt, could you?”

“Wasn’t planning on having my ribs caved it.” Buffy admits, grinning briefly. 

Tara sighs as she gently raises the top, trying to maneuver Buffy’s head gently through the opening, so the slayer doesn’t have to lift her arms and put any more strain on her broken ribs. Finally pulling the shirt down Buffy’s arms, Tara glances away at the now topless slayer, standing to get a towel and handing it to her. 

Buffy covers her breasts, blushing lightly at her nakedness. 

Tara turns back to make the poultice and grabs the ace bandages. Stepping back to the slayer, Tara lifts the edge of the towel, placing the poultice gently against Buffy’s side. “Can you hold this here while I start to wrap your ribs?”

Buffy nods her head as she tucks the towel against her chest with her arm while holding the poultice against her with her hand, shifting her hand as Tara gently wraps her ribs, so the poultice will stay in place.

“Is that tight enough or too tight?” Tara questions as she wraps the slayer’s ribs, looking up into hazel eyes.

“It’s perfect.” Buffy smiles at the soft blue eyes. “Thank you, Tara.”

“You’re welcome.” Tara smiles back as she finishes wrapping Buffy’s ribs and taping the edges down. “Let me see what I can get for you.” Tara stands back up, walking over to her closet. Pulling out a light blue button-up shirt, she walks back to Buffy, gently easing the slayer into the shirt and quickly buttoning it. Finally pulling the towel down and out from under the over-sized shirt. “Not exactly a fashion statement, but a lot easier for you to get in and out of. Sorry it’s big on you.” Tara blushes lightly looking down as she stands, folding the towel back up and placing it on the desk. 

Buffy watches Tara move around the room for a moment before looking down at her clasped hands. 

“Please lie down, Buffy.” Tara orders softly, watching as Buffy obviously contemplates for a moment before shifting and lying down on the bed. Walking over to the slayer, Tara gently pulls off her boots, placing them at the head of the bed on the floor, while glancing at Buffy. “I have juice and water, if you’d like something to drink?”

“Water, please.” Buffy finally gives in, relaxing her body back into the bed, getting more comfortable as she feels the pain slowly easing from her side.

Grabbing a couple waters out of the mini refrigerator, Tara hands one to Buffy before she sits down in her chair, tucking her legs up under her, sipping at her own water. “Do you feel like talking about what happened?”

“You pretty much know the majority of it. I told him we were through, I didn’t want anything else to do with him and it escalated into him taking a cheap shot at my ribs. Which was harder than I expected. I kicked him in the groin then gradually made my way here to try and finish patrol.” Buffy shrugs lightly as she plays with the label on her water bottle. 

Tara tucks her hair behind her ear, sighing quietly. “Buffy, he’s obsessed with you. He won’t give up, he’ll keep at it until he either gets you or kills you.” Tara explains softly. 

Buffy slowly raises her eyes, looking at Tara. “I think obsessed is exactly what it is.” Buffy tilts her head, watching Tara. “I haven’t seen you in the last couple weeks since the birthday party. How are you doing?”

“I’m okay.” Tara shrugs, smiling briefly. “Going to classes, studying, that type of thing.” 

“Do you feel like talking?” Buffy questions hesitantly, her mind tripping back to the discussion between Tara and Willow at her birthday party.

Tara looks down, picking at her skirt as she considers the slayer quietly. “What is there to say, Buffy? Willow and I are through. I’m going to finish out the school year and transfer out of here.” Tara shrugs her shoulders, her heart aching at the thought of leaving the people she considers family, but not seeing much choice in the matter.

“WHAT?” Buffy growls loudly, her head snapping up to look at the Wiccan. “What do you mean you’re transferring out of Sunnydale? You can’t do that! I won’t let you, Tara.” Buffy shakes her head angrily. “So not gonna happen.”

Tara stares in surprise at the blonde slayer. “I figured it would be for the best that I leave. That would take away a lot of the tension and turmoil that’s going on right now.”

“No. It’ll make things harder on everyone. You’re family, and if you leave it’ll tear us apart, Tara. You’re the glue that holds this crazy family of ours together. Whether you believe it or not, we would have probably imploded a long time ago, if it wasn’t for you. Lord knows I’d still be fucking Spike if you hadn’t been there for me.” Buffy admits sadly, coming to the realization that since Tara had moved out, things had been harder on everyone. 

Tara shakes her head softly. “I figured it would make things easier on everyone if I wasn’t even around. I honestly don’t want to leave, but I thought it would be for the best.” Tara whispers the sad admission.

“It isn’t for the best, so please get it out of your head. No more discussions of you leaving.” Buffy hesitates, sighing quietly before blurting out. “Why didn’t you tell anyone what Willow did to you? All she told us was that you had left her because of the magic. We all assumed it was because she was using too much magic. I know it never even occurred to me that she had used a spell on you.”

Tara’s eyes snap up to look at Buffy. “You heard our conversation.” Tara states, seeing the acknowledgement in Buffy’s eyes, Tara drops her gaze back down to her lap. “She had done a spell on me right before the big spell that wiped all our memories. If you didn’t know for sure, she was the one that caused us to lose our memories, not some big bad. She was trying to make you forget being in Heaven, and me forget my finding out about the first spell and her promise to not do magic.” Tara admits quietly a hitch in her voice.

“I figured it was something like that.” Buffy softly whispers. “I haven’t hardly seen or spoken with Willow after you broke up completely with her. She’s been keeping pretty much to herself.” 

Tara slowly raises her head. “I’m sorry, Buffy. I didn’t mean to make it harder on everyone, but I just can’t ever be with her again. I can’t trust someone that did what she did; knowing what had been done to me. She doesn’t realize that what she did was worse than what Glory had done.”

“I understand, Tara.” Buffy shifts to place the empty water bottle on the nightstand, wincing at the pull in her ribs, but surprised at how much better they’re feeling. “Now, why were you out so late, when you should have been tucked away all safe and sound in your room?”

Tara laughs quietly. “I needed to do some research for one of my papers and time got away from me. Plus I needed a couple books for one of my classes.” 

“You need to be more careful.” Buffy admonishes as the thought of something happening to Tara makes her heart speed up with worry. 

“I was prepared.” Tara laughs, pointing towards her book bag and the fanny pack lying on top of it. “I don’t go anywhere without my stakes, holy water, crosses and a few additional tricks.”

“Try not to put yourself in the position of needing them, though.” Buffy shifts her feet off the bed, preparing to stand.

“Whoa. Where do you think you’re going?” Tara questions, hopping out of the chair and placing a hand on Buffy’s shoulder. 

“I should head home. My ribs are feeling pretty good right now.” Buffy admits, looking up into caring blue eyes. 

“Is Willow home?” Tara questions quietly, and at Buffy’s hesitant nod, Tara smiles. “And is Dawnie staying at Janice’s tonight?”

“Yeah, at least that’s what she said.” Buffy admits quietly, raising a questioning eyebrow at the Wiccan.

Tara hesitates a moment as she looks down at Buffy. “I know you don’t sleep well, Buffy.” Seeing the questioning eyes, Tara sighs. “The dark circles under your eyes, the fact that you’d climb out your window in the middle of the night to climb down the tree and walk around the neighborhood to try and settle your mind. ” 

“How…?” Buffy questions frowning heavily as she considers Tara.

Tara turns back and walks to her window, leaning against the window frame. “I wasn’t exactly sleeping well myself.” Tara finally admits. “I’d been feeling unsettled and worried about Willow and you both, for different reasons. I’d hear when you’d leave your room, and move to the window to watch as you’d walk down the sidewalk.” Tara leans her forehead against the cool glass. “Sometimes I’d see Spike meet up with you.” Tara admits softly, closing her eyes.

Buffy sits there in shock, as she thinks back to that time right before Tara left, how she and Spike would go at it occasionally under the tree or down the block, wondering exactly what Tara might have seen. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Buffy speaks barely above a whisper.

“I figured if you wanted me to know, you’d say something.” Tara shrugs as she runs her hands through her hair, sighing softly. “I try not to judge or stick my nose in other people’s business, Buffy. But I’m going to let you know this…” Tara turns her gaze towards Buffy, the normally warm blue eyes becoming glacier cold. “If Spike lays another hand on you to hurt you, I will rip it off him before starting at the tip of his toes and slowly pouring holy water all over his body, until he’s begging me to kill him. Then I’ll practice my fireball spells I’ve been working on.” Tara turns back and looks out the window again. “I came across a spell a couple nights ago that might help you. I’ve already done it and placed it on a necklace. It should keep him from being able to harm you. If you should want to continue sleeping with him, it won’t stop that, but he won’t be able to hit you again without his chip firing. Unless you take it off.” Tara drops her head against the windowpane again. “If you want to stay, you’re more than welcome. No strings attached, we don’t have to discuss anything. Just curl up and go to sleep. Maybe I’ll hold you as you sleep, if you want me to try and help to keep the nightmares at bay. If you want to leave, the necklace is on top of my dresser.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

Tara silently waits to see what Buffy decides to do. Not looking at the slayer, she keeps her head tilted against the windowpane, silently listening to the soft breaths of the woman behind her. 

Buffy sits quietly on the edge of the bed, the Wiccan’s words circling around in her head. Part of her liking the idea of being curled up safe and warm, protected by Tara. Knowing that Tara would protect her from whatever harm, physical or mental that would come her way. Buffy’s eyes slowly trail over to Tara’s dresser seeing the leather-corded necklace with the pale blue stone weaved within the leather. “I don’t have anything to sleep in.” Buffy finally whispers, her decision made. 

“You can sleep in the top you’re wearing now, or I have large t-shirts and shorts, even sweat pants, if you prefer.” Tara slowly turns towards Buffy, smiling softly. “I have spare toothbrushes and deodorants also.”

Buffy allows a grin to cross her face. “Planning on having company?” Buffy jokes quietly.

“Just prepared in case Dawnie ever needs to stay the night.” Tara shrugs her shoulders smiling crookedly at the slayer. “What do you prefer to sleep in?”

Buffy glances down at the shirt that comes to mid thigh. “I’ll sleep in this shirt, if that’s okay?” Buffy looks back up at Tara.

“That’s fine. Let me get a toothbrush for you and my kit.” Tara pushes away from the window frame, walking over to the dresser, opening the bottom drawer to pull out her shower kit and a spare toothbrush. “Will you be okay going down there by yourself, or would you like me to go with you?” Tara questions quietly, setting the items on top of the dresser as she turns back towards Buffy.

“I’ll be okay, unless you need to go also.” Buffy smiles self-consciously at Tara.

“I’ll go when you get back.” Tara chuckles quietly. “And if you’re not comfortable with the idea of sleeping with me, I’ll curl up in the chair. Won’t be the first time I’ve slept in it.” Tara grins.

“I’m not kicking you out of your bed, Tara.” Buffy shakes her head at the witch as she grabs the toothbrush and shower kit as she heads to the door. 

“Here.” Tara reaches over into the closet and pulls down one of her robes, handing it to Buffy. 

Buffy smiles in thanks as she walks out of the room.

Tara quickly changes into her tank top and shorts, grabbing her other robe to belt loosely around her waist as she waits for Buffy to come back. ‘Hopefully Buffy will sleep well tonight. If she wants, I can always offer to do a sleep spell for her, to help.’ Tara thinks to herself as she walks to the window, closing the blinds before turning as she hears the door open. 

“Thanks.” Buffy smiles as she hands the items to Tara, watching as Tara leaves to go down to the bathroom. Wincing slightly as she eases the robe off, Buffy hangs it up before pulling down the covers, hesitating for a moment, wondering what side Tara normally sleeps on. Waiting for the blonde Wiccan to come back before climbing in, Buffy looks around the sparse room.

“You could have gone ahead and climbed in the bed.” Tara states as she closes and locks the door behind her before putting the shower kit back in the drawer, sliding the robe off and hanging it up as she walks towards her bed.

Buffy’s eyes turn to gaze at Tara, her breath stopping in her chest at the sight of Tara wearing a tight tank top and shorts, the muscle tone surprising her. Taking a moment, Buffy finally answers Tara in a slightly hoarse voice. “I didn’t know which side you slept on.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Tara smiles softly. “Pick a side and I’ll curl up on the other one.” Tara turns to light a candle before turning off the overhead lights. Carrying the candle to the nightstand, Tara gently eases into bed beside Buffy. “I can do a sleep spell to make sure you get a good night’s sleep, if you want. Or we could try this and see how you do?” Tara plumps her pillow before laying her head down, turning her gaze on Buffy. “Do you want to come here?” Tara offers her shoulder to Buffy smiling gently. “I promise I won’t bite.”

Buffy laughs quietly as she blushes. “Thank you, Tara.” Buffy whispers before closing the small distance between them and gently easing her head down onto Tara’s shoulder and placing her hand between their two bodies. 

“Make yourself comfortable, Buffy. You’re not going to sleep well like that.” Tara admonishes quietly, reaching for Buffy’s hand and gently placing it across her stomach. “Snuggle in and go to sleep.” Tara explains quietly, smiling as Buffy finally eases into her side and throws a leg gently over hers. “’Night, sweetie.” Tara whispers as she gently starts stroking her fingers through Buffy’s hair.

“Good night, Tara.” Buffy sighs, finally relaxing into the Wiccan’s arms her eyes closing as her body quickly shuts down, the exhaustion finally catching up with her.

“Oh, sweetie.” Tara murmurs realizing it only took a few seconds for Buffy to fall asleep. Continuing to stroke her fingers through the slayer’s soft hair, Tara thinks about the slayer in her arms, wondering how much longer Buffy can keep up working for minimum wage, doing patrols, trying to solve all her friends’ problems and take care of Dawnie before she breaks down completely. “Maybe I can do something to help you out, sweetie.” Tara whispers as she places a soft kiss on the top of Buffy’s head before she turns her head to blow out the candle. Gently continuing to stroke her fingers through Buffy’s hair, Tara slowly falls asleep.

***

Tara smiles as she wakes up at the weight of the slayer’s head on her shoulder and the small hand unconsciously kneading her breast. Reaching up for the hand, Tara gently tugs it down around her waist, threading her fingers through Buffy’s to keep it from traveling. “Don’t think you’d be too comfortable waking up to that.” Tara chuckles softly as she starts to stroke through Buffy’s hair with her other hand, looking over at the clock, seeing it’s a little after four in the morning. Continuing the stroking motion, Tara slowly falls back asleep.

***

“NO! NO! Get me out of here!” Buffy whimpers loudly, her body starting to thrash around the bed as her dreams turn to nightmares.

Tara jerks awake as a hand slams into her side and the slayer starts tossing and turning in the bed. Wrapping both her arms around Buffy, Tara pulls her tightly to her, stroking down the slayer’s back whispering softly. “It’s okay, sweetie. I’ve got you. Nothing’s going to hurt you. I promise. Remember, you’re here in the room with me. Everything’s going to be okay, sweetie.” Tara continues to murmur softly, gently shifting back and forth as she tries to soothe the agitated slayer. “I won’t let anything hurt you. I promise I’ll protect you.” Tara sighs softly as Buffy starts to slowly calm down after about fifteen minutes. Continuing to stroke over Buffy’s back, Tara breathes a sigh of relief as Buffy whimpers as she finally settles back down asleep. “It’s okay, sweetie.” Tara places a soft kiss to the top of Buffy’s head, her eyes worried. “It’ll be okay.” Tara whispers, closing her eyes and continuing to stroke the slayer’s back and head, smiling as Buffy unconsciously hugs her tight and burrows into her side.

***

Buffy slowly awakens to find herself practically wrapped around Tara, with the blonde Wiccan’s arms holding her tight. Slowly raising her head, she looks at the clock, staring at it in surprise as the time almost mocks her. Sighing quietly in realization that she really should get dressed and go home, her gaze turns to Tara, her eyes searching the soft features of the Wiccan, for the first time noticing how beautiful the woman actually is. Shaking her head, Buffy pulls her arms from around Tara before gently easing Tara’s arms from her.

“Shhh… Go back to sleep, I promise nothing’ll harm you.” Tara mumbles quietly as she feels Buffy shifting around. 

“I’m awake.” Buffy whispers, smiling as Tara slowly releases her grip and as eyelids slowly rise showing hazy blue eyes looking at her. “I need to go home to get ready for work.” Buffy admits softly as Tara’s eyes clear.

Tara reaches up and strokes a thumb gently over the slayer’s cheek, smiling softly. “Sleep better, sweetie?”

“A lot, thank you.” Buffy blushes lightly as she looks down, frowning at Tara‘s tank top that had ridden up. Shifting back from Tara, Buffy lifts it further as she sees the start of a bruise on the woman‘s side. Quickly raising her eyes to Tara‘s as Tara shifts the shirt down, Buffy searches the blue eyes. “What…?” Buffy starts to question as she tries to understand what she saw.

“It’s okay, sweetie. Just a little bruise, I’ll be okay in a few days.” Tara smiles at Buffy as she stands and stretches her back, groaning loudly. “Dawn and I have a movie date this afternoon.” Tara looks at the clock, chuckling. “Actually like more in an hour. I better get moving.”

“I need to be at work in two hours.” Buffy admits, frowning at Tara. “I hit you last night, didn’t I?”

“You didn’t hit me, sweetie.” Tara shakes her head as she grabs clothes out of the closet. “You had a nightmare and thrashed about a bit before I could wrap you up and calm you down. Not a big deal.” Tara pulls her robe on. “Do you feel like waiting around to walk me back to your house, or do you want to go ahead and go, that way you can get ready for work?”

“If I took a shower here, instead of at home, I could walk you there.” Buffy admits after thinking for a few minutes, feeling guilty at the realization that she’d hurt Tara.

Tara looks at Buffy for a few minutes, seeing the guilty look cross the slayer’s face. Padding across the room to stand in front of the slayer, Tara gently lifts Buffy’s face to look in her eyes. “I’m fine, and you didn’t mean to do it, so stop beating yourself up over it, okay? Now, let’s go shower and clean up to head to your place.” Tara smiles as she grabs Buffy’s clothes from the night before, handing them to the slayer. “Do you want help taking off your wrap?”

“No, thanks. My ribs are probably feeling better than yours are, right now.” Buffy frowns, sighing heavily. “Come on. Let’s get cleaned up.” Buffy whispers softly, heading towards the door.

Tara sighs quietly watching the slayer before she pulls on her robe and grabs her clothes and shower kit, along with Buffy’s toothbrush and a spare deodorant. “Do you want to put the robe on, or are you okay to walk down to the bathroom like that?” Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer wearing one of her shirts that halts mid-thigh.

Buffy looks down, realizing what she’s wearing, she laughs quietly. “A robe would probably be the smart thing.” Buffy finally admits as she walks over to the closet and pulls down the robe, setting her clothes aside while pulling it on. 

“Yes, it would.” Tara laughs quietly as the two women head towards the showers.

***

Tara and Buffy walk quietly back towards Buffy’s house. Glancing at the slayer, Tara smiles at the petite blonde. “Is there anything in particular you want me to discuss with Dawn while we’re out today?” Tara questions softly.

“Anything, everything.” Buffy shrugs her shoulders, sighing softly. “She’s stealing, lying and just being a general pain in the ass. I don’t know what to do. I yell, it doesn’t work. I ground her, it doesn’t work. I threaten, ignore, beg, plead, cry and none of it works.” 

“I’ll try feeling her out and see what happens.” Tara offers quietly as they turn down Revello Drive. 

“Thank you, Tara.” Buffy smiles at the Wiccan. “It isn’t your responsibility, but I’m at my wit’s end as to what to do with Dawn. I’m afraid she’s going to get arrested for stealing if she doesn’t straighten up. And if she gets arrested, they’re going to take her away from me.”

Tara nods her head silently in agreement as they walk up the steps to the front door. She watches as Buffy unlocks the door and steps into the house.

“Where have you been?” Willow growls, before noticing Tara stepping into the house behind the slayer. Suddenly turning pale, she looks from one woman to the other in disbelief. 

“She was hurt and I made her come to my room so I could help her. She stayed with me last night.” Tara explains calmly as she slides off her jacket and hangs it up on the hook.

Willow’s face turns red and her mouth opens and shuts a couple times in disbelief. “She slept with you last night?” Willow finally spits out, her eyes sparking with magic.

“In the basic definition of the word, yes, she slept with me last night.” Tara turns her narrowed gaze on Willow. “As to what business it is of yours, I haven’t the slightest, but I suggest you get control of yourself, Willow.” 

Buffy watches the interaction between the two women, before stepping in front of Tara, facing Willow. “She helped me after I was hurt last night. All she was doing was looking out for a friend. She would have done the same for Dawn, Xander, Anya and even you, though I don’t see why.” Buffy growls quietly as she sees what Tara did. “Now, do as Tara suggested and get control of yourself, Willow. We’re not having a magical showdown over the fact that she helped me. Nothing else happened last night, so drop it.”

Willow snarls her lip in disgust at the slayer. “You don’t tell me what to do.”

“As long as you’re living under my roof, I do.” Buffy snarls back, the anger getting the better of her. “There will be no magic done in this house by you, Willow. If you’re doing magic, you will move out, and not be welcome here, understood?”

“You can’t do that!” Willow growls at Buffy, her eyes darkening dangerously.

Buffy leans into Willow’s personal space. “My name is on the deed to this house. I can and WILL do whatever the hell I please. Now, calm down or get the fuck out!” 

Tara shakes her head at the two women before stepping between them. “No. Both of you back off. All this is happening for no reason whatsoever. Buffy, please go get ready for work so you’re not late. Willow, you better calm down and think about what you’re saying. First off, nothing happened between Buffy and I. Secondly, if something did happen, it is none of your concern. Thirdly, Buffy’s straight! Like she’d be interested in me. So get a grip and calm down before you harm your friendship.” 

Buffy sighs quietly before she reaches up to gently squeeze Tara’s shoulder. “Thanks.” Buffy whispers before slowly walking up the stairs, shaking her head to Dawn and pointing her back up the stairs.

Dawn stands in stunned disbelief on the stairs as she listens to the three women as Buffy motions her to go to her room, Dawn’s shoulders slump as she walks back up the stairs.

Willow stands there angrily in front her ex-lover. “Who do you think you are, trying to tell us what to do?” Willow hisses at Tara, the anger boiling to the surface.

“Someone who cares.” Tara softly whispers a protection spell as she notices Willow’s eyes becoming almost pitch black. “Please, Willow. Don’t do this. I just want to try and keep the peace.”

“Keep the peace? Or try and get in Buffy’s pants?” Willow snarls, her eyes sparking. “That’s the real reason you don’t want to get back together isn’t it? You want Buffy. You try to take away my magic, now you’re going after my best friend.” Willow invades Tara’s personal space, poking her in the chest. “You’re just jealous of what I have. I’ve finally figured it out. You’re jealous of the power I have and my friendship with Buffy.”

Tara clenches her jaw as Willow pokes her in the chest for the fourth time. Finally having enough, Tara reaches up, grabbing Willow’s finger, grasping it tightly. “Don’t make me hate you, Willow. You’re borderline right now, and either you back off, or I’ll make you back off.”

“You can’t make me do shit.” Willow snarls as she jerks her finger away from Tara. Quickly gathering power, she slams it into Tara, staggering back herself as the magic bounces off the magical shield Tara had erected around herself to slam back into her, knocking her on her ass and knocking her unconscious.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Buffy jumps down the stairs, arriving too late to see what happened, but having heard everything, hoping that Willow would back down. “What happened?” Buffy turns questioning eyes to Tara.

“She got whatever spell she threw at me thrown back in her face.” Tara admits quietly as she kneels beside Willow, checking her pulse, sighing in relief at the steady beat. 

“She tried to do a spell… another spell on you?” Buffy stands there in stunned disbelief, her eyes landing on the unconscious form of her best friend, trying to figure out exactly who Willow is now. 

Dawn stands at the top of the stairs, her arms wrapped around her waist as she listens and watches the women, trying to understand what’s going on. 

“Yes.” Tara sighs quietly, dropping her chin down on her chest. “This is why I was planning on leaving, Buffy. She never would have done something like this if I wasn’t here.”

Dawn inhales sharply at the blonde’s words, the tears gathering in her eyes at the thought of Tara leaving forever. Collapsing on the top step, Dawn gathers her legs up against her chest as the pain of what it would be like without Tara there to talk to and help her comes slamming into her. 

“And that is so not an option, Tara.” Buffy shakes her head looking from Tara to Willow. “What should we do with her?”

“Right now or in the future?” Tara questions sadly, her eyes lifting to look at Buffy.

“I’ll settle for right now, but we need to figure out for the future, also.” Buffy admits quietly.

“Right now, somewhere more comfortable for her to lie down and covers to keep her warm. I don’t know what spell she did, and I honestly don’t know what consequences it’ll have.” Tara explains quietly, watching as Buffy nods her head and lifts Willow gently in her arms. 

Buffy carries Willow upstairs, watching as Dawn scrambles out of her way, roughly wiping the tears from her face. 

Tara follows Buffy upstairs, pulling down the covers on Willow’s bed as Buffy gently sets her down. Quickly covering the redhead back up, Tara silently watches as Buffy leaves the room, her gaze turning on Dawn. “Looks like our movie and shake date is cancelled. Do you feel like running down to the rental place and picking up a couple movies?” Tara offers quietly. “We can fix popcorn and watch movies here.”

Dawn nods her head quickly, glad that Tara wasn’t just going to go back to her dorm. “Any requests?” Dawn hesitantly questions.

“Something funny.” Tara grins lopsidedly at the teenager. “I can use a little laughter right now.”

“Okay. I’ll be back in a little while.” Dawn accepts the cash Tara holds out to her before quickly leaving the room. 

Tara’s worried gaze lands back on Willow. Silently, Tara watches the redhead for a while, not aware of the passing time, until Buffy comes back in the room. 

“I called work to tell them I had a family emergency and wouldn’t be able to make it in today.” Buffy whispers, her gaze turning from Tara to Willow. “Is there anything we can do?”

“No.” Tara admits quietly. “She has to want to get better, Buffy. No one else can force it on her. The only other option is for someone to strip her of her powers permanently. If that happens she has about a 60% chance of living through it.” Tara sighs softly before looking up into the hazel eyes of the slayer. Seeing the questioning gaze, Tara smiles sadly. “Magic is a part of her. It’s part of what makes her, her. If you take it, it would almost be like taking a limb. There’s a good chance she may not make it through the operation.” 

“Can’t someone bind her powers?” Buffy frowns as she considers the thought. “You know, lock them away within her so that way they’re there but she can’t access them?”

Tara nibbles on her lip, considering the thought. “The only problem with that would be that she could and probably would be able to open the lock eventually. And knowing Willow, it would probably be sooner rather than later.”

“Damn.” Buffy whispers as she looks down at the redheaded hacker. “I can’t have her in the house if she’s going off the deep end, Tara. I can’t let Dawn be endangered like that. But I need someone here to watch over Dawn while I’m working or out on patrol.” 

“I’ll help you out however I can with Dawn, Buffy. Don’t worry about that part of it. It’s your decision as to what to do with Willow. Ultimately, this is your house. You decide who can and can’t live here.” Tara shrugs as she walks towards the door, patting Buffy gently on the shoulder as she passes her. “I can’t make that decision for you, sweetie.” 

Buffy’s eyes turn to gaze at the departing Wiccan before turning back to look sadly at Willow. “Who are you, Willow? Why did you have to do these things?” Buffy sighs and sits down on the edge of the bed, running a shaky hand over the hacker’s face. “I have to do everything in my power to protect my family, Willow. And if that means protecting them from you, the woman I’ve felt is a sister for the last four years, then that’s what I’ll do.” 

***

Dawn lets herself back in the house, her eyes lighting on Tara sitting on the end of the couch. Dropping the movies on the coffee table, she turns her gaze on Tara. “What’s going on?” Dawn whispers cautiously.

Tara sighs quietly. “Can you be more specific? There’re a lot of things going on and I’m not real sure what you want to talk about first. But, be aware…” Tara eyes look up, capturing Dawn’s eyes. “You’re going to be asked some questions yourself today.”

Dawn pales at the serious look in Tara’s eyes, her heart jumping in her throat as she realizes that Tara knows she hasn’t straightened her act up any. Whimpering quietly, Dawn collapses on the couch beside Tara, leaning into the Wiccan. “I don’t know why I’m doing it, Tara. I can’t seem to stop, I see something I want and I take it. Someone confronts me about it, I lie. Buffy doesn’t care what I do. Willow’s being a total bitch. You moved out… I feel like my world is about ready to collapse around me.”

Tara wraps her arm around Dawn’s shoulder, hugging her tightly. “Dawnie, you can come and talk to me at any time, sweetie. You know that. But we’re going to have to do something about your lying and stealing, sweetie. You’re going to end up being taken away from Buffy if you don’t stop. Or worse, end up in a Juvenile Detention Center.” Tara smiles softly as Dawn whimpers and lies down with her head in her lap as she tries to curl up into a ball. Stroking her fingers through Dawn’s hair, Tara slowly continues. “How about this? If you see something that you have the urge to take, walk away. Don’t reach for it, don’t look at it, move away from it. If you’re not stealing anything, you won’t have anything to lie about. Now, as for Buffy. She loves you, sweetie. Whether you want to believe it or not, she loves you completely. She’s at her wits end as to what to do with you. She doesn’t want you taken away from her, and honestly, right now? It would probably be the easiest thing on her if she didn’t have to worry about you. Does that sound like someone that doesn’t care about you or what you do? As for Willow…” Tara sighs deeply, closing her eyes as she thinks about her ex-lover. “Her problems are her own. There’s nothing we can do to help her, if she isn’t willing to help herself. I couldn’t stay here with her, Dawnie. That’s why I moved out. I wish I could be here for you all the time, but I can’t live in the same house that she lives.” Tara admits, the tears slowly trailing down her cheeks.

“Why?” Dawn questions softly. “What did she do, Tara?”

Tara bites her lip as she looks down at Dawn. “Remember when you told me that you were happy Willow and I had made up and weren’t fighting anymore?” Tara questions, seeing Dawn hesitantly nod. “First off, thank you for making the comment, sweetie. I never would have questioned what happened, if it weren’t for you. But she did a spell on me to forget the fight we had.” Tara admits softly, her eyes searching the surprised eyes of Dawn. 

“But why would she do that?” Dawn frowns, not understanding. “All people have fights and arguments, that’s the way it is. If you didn’t argue occasionally, wouldn’t that partially mean you don’t care enough to get angry?”

Tara laughs quietly, smiling down at the teenager. “From the mouths of babes. Listen to what you just said, sweetie. Doesn’t Buffy yell and argue and get mad at you for the things you’ve done?” 

Dawn silently contemplates what she’d said and Tara’s comments for a few long minutes before her eyes open wide as the realization hits her, nodding her head and the tears start to stream down her face. “I was being stupid, wasn’t I?” Dawn whispers as she buries her face in Tara’s stomach, wrapping her arms around the Wiccan’s waist and hugging her tightly. 

“Not stupid, sweetie. Just confused and hurting. But I want your promise that you’re going to do better. Walk away if you’re tempted until we can figure out how to get you help. I’ll see if there isn’t some way to get you to the college psychologist to talk to, if you want. They might be able to help you more, okay?”

Dawn nods her head in silent agreement. After a few minutes of getting her tears under control, she leans back to look up at Tara, a watery smile on her face. “Now, why was my sister sleeping with you last night?” Dawn jokes quietly.

Tara laughs and wipes the tears from Dawn’s face. “I’m irresistible, what can I say?” Tara jokes back, her lips curling up in a smile. 

***

Buffy sits quietly on the landing as she listens to Tara and Dawn talk, smiling at the Wiccan joking with Dawn, hoping that Dawn might finally feel better and a little more stable after their conversation. Buffy closes her eyes and leans her head against the wall as she considers the Wiccan’s words. Quietly wondering if Willow does leave, if Tara would consider moving back into the house, knowing that would be the answer to some of their problems. Not all of them, but some. 

Hearing a noise from Willow’s room, Buffy stands and walks into the master bedroom, staring silently as Willow throws clothes in her suitcase.

Willow’s head snaps up as she sees movement in the door, the anger obvious on her face as she eyes Buffy. “I’m leaving, so save your breath. This is what you want, so this is what you’re going to get.” Willow pulls out a drawer and dumps it in the suitcase before dropping the empty drawer on the floor.

“Nobody made you do this, Willow.” Buffy comments softly, watching as Willow throws items into her suitcases. “You can’t right all the wrongs with magic. Sometimes just talking about what’s wrong is the best and easiest cure out of everything. I don’t want to lose your friendship, but I ask you to please stay away from here until you get the magic under control. I can’t have Dawn being exposed to this… addiction you have. She just got her cast removed two weeks ago, if you go on another magic bender, she may not make it out alive. I can’t risk her.” Buffy explains quietly, watching as Willow snarls at her.

“Whatever!” Willow hisses in anger at the slayer. “Have YOUR precious house back. With YOUR family and friends. We’re no longer friends, and I won’t be back.” Willow growls angrily as she picks up the suitcases, carrying them out of the room.

“I’ll get boxes and pack up the rest of your things for you to get later.” Buffy sadly offers feeling like a part of her is disappearing with the redhead’s leaving.

“Don’t bother. Anything that’s left you can throw away.” Willow growls as she stomps down the stairs, stopping for a moment to stare at Tara. “Didn’t trust me, so you had to bounce my spell back to me, huh?”

“Nothing would have happened if you hadn’t tried to do magic on me.” Tara quietly offers, seeing the anger in Willow’s eyes and the hatred growing there. Quickly placing the spell back around her and, in turn, Dawn in response to what she sees, Tara waits silently to see what Willow does.

Willow’s eyes darken at her ex-lover before she snarls her lip and slams out of the house.

Tara lets out the breath she’d unconsciously been holding and closes her eyes in relief, letting the protection spell dissipate. 

Buffy sits down on the steps, dropping her head into her hands. “How come I feel like that’s the calm before the storm?” Buffy questions softly, not really expecting an answer.

“Because it is.” Tara sighs, looking up at Buffy as Buffy snaps her head up to gaze at her. 

“She’s not going to let it go. It was in her eyes, she’s trying to think of a way to get what she wants.” Tara whispers, her eyes worried.

“So not gonna happen.” Buffy growls shaking her head. “You did a protection spell to keep her magic from hurting you can’t you do something a little more permanent?” Buffy questions, her hand reaching up for the necklace Tara had made to help her with Spike.

Tara’s eyes gaze down to Buffy’s neck, watching her touch the necklace she’d made as the idea slowly works its way around her head, Tara hesitantly nods, a small smile crossing her face. “Great idea, sweetie. I definitely think it’s doable. I might have to research it some, but I think it’s feasible.”

Dawn looks from Tara to her sister and back. “Umm?” She hesitantly whispers, blushing lightly as both women turn to look at her. “Does this mean Tara can move back in?”

“If she wants to move in, I’d be happy for her to be back in her home.” Buffy quietly answers Dawn, putting emphasis on her home, while her eyes stay fixed on Tara, letting her know that this house is her home also.

Tara swallows the tears threatening to break from her eyes at the pleading look in Buffy’s and the obvious phrasing of her sentence. “I…” Tara’s eyes unconsciously lift up to the ceiling where the master bedroom is, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of sleeping in the room she had shared with Willow.

Buffy frowns, trying to figure out what the Wiccan’s hang-up is when she notices Tara’s eyes shift to the ceiling, as the light bulb kicks on, Buffy quickly speaks. “We can swap out, if that’s a problem. I’ll take you being here any way I can, Tara. Switching rooms would so not be a problem.” Buffy explains quietly, watching as blue eyes shift back down to look at her.

“Are you sure you want me to move back in?” Tara hesitantly questions, her eyes serious.

“Yes.” Buffy answers simply. “Selfish reasons in force, also.” Buffy smiles briefly. 

“Please?” Dawn whispers, looking at Tara as she shifts to sit beside the Wiccan. “Please say you’ll move back in.”

“I can be on the phone in two seconds flat calling Xander to come take us to your dorm to pack up and move your stuff.” Buffy offers, leaning towards the kitchen.

“You don’t have to do that.” Tara blushes lightly, shaking her head. “If you’ve had Xander keep up on the maintenance on the Jeep, I can drive.”

Buffy frowns looking at Tara. “When did you get your license?”

“Right after I moved out.” Tara admits quietly. “I thought that I would probably need it in the future, so I had a friend at the college teach me to drive, and they let me use their vehicle to take the test in.”

“Do we want to do this now, or in the morning?” Buffy questions smiling. “You can stay the night, I’ll go ahead and get my stuff out of my bedroom tonight and then we can go pack you up first thing in the morning.”

“You’re moving back in?” Dawn allows a smile to start to cross her face at Tara’s hesitant nod. “YIPPEEE!!” Dawn yells, hugging Tara to her tightly.

Tara laughs, her eyes looking over at the obviously pleased smile of the slayer. “Thanks for letting me come back home.” Tara whispers, her meaning obvious to Buffy.

Buffy smiles and nods her head. “It’s where you belong.” Buffy narrows her gaze to get her point across, smiling again as Tara nods her head in understanding.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Tara stands with her hands on her hips looking into the empty cabinets, frowning heavily. 

Buffy walks into the kitchen and stops as she sees what Tara sees. “None of the rest of us know how to cook, so I usually just bring something home from work or stop somewhere and pick it up.” Buffy admits quietly, feeling guilty.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t at least keep soups and vegetables on hand for something to eat. You guys need fruits also, and you don’t have to cook them.” Tara explains quietly, shaking her head. “How about you and Dawn work on getting you moved into the master bedroom, and I’ll take the Jeep to go get some groceries?”

Buffy looks up from where she’d been looking down at her feet. “You don’t have to do that, Tara. I’ll go to the grocery store.”

“Don’t argue with me, Buffy. I know the DMP is closed on Sundays, and you don’t normally get a full weekend off, so just work on moving your stuff so we can get my items tomorrow morning and get me moved in. I’ll run to the store and pick up the groceries it isn’t that big a deal. I’d rather you two start having good nutritious meals instead of pizza, Chinese or greasy hamburgers all the time.” Tara shakes her head sighing quietly at the slayer. 

Buffy picks up the keys off the hook, and hands them to Tara. “Let me go get the money for the groceries.” Buffy whispers as she starts to turn to head back upstairs, but stops when Tara’s hand grasps her arm gently. 

“I got it, sweetie.” Tara squeezes Buffy’s arm, smiling at her. “I’m going to go ahead and run by campus also, to grab something to change into. I’ll be back in a little while, try and keep a calm head with Dawn. She’s wanting to try and do good, and this might help her.”

“Your being here will help all of us.” Buffy more breathes the words than says them before leaving the kitchen.

Tara watches Buffy walk out of the room, sighing quietly. “Me most of all, Buffy.” Tara whispers.

Buffy smiles as she hears Tara’s whispered comment, knowing the Wiccan didn’t mean for her to as she heads towards the stairs. “Come on, munchkin. Help me get moved.”

Dawn’s eyes light up and she jumps up to follow Buffy up the stairs.

***

Tara grabs a couple bags and heads towards the front door, juggling the items so she can knock.

“Here, let me get that.” Buffy quickly takes a couple bags from Tara before turning back to the kitchen setting them on the island. “Is there more?” Buffy chuckles quietly as Tara nods, grinning at her. “I’ll get them, if you want to start putting them away.”

“You might want to yell for Dawn to help.” Tara calls after Buffy as she turns around, grabbing cold items to put in the refrigerator and freezer.

“DAWN! Can you come help me unload the Jeep?” Buffy calls from the bottom of the stairs as she hears Dawn come running, Buffy turns and strides toward the back of the Jeep, stopping to stare at the back piled up with groceries and a bag of clothes for Tara. 

“Did she buy out the whole store?” Dawn whispers as she notices the back seat flipped down and groceries piled high.

“She may have.” Buffy shook her head, never remembering seeing that much food at one time. “I know we didn’t have anything in the house…” Buffy sighs before grabbing an armful of bags to carry inside.

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about going hungry this week.” Dawn giggles as she grabs some bags, following Buffy into the house.

“We’re talking later.” Buffy growls at Tara as she sets her bags down before turning around and walking back out of the kitchen.

Tara frowns after the slayer, turning her gaze on Dawn. “What did I do?”

“Obviously it’s about the groceries.” Dawn shrugs, grinning as she skips out of the room.

Tara sighs, rolling her eyes. “I like to eat too, you know!” Tara grumbles as she looks quickly through the grocery bags grabbing out more cold items to put away.

***

Tara chuckles quietly as she watches Buffy sit down on the floor to put away the canned vegetables and soups that she’d bought. “What do you want for dinner tonight, sweetie?” Tara questions quietly as she finishes putting away the chips and munchies.

“Ummm.” Buffy looks up, grinning hugely. 

“Hmmm. Let me guess…” Tara taps her finger against her chin as she tilts her head. “Breaded pork chops, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese and maybe salad?” Tara’s eyes twinkle as she looks down at the slayer. 

“Throw in some peas and I’ll be a happy slayer.” Buffy chuckles as she grabs a can of peas and sets it on the counter.

“Done deal.” Tara laughs quietly as she gathers all the empty bags, folding them up and taking them to the garage. 

Buffy finishes placing the vegetables in the cabinet, before popping up and shutting the doors. Opening the refrigerator, she chuckles at the packed appliance before she grabs out the items for the salad.

“What are you doing, sweetie?” Tara questions as she closes the door behind her, reaching in to grab a bottle of water and setting the bag of potatoes down on the counter.

“I was going to go ahead and make the salad.” Buffy admits smiling. “I may not be able to cook, but I can do the prep work.”

“Hmmm. I still wonder how you got the job at the DMP.” Tara jokes quietly as she grabs the peeler out of the drawer. 

“For some reason you don’t have to know how to cook to work there. They never asked.” Buffy chuckles as she rinses off the head of Romaine and other vegetables before setting the items on the island. Accepting the cutting board and knife from Tara, she places them on the island before grabbing down a big bowl to make the salad in. 

Tara laughs as she grabs the trash can, bringing it over to the other side of the island, sitting down and peeling potatoes, so she can place them in the sink to rinse off before cutting them up to throw in a pot to cook. 

Buffy glances up to watch as Tara smiles as she peels potatoes. “I never would have thought potato peeling is fun.” Buffy raises an eyebrow at the grin on Tara’s face.

“No, but being home is.” Tara grins and winks at Buffy before turning her gaze back towards the potatoes. “I saw something on the notice board the other day that you might be interested in.” Tara starts softly.

Buffy looks up watching Tara as she stops peeling to look at her. “Go ahead.”

Tara quirks her lips. “They’re looking for someone to teach a self-defense class at the college. If it goes over well, they’re actually planning on it being a year round course, that way people can come all the time, not just during the school year. They’ve had a lot of requests for it.”

Buffy blinks in surprise at Tara. “Huh.” Buffy tilts her head considering the thought. 

“I just kind of thought it would be right up your alley. And it’s my understanding that they will pay pretty well for a qualified person.” Tara’s lips quirk up even higher, her eyes twinkling. 

“I’m definitely qualified.” Buffy rolls her eyes. “The only thing is, I don’t really have paperwork or anything stating I am.” 

Tara purses her lips as she glances back down at her potatoes, going back to peeling them.

Buffy narrows her gaze at the Wiccan. “What’s that look for?”

Tara lifts her head hesitantly to look at Buffy, before sighing quietly. “I’m afraid I might have done something that may make you mad at me.” Tara admits quietly, dropping her gaze to look back at the potato in her hands. “I called Mr. Giles after I saw the notice, for him to get the Watcher’s Council to send you any and all necessary paperwork to say you’re qualified to teach the self-defense course. I had it sent to my box at the college.” Tara whispers as she reaches to her personal bag she’d left on the counter, opening it and pulling a thick envelope out, placing it off to the side of Buffy. “If you go to the Admin building on Monday morning and see Mr. Roberts, he’s aware you’re coming.”

Buffy drops the knife on the cutting board as she stares in disbelief at the Wiccan before wiping her hands on the dishtowel and picking up the envelope, gently opening the seal. Pulling the papers out, she quickly reads over the glowing recommendations sent by different Council members about how she was a wonderful student, and proved herself to work well with others. Snorting quietly as she continues to read all the bullshit the Council wrote, Buffy looks at the documents stating she was a fourth degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do along with other degrees in other disciplines. Slowly folding the papers back up and placing them back in the envelope, she slowly raises her eyes to Tara who has her head tilted down and her hair covering her face. “How?” Buffy simply questions.

Tara bites her lip as she lifts her head and tilts it to look at Buffy, considering the slayer and giving her a partial truth. “I gave Mr. Giles some incentive to use with the Watcher’s Council. Also, a not so subtle hint that if they know what’s good for them, they should think about being more helpful with you. He was going to talk with them about paying you, but he wasn’t too optimistic about that.” 

Buffy nods her head as she stands to walk around the island, taking the peeler and potato out of Tara’s hands before wrapping the Wiccan up in a tight hug. “Thank you.” Buffy whispers softly, the tears falling from her eyes.

Tara chuckles quietly, relaxing and hugging Buffy back. “I was afraid you were going to be mad at me.” Tara squeezes Buffy strongly as Buffy laughs.

“Yeah. Let’s see here. The woman that I just got to move back into the house, that just stocked the kitchen, made it possible for me to get a job somewhere other than the grease factory and even went to bat with the Watcher’s Council for me to get money from them. Like I’m really going to be mad at you for trying to help me.” Buffy shakes her head, sighing quietly. 

“But I overstepped my bounds, Buffy and I know I did.” Tara admits quietly, closing her eyes as she rubs her cheek against the slayer’s strong shoulder. “I didn’t have the right to do what I did, but I did it anyway.”

Buffy growls quietly. “First off, you didn’t hurt me in any way, Tara. Secondly, you did what you did to help me out. Thirdly, if I don’t want to, I don’t have to do anything with what you gave me. I could just ignore it like it never happened and continue working at the Palace for minimum wage and multiple shampoos, rinses and repeats. Everything you did, you did to help me, and I still have the choice, even though my choice is to be at the admin building first thing Monday morning. What time’s your first class Monday?” Buffy chuckles as she feels the laughter bubbling up out of the Wiccan before it makes it out of her mouth.

“Nine o’clock.” Tara lifts up her head and places a kiss on Buffy’s cheek before sighing quietly in relief. “Thank you, sweetie. I’m glad I didn’t make you mad, but when I saw the letter there in my box, I knew I had to tell you. I was afraid they wouldn‘t come through, that‘s why I didn‘t say something earlier.”

“Good. Then you can give me a ride to the campus.” Buffy grins at Tara, her eyes drawn to the Wiccan’s full lips as they smile at her. Mentally shaking her head, Buffy releases Tara and walks back over to her side of the island to finish fixing the salad. 

“How was Dawnie after I left?” Tara questions softy as she finishes peeling the potatoes, rinsing them off before grabbing another cutting board and knife out.

“She was pretty good, actually. She talked non-stop about you being back here. You pretty much made her day agreeing to move back in.” Buffy admits softly as she covers the bowl and places it in the refrigerator. “Do you want me to get anything out of here?” 

“Go ahead and pull out the pork chops, please.” Tara smiles as she cuts the potatoes.

“Want me to get a pot out and fill it with water?” Buffy nods towards the potatoes, smiling at the witch.

“Please. Thank you.” Tara grins as she finishes cutting the potatoes as Buffy places the filled pot on the stove. “Go ahead and turn it on for me, please.”

“Ummm. How high?” Buffy questions as she turns on the burner.

“Medium/high heat for now.” Tara laughs quietly. “I’m going to have to teach you how to cook, aren’t I?”

“If you don’t always want to be the one cooking.” Buffy nods her agreement as she turns back to Tara, chuckling. “I can open cans of soup and nuke them in the microwave.”

“That’s good to know.” Tara’s eyes twinkle as she stands, carrying the potatoes over to the stove, gently sliding them into the water before adding some salt. Grabbing another pot and filling it with water, Tara puts it on the stove to start boiling as she grabs down the macaroni noodles. “I picked up this new chicken/rib rub that would probably be pretty good on the pork chops. Do you want to try it?” Tara questions quietly as she pulls the rub down, handing it to the slayer.

Buffy opens the container, sniffing it delicately, smiling at the smell. “I’m game.”

Tara chuckles quietly. “How come I get this feeling you’ll try anything, as long as it’s not your own cooking?”

“Not nice.” Buffy pouts, her eyes twinkling. “But very, very true.” 

Tara laughs, and tosses the dishtowel at the slayer. “Okay, kitchen minion…” Tara grins as Buffy laughs. “Open the packages of chops.” Tara opens the cabinet and pulls out two large cookie sheets, spraying them with cooking spray before setting them on the island. “Now, GENTLY sprinkle the seasoning over the top of the pork chops, placing that side down on the pan, working your way through all the chops, then sprinkle the other side.” 

“Gently, gently.” Buffy shakes the container gently, sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth as she grabs the pork chop and places it seasoning side down on the pan, looking up at Tara.

Tara bites her lip to keep from laughing at the slayer. “Very good, continue with the rest of the pork chops. Leave a little space between them.” Turning back to the oven, Tara turns it on so it can preheat. 

“You’re letting her cook?” Dawn’s eyes are wide as she watches her sister coating the pork chops. 

“Supervised cooking.” Buffy mumbles. “She ain’t trusting me with the oven yet. I’m just the kitchen minion for now.” Buffy works on placing the last of the pork chops on the cookie sheets before shaking the seasoning over the side facing up. 

Tara’s eyes twinkle merrily as she crosses her arms over her chest, watching Buffy as she carefully finishes shaking seasoning over the last pork chop before looking up at her with a grin on her face. “Looks good, sweetie.” Tara chuckles as she takes the pans, placing them in the oven as Buffy stands up to wash her hands and put away the seasoning. 

“You bought a couple loaves of French bread, didn’t you?” Buffy questions hopefully, remembering the bread sticking out of one of the bags.

“Yes, I did. I figured we could have one with dinner tonight.” Tara laughs quietly as she checks the potatoes. “If you want, you can open the peas and put them in a microwave safe container with a little dab of butter in it, for us to microwave when it gets closer to being time to eat dinner.”

“’Kay.” Buffy grins happily as she grabs out the can opener and a bowl. Quickly opening the can of peas, she dumps them in the container before opening the refrigerator and grabbing out the butter. “Should I go ahead and leave the butter out for dinner, that way it’ll soften some?”

“That would be perfect, sweetie.” Tara smiles as Buffy puts the peas in the microwave. Going to sit down, Tara grunts quietly as Buffy turns and bumps into her.

Buffy grabs Tara around the waist to keep her from falling back. “God! I’m sorry, are you okay?” 

“I’m okay, slayer reflexes kept me from falling on my ass.” Tara laughs, patting Buffy’s arm gently. 

“Slayer was the one that almost put you on your ass.” Buffy grumbles as she slowly removes her hands. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. No harm done.” Tara chuckles as she sits down, watching Buffy curiously as the slayer gets this questioning look on her face.

Buffy sits down across from Tara and returns her gaze for a moment. “Can I ask you a question?” Buffy nibbles on the inside of her lip.

“I believe you just did.” Tara smirks as Buffy looks confused for a moment before growling playfully at her.

“Okay multiple questions, then.” Buffy sticks her tongue out at the Wiccan, before grinning. “I noticed something, which may just be me not being very observant about this type of thing, but…” Buffy hesitates frowning.

Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer. “Buffy, just spit it out, it’s easier that way.”

“Yeah, it is. But I don’t want to sound like a total idiot.” Buffy finally admits, sighing. “Have you like lost some serious weight?”

Tara blushes lightly shaking her head. “I’ve lost a few pounds, but not so much lost weight as re-distributed it.” Tara blushes even darker as Buffy frowns, the confusion obvious on her face. “I’ve been hitting the gym and track at the college. Haven‘t had much of anything else to do with my time the last few months.” Tara shrugs, embarrassed.

“You’ve been working out.” Buffy finally realizes what Tara’s saying. “How much running have you been doing?” Buffy thinks back to the night before and the muscle tone on the Wiccan. 

“I try to do five miles a day every morning and then some more in the afternoon if I have time, and weather permitting. Other than that I hit the gym and the weight machines.” Tara whispers softly. 

“You missed your run this morning.” Buffy blinks at the Wiccan as she turns her gaze to the clock. 

“I’ll get up early tomorrow and get in some extra miles.” Tara tilts her head forward, her hair covering her embarrassment.

“How early?” Buffy allows a small grin to cross her face at the Wiccan’s embarrassment. 

“Probably around 6:00.” Tara glances up quickly. 

“I’d say that you would probably be able to run circles around me right now, but would you like a running partner in the mornings? I really should start working out more. I’ve been kind of lax on that part of it.” Buffy admits, sighing quietly. 

“You are more than welcome to join me anytime you want. It’s not like I own the track or anything.” Tara chuckles as she relaxes. “I usually stretch out for a good fifteen minutes and the first couple laps I just jog around the track, warming up before I kick up the pace. You’ll probably go faster than I do, so you don’t have to go slow for me.”

“I won’t be going slow. I’ll be doing my best to keep up with you.” Buffy grins at the Wiccan. “What else did you pick up while you were at the dorm?”

“My magic books. I wanted to research a spell, see if there’s something in there that I can use to make my own magical charm.” Tara sighs quietly as she tucks her hair behind her ear before clasping her hands in front of her.

“Don’t blame yourself, Tara. She made her own decisions.” Buffy whispers, covering the blonde’s hands with one of hers. “You didn’t make her do what she did.” Buffy sighs looking down, shaking her head. “I feel to blame, because if it wasn’t for me, she never would have known about magic to begin with. Her wanting to help in the fight ultimately led to her addiction.” Buffy pulls her hand away and stands, walking over to the door, looking outside. “My calling has caused everyone more pain and heartache than I ever would have wished.” Buffy tilts her head forward, closing her eyes.

Tara swallows hard and slowly stands, walking the short distance to gently wrap her arms around Buffy, tilting her head against the slayer’s. “Don’t, Buffy. Your calling and their being your friends has kept them alive. If it wasn’t for that, they’d probably be dead or vampires by now. If it wasn’t for you, this world would probably be overrun with demon kind. Please don’t blame yourself for whatever has happened.”

Buffy sighs quietly. “But if it wasn’t for me, you and Willow would probably still be together because she never would have done the spell on you.”

“If it wasn’t for you, I never would have met Willow to begin with.” Tara whispers. “She wouldn’t have had any reason to be at the Wicca meeting, where we first met. And if we hadn’t met, and became lovers, I never would have gotten to know you, Xander, Dawn, Anya and your mother. My life has become so much more than it was, Buffy. So, take the blame for that.” Tara places a gentle kiss on Buffy’s shoulder before squeezing the slayer in her arms once more before releasing her. “I need to check on the food.”

Buffy silently considers the Wiccan’s words for a few moments, seeing the truth in them, but still feeling guilty to a degree, knowing that she probably always will. Moving to the refrigerator, Buffy leans against it watching as Tara drains the potatoes, setting the pot on a potholder before draining and rinsing the macaroni noodles. 

“Can you get the milk, two more sticks of butter and cheese out of the refrigerator, please?” Tara glances at Buffy before turning back to the potatoes, mashing them partially before grabbing the salt and pepper, seasoning the potatoes before accepting the items from Buffy. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Buffy questions quietly, watching Tara drop one of the sticks into the pot of potatoes as she grabs out the mixer, mixing the milk into the potatoes.

“If you want to slice up the Velveeta cheese for me to use, I’d appreciate it.” Tara states quietly as she finishes the potatoes, grabbing a container down to put them in before running hot water in the pot.

“Is this enough?” Buffy questions after she slices almost half the big block of Velveeta.

Tara chuckles quietly. “Do you like your macaroni and cheese, cheesy?” Tara’s eyes twinkle at the slayer.

“Yes, ma’am.” Buffy grins at the pile of cheese.

“It’s enough.” Tara gently bumps Buffy with her hips to get her to move. Putting the macaroni back on the stove, Tara drops a part of the other stick of butter in the macaroni as she stirs it quickly, letting it melt before tossing the cheese in, stirring constantly. 

“Want me to stir it?” Buffy offers, accepting the spoon from Tara and stirring the cheese as Tara adds a splash of milk.

“Can you continue to stir while I check the pork chops?” Tara questions, smiling briefly as Buffy shifts out from in front of the stove. Opening it, Tara pulls them out quickly and sets them on the heat pads she’d placed on the counter earlier. Tara checks the chops before turning the oven off. 

“Dawn, can you come set the dining room table?” Tara calls softly as she pulls the salad out of the refrigerator along with dressings. 

Dawn comes bouncing in, moaning as she sees her sister at the stove. “You promised she wasn’t getting anywhere near the stove!!” 

“She’s doing fine.” Tara smacks Dawn on the butt gently. “Behave, or you don’t get to eat dinner!”

“Okay.” Dawn pouts, before giggling as she grabs plates and silverware. “Bowls for the salad?”

“Please.” Tara nods as she swaps out the peas and places the potatoes in the microwave, kicking it on. Grabbing the salad and bread, she quickly takes it into the dining room as Dawn comes back in for the bowls. 

Buffy bites her lip looking at the macaroni and cheese. “I think this is all melted, is that what you wanted?”

“Yes, melted cheese is of the good.” Tara jokes looking over Buffy’s shoulder, unintentionally pressing her body into Buffy’s’ back. “That’s good, sweetie.” Tara reaches up to grab a bowl down. “Place it in there, please.” Tara grabs down a large plate for the pork chops.

Buffy bites her lip as Tara’s body presses into her, the warmth of the Wiccan seeping into her body, making her want to press back into Tara. Mentally shaking her head at the feelings working through her, Buffy scoops the macaroni and cheese into the bowl Tara set down. “What do you want to drink?” Buffy questions as she turns to the refrigerator grabbing the milk out and filling a glass for herself.

“Water, please.” Tara grabs the macaroni and cheese and pork chops. “Sweetie, can you put the peas in and heat them up?”

“Yeah.” Buffy nods her head as she grabs a water for Tara, setting it on the counter before turning to the microwave, pulling out the potatoes and placing the peas in. Carrying the potatoes, water and milk, she carries them into the dining room. 

Tara runs back into the kitchen, gathering serving spoons and the peas as the microwave goes off, placing the items on the table, she sits down. “Dig in, ladies.”

Dawn chuckles as she finishes filling her plate. “Already am.” 

“I see that, piggy!!” Buffy grumbles, grabbing the pork chops from her and placing three of them on her plate. 

“Talk about piggy.” Tara reaches out and grabs a chop before Buffy eats them all. 

“Am not.” Buffy grumbles as she quickly fills her plate, before eating dinner, moaning loudly at the food. “Dawn?”

“Yeah?” Dawn looks up from shoveling some mashed potatoes in her mouth.

“Do you think we can tie her up and keep her here forever?” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows at Dawn.

Dawn laughs, as she glances towards a lightly blushing Tara. “I don’t think we’ll have to tie her up, but if we ask her nicely, she’ll probably stay forever.”

“Thank you, Dawnie.” Tara chuckles as she shakes her head at Buffy. “That’s all you need to do, is ask. If you want something, anything, just ask.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer, her eyes twinkling merrily. 

“Anything, huh?” Buffy raises an eyebrow in question, her mind flashing back to Tara being pressed against her, making her blush and look down at her plate.

Tara blinks as Buffy blushes and breaks eye contact, wondering what Buffy’s thinking. Deciding to leave Buffy be for the moment, Tara turns her gaze on Dawn. “Do you have any homework you need to get done this weekend?”

Dawn looks up with a deer in the headlights’ look on her face.

“Tomorrow, you’re doing the homework, understand?” Tara raises an eyebrow, looking seriously at the teenager. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Dawn whispers, looking back down at her plate. 

“School’s important, sweetie. No more skipping classes or not doing your work. You’re a bright girl and I want to see that come through, okay?” Tara smiles softly at the teenager.

“Okay.” Dawn allows a small smile to cross her face. “Will you help me if I have any problems?”

“Of course.” Tara smiles encouragingly at the teenager. “All you have to do is ask, Dawnie.”

“Thank you.” Dawn relaxes as she goes back to eating. 

The women finish eating dinner, joking and talking.

***


	4. Chapter 4

“NO!!” Buffy screams as she’s in the grip of her nightmare.

Tara rolls out of bed, running to the door, almost plowing into Dawn as she runs out into the hallway.

“They’re getting worse.” Dawn states worriedly as she follows Tara to Buffy’s door. 

“Go to bed, sweetie. I’ll help her.” Tara murmurs softly, taking a deep breath before she slowly steps into the master bedroom.

Dawn watches Tara worriedly. “Are you sure?” Dawn questions quietly, seeing the worry and pain on the Wiccan’s face. 

“I am, go to bed.” Tara frowns at Dawn, watching as Dawn nods her head and heads back to her room. Turning her gaze back towards the bed as Buffy thrashes back and forth, the slayer’s face scrunched up in pain and her hands making digging motions. Realizing that Buffy’s reliving being resurrected and digging her way out of her grave, Tara whimpers quietly, tears starting to fall from her eyes. 

“Easy, Buffy.” Tara whispers as she walks to the edge of the bed, watching as Buffy violently tosses and turns. “Buffy, calm down, sweetie. Please let me climb in with you and help you. You’ve got to calm down for me to come into bed or I’ll be a black and blue Wiccan in the morning.” Tara continues to talk to the slayer, her words finally sinking into Buffy’s subconscious. As soon as Buffy calms down enough, Tara takes a deep breath, thinking about being in the bed Willow and she had shared. Putting those thoughts out of her head, she gently slides in beside Buffy. “Come here and curl up against me, sweetie. Let me help you, please.” Tara murmurs softly, gently wrapping her arms around Buffy, urging the slayer to come closer to her. “I’ll protect you, sweetie. I’ll help you as much as I can, just let me. That’s it sweetie, make yourself comfortable.” 

Tara sighs quietly as Buffy practically climbs on top of her, whimpering in her sleep. As Buffy seems to try and become a part of her, Tara wraps her arms tightly around the slayer, the tears falling silently from her eyes as Buffy buries her face in her neck. “Oh, sweetie. I am so, so sorry for what we did. We never should have done that to you.” Tara bites her lip as she strokes up and down the slayer’s shaking back, trying to calm her. “Sleep, sweetie. I’m here, love. I’m here.” Tara whispers, placing soft kisses to the top of Buffy’s head as she continues to stroke up and down the slayer’s back as she stares up at the ceiling. 

Hearing the slayer’s breathing finally calm down and become deep, Tara takes a deep breath in silent thanks. ‘What did we do to you? We had no right to take you out of Heaven and leave you in your casket to dig your way out. How much damage did we do to you, by leaving you there? Goddess, we never, NEVER should have let Willow do the spell.’ Tara thinks to herself, the tears slowly working down her face as she considers the slayer curled up on top of her, finally sleeping. 

Pressing her lips to the slayer’s head, Tara keeps them there as she closes her eyes. ‘Whether you realize it or not, Buffy, you’re the reason this house is home. You’ve come to mean a lot to me over the years, from the moment you stood up to my family, through your breaking down in my lap about what you were doing with Spike, to you being curled up on top of me right now. It started off as friendship, and it’s growing into so much more. You’ve imbedded yourself deep in my heart, and own more of it than you realize. More than you would want, if you knew.’ Tara swallows hard as the tears fall silently, her heart aching. Pulling her lips away from the slayer’s head, Tara rests her head back on the pillow, continuing to comfort the slayer with her hands stroking gently over Buffy’s back.

***

Buffy frowns as she slowly wakes, not moving as she tries to figure out where she’s at. Slowly taking stock of strong, yet gentle hands stroking over her back, to the warmth she feels from the body she’s literally lying on. Slowly blinking her eyes open, she lifts her head to look into soft blue eyes, the caring and worry obvious in their depths.

“How are you feeling?” Tara questions hoarsely, her voice rough from spending the last few hours crying off and on. Slowly raising a hand up to push the hair back from Buffy’s face and tuck it behind her ear, Tara searches the slayer’s hazel eyes. 

“Surprisingly enough, very well rested.” Buffy admits softly, noticing the dried tear tracks on Tara’s face, the red eyes, and the circles under the Wiccan’s eyes. “More than could be said for you.” Buffy sighs softly, burying her face in Tara’s neck, not even thinking about moving from this spot that offers her warmth and comfort, something that’s been sadly lacking for a very long time in her life. 

“Do you feel like talking about it?” Tara nibbles on her lip as she feels Buffy stiffen briefly before slowly relaxing again. 

“Not really.” Buffy whispers shaking her head against Tara’s neck before sighing quietly. “But I should.”

“It might help.” Tara whispers, her eyes filling with tears. “Buffy, you don’t always have to hold everything in. It’s okay to need help and accept it when things get too much for you to handle.”

Buffy slowly lifts her head, looking down into Tara’s eyes, seeing the tears dangerously close to flowing from the watery blue eyes. “What about you, Tara?” Buffy hoarsely questions. “How much do you hold in? Will you let me help you?” 

Tara turns her head and glances away, frowning. “Buffy, you have enough to deal with, without adding my past problems and worries to the list. My stuff is in the past, except for Willow, and you know about her.” 

Buffy shifts her hand up to gently turn Tara’s face towards her. “Will you talk to me, Tara?” Buffy questions softly.

Tara sees the desire to help her, deep in Buffy’s eyes, the seriousness and caring. Sighing softly, Tara hesitantly nods her head. “I’ll talk, Buffy. But be aware, what I’ll tell you probably isn’t going to be pretty and there’s a good possibility that you’re biting off more than you know.” Tara closes her eyes, pressing her head back into the pillow. “But not right now, sometime in the future, okay? Let‘s work on helping you, first.”

Buffy leans her head back down, gently rubbing her cheek against Tara’s neck. “Okay. But first, did you get any sleep last night?” 

“A couple hours.” Tara strokes a hand over Buffy’s hair, sighing softly. “Your screaming in your sleep pretty much woke me and Dawn up. I sent her back to bed then climbed in with you to get you calmed down.”

“Can you fall asleep, now?” Buffy realizes where she’s lying, before chuckling quietly. “That is, if I get off you.”

“Don’t.” Tara whispers, holding Buffy with her one arm to keep her from moving. “You’re fine, sweetie. I don’t mind you being there, and you seem comfortable.”

“Very.” Buffy whispers, shifting her head back down to Tara’s neck. “You going to sleep with me every night to help with the nightmares?”

“Yes.” Tara answers simply, gently running her fingers up and down Buffy’s back. 

“I might get to liking this more than I should.” Buffy softly states, closing her eyes.

Tara bites her lip before whispering. “Would that be such a bad thing?” Tara shakes her head, regretting the question as soon as it’s out of her mouth. “Please ignore the question. What was your nightmare about, sweetie?” Tara tries to sidetrack Buffy.

Buffy slowly lifts her head to look into Tara’s blue eyes, seeing the worry that she may have overstepped her bounds. Eyes dropping down to Tara’s lips, Buffy looks at the soft, full, pout-y lips. Gradually raising her eyes, Buffy searches Tara’s eyes silently. “Tara?” Buffy finally questions.

Tara swallows, seeing the silent question and confusion so obvious in the hazel depths. Raising a slightly shaky hand, Tara strokes her fingers gently down Buffy’s cheek. “This could complicate matters.” Tara gently wets her lips as she continues looking in Buffy’s eyes. “We can do this a few different ways, Buffy.” Tara closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. “One, we can continue being friends, and ignore the feelings that are between us… or maybe the feelings I have for you since I can‘t say what you feel. Two, we can slowly talk and discuss our feelings with each other. Letting it lead where it will. Or, third…” Tara trails off, sighing quietly. 

Buffy watches Tara’s lips move as she speaks, raising her eyes back up to look over the Wiccan’s face. “Third?” Buffy hoarsely questions.

“You can kiss me.” Tara opens her eyes, allowing her feelings to show in their depths.

Buffy inhales deeply as she sees the caring and love that is showing in the blue eyes, along with a hint of fear and worry. “Not just you.” Buffy whispers as she shifts up the short distance and kisses Tara softly. Curiously brushing her lips back and forth over the Wiccan’s lips, Buffy groans quietly at the softness before pressing more firmly. 

Tara whimpers quietly as Buffy captures her bottom lip between her two lips, sucking gently, then teasingly running her tongue over the captured flesh.

Buffy slowly releases Tara’s lip, blinking a couple times before looking hesitantly at Tara. “Do you want this…” Buffy hesitates, closing her eyes. “Could you want me?”

Tara feels her heart break at the obvious note of self-disgust coloring Buffy’s simple words. “Oh, yes.” Tara answers, allowing the love she feels for this broken woman to color her voice. “More than you probably realize. But I don’t want to push you into something, or make you think that you’ll lose my friendship if you don’t. You’ll always have me as a friend, Buffy. This can end here, and I won’t harbor any ill will towards you.”

Buffy buries her face in Tara’s neck as she feels the tears easing from her eyes. “You mean it. You would continue as before, being there and helping me and everyone else.”

“Yes.” Tara whispers quietly, the tears threatening to fall from her own eyes as she feels the slayer’s tears trailing down her neck. “I will only want as much as you’re willing to give, love. And if all you’re willing to give is friendship, I’ll be happy with that.” Tara presses her lips to Buffy’s head, the tears falling as she silently prays that Buffy might want more.

Gradually raising her head, Buffy looks at Tara as the tears slide down the sides of the Wiccan’s face. “Do you ever just go after something you want, or do you wait for the other person to decide?”

Tara looks into Buffy’s eyes, trying to figure out if Buffy is giving her a not so subtle hint to move this along quicker, or if it’s meant as a simple question, spurred on by curiosity. Deciding to throw caution to the wind for once in her life, Tara places her hands on either side of Buffy’s face and captures the slayer’s lips in a heated kiss, slowly deepening the kiss, her tongue stroking gently back and forth over Buffy’s lips, silently asking for entrance.

Buffy whimpers as the Wiccan’s lips take control of hers, as she feels Tara’s tongue stroking gently, yet firmly over her lips, Buffy moans, granting the inquisitive tongue entrance. Wrapping her hands in Tara’s hair, Buffy tilts her head as she meets Tara stroke for stroke, growling quietly as Tara finally breaks off the kiss after a few long minutes of heated battle. Breathing heavily, Buffy’s eyes caress over Tara’s kiss swollen lips before rising to look into desire-filled blue eyes, groaning at the obvious love and want gazing at her uncensored. 

“I’ve always waited.” Tara admits between pants. “Until now.”

“So glad you decided to forget waiting.” Buffy growls lowly before diving in, searching out the Wiccan’s mouth, loving the sweet flavor of the woman as she swirls her tongue repeatedly around and over Tara’s. 

Tara nips Buffy’s tongue playfully as Buffy slowly brings the kiss to an end. Groaning loudly as Buffy starts to nip and kiss her way over her jaw and down her neck, Tara grasps her shoulder gently, halting her from going any further. 

“Was I doing something wrong?” Buffy questions worriedly, as she looks up at Tara.

“Goddess, no!” Tara states adamantly, shaking her head quickly. Closing her eyes, Tara sighs heavily. “I can’t, Buffy. Not in here.” Tara admits, frowning.

Buffy realizes where they are, groaning and burying her face in Tara’s neck. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t even thinking of that. It’s got to be hard on you just to be in here.” Buffy slowly rolls off the protesting Wiccan. Throwing her arm over her eyes, Buffy slowly gets her desire under control. 

“I’m sorry, Buffy.” Tara shifts up in the bed, pulling her knees to her chest as she wraps her arms around her legs. Burying her face against her knees, Tara whimpers quietly. “Don’t blame yourself, it’s my hang up.” 

“I would say we could go back to your room to continue this, but I think the mood has been killed.” Buffy moves to kneel in front of Tara, gently urging the Wiccan to lift her head from her knees. “Maybe taking a step back and giving us a chance to regroup isn’t such a bad idea, right now. But I just have to do this before we get ready to go running.” Buffy leans in, kissing Tara softly, brushing her lips repeatedly against the fuller lips of the Wiccan before sucking on first the top lip, then the bottom lip. Finally ending the kiss, Buffy tilts her forehead against Tara’s. “You still want to go running?”

Inhaling deeply and slowly letting the air out, Tara allows a small smile to cross her face as she nods her head. “It’s good for getting out pent-up frustrations.”

“Talking while running also builds up your lung capacity.” Buffy suggests softly, searching Tara’s eyes, smiling quickly. 

Tara bites her lip as she slowly smiles. “I didn’t scare you off?” Tara questions, sighing in relief as Buffy shakes her head. “Thank the Goddess for you, Buffy.” Tara whispers closing the distance and kissing Buffy firmly. 

“No, thank Her for you.” Buffy whispers, wrapping her arms around Tara, hugging her tightly. “You’re our anchor in this stormy sea we call a life.” Buffy admits softly. “Let’s get situated and go running.”

Tara smiles briefly as Buffy bounces off the bed. Chuckling at Buffy’s exuberance, Tara eases off the bed, quickly making it before walking towards her room. 

“Tara?” Buffy questions hesitantly watching Tara leave. As Tara stops and turns questioning eyes on her, Buffy slowly closes the distance between them. “Do you… can you…” Buffy looks down taking a deep, calming breath. “Could you possibly care for me?” Buffy finally spits out softly.

Tara reaches out, lifting the slayer’s chin so she can look at the slayer. “I already do, Buffy. I’ve loved you as a friend for years.” Tara admits quietly, brushing her thumb gently over Buffy’s cheek. “And I’m falling in love with you.” Tara whispers before brushing her lips over Buffy’s. “I’m going to go get ready for our running date.” 

Buffy feels a happy smile crossing her face as Tara strides out of the bedroom, towards her room. “Whether you realize it or not, when you told Dawn you’re irresistible, you were right on the money.” Buffy whispers, her heart beating strongly in her chest as she shuts the door stripping quickly and dressing in a tracksuit. 

***

Tara slows down to a walk, the sweat pouring from her as she glances ahead at the slayer running quickly around the track, shaking her head at Buffy’s never-ending energy. Threading her fingers together behind her head, Tara continues walking, letting her heart rate slow down gradually.

Buffy slows down, panting heavily as she finishes running an extra couple miles, catching up to Tara, walking beside the slightly taller woman. 

Tara turns her gaze on Buffy, smirking at Buffy’s grinning countenance. “That make you feel better?”

“Surprisingly enough, yeah, it has.” Buffy nods her head, bending down to stretch out her leg muscles before continuing to walk with Tara, kicking her legs out to keep them from cramping up. “I’m probably going to pay for it later, but I think it’ll be worth it.” Buffy admits quietly. 

“So, does this mean I’m going to get a running partner in the mornings from now on?” Tara quirks her lip as they slowly walk around the track again.

“Hmmm. Depends.” Buffy follows Tara as they make their way back towards the college campus.

“Depends on what?” Tara raises an eyebrow in question, smiling as she notices Buffy’s more relaxed, carefree attitude.

“Whether or not you would like to have a running partner.” Buffy turns her gaze on Tara, smiling shyly. 

“I’ll take you as a partner… running partner any day.” Tara’s eyebrows waggle, and she laughs as Buffy blushes. “Come on, honey. Let’s head to my dorm and take showers before loading up my stuff to take back home.” Tara’s eyes light up as she mentions the word home.

Buffy gradually closes the distance between the two of them, so their knuckles brush against each other as they walk, smiling as Tara laces their fingers together, squeezing gently. Buffy squeezes back, smiling as they walk through the quad and into Tara’s dorm.

“Here.” Tara grabs her shower kit and a couple towels, handing them to Buffy. “Go ahead, sweetie. I’ll start gathering my stuff together.”

“Damn. I didn’t think about getting boxes for you to put your stuff in.” Buffy frowns as she mentally kicks herself.

“I still have the majority of the boxes from when I moved back in.” Tara admits quietly as she pushes the closet door all the way open, showing the boxes piled in the corner. “I didn’t even unpack some of them.” Tara shakes her head, her blue eyes sad. 

“Worse comes to worse, bundle up stuff in sheets and I’ll carry them out.” Buffy grasps Tara’s shoulder, gently squeezing. “I never should have let you move out, Tara. I know something would have had to be done sleeping arrangement wise, but you shouldn’t have had to give up your home.” 

Tara cover’s Buffy’s hand, shaking her head. “I wouldn’t have been able to stay there with her, Buffy. I knew when I moved out that we were through, and if I had stayed, she would have thought I would want to get back together with her. So, please don‘t worry about it. It isn‘t your fault, and honestly, I think what‘s happened may have been for the best.” Tara‘s lip quirks up as she looks into Buffy‘s questioning eyes. “Gave us a chance to become closer.”

“And hopefully a chance to become closer still.” Buffy whispers, unable to stop herself as she leans in, capturing Tara’s lips with hers, kissing the Wiccan softly for a few moments, before easing back. “God! Those lips.” Buffy whimpers before quickly turning and leaving the room.

Tara watches Buffy leave, chuckling quietly as she nibbles on her bottom lip. “You’re a pretty damn good kisser yourself, Slayer.” Tara’s eyes twinkle merrily as she quickly starts pulling items out of the closet, putting the empty boxes on the bed and the unpacked ones by the door. 

Starting with the small items, Tara gradually fills the boxes, glancing up as Buffy walks in, running a towel roughly over her hair. “There’s a hair dryer in the bottom drawer, if you want.”

“No, it’s okay. It’ll just be a little wavier.” Buffy grins before she grabs the brush out of the shower kit, quickly brushing her hair as she watches Tara quickly and efficiently finish filling one of the boxes. “Why don’t you go and shower and I’ll work on filling up some more boxes? That is if you don’t have anything that’ll embarrass you that you wouldn’t want me to see.” Buffy jokes.

“Stay away from this nightstand drawer, then.” Tara pats the nightstand by her, wiggling her eyebrows, before laughing as Buffy blushes. “And I’m saying that, not because it’ll embarrass me, but because I have a feeling it may embarrass you.” Tara chuckles as she gathers a change of clothes, towels and her shower kit. 

“What happened to the shy, retiring Wiccan that I used to know?” Buffy questions softly, her eyes following Tara’s movements, still feeling the heat from her flushed cheeks.

“I’m still shy.” Tara whispers softly. “At least in front of a group of people. With someone that I love, and feel completely at ease with? Not so shy.” Tara admits, her eyes twinkling as she gazes at Buffy for a few moments, letting it sink in before leaving the room.

“Oh, God!” Buffy whimpers staring at the partially closed door. “How come I have this very serious feeling that the innocent looking Wiccan is a sex kitten in disguise?” Buffy questions the empty room, before shaking her head out of the mental images working their way through her brain to start packing away Tara’s stuff, her eyes lighting on the drawer, wonderingly. Sighing, Buffy gently pulls Tara’s clothes from the drawers, placing them in one of the larger boxes. 

“So, did you pack away my toy drawer, or did you leave it for me?” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy as she walks back into the dorm room, gently rubbing a towel over the ends of her hair.

“Are you serious?” Buffy whispers, her eyes glancing towards the drawer, a hint of disbelief in her tones.

“Actually, yes.” Tara laughs quietly. “Just a couple little items, nothing major.” 

“How can you be so… open about this?” Buffy shakes her head, still trying to wrap her mind around Tara having that type of thing.

Tara slowly walks towards Buffy, running a finger gently down her cheek as she becomes serious. “Buffy, making love should be very open and comfortable with your partner. It isn’t something dirty or to be hidden away. You should be able to discuss what you want or what you like with your partner, that way you and him or her is completely satisfied.” Tara searches Buffy’s eyes for a few minutes, letting that sink in before continuing softly. “Now that I said that, I think when a couple are first together, learning each other by trial and error are part of the fun of being together and making love. Maybe find some stuff out together of what you like, that you may not have been aware of before. Like someone that you thought would never be interested in you because they are completely and irrevocably straight.” Tara swallows hard, her eyes showing the slight insecurity she feels.

“Maybe not as straight as either one of us thought.” Buffy whispers back as she reaches up to run both hands gently through Tara’s hair. “I just found myself realizing how beautiful you were the other night. Then I kept wanting to focus in on your lips, wondering what they would feel like. And you know what?” Buffy glances back up from where her eyes had settled on Tara’s lips.

“What?” Tara feels her heart beat faster at the obvious caring and budding love showing in Buffy’s eyes. 

“They feel and taste better than anything I could have ever imagined, and I can’t help but want to feel and taste them again.” Buffy closes the distance, kissing Tara softly before capturing the Wiccan’s bottom lip between both of hers, sucking gently.

Groaning into Buffy’s mouth, Tara drops the towel in her hands and wraps both arms around Buffy’s waist, pulling the slayer in tight against her body, quickly deepening the kiss. As both women slowly break away, Tara tilts her head against Buffy’s, panting heavily. “You know that us being together is probably going to make Willow worse.”

Buffy gently nods her head against Tara’s. “I’m going to call Giles when we get back home. See if he has any ideas as to what to do with Willow or for her. Kind of off tangent, but can you re-do the vamp-lock on the house?” Buffy questions softly.

“Of course.” Tara closes her eyes, holding Buffy tightly. “I have everything we’ll need for it here. I’ll do it as soon as we get back home.”

“Thank you.” Buffy shifts her head, tucking it into Tara’s neck, inhaling deeply of the Wiccan’s scent, closing her eyes as the light vanilla fragrance and the Wiccan’s earthy smell combining to make her mouth almost salivate. Pressing her lips to the Wiccan’s pulse point, Buffy smirks as she feels the pounding pick up speed at the simple caress. Opening her mouth, Buffy sucks softly on the skin before releasing it and laving it with her tongue, inhaling deeply of the stronger scent of Tara’s arousal. 

“Goddess, Buffy!” Tara whimpers, finally sighing as Buffy stops teasing her. “Miss Straight is definitely showing that she knows how to make this Wiccan’s heart pound with the utmost ease.”

Buffy smiles into Tara’s neck. “Glad to know I’m doing something right.”

“More than right, and if we don’t get this stuff packed up and taken out to the Jeep, I’m going to throw you on the bed and see how quickly I can make your blood pump through your heart.” Tara growls quietly, her hands sliding down to cup Buffy’s ass firmly. “And I’ll do it time and time again!”

Buffy whimpers loudly, clenching her butt cheeks as Tara’s fingers dig in gently. “If you’re expecting an argument from me, you’re not going to get one.”

Tara chuckles quietly before shifting her head down to nip playfully at Buffy’s neck. “I have to admit you’re being very relaxed about us. And being with a woman, Buffy.”

“It’s you.” Buffy admits quietly, closing her eyes as Tara places soft kisses up and down her neck. “I know that you would never hurt me, Tara. If anything, you’ll take whatever pain and heartache on yourself, to save me from it.”

Tara nods her head briefly in agreement with the slayer’s words. “Let’s go home, sweetie. I’d rather not get there and have Dawnie completely destroyed the kitchen fixing herself something to eat for breakfast.” 

“Oh, God!” Buffy frowns heavily as she thinks about Dawn. “She’s going to be SO pissed about you and me being together.”

“Why? I would think she might be happy for us.” Tara pulls back to look at Buffy, the confusion obvious on her face.

“Because I always run or scare off people that I love. She knows that, and will figure I’ll fuck up our relationship and run you off.” Buffy admits, groaning. 

“Let me worry about Dawn, Buffy.” Tara places a soft kiss on the slayer’s forehead. “Let’s get the rest of my stuff packed up and take it to the Jeep, sweetie.”

“Okay.” Buffy takes a deep, calming breath smiling hesitantly as she backs away from Tara, her eyes lighting on the drawer. Quirking her eyebrow up with a devilish glint in her eyes, Buffy walks towards the nightstand, her hand on the drawer.

Tara grins crookedly, a daring glint in her eyes. “Go ahead, Buffy. If you dare.” Tara smirks at the slayer, crossing her arms over her chest while watching Buffy.

“I think you’re pulling my leg.” Buffy admits as she slowly opens the drawer, her gaze still on Tara. 

“You’re about to find out.” Tara nods her head towards the open drawer, waiting to see Buffy’s reaction.

Buffy raises an eyebrow before turning her eyes down to the drawer, blushing deeply and slamming it shut.

Tara laughs heartily at the slayer’s reaction. “I guess that means I’ll pack that drawer away.” 

“You, you…” Buffy shakes her head not believing what her eyes saw as she turns her gaze back to the drawer. 

“Yes, I have adult toys, Buffy.” Tara chuckles as she walks over to the drawer, opening it. “Not even that big or diverse of a selection, honey.”

Buffy bites her lip as she looks in the drawer. “I know what that is, but why is the tip curved like that?” Buffy questions pointing.

Tara picks up the bright purple vibrator. “It’s a g-spot vibrator, Buffy.”

“There is such a thing?” Buffy’s eyes open wide as her gaze snaps up to Tara in surprise.

Tara blinks for a minute trying decipher whether Buffy means that there actually is a g-spot or whether Buffy’s just commenting on the fact that a g-spot vibrator is made. “Okay, I’m not sure what your comment is in regards to, sweetie. Are you questioning that there actually is a g-spot?”

Buffy hesitantly nods her head as she blushes a deep burgundy. 

“You…” Tara starts then shakes her head, smiling softly at the slayer. “Yes, sweetie, there is. And hopefully here soon, you will become very well acquainted with that spot.” Tara presses a soft kiss to Buffy’s lips before placing the vibrator in a box before turning back to the drawer.

“Okay, now I’m really confused.” Buffy hesitantly reaches in to the drawer, pulling out the chocolate scented condoms. “Contrary to what I just saw pulled out of the drawer I thought you didn’t much go for…”

Tara chuckles quietly. “No, Buffy. I’m not one for the wood. These are for the vibrator.” 

“Why?” Buffy questions confused as she watches Tara toss the condoms into the box. 

“Because the vibrator has a plastic-y, rubbery smell that honestly kind of turns me off.” Tara explains quietly. “And I like chocolate.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows before pulling out the small bullet vibrator and placing it in the box along with the flavored lube. 

“Ummm…” Buffy watches Tara place the silver egg shaped item into the box, before turning questioning eyes towards the Wiccan.

“Bullet vibrator. Great for clitoral stimulation.” Tara explains. 

Buffy rubs her hands over her face, trying to stop blushing. 

“In the future, if you wish. Or never if you don’t.” Tara whispers, placing a soft kiss on Buffy’s cheek. “There are still plenty of other things to do and have done to, without use of anything else. Now that my toy drawer is packed out of sight in the box, let’s gather the rest of my stuff and get out of here.”

Buffy nods her head quickly, swallowing hard as her mind touches briefly on the thoughts of what Tara might soon be showing and doing to her… and what she might be doing to the Wiccan. 

***


	5. Chapter 5

“Thanks for your help, Dawnie.” Tara smiles softly at the teen as she cocks her head to the side considering the teenager. She had been debating with herself how to explain to the teenager that there was a very good chance, no, not a chance, but that Buffy and her are planning on seeing each other, for lack of a better word. Glancing up at Buffy, Tara smiles gently. “Buffy, honey?” 

Buffy watches Tara, seeing the look in her eyes, she slides her gaze to Dawn before looking back. “Yes?” Buffy hesitantly answers.

“Would you mind running down to the store and picking up some whipped cream? I feel like making sundaes, and I didn’t think to buy some when I was at the store yesterday.” Tara suggests softly.

“Okay.” Buffy nods, sighing quietly. “Anything else you need?” Buffy slowly works her way to the door after setting down the box for Tara to unpack. 

“That’s all, thank you.” Tara watches as Buffy glances nervously once more towards Dawn before quickly leaving the room. Nibbling on her bottom lip, Tara turns to consider Dawn. “Dawn, can we talk for a minute?”

Dawn looks from the empty doorway towards Tara, slowly nodding her head. “What’s going on, Tara?”

Tara sighs softly before sitting down on the edge of the bed, patting the space beside her for Dawn to sit with her. Shifting her body to face Dawn, she watches as Dawn mimics her motions and looks at her curiously. As Tara reaches out to grasp the teen’s hands in hers, she quirks her lip. “Dawnie, you know I love you, right?” Tara searches the teenager’s eyes, seeing her hesitantly nod her head.

“What’s going on, Tara?” Dawn questions again worriedly, seeing the seriousness in Tara’s eyes.

“Nothing, sweetie. At least, I don’t think there’s anything wrong, but you may not like what I’m going to tell you. I’m hoping that you’ll understand and try to not be upset with this. It would hurt both of us too much if you don’t accept the possibility, and right now with Willow, we have enough problems on our hands.” Tara whispers softly, seeing Dawn looking more worried by the second, Tara shakes her head before holding her hand up. “Let me just say it, sweetie, then we’ll go from there.” Stroking her thumbs softly over Dawn’s hands, Tara takes a deep breath. “You know about what happened between Willow and I, I explained to you how I won’t be able to go back to her. You, Buffy, even Xander and Anya have become my family since I’ve become part of your group. You know I love you like a sister, and always was and always WILL be there for you, right?”

Dawn nods her head, watching Tara worriedly. “I know that, Tara. Even after you left Willow, and I was mean to you, you let me back in and would talk with me, trying to help me out.”

“Good, remember that, okay?” Tara whispers looking down at her hands. “I love you all like family, but something recently, VERY recently changed, and I am coming to fall in love with someone.” Tara looks up at Dawn, watching as Dawn tries to figure out who Tara’s talking about. Tara bites back a smile as she can almost see the wheels turning in the teenager’s mind as she clicks off Xander, Anya and herself before finally coming to the obvious conclusion.

Dawn’s eyes widen in surprise, shock and a hint of anger. “She’ll chase you off, make you leave! She always screws things up, Tara!!” Dawn cries out angrily. 

“Sweetie!” Tara grabs Dawn as the teen starts to jump from the bed, holding her in her arms tightly. “Remember what I said! No matter what, I will ALWAYS be there for you. Always, Dawnie. I’m in love with Buffy, and she loves me, I see it in her eyes, but she’s scared and afraid of the same things you are. She’s afraid to let herself fall in love with me because of her past record. She’s so scared of living again, and she needs that more than anything. To live and love again, to feel more than anger and hate. Give us a chance, Dawnie, please. I promise I’ll be there for you, understand?” Tara whispers, looking deeply in the teenager’s eyes. 

“I, I don’t know.” Dawn shakes her head, frowning heavily. “Tara, I can’t wrap my head around it. I’m sorry, I need to think.” Dawn whispers as she slowly slips out of Tara’s arms and quickly leaves the room to go to her bedroom, shutting the door silently before lying down on the bed to think about what Tara had said.

In a way, Dawn wants to believe Tara, she had never lied to her, or steered her wrong. She’d always been there for her, but in turn she thinks about Buffy… Buffy and Tara together? Dawn wonders at the possibility, shaking her head at the likelihood before thinking more about how Tara has always been helpful to everyone. The rock for her to lean on, to listen to her and be a shoulder to cry on when things became too much. Realizing Buffy needs that more than anyone right now. Knowing, in her heart that Buffy hasn’t been happy or completely right since before she died. 

Curling up tightly into a ball, Dawn slowly works her way through all the memories of Tara being there for them all. The steady, calming influence, how she’d even helped Willow with her magic, even though it seemed to become more about the power to the redhead, instead of doing what is right and not taking advantage of the gift given to her. Sighing quietly, Dawn shakes her head, wondering at the possibility of her sister and Tara together realizing that Tara probably, no not probably, would be great for her sister. But Dawn still worries about what Buffy may do to cause the Wiccan pain and possibly run her off for good, before the realization that Buffy had kept Tara from leaving Sunnydale for good hits Dawn, making her gasp quietly. Deciding that for right now, she’ll give them a chance, and pray silently that it works between the two women.

***

Buffy places the whipped cream in the refrigerator before slowly walking up the stairs in the quiet house, stopping outside Tara’s door as she watches the Wiccan putting her items away. 

“You can come in, honey.” Tara whispers as she hangs up her clothes before turning her gaze on Buffy. Watching the slayer as she hesitantly steps into the room.

Buffy glances around, noticing the couple empty boxes as her eyes land on the dresser, a brief smile crossing her face at the Wiccan’s crystals and the burning incense, before she sits down on the edge of the bed, watching Tara silently.

Tara sees the obvious question in Buffy’s eyes, sighing quietly. “I don’t know, Buffy. She needs time to come to grips with the fact that we are… seeing each other.” Tara hesitates before turning her back to unpack another box, slowly placing her underwear in the dresser drawers.

“She was angry, wasn’t she?” Buffy finally questions, frowning heavily. “Would it be easier if we just stayed friends, Tara?” Buffy questions, her eyes haunted as she looks up at the Wiccan.

Tara turns quickly to look at Buffy, wondering if that’s what Buffy really wants, or if she’s just trying to take, what she thinks, is the easy way out. Closing the distance between them, Tara kneels in front of Buffy. “Honest answer here, Buffy.” Tara looks at Buffy watching as the slayer nods her head. “Do you want us to just be friends, or do you want more?” Tara bites her lip, to keep the tears from coming to her eyes at the thought that maybe Buffy really doesn’t want this to happen.

Buffy searches the Wiccan’s eyes, seeing the pain she’s trying to hide at the thought that she doesn’t want her. “I want more than friendship, Tara.” Buffy finally admits, the tears slowly gathering in her own eyes as she reaches out to run her fingertips over the Wiccan’s cheek. “I’m just afraid of fucking it up.” Buffy finally admits. “I’m afraid of running you off permanently, and I so don’t think I’ll make it out if this alive, if I lose my anchor that’s keeping me tethered.”

Tara lets out a sigh of relief before dropping her head and pressing her forehead against Buffy’s knees, grasping the slayer’s calves with both hands, allowing the tears to fall. “It’s not going to be easy, Buffy. I can say that with certainty. There’s going to be opposition to us being together, people are probably going to be confused and hurt by it. Willow may very well go off the deep end when she realizes that we are together, even though she’s already working her way to that eventuality. Dawn…” Tara trails off, rubbing her cheek against Buffy’s knee, smiling softly as she feels Buffy slowly place her hands on her head, stroking through her hair almost hesitantly. “I hope that given time, Dawnie will come around. As soon as she realizes that she isn’t going to lose either one of us, she’ll be better about it.”

“Anya probably won’t care one way or the other.” Buffy offers softly, stroking more firmly over Tara’s head as she feels the Wiccan burrow tighter against her. “As for Xander…” Buffy shakes her head sighing quietly. “I don’t know how he’ll take it.”

“He’ll be upset for Willow, I’m sure. I think he was hoping as much as she was that we’d get back together. As for you, he’s still partially in love with you. He may not react very well to the fact of us being together.” Tara admits quietly, wrapping her arms around Buffy’s lower legs, hugging her tightly. 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. The important thing right now is Dawn.” Buffy sighs quietly, wondering what her sister is going to think or do. Glancing up as she hears the door to her sister’s room open, she watches as Dawn stops in the door looking at them silently for a moment.

Tara feels Buffy stiffen slightly, so she slowly releases her grip on the slayer’s legs, pulling her head up to look at Buffy before turning to look towards the doorway. Watching Dawn as the teenager obviously struggles with herself as to what she wants to say. 

“I want you to know that I’m reserving judgment on you two together. However, I am willing to give you two a chance. Please, just promise me that you won’t leave, Tara.” Dawn whispers, her heart in her eyes. “I…” Dawn hesitates looking at Buffy for a moment before continuing. “We need you here. I’m going to go work on my homework, now.” Dawn allows a small smile to cross her face before turning back to go to her room.

Buffy slowly relaxes, closing her eyes in relief as she hears Tara blow out the air she’d unconsciously been holding. “I guess this means we’re on probation?” Buffy questions, a small smile playing about her lips at the thought.

“That’s kind of what I took it as.” Tara chuckles quietly before turning her gaze back on Buffy, smiling up at the slayer. “Why don’t I finish unpacking and then I’ll do the dis-invite spell.”

“Want some help?” Buffy offers as she brushes her thumb over Tara’s cheek, smiling at the Wiccan.

“If you want.” Tara smiles as she leans up to press her lips in a soft kiss against Buffy’s lips before standing. “Grab a box and find somewhere to stick the stuff.” 

Buffy stands watching as Tara grabs another box, unpacking it quickly and methodically. Shaking her head as Tara leans over to put something away in the bottom dresser drawer, Buffy picks up another box opening it and reaching in without looking. As her hand comes into contact with a small box, Buffy turns her gaze towards what she’s doing, blushing. “Umm. Maybe this is a box you should unpack.” Buffy admits, placing it beside Tara before picking another box.

Tara laughs quietly, knowing which box Buffy had picked up by the way the slayer is acting. Walking over to the nightstand, carrying the box, Tara slides the items to the back of the drawer, placing a small glamour over the items so that, if Dawn should get curious, she won’t see what’s there. 

As the two women work together companionably in silence as they put the rest of Tara’s items away, Tara gathers the items needed for the spell. Looking towards Buffy, Tara sets the items down on the dresser and walks towards the slayer. “Buffy, thank you for this.” Seeing Buffy’s confused eyes turn to look at her, Tara smiles gently. “For bringing me back here, for letting me come home.”

“It’s where you belong.” Buffy admits watching Tara for a few moments. Hesitantly, Buffy closes the short distance between them. “It’s where I want you to be.” Buffy whispers, looking up into blue eyes.

“It’s where I want to be.” Tara places her hands on the slayer’s slight hips, searching the hazel eyes for a few minutes. “Buffy?” Tara questions hesitantly. 

“Yes?” Buffy answers immediately, pressing her body softly against Tara’s, closing her eyes at the feeling of a warm body being pressed intimately against hers, the beginning tingle of desire surprising her at the quickness of its arrival. 

“Will you stay in here with me tonight? We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, I just want to try and help with your nightmares so you can get some sleep.” Tara explains quickly.

“And it would be easier being in here, than you coming into the other room.” Buffy explains, understanding what Tara’s trying to say. “Plus, if I’m already here, we both might sleep better.” 

“Yes, that’s a good portion of it.” Tara smiles softly as Buffy presses in even tighter against her. Wrapping her arms tightly around the slayer, Tara tilts her head against Buffy’s. “Plus there’s the chance for some serious smoochie action.” Tara chuckles quietly as she hears the laughter coming from the slayer. 

“We don’t have to wait until nighttime for smoochie action, do we?” Buffy questions hopefully as she pulls back, looking into the beautiful blue eyes of the Wiccan. 

“Oh, no. We can have smoochie action, and any other kind of action you would like anytime day or night.” Tara admits softly before closing the short distance between their lips, capturing Buffy’s bottom lip between hers, sucking on it gently, before releasing it to run her tongue softly over the flesh.

Buffy whimpers quietly as Tara continues to stroke her lips softly with her tongue. Sliding her own tongue out, Buffy strokes softly over Tara’s for a few moments before easing their mouths together to search out the warm cavern of the Wiccan. Panting heavily, Buffy eases back to look at Tara for a few moments, trying to get her breath under control. “With a few kisses, you make me feel things I’ve never felt before.” Buffy admits quietly, shaking her head in disbelief. 

Tara tilts her head against Buffy’s closing her eyes in contemplation. “Turned on with a simple kiss? Wanting so much more? Feeling your heart beat fast and hard in your chest?” Tara whispers, opening her eyes to look into beautiful hazel eyes. “Thinking that you knew what love was, but now you wonder if you had any idea at all?” Tara continues softly, barely breathing the words. 

“Pretty much.” Buffy answers softly, looking into the beautiful blue eyes. “Getting lost in sapphire depths, never realizing what was right in front of me all this time, wondering how I couldn’t have seen it.” Buffy reaches up with both her hands clasping the Wiccan’s face between them. “Don’t let me screw this up, Tara. I don’t think I can deal with it if I scare you off.”

“WE won’t screw this up, Buffy. It’ll take us both to make it work and both to screw it up.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer before leaning down to kiss her softly. “Let me figure out something for a late lunch and do the spell.”

“Want help?” Buffy offers quietly watching as Tara steps back to gather the ingredients.

“I’ll always take your help, honey.” Tara smiles softly, holding her hand out to the slayer, a grin crossing her face as Buffy eagerly accepts the offering.

***

Buffy munches on an apple as Tara finishes the spell, her eyes watching the Wiccan intently.

“All done. We now have a vampire proof home, once more.” Tara smiles as she cleans up from her spell. “Would you like corn to go with the chicken?” 

“Anything you want to fix.” Buffy answers softly, tossing her apple core in the trashcan. “Want me to fix another salad to go with dinner?” Buffy stands walking to the refrigerator. 

“Please. I know you ladies need the vegetables.” Tara smirks over her shoulder as she washes her hands. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Buffy grumbles as she pulls out the fixings for a salad. “Hey, didn’t see the cucumber yesterday.” Buffy pulls it out to set on the counter, along with everything else. 

“There are radishes in there, also.” Tara offers as Buffy turns back to the refrigerator. “If you can grab that brown bag out of the refrigerator, I’ll need it.”

“What’s in it?” Buffy questions, pulling out the bag in question and handing it to Tara.

“Corn on the cob.” Tara smirks at Buffy before she pulls the trashcan over to quickly start shucking the corn. “Do you want to have corn on the cob, or would you like me to make creamed corn?” Tara watches as Buffy rinses off the vegetables before slicing them quickly and efficiently. 

“Hmmm. Both sounds good, but it’s been forever since I’ve had corn on the cob.” Buffy looks up smiling at Tara. 

“Then you’ll have corn on the cob.” Tara hesitates as she thinks for a moment. “Would you like to try and talk to Dawn?” Tara looks up, making eye contact with Buffy. “Maybe tell her your feelings on what’s happening between us?”

“You want me to tell her that you make my brain turn to mush when you kiss me, and in very short time make me desire you with a simple glance? I think that might be a bit much for my teenage sister!” Buffy whispers seriously, her eyes wide.

Tara blushes lightly as she looks back down. “I didn’t mean that, Buffy.” Tara whispers before chuckling quietly. “Glad to know, though.” Tara glances up, eyes twinkling merrily at the slayer as Buffy blushes. “No, I meant more in you feel this is something that is good for you. Helping you out type thing… If you think it is.” Tara becomes uncertain before she stands up to grab a pot out, filling it with water.

Buffy blinks a couple times before it dawns on her that Tara’s feeling a little insecure about how she feels for her. Quickly standing, Buffy gently turns Tara around, looking into worried blue eyes. “This is absolutely the best thing ever to happen to me.” Buffy starts softly looking into Tara’s eyes, being completely serious. “Don’t ever doubt that. EVER. You are a wonderful, caring, loving woman. And even though I don’t deserve it, you care…” Buffy looks at Tara for a moment. “You love me, and I can’t tell you how wonderful and at the same time, scary that thought is. With everything I have done, you are still willing to love me.”

“You haven’t done anything, honey.” Tara whispers, running a hand gently through Buffy’s hair. “You deserve to be loved and cared for more than anyone else I know. Buffy…” Tara takes a deep breath looking down for a moment before looking back up into hazel eyes. “I do love you, and I need to tell you that I’m not sorry you’re here, but I am sorry that we took you away from Heaven and left you to dig your way out of your own grave. I know that’s mostly what your nightmares are about, and I can’t tell you how horrible I feel for what we did to you. What we put you through. But every time I am able to talk with you, touch you, kiss you…” Tara’s voice slowly gets quieter as she leans in to press a soft kiss to Buffy’s lips. “I thank the Goddess that you are here with us. And for that, I am extremely happy.” 

Buffy feels a tear slide down her cheek at the honesty in Tara’s words. “Thank you.” Buffy finally whispers, hugging Tara tightly. “You can’t know what your words mean to me.” Buffy holds Tara, enjoying the closeness and warmth of the Wiccan as it calms her ragged soul. Burrowing in even tighter against the Wiccan as Tara rubs her hands up and down her back soothingly. 

“I love you, Buffy.” Tara breathes the words, placing her lips firmly against the slayer’s head. Closing her eyes, Tara gently presses her fingertips into the slayer’s sides. 

“God help you, I love you, too.” Buffy finally admits, pressing her body in as close as she can without actually becoming one with the Wiccan. 

Tara inhales deeply at the declaration, wrapping her arms around Buffy and holding her tightly. 

The two women stand that way, just holding each other for a long time, unaware of the silent regard of a certain teenager, standing in the doorway.

Dawn finally finishes walking into the room as the two women don’t seem to be willing to separate from their hug. Sitting down at the island, Dawn tilts her head for a moment, watching them. “What are we having for dinner?” Dawn finally questions quietly. 

Tara holds Buffy tightly to her as she feels the slayer jerk in surprise, almost pulling out of her arms. “Shhh. It’s okay, honey.” Tara whispers softly, giving Buffy the time to relax before easing her grip around the slayer, stroking her hands up and down her back a couple times. “We’re having baked chicken, corn on the cob, salad and the rest of the mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese from last night.” Tara smiles softly at the teenager. 

“Sounds good. I finished my homework.” Dawn admits watching as Buffy turns in Tara’s arms to look at her seriously. 

“Can we talk, Dawn?” Buffy questions, leaning back into Tara’s arms, not ready to give up the comfort and warmth of her embrace just yet. 

“I guess.” Dawn nods her head and stands walking out of the kitchen.

Buffy takes a deep breath, turning her head to look at Tara. “Come save me if you hear yelling and screaming?”

“Always.” Tara murmurs seriously pressing her lips over Buffy’s cheek before releasing the slayer. Watching as Buffy smiles briefly before heading out of the kitchen. “I’ll always be here to save you, Buffy.” Tara whispers to the empty room. 

***


	6. Chapter 6

Tara smiles softly as she feels a pair of strong arms hesitantly wrap around her waist as she washes the dishes. 

“I would have washed them.” Buffy whispers, relaxing as Tara presses back into her. 

“You can do them next time.” Tara chuckles as she rinses the pot, placing it in the drainer. Washing the silverware, Tara smiles as Buffy presses more firmly into her back. “How did your talk with Dawn go?” 

“Okay.” Buffy brushes her face over the strong back of the Wiccan. “I think she’ll eventually come to terms with us being together. It’ll just take some time. She kind of got used to you and…” Buffy trails off sighing heavily at the thought of Willow. “I need to call Giles and find out if there’s something that he can do to help us.”

“Don’t be surprised or upset if there isn’t anything they can do.” Tara whispers softly as she finishes rinsing the silverware and placing it in the drainer before letting the water out of the sink. Drying her hands, Tara turns in Buffy’s arms, pulling her in against her while leaning back against the counter. Smiling sadly as Buffy just leans against her, tucking her face against her shoulder. 

“Did you have any luck finding a spell that might help you?” Buffy questions after a few minutes.

“I found something that might work.” Tara admits quietly. “I’ll have to pick up a couple things from the Magic Box.” 

“Do you want to go there now?” Buffy pulls back to look at Tara. “I’d feel better if you had some kind of protection.”

Tara glances at the clock, realizing she has enough time to make it to the Magic Box before it closes for the day. “I guess I probably should.”

“Be careful.” Buffy gently raises her hand to cup the side of Tara’s cheek, smiling at the Wiccan as she turns and places a kiss on her palm. 

“I will. I have something very precious to come home to.” Tara allows a small smile to cross her face before pressing a gentle kiss on Buffy’s lips. “I’ll be back in a little while.”

“’Kay.” Buffy whispers watching as Tara grabs the keys and heads out of the house. Sighing quietly, Buffy picks up the phone to call Giles.

***

Anya rings up the items Tara purchased, frowning at them before she looks up, making eye contact. “Who’s the protection charm for?”

Tara sighs quietly. “Me.” Tara admits quietly as she pays for the items.

“What do you need protection from?” Anya questions, frowning.

Tara debates with herself for a moment before making eye contact with Anya. “From Willow. She tried to throw a magic spell at me yesterday, I deflected it back on her.”

Anya blinks for a moment considering Tara before nodding. “She didn’t take your breaking off with her well. It was only a matter of time.”

“Yes, well. She’s moved out of Buffy’s house and, I assume moved back into her parents’ house. Buffy and Dawnie insisted I move back in with them.” Tara admits quietly. 

“Good. You are a good influence on that little thieving teenager. Buffy needs a friend also.” Anya nods in agreement with herself as she packages up Tara’s items. “Here you go. Have a wonderful day!”

“Thanks, Anya.” Tara allows a small grin to cross her face at the ex-demon’s cheerfulness before she heads out of the store and towards home.

***

Buffy looks up as Tara walks into the house, smiling at the blonde. “Any problems?”

“No, got everything I needed.” Tara smiles shyly at Buffy as she sets her items down on the coffee table before toeing her shoes off to sit beside the slayer on the couch. “Everything okay here?”

“Yep. Dawn gathered up the laundry and I have a load in the washer and another load in the dryer.” Buffy admits smiling at Tara. Leaning against the Wiccan, Buffy sighs and closes her eyes, moaning quietly as Tara wraps her arms around her to pull her in tighter against her. 

“Come here, honey.” Tara urges the slayer to climb on her lap, tucking the slayer against her chest while wrapping her up tightly in her arms, resting her head on top of Buffy’s. 

“I like being here.” Buffy admits softly, snuggling in tighter against the Wiccan, surprised at how comfortable she does feel being in Tara’s arms, almost as if it’s where she’s meant to be. 

“I like you being here.” Tara places a soft kiss on top of Buffy’s head running her hands up and down Buffy’s side and back. “Would you like me to go with you on patrol tonight, honey?” Tara questions quietly.

Buffy shifts her head to look at Tara, searching the worried blue eyes. 

Seeing the silent question in Buffy’s eyes, Tara blushes lightly. “I just want to make sure that the charm works, honey. No other reason. It isn’t that big a deal, but I just wanted to kind of be mystical back-up.” 

“And you want the chance to smack him down for hurting me.” Buffy offers another reason, smiling softly as Tara blushes even darker. “My knight in shining armor.” Buffy whispers, placing a soft kiss on Tara’s cheek. 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Tara closes her eyes at the soft caress. “I just don’t like the fact that he used you as his own personal punching bag. It makes me sick just thinking about it, honey. I can’t stand the thought of anyone going through that kind of abuse.” Tara whispers, her heart in her voice.

Buffy shifts to straddle Tara’s lap, cupping Tara’s face in her two hands, gently urging the blonde to look up. Looking into the hurt blue eyes, Buffy feels her heart stop for a moment before it starts to pound quickly in her chest. “Do you want to talk?” Buffy questions softly, stroking her thumbs over the Wiccan’s cheekbones.

Tara shakes her head, keeping eye contact with Buffy. “Not right now. Plus this isn’t something that I’d want Dawnie to overhear by accident.” Tara admits, sighing deeply as she tips her head forward to lean against Buffy. 

Buffy swallows hard and wraps her arms around Tara’s neck, rocking the Wiccan gently. “How come I’m really regretting not thumping your father and brother?” Buffy whispers as she closes her eyes, holding Tara tighter.

“You did so much for me that day, Buffy.” Tara murmurs shaking her head. “At first my heart stopped at your words, but when you stepped up saying they had to go through you…” Tara hesitates taking a deep breath. “That moment you gave me a family. And I owe you so much for that.”

Buffy shakes her head, a quiet chuckle coming from her. “If we were keeping score, Tare, I’d be so far in debt to you it wouldn’t even be funny. You’ve done so much for me and Dawn, let alone the rest of the group. I never realized until after you moved out everything you did around here, for me, for us. The little things that I’ve come to miss, the big things that just seem to slap me in the face when I realized how much we’d taken advantage of you.”

“Buffy, no!” Tara pulls back shaking her head, looking into hazel eyes as Buffy places a finger on her lips to silence her.

“Tara, yes.” Buffy nods her head looking at her seriously. “Making sure we had clean clothes, food on the table, a clean house, a shoulder to lean on, a lap to cry on.” Buffy smiles tremulously. “So many things, Tara, and I didn’t realize how much they meant to me until you were gone. You are one of the strongest people I know. Your quiet strength is what helped to hold us together and after you left it went south quickly. Your just being here makes a huge difference in our lives.” Buffy finally eases her finger from Tara’s lips, smiling softly at the Wiccan. “I don’t know when it was that I came to love you, but I have a feeling it’s been growing inside me for a while, and I just never admitted it to myself. Now I have.” Buffy whispers leaning in to kiss Tara softly. Quietly moaning at the softness of the Wiccan’s lips, the urge to deepen the kiss taking over. Slowly Buffy tilts her head for a tighter fit against Tara’s mouth, her tongue coming out to stroke over the full bottom lip, groaning as Tara quickly captures the tongue between her lips to suck on it gently.

Tara threads her hand through Buffy’s hair, as the two women battle softly against each other, drawing the kiss out for long minutes while hands stroke gently over backs, necks and through hair. “Goddess.” Tara finally whispers as she tries to catch her breath after the two women break the kiss to breathe.

“Your… lips should…be registered….as lethal…weapons.” Buffy pants out heavily as she presses her body unconsciously against Tara’s, groaning as their breasts press together.

Tara chuckles quietly as she presses her head down into Buffy’s shoulder, moving both arms so they’re wrapped around the slayer’s waist, holding her tightly against her body. “Wait until you find out what else my lips can do.” 

Buffy blinks in surprise, pulling back to look into the mischievous blue eyes of the Wiccan. “Did you just say what I think you said?” Buffy questions not believing her ears.

“Hmmm. Maybe?” Tara murmurs, blushing lightly. 

“What happened to the shy Wiccan?” Buffy smirks as the blush deepens even more on Tara. 

“She’s still here.” Tara admits quietly, looking down.

“Yes, I see that.” Buffy cups Tara’s cheek, urging her to look up. “I hope you never completely lose the shy portion of you, Tara. I like it, a lot. But I’m thinking I like the sex kitten part of you even more. Were you always this… open about sex?” Buffy questions hesitantly.

Tara thinks for a moment, her fingers stroking softly over Buffy’s back. “With my first lover, yes. She was very open about sharing our feelings, learning what we both liked and not being shy about voicing what we wanted.” Tara stops, thinking heavily about how to phrase the next portion. “My second lover was more reserved. There was love, caring and soft touches. Gentle kisses, but not the deep explorations you and I have. I guess you could say that it was a softer, gentler side.” Tara admits softly. 

“How many lovers…” Buffy stops, shaking her head. “I have no right to ask you that, I’m sorry.”

Tara looks up, looking deeply into Buffy’s eyes before smiling. “Two and working on the third right now.”

Buffy blinks as it takes a moment for that information to process through her brain. “Oh.” Buffy finally whispers, a small smile crossing her face. “I’m assuming that things are more soft and gentle between two women than it would be with a guy.”

Tara shakes her head watching Buffy. “No, Buffy. It can be as soft and tender as you could want, or as hard and fast, and even on the violent side, if you’d like. The main thing different is the equipment, and honestly, that can be bought.”

Buffy’s mouth drops open at the thought, her eyes wide as they look at Tara. 

Tara chuckles quietly. “Just wait, honey. When you’re comfortable, you’ll see what kind of mischief we can get up to.” Tara urges Buffy back down against her, sighing quietly at how right it feels to have the slayer in her arms. 

“I’m feeling pretty comfortable right now.” Buffy hints softly, a small smile playing on her lips that turns into a full-fledged grin as Tara laughs.

“You think so?” Tara questions, her eyebrow raises as she works her hand under the slayer’s top to stroke over the warm skin. “With the possibility of Dawn coming down and interrupting us?” 

“Party pooper.” Buffy grumbles as she places a kiss on Tara’s neck. 

Tara smirks and continues to run her hand over the slayer’s warm skin, enjoying the warmth and softness, with the undeniable feel of steel underneath. Closing her eyes, Tara leans her head back a little further onto the couch, sighing in contentment as Buffy snuggles more against her.

“You fallin’ asleep on me?” Buffy questions softly.

“More like I’m falling asleep with you on me.” Tara chuckles as Buffy pinches her gently on the side. 

“You didn’t get much sleep last night, did you?” Buffy frowns as she shifts to look at Tara. “Why don’t you go lie down? I need to check the laundry, anyway.” 

“You going to join me for a nap before I need to make dinner?” Tara questions brushing her thumb over Buffy’s bottom lip.

“You made the big late lunch, why don’t we just do sandwiches and chips or something for dinner tonight, take it easy on you?” Buffy suggests pressing her lips against Tara’s thumb. 

“If you want.” Tara murmurs, watching intrigued as Buffy’s tongue sneaks out to flick across her thumb before small white teeth nibble on the pad of her thumb. 

Buffy curiously watches as Tara’s eyes seem to darken to an almost midnight blue as she continues to play with the Wiccan’s thumb, now sucking the tip of the thumb in her mouth and scraping her bottom teeth across the pad. Eyes opening wide in surprise as Tara dives in, quickly replacing her thumb with her mouth and an eager tongue. Buffy growls quietly as she nips playfully on the darting tongue before sucking on it firmly, smiling as she hears the whimpers coming from Tara, before finally releasing the tantalizing muscle to lean back and look at Tara. 

Tara swallows and takes a couple deep, calming breaths before opening her eyes to look into Buffy’s hazel eyes, noticing how they’ve turned more brown with desire. “This isn’t working on the laundry is it?” Tara finally questions softly.

“No.” Buffy shakes her head, her eyes still looking at Tara. “It also isn’t you taking a nap.” Buffy takes a deep breath, exhaling softy before easing her hands from where they’d somehow ended up buried in soft silken strands of blonde hair. 

“Somehow don’t think I’ll be able to nap anytime soon.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy as she slides her hands down to clasp the slayer’s waist. 

“Try, I feel guilty for keeping you up most of last night.” Buffy admits, looking down as she blushes lightly. 

“Don’t, Buffy.” Tara shakes her head, lifting the slayer’s chin. “Don’t feel guilty. You can’t help your nightmares, if anything we’re to blame for them and should do everything in our power to help you through them.”

“No, you aren’t to blame, Tara.” Buffy shakes her head looking intently into the Wiccan’s eyes. “You couldn’t have known where I was.”

“I should have.” Tara whispers. “Just because Glory was a Hell God, doesn’t mean that you would have gone to hell. You’re too good of a person to ever be there.” Tara feels tears gathering in her eyes. “I should have known that you were at peace and done everything within my power to stop her from bringing you back.”

“You… You would rather I not be here?” Buffy questions hoarsely her body stiffening.

“Oh, Goddess! NO!” Tara looks up the tears falling from her eyes. “No, Buffy. I’m being completely selfish in this, if I’d known then what I know now. The way I feel for you, I’d be the one pushing her to do it. But I wished that we could have done something more for you to help you.” Tara runs a shaky hand over her forehead trying to think of how to say what’s in her heart. “I just wish there had been another way, Buffy. A way that wouldn’t have been so traumatic on you. That maybe there would have been something I could have done to make it easier on you. I hate the fact that you had found peace and tranquility after the heartache and fights you‘d been through, then brought back to do it all over again. Goddess, I‘m saying this all wrong.” Tara finally whispers, dropping her chin down on her chest, the tears falling faster.

Buffy thinks heavily over what Tara’s trying to say, trying not to let her normal angry response come to the fore.

Tara inhales deeply, taking a much needed, calming breath. “I love you, Buffy. And no matter what hell we’ve put you through, I wouldn’t change that because of how I feel for you. I’m being selfish about it, because I know it’s wrong. I’m fighting against myself here, because I know what we did was wrong on so many levels, we never should have done it.”

“Not you, Tara. Willow. Admit it, it was all Willow’s idea and doing to bring me back. And nothing you could have done or said would have stopped her. The rest of you were there because she didn’t give you a choice. She argued with Giles before he left to go back to England, did you know that?” Buffy looks at Tara seeing the surprise in her eyes. “He told her she was messing with powers that she had no earthly idea about, that she was just asking for trouble. She basically told him that yes, she was and she was much more powerful than he even realized, and if he knew what was good for him, he’d leave her the hell alone.” Buffy sighs heavily. “When I talked to him on the phone, he honestly doesn’t know of any way to control her or her powers. He was going to talk with the coven, to see if they might have some idea.”

“I don’t think there’s much that can be done. She’s going to have to want to get better, Buffy. If not, she’s just going to keep getting worse. It’s like an alcoholic, or drug addicted person. There’s always an excuse as to why they need the next drink, or the next fix. Most of them get to the point that they lie to themselves so much that they can’t see the truth anymore. She doesn’t see what she’s doing. She doesn’t realize how what she did to me was so wrong.” Tara whispers, the tears falling from her eyes more quickly. “She doesn’t realize how much she hurt you by pulling you out of Heaven. And honestly, I don’t think she’ll ever admit that she was wrong. She‘ll just continue going on about how great she is and how she cheated death.”

Buffy wraps Tara up tightly in her arms. “We’ll get through this, Tara. One way or another, we’ll find the light at the end of the tunnel, and hopefully it won’t be an oncoming train.”

Tara chuckles sadly as she closes her eyes. “That would be my luck. Finally find the light at the end of the tunnel, and end up being run over by it.”

“So not gonna happen.” Buffy shakes her head, tightening her grip on the Wiccan, her heart pounding at the thought of something happening to Tara. “Not gonna happen.” Buffy almost growls out a second time.

Tara shakes her head and holds Buffy tightly. “It isn’t going to happen, honey. We’re going to help each other through whatever happens.”

“Promise?” Buffy whispers, burying her face in Tara’s neck. 

“I promise, love.” Tara strokes her hands strongly over Buffy’s back as the slayer presses in tightly against her. “Why don’t we go and take a nap? I think we can both use a couple hours of sleep.” 

Buffy sighs, nodding her head. “’Kay.” 

Tara chuckles quietly as Buffy continues to sit on her. “Honey?” Tara finally questions softly, smiling as Buffy looks at her. “You’re going to have to get up, so we can go upstairs.”

“Oh.” Buffy pouts at the thought of leaving the Wiccan’s warm embrace.

“As soon as we get upstairs, you can be curled up on top of me again.” Tara explains, grinning crookedly at the slayer. 

“God.” Buffy whimpers quietly as the Wiccan grins, bringing her hand up to brush her thumb over Tara’s lips. “I love that smile.” Buffy whispers, realizing how true it is. Only the Wiccan can smile like that. 

“Upstairs, honey.” Tara urges softly, hoping Buffy will move before she breaks down and kisses the slayer’s pouting lip. 

Buffy sighs quietly as she shifts her body off the Wiccan, offering Tara her hand and helping her stand. 

Tara smiles as Buffy laces their fingers together, leading their way up the stairs and into Tara’s bedroom. Tara stops at the door, shutting and locking it before following Buffy towards the bed. Tara slowly unbuttons her jeans before sliding them down her legs.

Buffy watches in stunned surprise as Tara slowly takes her jeans off before climbing in bed. Realizing Tara was just getting comfortable, without stripping completely, Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face as she quickly pulls her own jeans off, following Tara into the bed.

“Make yourself comfortable, honey.” Tara suggests softly, opening her arms, smiling as Buffy quickly accepts the offer and gently settles herself on top of her. Stroking her hands gently over the slayer’s back, Tara places a kiss on top of Buffy’s head as the slayer wiggles slightly getting more comfortable. “Go to sleep, honey.”

“You, too.” Buffy whispers, already feeling her body getting heavy. “Why is it I can sleep so easily with you?” Buffy questions softly as she falls asleep.

Tara presses another soft kiss to Buffy’s head, continuing to stroke her hands over the slayer’s back and sides, realizing that Buffy was already asleep as she snores softly. “First off, I’m going to make sure you get enough rest and food in you. Get you healthy, a new job and you’ll be halfway there. Hopefully being loved will take you the rest of the way.” Tara whispers as she slowly closes her eyes, the lack of sleep from the previous night catching up to her.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy groans as a light knock at the door filters into her subconscious, before she shifts her face against Tara’s breast… Buffy stops in surprise and eases her face from Tara, looking down at the sleeping Wiccan. Placing a soft kiss on Tara’s slightly parted lips Buffy eases from her and pulls her jeans on quickly before unlocking the door and looking questioningly at her sister. 

“I was getting hungry and was wondering what we were going to have for dinner?” Dawn questions quickly.

“Shhh.” Buffy looks back at the bed as Tara shifts onto her side clenching the pillow tightly. Smiling softly at the Wiccan, Buffy walks on out into the hallway and shuts the door gently behind her. “It’s going to be a fend for ourselves kind of night.” Buffy admits as she heads towards the stairs. “I told Tara we could do sandwiches or something for dinner, since she fixed the big late lunch.”

“Okay.” Dawn agrees readily. “She didn’t sleep much last night, did she?”

“No.” Buffy frowns heavily as she walks into the kitchen. “Was I that bad?” Buffy questions seriously as she looks at Dawn.

“Yeah.” Dawn admits quietly as she looks down. “You were screaming pretty loud, Buffy. What I was able to see, you were tossing and turning quite a bit, also, before Tara made me go back to bed.”

Buffy frowns as she places her hands on the island looking down. “What about after Tara came in?” 

“I didn’t hear anything else, except an occasional murmur from Tara.” Dawn explains quietly. “I couldn’t make out what she was saying, but I would hear her occasionally.”

Buffy takes a deep breath and runs her hands through her hair. “How often have I woken you up with my nightmares?” Buffy turns her gaze on her sister, silently asking her to tell her the truth.

“Pretty often.” Dawn sits down heavily in the chair across from Buffy. “She helps, doesn’t she?”

“Tara?” Buffy questions unnecessarily and as Dawn nods Buffy sits down on the chair and clasps her hands together. “I haven’t slept this well since before I died.” Buffy finally admits. “She calms something inside me, Dawn. It just… feels right. She makes me smile, and she makes me feel.” Buffy whispers softly. 

“You really do love her.” Dawn finally states after she watches Buffy for a few minutes. “Don’t hurt her, Buffy. Willow screwed with her enough, I don’t think she could handle to be hurt again. Not that you’ve had that good of luck.”

“I’ll never hurt her on purpose.” Buffy shakes her head, her eyes serious as she looks at her sister. “I can’t, Dawn. She’s keeping me sane. I finally get what you and Willow and everyone else saw in her. It took me a while, but then again, I’m a slayer. We aren’t exactly known for being smart.” Buffy shakes her head again as she looks down. “She’s helped me more than I can tell you. I told her she’s my anchor in this stormy sea we call life.” Buffy admits and glances up as she hears a light giggle come from her sister.

“Sorry.” Dawn grins at Buffy as she giggles again. “You’re a sap. My sister, the hard-assed slayer, is a sap.” 

Buffy stares in disbelief at her sister, before she finally starts to laugh quietly. “Okay, I’m a sap. But she is. She’s keeping me anchored. I love her and will do anything in my power not to hurt her or allow anyone else to hurt her.”

“Good.” Dawn sighs as she looks down at her hands. “You two together is actually making more sense to me than I thought it would. I see now that you won’t run her off, at least not willingly. Just don’t get stupid and go slayer on her, like you’ve been known to do. She needs and she deserves you to be open with her and let her know what’s going on, Buffy. So don’t keep it all in, she deserves better than that.”

“I’ll try. I’ll probably still screw up occasionally, but she already told me we’d work through it.” Buffy tilts her head as she hears the Wiccan’s soft footsteps head towards the bathroom. “She’s up now. Let’s get the stuff out and start making sandwiches, if that’s okay with you?”

“That’s fine.” Dawn chuckles quietly before she helps Buffy pull out all the items for sandwiches.

***

Tara raises a hand to cover her yawn as she slowly walks down the stairs, chuckling at the sight of Buffy and Dawn practically surrounded by sandwich fixings. “Need some help?” Tara questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Ummm…” Buffy looks at the mess, laughing. “No, even though it looks like we might. What kind of sandwich would you like?” Buffy questions as she finishes making a combination ham and turkey sandwich to pile with her other sandwiches on a plate. 

“Ham and cheese with a slice of tomato and mayonnaise.” Tara shakes her head at the two before she walks over and grabs a bag of chips down, to go with the sandwiches. 

“Only one?” Buffy questions as she quickly throws Tara’s sandwich together, her eyes rising to follow Tara as she stops by the refrigerator to pull out drinks. 

“Yes, thank you.” Tara turns and smiles at Buffy. “Sodas for everyone?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Dawn plops down on her seat with her monstrous creation in front of her and picks it up to take a huge bite. 

Tara shakes her head, chuckling as the teen chomps down on her sandwich. Placing a soda in front of Dawn, Tara sets another one in front of Buffy before running her hand softly over the back of the slayer and sitting down beside her. 

“I was hoping you might sleep a little longer.” Buffy looks inquiringly at the Wiccan. Noticing that the circles weren’t quite as noticeable but still not liking the smudges visible.

“My blanket disappeared and I wasn’t able to sleep much longer after that.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer then giggles as Buffy blushes lightly. Tara reaches out and tucks some hair behind Buffy’s ear. “Thanks for fixing my dinner.”

“It wasn’t much.” Buffy looks down as a grin crosses her face. Quickly grabbing one of her many sandwiches, Buffy tucks into dinner, occasionally glancing over at Tara as the Wiccan delicately eats her sandwich. “Are you still wanting to go on patrol with me?” 

Tara glances at Buffy and slowly nods her head. “If you’d like me to, I will. I‘m not wanting to push myself on you.”

Buffy bites her lip and glances towards Dawn for a minute, seeing the questioning look on her sister’s face, she sighs quietly. Running a hand through her hair, Buffy debates with herself for a few moments on what to tell Dawn. Looking towards Tara, Buffy smiles nervously before looking back towards Dawn. “Tara kind of explained it to me like this. When I came back I had a molecular sunburn, and Spike’s chip doesn’t recognize me as being human anymore.”

“What?” Dawn pales as she looks at her sister before sliding her gaze towards a surprisingly angry looking Tara. 

“He can hurt her.” Tara growls quietly, her eyes sparking with anger. “I did something for her, to hopefully make his chip fire, but I kind of wanted to make sure that it works. Not that Buffy can’t take him at any time she wants, but I know she has this thing about someone that has helped us out.” Tara looks towards Buffy, silently letting her know that she really does understand why Buffy might hesitate in staking the vampire. But she silently promises herself that she will personally take care of the blonde vampire at the first opportunity.

Buffy quickly places her hand on Tara’s thigh, gently squeezing as she sees the anger, knowing that it’s directed at Spike. 

Dawn looks intently at Buffy. “He hits you?”

Buffy nods her head and looks down at her plate, sighing quietly. “Part of it’s my own fault, Dawn.” Buffy squeezes Tara’s leg a little firmer as she feels her tense, knowing Tara was going to say something, but she shakes her head at the Wiccan. “I pretty much let him, because it made me feel something. I needed something when I came back, and I was too stupid to do what I should have done, and took Spike up on his offer instead.” Buffy unconsciously starts to rub her hand over Tara’s thigh, the warmth and tingles working through her body comforting her more than anything else has. “Tara re-did the vampire lock on the house. Please don’t invite him in, okay?” Buffy looks at Dawn seriously.

Dawn slowly nods her head in understanding as she looks at her sister’s sad eyes. “I won’t.” Dawn gathers her dirty dishes and places them in the kitchen sink. Deciding it would probably be best to give the two women some time alone, Dawn whispers softly as she walks out of the room. “I’m going to work on straightening up my closet. It’s kind of in bad shape, and I have a lot of jeans in it that I’ve outgrown.”

***

Tara smiles softly at the teenager as she leaves the kitchen, before she turns back to Buffy. “Are you okay, honey?” Tara gently brushes her fingertips over Buffy’s cheek, smiling as Buffy presses into the caress. 

“Getting there.” Buffy admits as she sighs softly. “Why do I feel like my screw-ups always come back to slap me in the face?” 

“Oh, honey.” Tara whispers, easing off the chair to wrap Buffy up in her arms. “Don’t think that.”

“I can’t help it, Tara.” Buffy slowly eases her arms around Tara’s shoulders while burying her face in the Wiccan’s neck. “I’m waiting for you to tell me that there’s no way in hell you can be with me, because I fucked a soulless vampire.”

“Buffy!” Tara states the slayer’s name in shock as she stiffens and pulls back to look in the slayer’s eyes. “What have I done to make you think that?” Tara questions, confusion and hurt evident in her gaze.

Buffy swallows and looks away, shaking her head. “You haven’t done anything, Tara. It’s me, the way I feel. I have a hard time believing that you can love me, be with me when I did what I did.” Buffy admits hoarsely the pain obvious in her voice.

Tara whimpers quietly at the slayer’s admission as she reaches up to gently turn Buffy’s face towards her. Looking deeply in the hazel eyes seeing the self-condemnation so evident in the slayer’s gaze, Tara sighs heavily. “I’ve got my work cut out for me, I see.” Tara’s thumbs stroke firmly over the slayer’s cheekbones. “I love you, Buffy.” Tara nibbles on the inside of her lip as she considers the slayer for a moment. “Do you trust me?” Tara finally questions softly.

“Completely.” Buffy answers without hesitation.

“Then trust in my love, Buffy.” Tara tilts her head forward, looking deep into hazel eyes. “Remember when you opened yourself when we did the enjoining spell?” Tara questions softly. As Buffy nods her head hesitantly, Tara presses her forehead against Buffy. “Lower your shields.” Tara orders softly, keeping contact with Buffy’s eyes. As Buffy slowly brings down her shields, Tara lowers her own shields and literally wraps the slayer in the love she feels for her. As Buffy’s eyes open wide in surprise and tears quickly gather, to trail down her face, Tara presses her forehead against Buffy’s. “I love you. And if you’re worried that I don’t want you, I can show you that, also.” Tara whispers as she leaves her shields down and quickly captures the slayer’s lips with her own.

Buffy whimpers as Tara quickly deepens the kiss, stroking her tongue gently with Tara’s, Buffy’s body presses strongly into Tara’s as she not only feels her own desire that the Wiccan can so easily ignite, but she feels the fire of desire coming from Tara also. As the kiss turns from a slow, languid kiss to a hard battle of wills, Buffy growls at the intense arousal coiling through her body, being fed and reaching higher than ever before, partially because of Tara’s feelings and desire being added to it, and partially because of her own.

Tara finally breaks the kiss, groaning quietly while she pants heavily as the intense desire courses through her. Running her hands down Buffy’s back, to clasp the slayer’s ass in her hands, she pulls her in tight against her slightly spread legs. Nipping strongly down the slayer’s neck, Tara stops at her pulse point, sucking hungrily as she grinds against the slayer, her fingers digging strongly in the slayer’s clenched butt cheeks.

“Oh, God!” Buffy whimpers loudly, pressing herself even more strongly against Tara as the desire loops, feeding upon itself. As she feels the hunger, desire, love, and yes, lust coming into her from Tara, Buffy growls deeply and runs her hands strongly up the Wiccan’s sides, running her thumbs on her rib cage just below Tara’s breasts, hesitating at crossing this previously un-chartered territory.

“You weren’t worried about it in your sleep that first night, Buffy.” Tara whispers hotly in the slayer’s ear, as she feels the slayer’s hesitation. “You were doing a damn fine job of learning my breast when you stayed with me in my dorm. I had to pull your hand away, so you wouldn’t be embarrassed… or to keep you from waking up with a horny Wiccan attacking you after I’d already told you I wouldn’t.”

Buffy pulls back in surprise as she looks into desire filled blue eyes. “I didn’t.”

“You most definitely did.” Tara’s eyes drift down to Buffy’s lips. Groaning quietly, Tara dips down and captures the lips in a heated kiss. Dragging her hands up Buffy’s back, she slowly runs her hands down Buffy’s arms, coming to a halt with her hands resting on top of Buffy’s hands. Easing Buffy’s hands a brief distance from her body, she continues kissing the slayer as she presses the slayer’s hands firmly against her breasts.

Buffy breaks the kiss in surprise, staring into Tara’s eyes for a few moments, with her hands pressing against the Wiccan’s ample flesh. As Tara’s hands leave hers and start to stroke strongly over her back, Buffy’s eyes shift down unconsciously to stare at her hands. A small smile slowly works across her face as she takes in the distinct feel of rock hard nipples pressing into her palms. Brushing her palms gently across Tara’s breasts, Buffy’s eyes jerk up as she hears the deep moan come from Tara. 

“I think we better put up our shields.” Tara whispers quietly, waiting for Buffy’s slow nod. “I want to save that particular pleasure for the future, after I’ve made love to you and let you enjoy your own pleasure, without having mine added to it.” Tara explains softly. “Plus, there may be more of a side effect to it, if we leave them down.” Tara allows a smirk to cross her face.

“Uh, huh.” Buffy nods, her mind not really on the Wiccan’s words as she places her shield back up, intently watching Tara’s blue eyes as she strokes her fingers strongly over her breasts, finally capturing the hard nipples between her fingers and thumbs to squeeze gently.

Tara groans loudly as Buffy gradually pinches her nipples harder. Fighting to keep her eyes open, Tara presses her body even firmer into Buffy’s as her hands slide back down to Buffy’s ass, practically yanking the slayer hard into her body. Panting heavily, Tara shakes her head, trying to get control of her desire. “Unless… you… want me…” Tara groans loudly, closing her eyes as Buffy starts to twist and pinch her nipples. “FUCK!” Tara growls as she grinds her body hard into Buffy’s, unable to stop the reaction as the orgasm works through her body.

Buffy’s eyes shoot open in surprise as she watches the pleasure cross Tara’s face as the Wiccan continues to grind and rock against her. Sliding one hand around Tara’s back, Buffy presses against the Wiccan’s lower back as Tara shakes as she climaxes. “My, God!” Buffy whimpers as Tara’s head tilts back and a loud moan escapes her lips. Unable to resist, Buffy tilts her head down, kissing hungrily over Tara’s neck, nipping firmly on the Wiccan’s pulse point. “So beautiful.” Buffy mumbles into Tara’s neck. 

Breathing heavily, Tara tilts her head, giving Buffy better access to her neck. Slowly relaxing her body, Tara’s hand slides around from Buffy’s ass, following the waist band of her jeans to stop at the button. As she feels Buffy buck gently against her hand, Tara takes it as permission and quickly unbuttons the jeans and slowly lowers the zipper. “Sweet, Goddess!” Tara cries out as she feels the heat practically blasting from Buffy’s body before she slides her hand down the front of the slayer’s jeans, cupping the slayer’s heated body in her hand.

“Shit!” Buffy hisses and jerks her hips into Tara’s hand.

“So wet.” Tara growls as she feels the fluid that literally has soaked through the slayer’s panties. Not that the small scrap of cloth would be that much of a deterrent. Sliding her middle finger under the useless panties, Tara groans at the wet, silky skin she finds. Burying her face in Buffy’s neck, Tara nips almost roughly over the skin as she strokes over the slayer’s pulsing clit. “I didn’t want our first time to be rushed.” Tara growls as she works her way up Buffy’s neck as she sucks the slayer’s earlobe in her mouth.

“If you stop, I’ll be royally pissed.” Buffy pants out heavily as her body rocks against Tara’s fingers. 

“Not going to stop.” Tara flicks her tongue over the slayer’s ear as she slides her fingers down and in the slayer, setting up a quick pounding rhythm within the slayer as she presses her palm hard into Buffy’s clit.

“YES!” Buffy cries out loudly, as she grinds her body down, clenching on the fingers within her as she climaxes. Holding onto Tara, Buffy’s whole body shakes with her release.

Tara holds the slayer tightly with her other arm as she moans at the flood of hot fluid that drenches her hand, the musky scent driving her crazy as she fights herself as she wants to drop to her knees and attack the slayer.

Buffy’s arms shake from where she has them wrapped strongly around Tara’s neck, the Wiccan practically holding her up. It takes a moment for Buffy to realize that Tara is supporting her when she realizes she has her legs wrapped around Tara‘s waist. 

As Tara slowly shakes off the haze of desire that has almost completely engulfed her, she takes in that Buffy’s wrapped around her while she has three fingers buried deeply in the slayer while her other arm is wrapped around the slayer and her fingers are digging into the slayer’s ass. “Goddess, I’m sorry.” Tara whispers as she relaxes her grip on the slayer before gently easing her fingers out of Buffy, to hold the slayer gently to her with both arms.

“Why… are… you… sorry?” Buffy pants after moaning when Tara eases out of her. Rubbing her cheek against Tara’s cheek, Buffy slowly gets control of her breathing.

“For taking you without a second’s hesitation.” Tara admits frowning heavily as she slowly strokes her hands over Buffy’s strong back. “You deserve better than that. I want to give you better than that.”

Buffy chuckles deeply. “If you give me better than what you just did, I may turn into a mass of useless jell-o.” Buffy presses her lips firmly against Tara’s jaw. “You have nothing to be sorry for, I loved every second of it. Of course, I’m kind of surprised.”

“Surprised?” Tara questions, finally relaxing at the slayer’s words. Smiling softly that Buffy isn’t upset and obviously more than pleased. 

“I know you said you’d been working out.” Buffy starts, laughing quietly. “But you’ve been holding me up for a while now, and don’t seem bothered by it at all.”

Tara blushes and squeezes Buffy tighter. “You don’t weigh hardly anything, honey. And that’s something else we need to work on. You’re practically skin and bones, we need to put some weight on you.” 

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem with you fixing dinner.” Buffy admits, blushing darkly. “I hate to say this, but we should probably get ready for patrol.” 

Tara sighs quietly as she feels Buffy unwrap her legs. Gently setting the slayer on her feet, Tara eases her head back from Buffy to look into the hazel eyes. “I love you.” Tara whispers and places a soft kiss on Buffy’s lips as her hands stroke over the slayer’s warm stomach.

“Hmmm.” Buffy moans into the kiss and presses her body into Tara’s hands.

Tara growls and slowly breaks off the kiss. “Goddess!” Tara’s fingers work their way over the slayer’s body. “You can’t know how much I want to attack you right now.” Tara admits, her fingers dipping playfully into the slayer’s pants, gathering the slayer’s essence. 

Buffy swallows, her body bucking into Tara’s fingers of its own accord. Looking into the midnight blue eyes, Buffy whimpers as Tara’s fingers disappear all too quickly. When she sees the Wiccan’s hand rising, Buffy’s eyes widen in surprise and she watches as a lascivious smile crosses Tara’s lips. Buffy whimpers loudly as Tara’s hand raises to her lips and one finger slowly disappears between the two pout-y lips. 

Tara moans and closes her eyes as she sucks the slayer’s juices from her first finger, before eagerly gathering the rest of the delicious nectar, humming appreciatively. Slowly opening her eyes, Tara’s eyes slide down the slayer’s body.

Buffy groans and shakes her head at the obvious hunger on Tara’s face. When the Wiccan’s pink tongue slides out to slowly slide around her pout-y lips, her eyes caressing over her body, Buffy captures Tara’s head between her two hands. “No, love. Patrol first. Because I have a feeling if we take this much further, we won‘t ever leave the house.”

Tara snarls her lip at the word patrol, before grunting and moving quickly away from Buffy. Banging her head lightly against the wall, Tara keeps her eyes closed. “Straighten your clothes, before you don’t have much of a choice in the matter.” Tara hoarsely orders the slayer. “Hell, you may want to go ahead and get ready for patrol and give me a few minutes to calm down.”

Buffy walks towards the Wiccan, placing a hand on the tense shoulder.

“DON’T!” Tara whimpers loudly as a shock of pure desire courses through her body at Buffy’s touch.

Buffy yanks her hand away as if she’d been electrocuted. “Tara?” Buffy questions hoarsely.

“Buffy, honey, unless you want me to attack you right now, please give me a few minutes.” Tara presses her head against the wall, silently working through a few mantras to get control of her desire filled body. Silently Tara curses herself for the two of them opening themselves to each other, knowing there was a chance that this might happen, though hoping that it might take more than the one time. Strangling a laugh that tries to work from her, Tara shakes her head, realizing that when it comes to Buffy, she better plan on the absolute quickest and strongest reaction coming from their union. As she senses, more than hears Buffy finally leave the kitchen, Tara groans and walks towards the freezer. Dumping a couple ice cubes into her hand, Tara inhales deeply before quickly sliding her hand down and pressing the ice cubes in her, whimpering at the cold, then groaning as she feels them melt almost instantly without dampening her desire hardly at all. Dumping a couple more ice cubes in her hand, she grabs the icepack, putting it on the back of her neck before placing the next ice cubes inside her. 

“Fuck!” Tara hisses as the same thing happens. “Damn fires burning extremely hot.” Tara growls. “I never should have tasted. That just pushed me over the edge.” 

***


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy swallows hard as she stands out in the dining room as she listens to Tara, her own desire burning hotly, she can just imagine what Tara’s doing with the ice. And the imagining isn’t helping her own desire at all. “Damn!” Buffy looks at the clock and considers her options. As she hears the ice jingle for the fourth time, that makes the decision for her. Quickly striding into the kitchen, Buffy pulls the ice holder out of Tara’s hands and puts it back in the freezer and shuts the door. Grabbing the Wiccan up and cradling the surprised woman against her chest she practically runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs, thankful that Dawn has her door closed, Buffy barrels into her old bedroom. Kicking the door shut, she sets Tara down on her feet before locking the door with one hand while starting to undress herself with the other.

It takes Tara a few seconds to realize what’s going on before she strips almost as quickly as Buffy, attacking the slayer’s lips as she strips off the last of her underwear. “You’re going to be late for patrol.” Tara pants as she grabs Buffy and quickly moves her to the bed, following the slayer as she eases down and back onto the bed. 

“Yes.” Buffy agrees as she watches with surprise as Tara slides a leg firmly between hers, while pressing her body heavily down into her and starts a fast hard rocking motion. “Sweet, God!” Buffy groans and arches her body against the Wiccan’s strong thigh, unconsciously pressing her own leg against Tara.

“YES!” Tara cries out, pressing down into the slayer’s leg as the two women rock harder and more firmly against each other as the desire takes control.

Buffy grasps the Wiccan’s hips with her two hands, urging her to rock faster and harder, her own body sliding effortlessly against the Wiccan’s slick thigh. “Almost…” Buffy whimpers, her body shaking as the orgasm rocks through her body drenching the already slick thigh. When she feels an answering wetness easing onto her thigh, Buffy moans quietly as Tara gradually slows her hard, fast rocking.

“Goddess!” Tara groans and buries her face in Buffy’s sweat dampened neck. “I’ve never had this much trouble with controlling myself.” Tara whispers before kissing Buffy’s neck, groaning at the salty goodness that teases her with the innate flavor of the slayer. 

“Never?” Buffy finally questions, panting heavily. 

“Never.” Tara reiterates as she runs her hands up to play over the slayer’s breasts. 

“I’m not very big.” Buffy blushes as Tara’s hands stroke over her small breasts.

Tara groans as she slides down and captures Buffy’s breast in her mouth, sucking strongly on the flesh, before letting all but the nipple leave her mouth as she captures the nipple between her teeth and lashes her tongue strongly over the hard flesh. Finally releasing it after a few minutes, Tara opens her eyes to look into Buffy’s hazel eyes. “They’re perfect.” Tara cups the other breast in her hand and lightly brushes the side of her thumb over the nipple, watching as it hardens instantly. “They fit perfectly in my hand, are extremely sensitive and taste absolutely delicious. Nothing’s wrong with these babies.” Tara growls before capturing the nipple she’d been teasing with her thumb in her mouth and sucking hungrily.

“Oh, SHIT!” Buffy calls out, her body pressing up into Tara’s mouth while her hips buck strongly. “God, what are you doing to me?”

“Devouring you.” Tara’s sex roughened voice admits as she releases the breast to work her way down Buffy’s abdomen and stomach, coming to a halt at her mound as she closes her eyes and inhales deeply of the slayer’s aroma. “Goddess, you smell good!” Tara growls her eyes opening to look intently into Buffy’s dilated eyes. Slowly lowering her eyes to the narrow strip of brown curls that do nothing to hide the slayer’s sex, Tara licks her lips in anticipation of drinking direct from the source. Easing down the short distance, Tara eases the slayer’s legs over her shoulders as she presses her face into Buffy’s apex, inhaling deeply again before attacking the slayer.

Buffy groans loudly as she jerks at the feeling of a hot mouth and tongue kissing, licking and sucking their way over her folds. As Tara’s tongue drags strongly over her aching clit, Buffy whimpers and presses her body into the Wiccan. “Please.” Buffy begs quietly, unaware of saying anything out loud as she feels her body starting to shake uncontrollably.

Tara hears the softly spoken word and quickly wraps her lips around Buffy’s pulsing clit while sliding her hand up to bring two fingers home within the slayer’s hot channel, stroking her fingers strongly while sucking continuously on the slayer’s swollen muscle. Tara groans deeply as she moves with the slayer’s alternately bucking and gyrating hips.

“FUCK!” Buffy cries out loudly, her hands ripping the comforter on the bed as she explodes in and over the witch, her body squeezing the fingers within her as she shakes uncontrollably. 

Tara pants heavily as she releases the slayer’s clit after drinking down Buffy’s juices. Tara presses her forehead against the slayer’s quivering abdomen as her own body continues to grind down into the bed as the orgasm works through her. Moaning quietly at the release, Tara nips gently on the slayer’s mound, smirking as Buffy whimpers and bucks. Trailing her mouth back down to the slayer’s hot, swollen clit, Tara sucks it gently into her mouth before laving it soothingly with her tongue. Gently sliding her fingers out of the slayer after she finally relaxes her grip on them, Tara lets her fingers trail teasingly down the slayer to circle softly around the slayer’s rosebud. 

Buffy whimpers and unconsciously presses her body into the barely there touch. Buffy bites her lip and finally drags her eyes open as she looks down her body, watching as a desire-flushed Tara continues to stroke her tongue and fingers softly over her body. “Tara, come here.” Buffy hoarsely calls to the Wiccan, groaning as navy blue eyes, dark with desire open to look at her as Tara drags her tongue firmly over her clit before capturing it between her lips to suck voraciously on the swollen muscle, keeping eye contact as the she pulls another orgasm from her body. As her body slowly eases the shaking as Tara places soft kisses around her sensitized clit, Buffy reaches down and gently pulls the Wiccan up her body.

Tara runs her tongue over her lips, gathering all the stray liquid she can as Buffy makes her come up her body. “I haven’t had my fill yet.” Tara’s sex roughened voice growls out as she nips Buffy’s breasts on her way to the slayer’s lips.

“You’re going to have to wait.” Buffy admits, as she wraps her hands in Tara’s hair, pulling her down to devour her lips in a hungry kiss. Gently rolling the Wiccan over onto her back, Buffy eases back on the kiss to place firm kisses against Tara’s lips before kissing her way down the sweat-slick skin. “What were you doing with the ice?” Buffy questions before capturing a nipple between her lips, moaning as she tries to suck as much of the Wiccan’s breast in her mouth as possible. 

“Try…” Tara groans and arches into Buffy’s hot mouth as it feels like the slayer is trying to devour her breast whole. “Trying to cool down.” Tara finally pants out as she clenches Buffy’s shoulders strongly. “Suck hard, honey!” Tara growls as she presses her body harder into Buffy’s mouth as Buffy sucks hard on her flesh while swirling her tongue around the flesh. “Yes!” Tara hisses in pleasure.

Buffy finally releases the flesh, panting heavily as she nips her way firmly across Tara’s chest to nip strongly on Tara’s other breast, smiling as she hears Tara moaning in pleasure. “Did it help?” Buffy finally questions as she trails her hands down Tara’s body, stroking over Tara’s hips. 

“No.” Tara shakes her head as she bucks her hips up into Buffy. “Almost a whole tray used, and no diminishing of my desire.” Tara admits.

Buffy arches her body up, using one hand and her knees for leverage as she looks up into Tara’s eyes while walking her fingers gingerly over Tara’s thigh to stroke over desire soaked flesh. Closing her eyes and moaning at the silky feeling skin, Buffy takes a moment to learn Tara’s outer lips. “Where did you place the ice?” Buffy finally questions, opening her eyes and smiling softly down at Tara. 

“Want me to tell you, or show you?” Tara questions huskily as she gently digs her fingers into Buffy’s shoulders. Tara quirks her lips as Buffy moans and shivers at her words.

“God! Show me.” Buffy growls narrowing her eyes on Tara daring the Wiccan silently. 

“Do you want to watch?” Tara pants as she slides her hands down Buffy’s back. “Or do you want me to use your hand to let you feel where I placed the ice?” 

Buffy whimpers loudly at having to make the decision. The thought of watching Tara please herself, very, very tempting. But wanting to touch and feel the Wiccan even more intimately than she has, overriding her other want. “Hand.” Buffy finally whispers, swearing she feels Tara’s heat ratchet up another ten degrees at her word. 

Tara slides her left hand down Buffy’s shoulder and arm, coming to rest on top of Buffy’s hand that’s still gently stroking over her outer lips. “The first two ice cubes I slid within me quickly, without any ceremony or running them over my body elsewhere.” Tara explains as she eases Buffy’s fingers down and between her lips, pressing the slayer’s index and middle finger deep within her, along with the start of her two fingers. Groaning and closing her eyes at the fullness, Tara clenches strongly. Quickly pulling the slayer’s fingers back out of her body and smiling at the growl coming from the slayer, Tara continues. “They melted instantly, so I grabbed the ice holder and dropped two more ice cubes in my hand and did the same thing.” Tara whispers and quickly presses their fingers within her again and pulls them back out. “They melted as quickly.”

Buffy growls and leans down to nip at Tara’s shoulder. “Tara.” Buffy warns hoarsely.

“You wanted to know.” Tara pants heavily as the desire has her right on the edge. “Third trip to the ice container, I put three ice cubes in my hand.”

Buffy groans loudly and quickly slides three of her fingers within Tara, not giving the Wiccan the chance to do it for her, or let her pull her fingers out. Easing halfway out and sliding her fingers back in, Buffy starts a slow easy stroking, that lasts for all of about ten strokes before Tara cries out and her hips buck strongly, forcing Buffy into a faster, pounding rhythm. Easing her body up slightly, Buffy watches Tara intently as the pleasure courses through the Wiccan. Moaning at the deep flush and the perspiration gleaming on Tara’s skin, Buffy presses her thumb against Tara’s swollen clit while continuing the stroking

“BUFFY!” Tara cries out, her fingers digging into the slayer’s back as she arches up into the slayer’s hand, clenching her inner muscles around the fingers as she climaxes, starting to whimper long and low, deep in her throat.

“Sweet, God!” Buffy drops her head down to Tara’s shoulder at the feel of the hot flood of fluid escaping Tara and the inner muscles grasping her fingers so tightly, that she can’t move them. Buffy quietly chuckles as she presses a kiss on Tara’s shaking shoulder. “I guess the fourth trip is going to have to come later?”

“You pretty much got it.” Tara pants heavily as she slowly eases her death grip on the slayer’s fingers. “Fourth trip was three inside and one against my clit.” Tara finally pants out softly. “Won’t tell you what I was going to do with my fifth trip.” Tara slowly relaxes and drops her hips to the bed, groaning as Buffy’s fingers slide out of her body. 

Buffy trails her fingers lightly up Tara’s side before collapsing beside the Wiccan, as her shaking arm finally gives out. “I’m sure we’ll get around to it.” Buffy jokes quietly as she places soft kisses over Tara’s shoulder and arm. “How are you doing?”

“Jell-o.” Tara admits, grinning as she turns her head to look at Buffy. “Give me a little while, and we can do it all again.”

Buffy blushes and laughs, burying her face against Tara’s arm. 

“How are you, honey?” Tara questions softly, easing onto her side, to face the slayer while running one shaky hand over Buffy’s hair.

Buffy eases her body in against Tara’s, wrapping her arm around Tara’s waist. “I feel warm, loved, and completely at ease.” Buffy smiles softly, before sighing. “I’m also thinking I really need to go do patrol. At least a quick one.”

Tara takes a deep breath and nods her head gently. “Let’s get dressed. Maybe we’ll luck out and it won’t be a busy night.” 

Buffy chuckles and shakes her head. “Not likely, but we can keep our fingers crossed.” Buffy looks up and into Tara’s loving blue eyes. “I love you.” Buffy whispers as she closes the distance between them to kiss Tara’s swollen lips softly.

“Hmmm.” Tara moans into the soft, loving kiss. “I love you, too, honey.” Tara runs her fingers through the slayer’s damp hair. “Quicker we finish with patrol, the quicker we can come back home.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows, and grins at her lover. 

“Damn.” Buffy whimpers, pressing her head into Tara’s shoulder, as she chuckles. “I think the horny Wiccan might be a match for the slayer.”

“It’s your fault.” Tara laughs quietly. “You make me this way, so you have no one to blame but yourself.”

“Oh, yeah. Like I’m going to believe that.” Buffy grumbles jokingly before easing back and pressing a quick firm kiss on Tara’s lips. “I believe you, love.” Buffy whispers as she eases back from Tara’s lips. “Patrol.”

“Patrol.” Tara agrees softly as the two women roll out of bed.

***

Tara watches Buffy intently as the slayer fights the three vampires. Shaking her head as her lover grins and makes sarcastic comments in between hitting, kicking and tossing the vampires around. “You’re enjoying this entirely too much.” Tara laughs at Buffy, her eyes twinkling.

“You think?” Buffy questions as she tosses one vampire into another, knocking them both down as she stakes the one behind her. Looking questioningly at Tara, Buffy raises an eyebrow.

“Continue, honey. I’m enjoying watching you.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows as she leans back against the mausoleum, crossing her arms and getting comfortable.

“Okay.” Buffy grins happily, as she realizes Tara was originally joking, and obviously didn’t have a problem with her teasing the vampires. 

Tara chuckles softly, as Buffy practically bounces with happiness as she goes back to fighting the two vampires that are left. Wincing as Buffy jumps up, capturing the vampire’s head between her scissoring legs and literally rips the head from the vampire’s body, dusting him.

“Oops.” Buffy places her hand over her mouth, her eyes twinkling as she slowly closes the distance between her and the other vampire. “His head obviously wasn’t attached terribly well, was it? Ah, hell!” Buffy growls as the vampire decides to rabbit. “I hate when they do that.” Buffy takes off after him, tackling him to the ground.

Tara chuckles quietly as she watches Buffy bitch at the vampire as she punctuates each statement with a punch. Tara tilts her head and turns her gaze as she catches movement out of the corner of her eye. Narrowing her gaze, she looks back at Buffy. “Buffy.” Tara warns as she strides quickly towards the slayer.

Buffy stakes the vampire, as soon as she hears Tara calling her name in warning. Jumping up, she does a quick spinning back kick as she feels a vampire close behind her. 

Tara snarls her lip as Spike lands at her feet, from where Buffy had kicked him. “Leave, Spike.” Tara warns lowly as she stares at the bleached blonde vampire.

Spike growls as he quickly stands, taking a quick swipe at the slayer, howling in pain and vamping out as his chip fires. Collapsing on the ground, holding his head, he whimpers.

“I guess that answers that.” Buffy slowly circles the vampire. “Listen, and listen good. You will leave me alone. You will stay away from my house, you will stay away from Dawn, Tara and my friends. If I catch you anywhere near any of them, I will stake you without a second’s thought. If I find out that you are doing anything the least bit questionable, I will stake your ass.”

Spike stands, as he snarls angrily at the slayer. “Fuckin’ bitch.” Spike spins around, into Tara as Buffy double-fists her hands into his jaw. 

Tara grunts as she falls down with Spike half on top of her, the vampire vamping with pain from accidentally hurting her. As she pushes the vampire off her, getting ready to stand, she sees the surprise and shock cross his face as he inhales. 

Buffy grabs Spike, tossing him away as she kneels beside Tara. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Buffy questions softly as she looks over Tara.

“I’m fine.” Tara smiles briefly at Buffy as the slayer stands and helps her up. 

“You’re fuckin’ Glinda?” Spike growls in disbelief as he watches the two women. “You left me for Red’s fuckin’ useless cast off, that can’t even speak?” Spike shakes his head as he slowly stands, biting back a groan as his back creaks from where Buffy tossed him into a tombstone. 

Buffy brushes her hand softly down Tara’s cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Buffy questions again, ignoring Spike. 

“I might be a little sore and bruised tomorrow, but nothing serious.” Tara admits quietly.

“She can’t give it to you like I can.” Spike grabs his crotch as he looks at the two women. “No fuckin’ woman can take my place. You need a man to scratch your itch.” 

Buffy growls angrily as she spins around, facing Spike. “Take your place?” Buffy’s eyes widen in disbelief as she stares at the vampire. “You don’t have a place. You’re a dead, soulless vampire. As for my itch…” Buffy shakes her head, grinning hugely. “I haven’t ever had anyone make love to me as well or as thoroughly as Tara does.”

Tara blushes and bites her lip as she looks down at the ground at the obvious sincerity in the slayer’s words. 

“Does she know you like it rough, Slayer? That you like to hurt?” Spike growls angrily as he heads towards the slayer.

“ENOUGH!” Tara yells loudly, her eyes sparking as the power works through her body. “You will leave Buffy alone, and you will not come within five hundred feet of her again. If I have the slightest inclination that you are hanging around the house, or getting close to ANYONE, I will personally stake you.” Tara closes the distance between her and the vampire, shoving her finger into his chest. “You won’t like what I’ll do before I stake you. Just suffice it to say, you’ll be begging me to end your undead life, before I do!” 

“You don’t scare me, little girl.” Spike growls angrily down at Tara.

Tara smirks and quickly calls up a fireball, slamming it in the ground right next to the vampire’s feet, making him jump back in surprise. “Don’t fuck with me, Spike.” Tara warns softly as she starts another spell, an absolutely wicked grin crossing her face.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Spike cries out as he collapses to the ground, grabbing his crotch in pain as he writhes around on the ground.

“What happened?” Buffy questions as she watches Spike. “I think he’s paler than he normally is.”

“I’m giving him a little taste of the pain I can inflict on him.” Tara warns the vampire, her eyes sparking. “Scaring you yet, Spike? What? You don‘t like pain?” Tara steps closer to the vampire before kneeling beside him. “I won’t give another warning, Spike. You come sniffing around Buffy I will rip you to pieces, starting with your most prized piece of anatomy. And that’s a promise.” Tara whispers softly into the vampire’s ear, so that even Buffy won’t be able to hear her. “You might want to think about leaving Sunnydale.” Tara suggests strongly as she stands looking down at the vampire. 

Spike snarls even as he rolls up into a tighter ball.

“Your decision.” Tara shrugs, truly hoping the vampire will try to come after Buffy, just giving her an excuse to take him out. 

Buffy unconsciously licks her lips at the sight of Tara taking charge and threatening the bleached wonder. “Come on, babe. Nothing of any consequence here.” Buffy gently clasps the Wiccan’s elbow in her hand, urging Tara away quickly. 

“Nothing that a little piece of wood, fireball or some holy water can’t fix.” Tara turns her gaze back towards Spike warningly before she and Buffy quickly leave him still writhing in pain on the ground.

“What did you do to him?” Buffy questions softly as they leave the cemetery, to finish patrol. 

“Pretty much crushed his testicles.” Tara admits, blushing lightly. 

Buffy blinks in surprise as she stops and stares at Tara. “You…” Shaking her head and sticking a finger in her ear, shaking it for a second she looks inquiringly at Tara. “Please repeat, because I have a feeling I misheard you.”

Tara blushes even darker as she quietly repeats herself. “I crushed his testicles.”

Buffy blinks a couple more times as she assimilates that information. “Huh. Remind me not to piss you off.” Buffy shrugs as they start walking down the sidewalk, as she silently considers the Wiccan. The more she thinks about how Tara had acted, the more the desire builds within her. Something about the thought of the shy woman she knows being this protective lioness, turning her on more than Buffy would have thought possible. Breathing heavier at the thoughts running around in her mind, Buffy growls quietly.

Tara walks quietly alongside Buffy, sneaking glances at the woman every few minutes. When she hears the quiet growl coming from the slayer, Tara bites her lip. As they head into another cemetery, Tara slows down and leans against a tall statue. Silently Tara watches as Buffy paces slowly in front of a fresh grave. Sighing, Tara looks down at the ground, not knowing what to say to the obviously unsettled slayer. 

Buffy quickly stakes the vampire before he finishes crawling out of the grave before turning her gaze back on her quiet lover. Not feeling any vampires, or other demons in the vicinity, Buffy quickly strides up to the Wiccan, lifting her head and capturing her lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Running her hands up the outside of the Wiccan’s hips, Buffy grasps her lover firmly, pulling her in tightly against her as she nips firmly on her lips as she breaks away to breathe. “I think we’ve done a good enough patrol, and unless you want me to take you right here and right now, we better get back to the house.” Buffy growls hungrily, her thumbs stroking firmly over Tara’s lower stomach.

Tara inhales deeply at the slayer’s words, before admitting quietly. “I thought you might have been upset with me.”

“Upset?” Buffy questions in surprise, her eyes wide as she looks into Tara’s blue eyes. “No, pretty much all I could think of was pushing you up against a mausoleum or onto a tombstone and taking you, because you have me so filled with passion I just about can’t control myself.”

Tara finally smiles at Buffy’s words. “So, you’re horny, not angry.” Tara’s eyes slowly take in Buffy’s body as she considers where they are.

“No. Not angry. Not at all.” Buffy shakes her head as her hands become more adventurous. Sliding her hands up to cup Tara’s breasts, Buffy moans quietly as she feels the Wiccan’s nipples harden instantly at her caresses. “Not at all.” Buffy growls as she drops one hand down, working its way under Tara’s shirt to reach up and pluck at the silk covered nipple. “Clothes bad.” Buffy grunts as she slides her other hand down, pushing Tara’s shirt up.

“Buffy…” Tara groans and arches as Buffy pushes her shirt up before she starts to pinch and stroke eagerly over her nipples, before dipping in between Tara’s bra and flesh to stroke over flesh. 

“Too late.” Buffy growls as she captures Tara’s lips in a hungry kiss as one hand kneads Tara’s breast and the other hand works its way quickly down Tara’s stomach quickly unbuttoning and unzipping Tara’s jeans. Wiggling her hand between the Wiccan’s clothes and skin, Buffy strokes quickly and firmly over Tara’s swollen clit, as she breaks the kiss, breathing heavily. 

Tara whimpers loudly and her hips start to jerk into the slayer’s firm caress. Burying her head against Buffy’s shoulder while digging her fingers into Buffy’s waist, Tara pants heavily at the desire raging through her body.

Buffy nips firmly at Tara’s neck, sucking the delicious flesh into her mouth as Tara’s body bucks uncontrollably against her, feeling the flesh flinching and spasming under her fingers, then the hot flood of Tara’s release, Buffy groans almost as loudly as Tara.

“Sweet, Goddess.” Tara whimpers after her release, her body still rocking softly against Buffy’s hand as the slayer slows her caresses and finally eases her hand away. 

Buffy quickly straightens Tara’s clothes and gathers the still shaking body against hers. “Now, for what else I want to do, I’d prefer us to be at home.” Buffy nips at Tara’s ear after whispering the words. 

Tara swallows as she slowly gets control of her breathing. “Let’s go.” Tara places a quick hard kiss on Buffy’s lips. “We’ve got things to do.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer.

“Better believe it.” Buffy’s eyes traverse the Wiccan’s body. “Lots and lots of things to do.” Buffy inhales deeply, closing her eyes at the intimate smell of Tara’s arousal. “Home, now.” 

Tara nods her head quickly as Buffy’s eyes open and the desire is obvious in the hazel depths. Chuckling softly as Buffy grasps her hand and urges her quickly towards the house.

***


	9. Chapter 9

“Did you eat?” Buffy questions quickly as she comes down into the kitchen, preparing the coffee pot, as she glances at her sister.

“Yeah. I fixed a bowl of cereal.” Dawn points to the sink where she’d placed her dirty dishes. Watching as her sister hums softly as she prepares the coffee, Dawn shakes her head, deciding not to pick on her about the noises that had come from Tara’s room the night before. “I have to go. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Have a good day. Behave.” Buffy calls after her quickly departing sister. Buffy crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the counter as she waits for the coffee to finish brewing, as she silently listens to the shower running. Smiling softly at the thought of Tara, Buffy closes her eyes as she thinks about the previous night. It had taken the better part of three hours after they got home to finally release enough tension to sleep. Buffy had slept better last night than she remembers having slept in years. 

Tara chuckles softy as she walks into the kitchen, seeing Buffy grinning happily, and her mind obviously on something else if the slayer’s staring at the wall was any indication. Shaking her head, Tara walks up and places a soft kiss on Buffy’s lips before reaching for the coffee mugs. 

“’Mornin’.” Buffy grabs Tara after she sets down the mugs and pulls Tara against her for a firmer kiss. 

“Hmmm.” Tara hums into the kiss, before easing back from the slayer. “Don’t start something we don’t have time to finish, honey.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer as she runs a hand down the slayer’s strong neck. 

“Didn’t know what you were getting yourself into, did you?” Buffy jokes, her eyes twinkling merrily as she presses her body firmly into the Wiccan’s. “Not prepared for a horny slayer.”

“I had an idea.” Tara murmurs, smirking at the slayer. “But we need to eat breakfast, and get to the college. Someone has a possible job change coming up here soon.”

Buffy’s eyes light up at the thought. “God, I hope so. The thought of not having to wash ten layers of grease from my body after working at the DMP is extremely of the good and desirous.” 

“Hmmm. Here I thought I was desirous.” Tara jokes as she presses a quick kiss to Buffy’s lips as she runs her thumb over the slayer’s cheek. “I love you, honey.”

“I love you, too.” Buffy searches Tara’s eyes still surprised that the Wiccan loves her, but not doubting it in any way. Tara had put any of those thoughts to rest the day before, along with the thought that the Wiccan desired her. Her eyes drop to half-mast as she watches Tara fix their coffee, the Wiccan’s skirt hiding the absolutely scrumptious body underneath as it sways when Tara grabs the milk out of the refrigerator. 

“What cereal would you like to have for breakfast?” Tara questions softly as she grabs down the bowls, her eyes finally capturing Buffy’s eyes. Shaking her head at the obvious thoughts crossing her lover’s brain, Tara chuckles. “Honey, you almost act like you haven’t ever been laid well, before.”

“I’m starting to think I haven’t.” Buffy whispers as she blinks a couple times. “I mean, I can just think about you and I’m turned on. That hasn’t ever happened before. It usually takes a little while to get my motor warmed up.” Buffy admits softly. 

Tara brushes her thumb softly over Buffy’s bottom lip. “You haven’t had any problems lately.” Tara whispers replacing her thumb with her lips, kissing Buffy gently. 

Buffy moans quietly as she deepens the kiss, battling softly against Tara’s tongue for a few long minutes before easing back to place soft kisses on Tara’s swollen lips. “We should eat and get ready to go, shouldn’t we?” Buffy questions on a sigh.

“Yes, we should.” Tara presses her forehead against Buffy’s. “Being close to you, is very, very tempting, honey.” Tara admits before she shifts and sits down on the other side of the island pouring cereal into her bowl.

“You’re not so easily ignored yourself, you know.” Buffy raises an eyebrow at the Wiccan before sitting down to eat breakfast and drink her coffee. 

***

Tara walks with Buffy up to the Administration building. Smiling and nodding at the other workers, she walks straight back into the office, with a surprised Buffy following behind her. “Chris, is Doug in?” Tara leans against the wall, smiling at the older woman. 

Chris looks up, grinning at Tara. “He sure is, Tara.” Chris’ eyes turn towards Buffy who’s fidgeting slightly. “Is this the young lady you’ve been talking up to him?”

“Yes, she is.” Tara’s smile gets bigger and she nods. “Chris, this is Buffy. Buffy this is Chris.”

Buffy smiles embarrassedly at the woman. “Hi.” Buffy’s gaze turns towards Tara in silent question.

“Nice to meet you, Buffy. Tara, are you still working this afternoon for me?” Chris looks at Tara, smiling.

“Of course.” Tara nods, as she walks back to Doug’s office. “I’ll be here after my last class.”

“Thanks!” Chris smiles at Buffy before turning back to work. 

Buffy slowly follows Tara, confused but deciding to wait until later to question the Wiccan. 

“Doug?” Tara pops her head in the open door, smiling at the personnel director. 

“Tara! Good morning, come on in.” Doug waves her in as he looks up, grinning. 

“I‘m just dropping Buffy off before going to class. Doug, this is my friend Buffy. She‘s the one I discussed with you that would be perfect for the position.” Tara waves a lightly blushing Buffy into the room. “You‘ll do great, honey. Just be yourself.” Tara whispers softly in Buffy‘s ear. “I‘m going to class, I‘ll see you two later.” Tara grins and winks at Doug before quickly leaving the two. 

Buffy’s eyes turn to follow Tara as she leaves the office, before smiling shyly at the director. 

“Sit down.” Doug waves to the small blonde, as he takes in the woman. Taking a deep breath, he thinks over Tara’s words as she’d explained the young woman sitting in front of him. How she’d told him not to take her size and appearance for granted, that the young woman was very formidable and extremely well versed in self-defense. Knowing Tara wouldn’t lie to him, he smiles at Buffy. “So, it’s my understanding that you’re an extremely well versed martial arts expert.” Doug leans back in his chair, lacing his fingers and placing them on his stomach.

Buffy blushes and looks down. “Yes, sir.” 

Doug laughs quietly and shakes his head. “It’s Doug, Buffy. We’re very informal around here, if you couldn’t tell. So, how did you and Tara become acquainted?” Doug questions with a raised eyebrow, as the young woman that had worked in the office for the last four months had been relatively quiet about her personal life, just explaining that her and her girlfriend had broken up and needed a job to help with expenses. Somehow knowing that she’d been hurt terribly, he hadn’t pushed for more information.

“Ummm.” Buffy looks up in surprise and worry. “She was kind of dating my best friend.” Buffy admits softly looking back down. Running a shaky hand through her hair, she wonders how much Tara might have said to the man, and whether or not they would even know that she’s gay.

“I’m assuming the two young women didn’t exactly split on the best of terms.” Doug softly mentions, looking at the woman encouragingly.

Buffy exhales the breath she’d unconsciously been holding before shaking her head. “No, it wasn’t on the best of terms at all. Willow, my best friend, hurt Tara horribly. Until recently, very recently, I didn’t even know what had happened between the two women. They’d been together for two years.”

Doug nods his head in understanding. “Tara’s a pretty private person, to tell the truth. She just mentioned that she and her girlfriend had broken up when she first started working here, and I didn’t have the heart to try and push for more details. I had a feeling it wasn’t the easiest break up for the young woman.” 

“That would be putting it mildly.” Buffy whispers looking down as she runs her hand over the binder that she has holding her paperwork. “You obviously don’t have any problems with having Tara work for you.” Buffy looks up looking intently into the man’s pale blue eyes.

“Are you asking about her being gay?” Doug blinks, before chuckling quietly. “No, I don’t have any problems in that respect. Tell you the honest truth, I think about a quarter of the staff that works here in the college are gay. Tara doesn’t flaunt the fact, but she doesn’t hide it either.” Doug shrugs his shoulders, smiling. “Well, enough about Tara. What’cha got for me?” He nods his head to the binder in Buffy’s lap.

Buffy stands and quickly hands the binder to him. “It’s pretty much all the papers I have on my qualifications.” Buffy grins quickly at the man. “I know I’m not exactly what you were probably expecting for the job, but I can tell you I’ll work hard and do my damnedest to make sure the people taking the class will be prepared so that they should be able to get away from just about anything and to somewhere protected.” Buffy sits back down as she makes the statement quietly. 

“Yes, the death toll in Sunnydale is extremely high. Unusual causes of death, also.” Doug flips open the binder and pulls out the papers, looking at the certificates of completion of the different levels of Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Tai Chi, Judo, among other, more intense forms. Quickly reading over the recommendations and other information, Doug purses his lips as he finally looks up at Buffy. “You could literally open up your own Dojo, if you wished. Why aren’t you doing that, instead of coming here looking for a job?”

Buffy blushes and looks downs. “It takes money and backing to open up your own business. Plus a lot of upkeep, hiring people for teaching different classes and taking care of the business end of it. I have no capital to put against something like that. Plus, no bank in their right mind would take me on as a good risk.” Buffy admits quietly. 

Doug nods his head in appreciation of the honesty coming from the young woman. “Next semester starts in a month. There will be a lot that will need to be done, to have the classes ready to start by then. You’ll need to look at the equipment available in the gym’s storeroom, and we’ll need to look at the different rooms available, for you to decide what would be best to set up for your classes. If this takes off the way I think it will, you may end up having more than one room, for the different levels. Depending, this may become more than just a simple self-defense class. But that isn’t something that’ll happen any time soon. If you can fill out the paperwork…” Doug trails off as he opens his drawer and pulls out a small vanilla folder with the paperwork ready in it, handing it along with Buffy’s paperwork back to her. “Get this back to me by the end of the week. You can even have Tara bring it back in, if you like. If you can be ready to come in next Monday, I’ll grab the people that we’ll need to go through everything and see what’s needed. You’ll have to oversee the janitors and other personnel to make sure everything’s set up to your liking. We’ll plan on you having classes three days a week, but look for that to change. That may be a conservative amount, but we will get together to post flyers around campus, where the students will get a serious discount for the classes, and the teachers and personnel will be able to take the basic course for free. I am already in contact with the newspaper for other items, so putting a flyer in the paper that we’re accepting people for a six week course in self defense, shouldn’t be a problem.”

Buffy blinks in surprise as Doug rattles all the information quickly as a huge smile starts to cross her face, as it finally sinks in that she’s being offered a job.

Doug chuckles as he watches the realization dawn on Buffy’s face. “Now…” Doug shifts some papers around on his desk as he looks at what he’d been authorized to pay the teacher of the self defense courses and the different pays grades depending on how well trained the teacher was. Rubbing his hand over his chin he sighs heavily. Knowing that the woman was extremely well qualified, more than what the highest offer of starting pay was, but not being able to do anything about it, he shakes his head in disgust. “As for pay, it’ll be salary with a side bonus for additional paying students. As you get busier, you’ll get 25% of the net profits, which probably will take a while before that happens.” Doug looks up in warning at the young woman. “It may literally take a year or longer before this starts to make a profit. Any business that starts up, is pretty much going to be in red for the first year, so don’t look for earning extra from that, okay?” As Buffy nods her head quickly in understanding, Doug smiles briefly. “Your starting pay will be $1,000 a week, starting next week. We’re hoping that it’ll be something where we’ll actually have the courses going year around. You’ll probably spend a lot of time around here to begin with, working through the bumps that’ll arise. Any problems or questions my door is always open.”

Buffy sits there in stunned disbelief her mouth opening and shutting at the realization before she shakes her head as she runs a shaky hand through her hair. “So the college itself is going to handle getting out the word for the classes, I’ll pretty much just deal with teaching the classes and taking care of the set up and the gear.”

“Pretty much. You’re more than welcome to get together with us on what you might want the flyers to say, or make any suggestions. You can become more deeply involved, if you want. We definitely would appreciate any and all input you might have.” Doug smiles as he rocks back in his chair. 

Buffy nods her head in understanding. “I’m kind of in shock right now, and I’ll probably think of a hundred questions after leaving here…” Buffy grins as she finally relaxes and sits back in the chair.

“Stop in. I’m here Monday through Friday from 8:00 in the morning until usually 5:00 or later, depending. Tara usually works roughly twenty or so hours each week. This week, I think she’s actually working closer to thirty hours, because Chris needs to sneak out early a couple days.” Doug speaks up louder, chuckling as Chris bitches back at him. “Tara’s pretty much been a godsend around here. Very bright young woman that can do just about anything she puts her mind to.”

“She’s wonderful.” Buffy whispers, a light blush crossing her face as she thinks about Tara. “And very, very surprising in more ways than one.”

Doug raises an eyebrow at the young woman. “Not that it’s any of my business, but are you two…?” Doug trails off softly as he questions Buffy.

Buffy blushes even darker and nods her head quickly. “Very recently. My best friend, Willow, and Tara used to live in my house with me, helping me take care of my younger sister. Willow and Tara had a falling out, and Tara moved back here to the dorms.” Buffy exhales deeply as she frowns heavily. “I had some problems and kind of hooked up with the wrong man. I’d never been interested in a woman before, but I came to Tara to talk about my problems, and as you probably already know, she was very understanding and helpful. She’s been there for me, just as support and help. I was hurt and she took care of me, when we got back to my house the next morning, because she was going out on a movie and shake date with my sister, things kind of blew up between her and Willow.” Buffy runs a slightly shaky hand through her hair. “Willow thought there was something going on between us, and there wasn’t.” Buffy looks up, the truth of the words showing in her eyes. “Things went from bad to worse, and Willow went ballistic. Needless to say Willow moved out, and I insisted on Tara coming back home. She’s always been like a surrogate sister/mother figure for my sister, and she was becoming the one piece of sanity in my own life.” A quick smile crosses her face. “Being around her, and being close, I quickly became aware that I cared for her more than just as a friend. I probably wouldn’t have had the nerve to seek a relationship with her, on my own.” Buffy blushes at the admission and looks to a softly smiling Doug who nods encouragingly at her. “Well, anyway. I have bad nightmares from something that happened, and she came in to calm me down one night. I woke up hours later, literally lying on top of her with her just stroking my back and whispering nonsense to calm me. We talked back and forth some and the next thing I know we’re kissing.” 

Doug laughs quietly and nods his head in understanding. “Let me guess, and don’t you dare say anything to her! It was her damn lips, wasn’t it? I’ve found myself watching her as she speaks to me, and I always seem to zero in on those damn lips.” Doug rolls his eyes at the thought. “Even knowing that she prefers the softer sex, I always get distracted by them.”

Buffy blushes and feels a shot of jealousy shoot through her, before she shakes it off. “The lips were a good portion of it. But the whole package is wonderful. I think I fell in love with who she is before I even became aware of how beautiful she is on the outside. I never even considered her physically before, which is understandable, considering I never really thought of women that way at all. She’s such a wonderful, kind, giving woman it’s kind of hard not to fall in love with her.”

“She kind of sneaks in under the radar.” Doug agrees softly nodding his head. “She’s so quiet and unobtrusive, that half the time I’m not even aware she’s out there, until I need something and she brings it in half of the time before I even say anything.”

“She’s pretty intuitive, most of the time.” Buffy smirks at Doug. “She’ll blush for a week straight, if she knew we were talking about her, you know.”

“I know.” Doug laughs quietly. “Might be good teasing material for when she decides to pick on me.”

Buffy shakes her head in disbelief. “She wouldn’t pick on you.”

“Yeah, she would.” Doug nods his head, smirking. “I almost forgot my wife’s birthday. Tara had gathered everyone’s personal information and put it in a file on the computer, with all the important dates. She reminded me the day before along with a few choice comments that she snuck in that I didn’t even catch ‘til later, because I wasn’t expecting it! Ever since then, when I made a couple little comments back, letting her know I caught what she said, she’ll needle me.”

Buffy laughs and shakes her head. “The more I get to know her, the more I’m not quite as surprised about what she does. I’m coming to realize that I wouldn’t put anything past that woman.”

“You said it.” Doug nods his head in agreement. “She’s slowly coming out of her shell. When she first started working here, she hardly said anything to anyone. Now she’ll joke and cut up with all of us. She’ll pop her head in here and toss something at me if I have forgotten to eat lunch. She bounced an orange off my head the other day.” Doug rubs the top of his head in remembrance and grins. 

“She has this thing about people eating.” Buffy admits, sighing softly as she glances at the clock, realizing she’ll need to head out here soon, so she can get to the Double Meat Palace in time for her shift. “I hate to say it, but I probably need to head out. I’ll definitely fill out the paperwork and bring it back in the next day or two.” Buffy stands, shaking Doug’s hand as he stands also.

“I have a feeling things around here will become real interesting. You’re always welcome to come in and pick on Tara while she’s working, if you want to.” Doug winks at Buffy knowingly, chuckling as Buffy blushes lightly. 

“I might take you up on that.” Buffy whispers grinning briefly. “Thanks for the job, Doug.”

“No, thank you. I honestly didn’t think we’d be able to find someone qualified for it, let alone someone as qualified as you are. Make a list of any questions you may have. Be here around 8:30 or 9:00 Monday and we’ll head over to the Athletic building and see what we got, and what we’ll need.” Doug nods as he walks with Buffy out of the office. 

“I’ll be here.” Buffy smiles quickly before waving quickly to Chris before quickly spinning around and striding down the hallway, to head towards work.

Doug chuckles as he turns to look at Chris. “Did you hear most of the conversation?” He questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, I did. Buffy’s qualifications must be pretty good.” Chris nods towards the door that the small blonde had disappeared from. 

“They’re excellent.” Doug nods as he leans against Chris’ desk. “She seems to be a very honest, down to earth woman. Talking with her, she seems pretty open, to a certain degree. I have a feeling there’s still a lot more to her, along with Tara. But we all have stuff we don’t let people in on. Nature of the beast.” 

“Nobody’s an open book.” Chris agrees softly as she considers Doug. “Tara and I have talked some. She had it rough growing up. Just from the couple comments she made, I figured it out. Then her girlfriend tried to control her. I don’t know what exactly happened, but with Buffy’s comments to you, it must have been worse than Tara let on. I have a feeling with Buffy and Tara being together, Tara will probably open up even more and possibly not keep so much in. We’ll see.” Chris shrugs her shoulders as a sad smile crosses her face. “Tara’s sort of become family.”

“Yes, she has.” Doug softly agrees looking down. “Well, I guess I should let the group know I found someone to run the self defense classes.”

Chris chuckles and spins back in her chair to continue with her work.

***


	10. Chapter 10

Tara finishes helping the student get his paperwork together for the transfer to another college before sitting back down and making notes for Chris, so the woman would know what she’d finished up for her, to save her the trouble of double-checking. 

Doug looks up at the clock, shaking his head as he realizes Tara was there late, again. “Don’t you have a certain small petite blonde to go home to?” Doug questions, smirking as Tara’s head jerks up and she turns surprised eyes on him. 

“What?” Tara questions, blinking a couple times in surprise at her boss. 

“Buffy, home.” Doug explains, pointing to the clock, grinning. “Won’t your girlfriend be looking for you to be home?”

“How did?” Tara blinks again, shaking her head at Doug.

“I asked.” Doug shrugged, grinning. “She’s a little more talkative than someone else I know.” Doug wiggles his eyebrows at Tara, and starts to laugh as Tara blushes darkly. “And I’m surprised you haven’t asked me if she got the job.”

Tara shrugs and looks down, smiling. “You’re not dumb. I knew once you met her and saw her qualifications you’d hire her.”

“You think you’re smart, don’t you?” Doug growls jokingly at Tara, grinning as Tara glances up smirking at him, nodding her head. “Yeah, yeah. I know, I’ve looked at your transcripts.” Doug rolls his eyes at the young woman. 

Tara blushes again and looks down as she finishes straightening the desk and slowly standing as she looks at the clock. “As for Buffy being home when I get there, she’s probably still at work. I’ll be so happy that she’ll have a real place to work.” Tara whispers shaking her head. “When does she start?” Tara looks up and questions him softly as she grabs her book bag.

“Monday. I didn’t realize she already had a job.” Doug frowns, wondering if Buffy would need to give a full two week’s notice, though she hadn’t said anything.

“If you want to call it that.” Tara shrugs her shoulders sighing as she leans her hip on the desk. “She works at the Double Meat Palace because she didn’t think she could find anything else.” Tara sighs heavily. “Plus she had to get a job, as she was trying to pay the bills and take care of her younger sister.”

“Not that it’s any of my business, but what about her parents?” Doug blinks in surprise at Tara.

“Her mother died last year.” Tara whispers, her heart aching at the thought. “Her father is pretty much a non-factor. He didn’t even show up for the funeral.” Tara shakes her head in disgust. “She’s had a hard time, and I know she isn’t even making ends meet right now. I’m almost afraid to ask her how far in debt she is, but pretty much everything I make, I’m going to give to her. One way or the other.” Tara frowns heavily, knowing Buffy would probably argue with her about it. 

Doug stares at Tara, first off surprised at how much the woman is letting him know, and the fact of what the two women had obviously already gone through in their young lives. “You know, if you need anything…” Doug trails off as he looks seriously at Tara.

Tara grins briefly at Doug. “Thanks, but I’m sure we’ll make out. She and I already went around once this weekend after I stocked the house with groceries.” Tara shrugs, smirking. “I’m pretty much the only one that knows how to cook, so they were pretty much living off take out before I moved back in.” Tara shivers and scrunches her nose at the thought. 

“She does seem a bit on the skinny side, though with the way you young people are today, I figured it might just be the in thing.” Doug comments softly.

Tara rolls her eyes and sighs heavily. “She doesn’t eat like she should, which I’m working on. She has a very high metabolism rate and probably should eat about six times a day, but she was down to eating about once a day and not sleeping well. Not a good combination.” Tara bites her lip as she considers Buffy. “I’m hoping in the next couple weeks, with steady meals and hopefully sleeping a little better will make a world of difference. I’ll see.”

“I’m sure with you taking care of her, and making sure she eats and sleeps, she’ll be a happy and healthy young woman in no time.” Doug smiles softly at Tara. “Go home, it’s getting late.”

Tara nods her head before heading out the door. “Thanks, Doug.” Tara calls softly over her shoulder and winks at him before leaving.

Doug sighs quietly as he considers the two young women. “What kind of life have you two already had and you’re both probably barely twenty years old.” Doug shakes his head in disgust. “What’s this world coming to, that these young people have to deal with in the first twenty-five years of their lives than the rest of us have to deal with our whole lives.” Frowning, he closes up the office before heading home so he can kiss his wife and hold their young son.

***

Tara finishes fixing the meatloaf and places it in the oven to bake before picking out a couple different cans of vegetables and setting them on the counter to go with the meatloaf. The potatoes already on the stove boiling to make mashed potatoes, Tara turns to the refrigerator and chuckles at what’s left to make a salad with. Realizing she’s going to need to run to the store again for more salad fixings, she grins at the thought the women in the house are at least getting some much needed vegetables in their systems. Quickly tossing together the left over salad ingredients, Tara places the bowl in the refrigerator before checking on Dawn.

“Do you need any help, sweetie?” Tara softly questions the teen as she stands in the doorway to Dawn’s bedroom.

Dawn looks up and shakes her head. “No, actually all my homework was pretty easy tonight. What’s for dinner?” Dawn questions, as she turns more fully to face Tara.

“Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, salad, green beans and whole kernel corn.” Tara smiles at Dawn as she leans against the doorframe. “Does that meet with your approval?”

“Sounds great!” Dawn smirks at Tara. “So when is Buffy just going to move back in with you, and not even bother having the other room?”

Tara blushes and looks down at the carpet, shaking her head. “I’m not going to push for anything, Dawn. She might still need her own space at times, so her keeping the other room is entirely up to her.”

“Right!” Dawn states sarcastically. “I’m not deaf, I’m sure she’d be more than happy to stay with you every night, you know.” 

“Dawnie!” Tara runs a shaky hand through her hair as she sighs heavily, realizing she was going to have to figure out something, so that way the young woman doesn’t hear her and Buffy, because she honestly doesn’t think either one of them would be able to stay quiet.

Dawn notices Tara’s discomfort and sighs quietly. “I’m just picking on you, Tara. I wanted to say something to Buffy this morning, but I figured she might go nuts. I’m actually realizing that you two together kind of make sense.” Dawn whispers as she looks down.

Tara enters the room to sit on the edge of the teen’s bed. “That doesn’t excuse the fact that we obviously were loud enough for you to hear us.” Tara blushes as she looks at the teenager. “We’ll work on that, that isn’t something you should hear.”

“After I actually heard the first screamed yes, I kinda put my headphones on and didn’t hear anything else, I promise!” Dawn looks at Tara seriously. “It’s just too weird hearing my sister...” Dawn snarls her nose and shudders at the thought. 

Tara can’t help but laugh quietly at the look on Dawn’s face. “I’ll see if there isn’t something I can do about it, sweetie.” 

“I can just go to bed with my headset on, not that much of a biggie.” Dawn shrugs, smiling quickly. 

“Thanks, sweetie.” Tara stands and smoothes a hand down her skirt. “I guess I should go get my books and work on my homework, too, huh?” Tara winks at Dawn.

“Better, if you can get on me for not doing my work, I get the same privilege back!” Dawn jokes and waves to Tara as she quickly leaves her room. “The thought of you two actually works the more I think about it.” Dawn whispers to her empty room as she turns back to her English homework. “I just hope that Willow doesn’t try anything.” Dawn frowns heavily as she thinks of the redhead, before shaking her head to finish her homework, knowing that there’s nothing that can be done at this moment in time.

***

Buffy happily strides down Revello Drive and as she walks up the steps to her house, she grins hugely at the thought that there would be no more multiple washings needed of her body and hair after today, other than normal patrol washings. Lorraine had surprisingly enough hugged her tightly when she‘d told her she had a new job at the college and wished her well. The two women had talked for a while, with Buffy leaving Lorraine with a few suggestions on how to possibly keep her help a little longer. She’d promised to bring her extra uniforms by tomorrow, after Lorraine had told her she didn’t have to work out the rest of the time, if she didn’t want to. They were kind of used to being short handed. 

Buffy shakes her head at her wandering thoughts and opens the door, stepping in she’s assailed by the smell of food. Inhaling deeply at this wonderful smell, she looks around, frowning when she doesn’t see Tara. Striding into the kitchen, she pouts when she doesn’t see Tara there, either. Being nosy, Buffy opens the oven and grins at the huge meatloaf cooking. Quickly closing the door, she looks at the cans of vegetables on the counter and the potatoes in the pot. Licking her lips, Buffy pats her growling stomach. “Soon.” Buffy whispers before practically running out of the room and jogging up the stairs.

Buffy peeks in to Dawn’s room, smiling at the teen as she bops on her seat at her desk with her headphones on. Quickly turning to go back to her… Tara’s... Buffy stops and tilts her head as she considers the room that the Wiccan was now staying in, wondering if she would want her to move back into the room with her. Shaking her head that, that thought could wait, Buffy leans against the doorframe as she watches Tara flip the page of the book she has lying on the bed in front of her before writing quickly on the pad sitting on her lap. “It would probably be easier on you if you worked on your homework downstairs, you know.” Buffy explains quietly as she shuts the door behind her before walking over to the bed as Tara looks up at her with a huge smile crossing her face.

“Hey!” Tara shoves the stuff aside and grabs Buffy, pulling her onto the bed to kiss her hungrily. 

Buffy laughs quietly as Tara finally releases her. “I guess I don’t have to ask if you missed me today, huh?” 

Tara growls playfully at the slayer before capturing Buffy’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulling gently on the flesh. “Missed you, what would give you that idea?” Tara jokes and winks at the slayer after she releases Buffy’s lip. 

“Hmm. Being attacked pretty much as soon as I came into the room?” Buffy grins happily at Tara, before leaning in and pressing her lips firmly against the Wiccan’s, before hopping off the bed. “I need a shower. I know this, and I’m surprised you can stand to be that close to me.” Buffy winks as she walks back to the door. “I’ll be back very soon, to continue this.”

Tara’s eyes twinkle as she laughs at the slayer. “I’ll be waiting.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows, smirking as Buffy whimpers quietly before quickly leaving the room. “Goddess, I love seeing that smile on her face.” Tara whispers quietly before gathering her books and quickly finishing her work before glancing up at the clock, frowning as she realizes she should check on the food. Walking out to the hallway, she heads towards the bathroom and knocks softly on the door. 

“Yeah?” Buffy answers as she wraps a towel around her damp body to open the door, smiling at Tara. “You’re too late to help with the shower, but you can help with the drying off.” Buffy licks her lips as she eyes Tara. 

Tara groans and shakes her head at the thought as she watches the little beads of water making their way down the slayer’s skin. “Sorry, but I’m more for making you wet, instead of drying you off.” Tara grins wickedly at the slayer, making Buffy blush. “I’m going to check on dinner, honey. I just wanted you to know, in case you came back in before I made it back up here.”

“Okay.” Buffy smirks as she grabs Tara, pulling her the rest of the way into the bathroom, kicking the door shut before attacking her lips. Groaning as Tara’s hands quickly untuck the towel, letting it drop to the floor and warm hands seem to stroke over every part of her body, Buffy whimpers quietly. 

“Don’t tease the Wiccan.” Tara murmurs in Buffy’s ear as she nips playfully down the slayer’s neck, sucking on the tender spot where the neck meets the shoulder. Running her hands down Buffy’s damp back, Tara cups the slayer’s ass and urges her in against her body. “So, you have a new job that you’re starting Monday, huh?” Tara whispers in Buffy’s ear before sucking the slayer’s ear lobe in her mouth.

“Yes.” Buffy whimpers quietly as she presses her body more firmly against Tara, grunting as one of Tara’s hands slide around to pinch a nipple firmly between her thumb and finger. 

“I think we might need a little celebration this weekend, what do you think?” Tara offers as she lets her hand slide down Buffy’s body, her fingers teasing the slayer’s mound.

“Uh, huh.” Buffy’s hips buck uncontrollably as Tara’s fingers slide over her body and fingers pluck at her hairs, making her groan at the feeling. 

Tara smiles at the responses coming from the slayer. “How much would you like me to bury my fingers inside you right now?”

Buffy whimpers loudly and her body jerks even harder into Tara’s body. “Please!” Buffy pants as she unconsciously widens her stance and presses her body more firmly against Tara’s as her whole body rocks in want.

Tara inhales at the pure desire that courses through her at the feel of Buffy willingly opening herself to her. “Goddess, I love you.” Tara whispers as she works her lips to Buffy’s mouth, kissing her strongly while sliding her hand down the short distance, her knees almost giving way at the feel of the heat and desire coming from Buffy, knowing intuitively that this isn’t just wet from the shower, that the majority of the fluid on the slayer’s lips and inner thighs is desire. Running her fingers quickly through the heavy desire, Tara doesn’t tease the slayer she slides two fingers quickly inside her while they battle each other strongly with their tongues. Feeling Buffy’s muscles clamp down almost instantly on her digits, Tara moans into the kiss. Curling her fingers within Buffy, Tara feels for the slayer’s sweet spot, smirking as Buffy’s body jerks uncontrollably and Buffy breaks the kiss with a keening moan at the pleasure coursing through her. 

“Wha-” Buffy starts to question as Tara starts to stroke firmly within her, rubbing that pleasure giving spot making Buffy’s mind turn to mush as her body takes over, arching, rocking and bucking against the pleasure giving fingers, her mouth making little continuous whimpering noises as the pleasure builds strongly within her.

Tara moans at the feel of the slayer, and her uninhibited response, loving how she whimpers, moans and cries out indiscriminately. Stroking more firmly on the slayer’s g-spot, Tara’s other hand spreads across Buffy’s ass, her fingers digging softly into the hard muscle. Feeling Buffy racing towards the edge, Tara licks up the slayer’s neck to whisper in her ear. “I want you to let it flow, Buffy. Let the feeling and the release work completely through your body. Don’t hold anything back. I want you to come and keep coming as long and as much as you like.” 

“FUCK, TARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Buffy cries out loudly as she feels her whole body give in to the Wiccan’s soft words, wrapping her hands in Tara’s hair, Buffy holds on for dear life as the orgasm flows from her unlike any orgasm before. The release unbelievable as it seems to fire every nerve ending in her body, making her whimper and cry as her body continues to buck uncontrollably against the Wiccan’s body. 

“That’s it, honey. That’s it, let it flow, enjoy it.” Tara continues to rub her fingertips over the spot, since the slayer has such a tight grip on her fingers, she can’t actually move her whole fingers anymore. Whimpering quietly at the flood of liquid literally dripping down her hand and arm, Tara bites her lip roughly. “Goddess, I want to drop to my knees and lick you until there’s nothing left for me to devour.” Tara pants heavily as she practically holds the slayer up, by keeping her pinned against her body. 

Buffy whimpers as her body jumps uncontrollably at the thought of Tara licking her body, even as she feels a smaller orgasm rolling through her body. “God!” Buffy groans as she pants heavily against Tara’s neck as her body continues to clasp the Wiccan’s fingers. Clenching and unclenching as the unbelievable pleasure continues to roll through her body, Buffy presses her body even harder against Tara’s. “Please.” Buffy begs softly as she feels her body working its way to another cresting wave of pleasure.

Tara presses more firmly against Buffy’s inner wall after the single word, her free arm wrapped around Buffy’s waist tightly to keep the bucking and shaking woman from collapsing as another orgasm works through the slayer’s body. “Goddess.” Tara whimpers as she eases off the slayer’s g-spot, giving the woman a break, while leaving her fingers within the slayer. Not that she has much choice as the muscles of her lover keep her from removing them. “So beautiful.” Tara murmurs breathily in the slayer’s ear as she tries to get control of her own heavy breathing, and desire filled body. “So, so beautiful, my love.” Tara places soft kisses over Buffy’s neck and ear, slowly making her way across the slayer’s cheek to press gently against Buffy’s panting mouth as Buffy slowly comes down from her high. 

Buffy whimpers softly and eases her head down against Tara’s shoulder as her body continues to quake and shiver in the aftermath of her orgasms. As her body slowly calms down, she eases the death grip she has on Tara’s fingers, biting her lip as Tara slowly eases her fingers out from inside her. “Jell-o.” Buffy whispers, knowing Tara will understand. As the Wiccan laughs softly, Buffy smiles and brushes her head against the shoulder of her lover. “G-spot?” Buffy questions unnecessarily as she presses her lips firmly against the fast pounding of Tara’s pulse point.

“G-spot.” Tara whispers, nodding her head briefly. “Did you enjoy?” 

Buffy snorts at the question before nipping at the skin she’d been kissing. “Need another shower.” Buffy finally eases back a short distance from Tara, smirking at the Wiccan before she glances down her naked body and the fully clothed Wiccan’s body. “You, too.” Buffy blushes as she notices the dampness of Tara’s skirt. 

“Hmmm.” Tara murmurs as she glances down. “So it seems I do. Or maybe a change of clothes for the time being.” Tara shrugs and pulls Buffy back against her, hugging her firmly. “One thing bad about that, pretty much guaranteed to make a puddle.” Tara chuckles softly.

“I have a protective rubber sheet on my old bed... well, your bed now.” Buffy suggests softly, a smirk crossing her face. 

Tara leans back with a raised eyebrow in question. 

Buffy blushes and looks down as she tries to stand fully on her two legs, continuing to hold onto Tara. Thankful for the woman’s steadying hand as she wobbles. “Slayer and being hurt kind of goes hand in hand. Mom bought the sheet after she had to buy a new mattress when I ruined the old one after a particularly rough night.” Buffy admits softly, shrugging briefly. 

“Oh, honey.” Tara murmurs, pulling the slayer back in against her body as she soothingly works her hands up and down the slayer’s back. “I don’t like the thought of you being hurt, honey.” Tara admits quietly as the tears come to her eyes.

“It happens, Tara.” Buffy whispers, hugging the Wiccan back. “One thing you’re going to have to take into consideration is there is a very good possibility that one night I may not make it back home.” When she feels Tara flinch hard at her words, Buffy mentally kicks herself for bringing it up, but knowing that Tara has to realize that it’s a very real possibility that one night she could die. 

“I know.” Tara whispers as she tries to relax. “I don’t like it, and I won’t ever like the thought, but I know it’s a very real possibility.” Tara sighs heavily as the tears come to her eyes at the thought of Buffy dying… again. “You’d think they’ve put you through enough hell, that they wouldn’t do that to you again.”

“Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem to work that way.” Buffy pulls back and looks at Tara after she feels the warm tears drop on her shoulder. “Oh, love.” Buffy sighs and reaches up to brush softly at the tears rolling down Tara’s cheeks. “Don’t cry, please.” Buffy whimpers as the tears come to her own eyes in response to Tara’s. “I don’t plan on anything happening, not if I have any say in the matter. I have more to live for now, than I ever had before. I’ll fight tooth and nail to make sure I come back home. I promise.” Buffy whispers and presses a soft kiss against Tara’s lips. 

“I’m holding you to that promise, Slayer.” Tara looks deeply in the hazel eyes of her lover. “You don’t want this pissed off Wiccan to come after you.”

Buffy smiles softly at Tara’s attempt to lighten the mood. “I love you.” Buffy whispers and kisses Tara again. 

“I love you, too.” Tara takes a deep, shuddering breath. “You sidetracked me. I need to check on the food, and change.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy. “The meatloaf will probably need a little longer, but I can probably work on mashing the potatoes. I turned the heat down before you came home.” 

“It smells good.” Buffy admits as she steps back from Tara before leaning down to move the towel on the floor to soak up the liquid there. Blushing lightly, Buffy looks back up at Tara. 

“Don’t be ashamed, honey.” Tara whispers as she reaches out to stroke her thumb over Buffy’s cheek. “Never be ashamed of enjoying being made love to. It’s a beautiful sight, and makes me feel wonderful inside that I can bring you pleasure.” Tara admits quietly. 

“Pleasure? I’m still waiting for my head to re-attach to my body.” Buffy jokes quietly as she presses her cheek into Tara’s caress. Just then her stomach growls loudly, making Buffy moan and roll her eyes.

“Hmmm. I satisfy one urge, now I need to satisfy another.” Tara chuckles and pats Buffy on the stomach. “Let me check on dinner. I’m going to change real quick, first. Go ahead and take another shower, honey.” Tara winks as she eases the short distance to the door. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Buffy whispers and smiles at the Wiccan as she eases out of the bathroom. “God, what you do to me, woman.” Buffy shakes her head in disbelief before she closes the distance to the shower, turning the water on again. Walking back to the towel on the floor, Buffy makes sure to mop up all the water and other liquid off the floor before tossing her towel in the hamper. Grabbing another towel and placing it within grabbing distance of the shower, Buffy hops back in and quickly washes her still lightly tingling body.

***


	11. Chapter 11

Tara blushes lightly as Dawn comes into the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. “Sorry.” 

Dawn shakes her head, sighing heavily. “It doesn’t really surprise me with my sister, but you’re surprising me. Didn’t take you for a horny Wiccan.” Dawn admits and grabs a soda out of the refrigerator before leaving Tara alone in the kitchen. 

Tara whimpers quietly before pulling the potatoes off the stove, draining them and mashing them. Pouring the milk and adding butter, Tara reaches over for the salt and pepper. Gently easing the mixer blades into the potatoes, Tara slowly turns it on. 

Buffy stands at the kitchen doorway, silently watching as Tara mixes the potatoes, a soft smile on her face. Walking up behind Tara, Buffy places her hands gently on her hips and nuzzles the back of her neck. 

Tara moans and leans back into the slayer, turning off the mixer she places her hands on top of Buffy’s, urging the slayer to wrap her arms around her.

“Need any help?” Buffy questions as she strokes her fingers softly over Tara’s stomach before kissing her neck again. 

“Goddess.” Tara whimpers as Buffy goes from pressing soft kisses over the back of her neck to nipping softly. “Umm. You could open the vegetables and put them in containers to warm up in the microwave.” 

“Okay.” Buffy agrees softly pressing her lips firmly against Tara’s neck once more before easing away from the Wiccan.

Tara inhales deeply and shakes her head at the desire literally thrumming in her body. “So, I know you have a new job and you start Monday. How did the discussion with Doug go?”

“Really well. I didn’t realize you worked at the college.” Buffy turns towards Tara with a raised eyebrow.

“Needed cash to come in from somewhere to help pay for necessities.” Tara shrugs as she goes back to finishing the potatoes. “Grants and scholarships only pay for so much. I needed something a little more dependable than filling in occasionally at the Magic Box. Plus working for the college actually helps quite a bit. Not only do I earn money, but it allows me to take classes without having to pay for them.” Tara smiles briefly at Buffy. “After the deal with Glory, and being out of commission for a while, I lost some of my scholarships.” Tara admits quietly. 

Buffy glances down guiltily at the thought of what the woman had gone through since becoming part of the gang.

Tara sighs and reaches for Buffy’s chin, urging her to look up. “It’s not your fault, honey. It was Glory that did what she did to me, Buffy. Not you. How many innocents’ minds did she take? There’s no guarantee that she wouldn’t have taken my sanity even if I didn’t know you guys. You aren’t to blame for everything that happens. You can’t protect everyone, Buffy. No matter how you try and everything you do, evil will exist. Whether it be demons, vampires, or just plain humanity.” 

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t still piss me off.” Buffy growls quietly as she looks at Tara. 

“Being pissed off, is fine.” Tara strokes a hand softly down Buffy’s cheek. “Just don’t feel guilty for it.” Tara looks intently into Buffy’s eyes. “You didn’t do it, so it’s not your fault, okay?”

Buffy sighs deeply as she looks into the serious eyes of her lover. Slowly nodding her head, Buffy leans in and softly brushes her lips over Tara’s. “I’ll probably still feel guilty, but I’m sure you’ll try and knock some sense into me when it happens.”

“Better believe it. You’re not the world’s keeper, honey. Though you have saved the world so many times, you probably can’t count them.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “Now, let me check on the meatloaf.”

“Okay.” Buffy whispers softly before finishing with the canned vegetables. “Doug and I discussed different things. He knows about us.” Buffy admits, looking at Tara. At Tara’s nod and smile, Buffy breathes out a sigh of relief. “He even made the comment that I was more than welcome to come over and pick on you anytime I wished.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows slightly and laughs softly as Tara blushes. 

“I don’t know about you.” Tara whispers, as she smiles briefly. “How about the DMP, what’s going on there?” Tara opens the oven to pull out the meatloaf to check it.

“Lorraine told me that she was sad to see me go, but she understood. I’ll take the rest of my uniforms in tomorrow. I’ll probably drop them off, then run the paperwork back by the college and drop it off to Doug.” Buffy admits as she jumps up on the island to watch Tara. 

“So, what are you going to do with the rest of the week off?” Tara grins as she looks back at Buffy.

“Actually probably get with Doug on a few things, then work around the house and do some odds and ends that I’ve been putting off.” Buffy admits quietly. 

Tara nibbles on her lip as she moves towards Buffy and places her hands on either side of her thighs. “I know you’re going to want to say no, but I’ve put some money aside, and I’d like you to accept it.” 

Buffy starts to shake her head but stops when she notices the hurt look cross Tara’s face. “Tara, it’s your money.”

“And you can’t expect me to live here without helping pay the bills.” Tara explains softly as she stares at Buffy. Finally seeing the acceptance in her lover’s eyes, Tara caresses her hands over the sides of Buffy’s thighs. “You don’t have to answer me, honey. But how far in debt are you?” Tara bites her bottom lip after whispering the question.

Buffy sighs as she looks down. “I’m just making minimum payments to keep stuff from being shut off, and the house from being taken from us. When I have extra, I put it towards the house payment.” Buffy admits softly. 

“Hard to do on minimum wage and without help from other people in the house.” Tara comments, seeing Buffy’s eyes widen before her gaze drops. “I know, honey. Willow and I argued a few times over the fact that she usually spent the money her parents sent her on upgrades for her computer and other non-essential things. She just didn’t want to understand. I don’t think she lives in the real world.” Tara admits quietly before squeezing Buffy’s legs gently before turning around to finish fixing dinner. 

“Hopefully in a few months, I’ll get the bills caught up.” Buffy watches Tara as she moves the meatloaf onto a platter and the potatoes into a big container. “They’re going to pay me very, very well to teach the self defense classes.” 

“Good. You deserve something going right for a change, honey.” Tara pulls the salad and dressings out of the refrigerator. 

“I have you to thank for it, you know.” Buffy slides off the island and grabs down plates and glasses. 

“I didn’t do anything. I just pointed you in the direction of the job. The rest you did on your own.” Tara puts the vegetables in the microwave and turns them on. 

“Don’t, Tara.” Buffy whispers, her eyes sad. “Don’t act like what you’ve done is nothing. Don’t put yourself down. You took it upon yourself to contact Giles and push for him and the Watcher’s Council to actually get off their asses and do something. You know, you never did explain exactly how you talked them into giving me the papers.” Buffy tilts her head as she considers Tara.

“Pretty much just explained things to the Council.” Tara shrugs as she tries to sidestep the slayer’s questions. 

“Tara…” Buffy starts but stops when Dawn comes into the kitchen.

“Dinner time?” Dawn questions looking at the food Tara’s placing in the dishes.

“Yes, it is. Can you grab some of the bowls and take them out to the dining room? Thank you, sweetie.” Tara smiles softly at the teenager, silently thanking the Goddess for sending the teen into the kitchen at that moment. 

“Tara, I have a project due next week that I could use your help on, do you mind?” Dawn questions hopefully, smiling at the Wiccan.

“Of course not. Is there anything in particular that you need me to get for you?” Tara looks questioningly at the young girl. 

“I have a list of books that’s supposed to have the information in them that I’ll need. Maybe if you can make a trip to the college library.” Dawn smiles as Tara nods her head in acceptance. “You’re the best.” Dawn cries out and hugs Tara quickly before grabbing the stuff to take out to the dining room.

Buffy raises an eyebrow at Tara. “Our discussion isn’t over.”

Tara nods her head in acceptance as she grabs some food and takes it out to the dining room table. 

***

Buffy gently shuts the door as she comes home from patrol, turning the light off in the living room as she tilts her head, listening to the quiet house, before walking towards the kitchen. Grabbing a water out of the refrigerator, she decides to make herself a sandwich. Reaching for the meat and cheese, she sets them on the island. Seeing the phone hanging on the wall, she hesitates for a moment before reaching for it. Quickly dialing the long combination of numbers, she waits for the line to be picked up.

“Hello?” Giles answers the phone as he sets down his cup of tea.

“Giles.” Buffy smiles at hearing the familiar tones of her Watcher. “How are you doing?” Buffy questions quietly as she sits down at the island.

“I’m fine. How are you? Is there something wrong?” Giles questions hurriedly, knowing that Buffy never calls just to chat.

“Actually things are going quite well. I have a new job I’m starting Monday, working at the college teaching self defense classes.” Buffy admits as she plays with the package of meat.

“Oh, good. That means the paperwork we sent you helped then?” Giles sighs in relief, smiling. 

“Yeah, it did. That’s kind of why I’m calling. What exactly did Tara do, to have the Council send the paperwork to me?” Buffy questions softly. 

“Honestly, I haven’t the foggiest.” Giles admits as he shakes his head and pulls off his glasses. “She called here a while ago, wanting to have Travers’ phone number, and she wouldn’t accept no for an answer. I finally gave it to her, and the next thing I know Travers calls me into his office and hands me this packet of information to mail to you. He said something about taking what else the young woman said under serious advisement, but that it would possibly take longer. When I questioned him what the bloody hell he was talking about, he just shook his head and told me that the young Miss Maclay would understand.” Giles pinches the bridge of his nose as he sighs heavily. “What else is going on over there, Buffy? Any more problems with Willow?”

Buffy sighs as she drops her head down. “Honestly I haven’t talked with Willow since she moved out. As I mentioned before, Tara moved back in.” Buffy hesitates for a second before a soft smile crosses her face at the thought of the Wiccan. “Giles, what would you say if I told you I found the perfect person, and that person loves me completely?” 

Giles blinks in surprise and shakes his head. “I didn’t even realize you were dating again, Buffy. If you’re happy, that’s the important thing. You’ve been through enough hell and you deserve to have happiness in your life.” 

“Huh.” Buffy mumbles as she tilts her head. “You know, we haven’t even been out on a date, to tell you the truth, Giles. I’m going to have to remedy that here quickly.” Buffy murmurs more to herself than to Giles. “But I want you to know who it is that’s making my life better, in more ways than one.”

Giles waits for Buffy to continue, as she seems to become real quiet. “Buffy?” Giles questions quietly, not wanting to startle the young woman.

“Sorry, Giles.” Buffy shakes her head. “I’ve sort of fallen in love with Tara.” Buffy whispers softly.

“Oh.” Giles blinks in surprise as he considers the thought of the two young women. “That’s… wonderful, Buffy.” 

Buffy hears the hesitation in his voice, and sighs heavily. “What’s wrong, Giles?”

“Nothing.” Giles shakes his head before finally admitting. “Are you sure that you’re falling in love with her, or is it just the fact that she’s been helping you, Buffy?” 

Buffy stops in confusion as she considers the Watcher’s words. “I don’t think that my heart literally beating three times faster than normal when she walks into the room is just because she’s been helping me, Giles. Or when she smiles at me I melt inside. We won’t even get into what happens when she kisses me!” Buffy exclaims softly. 

“Quite, quite right then.” Giles blushes deeply as he grabs his glasses and starts to clean them roughly. “I dare say that it’s obviously more than thanks for being helpful, then.”

“Duh.” Buffy rolls her eyes and exhales heavily. “So, you don’t really know what Tara said to Travers?”

“No. Just what she mentioned to me when she wanted his number. She mentioned the fact that they should be helping you out, and supporting you instead of leaving you on your own.” Giles doesn’t mention the fact that Tara had read him the riot act about leaving Buffy when she needed family, and that no matter what, Buffy considered him a father figure. “Buffy?”

“Yeah?” Buffy blinks and comes back to the conversation at hand.

“Would you like me to come back?” Giles questions softly. 

“To visit?” Buffy frowns in confusion as she considers what Giles said.

“No, come back to stay.” Giles explains quickly. 

Buffy inhales deeply at the thought. “My first answer would be yes, in a heartbeat.” Buffy admits quietly. “But you had a point, Giles. I need to grow up and learn how to do things on my own. You have a life of your own, and you need to live it.”

Giles frowns heavily at the slayer’s words. “Everyone needs someone to lean on occasionally, Buffy. Even I do.” Giles softly explains.

“I…” Buffy shakes her head and runs a hand through her hair. “I’m learning that, Giles. How about if I need you, I won’t hesitate to call you? I do have Tara here and she’s more help than she even realizes, just by being here for me, it’s a blessing. She’s keeping me sane.” 

“She’s always had a calm head, and seemed very grounded.” Giles admits quietly. “I could see her being very good for you, Buffy. Does she love you?”

“Yes.” Buffy answers simply, smiling. 

“Good.” Giles smiles at hearing the smile in Buffy’s voice at the simple word. “Was there anything else you needed, my dear?”

“No. I was just curious as to what Tara might have said, and to let you know about us.” Buffy answers after a few moments. “Thanks, Giles.”

“I haven’t done anything, my dear. You take care.” Giles slowly hangs up the phone.

“You, too.” Buffy whispers before disconnecting the phone. Deciding she doesn’t want a sandwich after all, Buffy gathers the items up and places them back in the refrigerator before double-checking the back door and heading upstairs. Hesitating at the open door to her old room, she looks in, smiling softly at the Wiccan lying on the bed, obviously having tried to stay up for her to come home from patrol. Looking down at her dirty clothes, Buffy quickly continues to her room and strips, pulling on a robe before heading to the bathroom. 

Quickly showering and towel drying her hair, Buffy brushes the knots out quickly before walking back to Tara’s room, leaning against the doorframe as she considers the blonde Wiccan. Quietly entering the room the rest of the way, Buffy shuts and locks the door. Sliding her robe off, she lays it over a chair before reaching for the lamp beside the bed.

“Hey, honey.” Tara yawns as she wakes up, noticing Buffy in the room. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” 

“Shhh. Go back to sleep, Tara.” Buffy whispers softly as she finishes turning off the lamp and climbs in bed beside Tara. 

“Hmmm.” Tara snuggles up against Buffy’s side, wrapping her arm around Buffy’s waist. “Patrol?”

“Just a few newbies. Nothing serious.” Buffy whispers, smiling as Tara relaxes against her and presses in even more firmly against her body. Running a hand through the Wiccan’s soft hair, Buffy presses her lips quickly to her forehead. 

“Not hurt?” Tara questions stroking her fingers softly over the slayer’s warm skin, as she feels her eyes getting heavy. 

“No, I’m not hurt, love. You’re tired, go to sleep. We can talk in the morning.” Buffy smiles as Tara nods her head and shifts slightly to get more comfortable. 

“I love you.” Tara murmurs as she falls asleep.

“I love you, too.” Buffy runs her hand gently down Tara’s back as she lets her own body relax as she slowly follows the Wiccan into the land of dreams.

***


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy grumbles quietly as she walks up the college steps, thinking about how every time she thought she had Tara cornered to discuss what was said to the Watcher’s Council, something or someone interrupted. After walking Dawn over to her new friend’s house, Buffy had continued heading towards the college campus, knowing that Tara was working there this whole afternoon, and wasn’t planning on being home until around 5:30. 

Walking quickly into the Admin building, Buffy stops at the sight of a gorgeous blonde haired giant of a man, flirting with Tara. When she hears Tara flirting back, Buffy whimpers quietly at the sound.

“Freddie, sweetie, you know you’re going to get into all kinds of trouble by being here.” Tara’s eyes twinkle as she looks at the Art Professor. 

“But my darling, it will so be worth it.” Freddie smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at the blonde. “Come on. I’ll make it good for you, darling.”

“You better not be flirting with that blonde bimbo again!” A rich voice growls coming from the other hallway, making Buffy’s head snap up in surprise and worry, unconsciously moving closer to the office.

“Oh, my.” Freddie taps his hand against his chest. “I think I’m going to have a heart attack, I’ve been busted.”

“Oh, shut up, you raging horn dog.” Craig growls at his partner before sneaking into the office and grabbing Tara up in his arms. “I’m stealing her for the day, you don’t get her. Come away with me, my love. I’ll dance you around in the moonlight and we can sing together so the Nightingales will cry.” Craig dances around with a laughing Tara in his arms.

Buffy’s mouth drops open in surprise as she finishes making it to the office window, watching as a light skinned, skinny black man dances Tara around the office. Buffy jumps as she feels a hand settle on her shoulder. Turning she looks into the laughing eyes of Doug.

“This is tame for these guys.” Doug whispers conspiratorially. “Just wait, you‘ll eventually see, given time.” Doug nods his head as Freddie strides into the office, stealing Tara away.

“She’s mine, you fiend. You can’t have her! Mine, mine I say!” Freddie playfully dips Tara as he acts like he’s ravaging the blonde, who’s laughing at him.

“Jesus, Freddie! Who the hell’s the Art Professor, and who’s the Head of Drama?” Doug smirks as he watches the two Professors. “Will you leave the poor woman alone before you get your asses kicked by her girlfriend?”

“Oooh. Tell me it isn’t so, my love.” Freddie drops down to his knees blinking owlishly at Tara. Before toppling over onto his side as Craig knocks him over, taking his place.

“No, she’s mine! Please, you’re breaking my heart, my beautiful flower. Please tell me you haven’t found another.” Craig begs, wrapping his arms around her waist, crying playfully against her. “NOOOOO!!” He wails pitifully.

Tara laughs heartily at the two professors, before smacking Craig playfully on the shoulder. “Let me go you beast!” 

Craig collapses on top of Freddie. “She doesn’t love us anymore.” Craig whimpers, holding his heart. “I shall die, if the beautiful one rejects my love!”

Freddie snorts and shifts out from under Craig, looking down at his lover. “How about I offer to fix dinner tonight, will that resuscitate you?” 

Craig jumps up, wrapping his arms around Freddie hugging him strongly. “My savior! I have found true love.” Craig turns his head and sticks his tongue out at Tara. “Didn’t want no mean woman, no how!” Turning back to Freddie he confides, conspiratorially, if loudly. “The body parts are all wrong, for what I like!”

“That’s a good thing!” Freddie laughs and hugs him. 

Buffy stares from one person to the other, not knowing what to think, as it finally dawns on her, she blushes and shakes her head, her eyes dropping to the floor. “I’m finding out there is more to her than I realized.” Buffy mumbles quietly, before looking back up as she feels arms wrap around her, tugging her gently towards a warm body.

“Hi, honey.” Tara smirks as she finally makes her way to Buffy, wrapping her in a tight embrace. “You have to ignore Craig and Fred, they like to play and carry on quite a bit. But they’re really harmless.”

“Tare! Who’s the munchkin you’re hugging?” Craig smirks as he leans out the window as he’s climbed up on the desk to practically bump into them. Yelping, he turns his head and rubs his butt, as he looks at Freddie. “I told you, not here! Save that for home!”

Freddie rolls his eyes before leaning against Craig, to look at the two women curiously. “We aren’t leaving until we get introductions and explanations. So spill!”

Tara groans quietly and shakes her head. “I hope you two realize that when you take the class, you are probably going to end up on your ass more than the other students!”

“NO!” Freddie and Craig both stare in stunned disbelief as Tara nods her head, smirking at them. 

“Honey?” Tara questions softly, lifting Buffy’s blushing face up, smiling gently at her lover. “Are you okay?”

Buffy nods her head, a quick smile crossing her face. “I have to admit, I was a little worried to begin with. Thought Freddie was kinda really flirting with you.” Buffy admits quietly.

Tara laughs and shakes her head. “If either one of them were really flirting with me, this whole college would be tilted on its ear. Those two have been together for…” Tara frowns glancing back at the two Professors. “Is it 15 or 16 years, guys?”

“Sixteen years next month.” Craig smirks and wraps his arm around his lover. “He seduced me when I was but a wee lad. I fell for beautiful blonde locks, a hunk of a body, and pale green eyes.” Craig flutters his eyelashes at his lover.

“Yeah, who knew that I’d fall right back for a skinny assed black man?” Freddie leers at his lover. “Nothing like moving in right next door and making me think all kinds of naughty thoughts!!”

“It’s not my fault you were a pervert and liked to watch me through the window!” Craig laughs as Freddie has the good graces to look embarrassed. 

“Okay, you two. Behave! I want you to meet Buffy, the new Self Defense Instructor. Buffy, these two are Fred Miner, the Art History Professor, and Craig Hanson, Head of the Drama department.” Doug introduces them as he heads into the office. “They’re big flirts, so watch them!” Doug warns before shutting his door, laughing.

“Nice to meet you.” Buffy finally sticks out her hand, shaking the two men’s hands as she leans her side against Tara’s. 

“You’re the new Self Defense Instructor?” Freddie eyes Buffy up and down, his eyebrow raised.

Tara smirks at him, shaking her head. “Freddie, she can take your ass down in a heartbeat, if she wanted to. Now, behave.” Tara turns to Buffy and places a soft kiss on her temple. “I need to finish making his copies for him. I’ll probably be ready to go in roughly half an hour.”

“That’s fine.” Buffy grins at Tara, and watches her walk around to go back in the office to the copying machine, before frowning as the two men block her view. “What?” She grumbles, looking at them.

“How long have you known Tara?” Freddie questions quickly his eyes narrowed on the petite blonde.

“Do you love her?” Craig quickly follows up, his eyes narrowed also.

“What are your intentions?” They both question together.

Buffy groans and rolls her eyes. “I’ve known her for two years. Yes, I love her completely. I plan on loving her for the rest of our lives and hopefully making her happy.” Buffy rattles off quickly.

The two men study her for a few minutes, judging her sincerity.

“Will you two stop with the third degree?” Tara sighs heavily as she walks back out to grab Buffy, pulling her into the office. “Ignore them, they have decided to adopt me for some strange reason, and think they can question anyone and everyone that even looks at me!” Tara turns a hard stare on the two men. “They have been extremely bad this week!”

“But, Tara!” Craig pouts his eyes sad. “When you told me earlier this week that you weren’t going to try out, it broke my heart.”

Tara rolls her eyes at the Head of Drama. “I’m not even taking any of your classes this semester!”

“Doesn’t matter.” Craig grumbles, plopping down in the chair. “I want you to do the lead.”

Buffy stares in confusion, looking from one to the other, her eyes finally settling on Tara begging her for an explanation.

“He wanted me to sing the lead in a play they’re planning on putting on in six weeks time.” Tara rolls her eyes. “He already knew better, but he’s been whining almost non-stop.”

“But you have the voice of an angel!” Craig throws his hands in the air. “It’s perfect for my play.”

“You always say that.” Tara grumbles blushing lightly as Buffy starts grinning at her. 

“She is an angel, you know.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows at the two men. “Sweet, kind, giving, loving…” Buffy chuckles, then starts giggling, as Tara first pokes her playfully in the stomach then proceeds to start tickling her. 

“Stop it! Enough already.” Tara blushes darker and shakes her head. Heading over to the copier, she finishes pulling off the rest of the copies for Freddie. 

“What’cha doing this weekend, beautiful?” Craig questions, his eyes watching Buffy as the small blonde watches every move Tara makes, finally smiling at the obvious love and caring crossing the small one’s face.

“Don’t think we really have anything planned.” Tara looks over at Buffy with questioning eyes, raising her eyebrow as Buffy blushes lightly and fidgets. “Or, maybe we do.” 

Buffy nibbles on her lip and grins briefly. “I thought maybe we could go out to eat tonight. I got rid of Dawn for the weekend.” Buffy blushes even darker as the thoughts of what she wants to do to the Wiccan, wherever and whenever the mood strike her starts playing in her head, like a montage of different movie clips. 

Tara raises both eyebrows as Buffy blushes darkly, and when she sees the slightly unfocused look come into her lover’s eyes, then they start to dilate slightly, Tara bites her lip, shaking her head at her lover’s obvious thoughts. Walking up to Buffy she leans in and kisses her firmly on the slightly parted, panting mouth. “You’re thinking naughty thoughts, aren’t you?”

Buffy blinks and nods her head grinning at Tara. “Oh, yeah. No interruptions, either.” Buffy growls playfully, thinking about almost every time the past week she and Tara had been making out in the house before she went on patrol, Dawn had appeared. And, unfortunately, most of this week had been real busy patrolling, making her come home late quite frequently, putting a curtail on the lovings to a certain degree. Every time Buffy got close to Tara, her heat would ratchet up and she’d feel her whole body practically hum with desire. 

“Nookie weekend.” Freddie looks at Craig, nodding his head silently in agreement. Craig smirks and pats Freddie on the butt. “Been a while since we’ve had one of those weekends.”

“If that’s an offer, I am NOT turning it down.” Freddie grins as he grabs the flyers from Tara’s unresisting hands before dragging Craig out of the office with his other hand.

Buffy doesn’t pay any attention to the two professors quickly leaving the office as she closes the short distance between her and Tara, her thoughts only on the thought that she wants to spend one whole day doing nothing but exploring every centimeter of the Wiccan’s body. Learning all the little places that melt Tara with a simple touch, smiling as she touches briefly on the remembrance of accidentally coming across one when she’d come back in after showering from patrol Wednesday night, and the Wiccan was sleeping across the bed on her stomach, wearing nothing but a sheet haphazardly dragged across her butt, and her legs dangling over the side of the bed. Unable to resist, she had kneeled and planned on working her way slowly up the Wiccan’s legs, but when she’d reached the tender spot behind the Wiccan’s knee, making her moan loudly and her body writhe on the bed as it woke her, Buffy had spent a good half hour on that spot alone, surprised at the smell and sight of Tara bucking into the bed, climaxing the first time, making Buffy continue eagerly devouring the spot, bringing the Wiccan to release again without having to touch her anywhere else. 

Tara watches Buffy, her own eyes darkening at the obvious desire and arousal seeps into Buffy’s eyes as the slayer’s breathing becomes heavier with want. Growling quietly, Tara captures Buffy’s lips, kissing her hungrily.

Buffy groans and presses hard into her lover’s body as her hands trail up Tara’s back to bury themselves in blonde, silky strands. Unconsciously pressing her body harder against Tara‘s, making Tara back up until she’s against the copying machine. When Tara’s hands reach down to grasp her butt, kneading her flesh firmly, Buffy growls, breaking the kiss to pant as her lips and teeth work their way down the pale column of Tara’s neck to suck hungrily on the Wiccan’s pulse point that’s beating erratically. 

Doug shakes his head as he steps out of the office, having heard the office suddenly become quiet. Surprised at the sight of the two women practically attacking each other he shifts as his pants become uncomfortable. Shifting back into the office, he slams some books and other items around, hoping to get their attention, before slowly walking back to his door, hesitantly poking his head out, sighing in relief as they had separated a short distance, but were still touching. “It’s time to close up. You two have a good weekend, okay?” Doug smirks as he notices the bruising showing on Tara’s neck. “Tara, feed Buffy. I think she’s hungry.” Doug chuckles wickedly as he locks the door, leaving the two women in the office.

“Huh?” Tara blinks as she tries to get the haze clouding her mind to clear so she can understand what Doug was saying. Blinking, she doesn’t even realize her boss was gone for a few minutes as she feels fingers tugging on the back of her shirt so they can caress over her flesh.

“We’re alone, now.” Buffy closes the distance between them again, a glint in her eye. When she hears someone walking down the hallway, Buffy groans and drops her head on Tara’s shoulder. “Maybe not.”

Tara inhales deeply at the desire coursing through her, as she finally gets control of her faculties, she wraps her arms gently around Buffy, pulling her in softly against her body, smiling. “Unless we’re in a secreted little hide-a-way here at the college, there’re people going by at all times.”

“Now she tells me.” Buffy bitches quietly. “Supply closet?”

“Bad time for that, janitors are in and out of them a lot for cleaning supplies after the students and professors go home for the day.” Tara explains softly. 

“Damn.” Buffy growls quietly as she gently eases back, placing a quick, hard kiss on Tara’s lips before stepping completely away. 

“Home?” Tara questions with a knowing lift of her eyebrow, grinning. “Or, I’m sure we can find somewhere closer, if you want to look.”

“We could probably make it home first, before finding somewhere that we’re less likely to be found. Plus, we’d have to be somewhere that had good sound dampeners.” Buffy smirks slowly and wiggles her eyebrows at Tara. Seeing Tara get a calculating look in her eyes, Buffy raises her eyebrow in silent question.

“It’s probably locked.” Tara admits quietly, sighing. “I’ll talk to Craig about the recording room he has a key to it.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at the slayer, grinning. “I’ll see if I can’t get a copy of it for future reference.”

Buffy chuckles quietly. “Come on, love. Let’s get out of here. I promised to take you out to dinner, not ravish you.”

“I’ll take option C.” Tara smirks as she closes up the office, pulling the window closed and locking it before grabbing her purse and watching Buffy sling her backpack over her shoulder before locking the door as they walk out, their hands laced together.

“You going to tell me what Option C is?” Buffy finally questions, with a raised eyebrow.

“Both.” Tara laughs before unlocking the door to the Jeep, groaning as Buffy presses her gently into the door. 

Buffy lets the backpack slide to the ground as she runs her hands up the front of Tara’s body, gently pressing her body into Tara’s against the Jeep. “Which one first?” Buffy growls in Tara’s ear as she starts to nip over the Wiccan’s neck as her hands play dangerously close to her breasts. 

“Goddess!” Tara whimpers pressing her body firmly against Buffy’s. “What’s gotten into you, honey?” Tara starts to pant as fingers tease her nipples through her shirt. 

“Want you.” Buffy presses her lower body firmly against Tara’s ass, grinding back and forth. “I didn’t get home until three this morning, and I had a very, very, very busy night.” Buffy starts to nip along Tara’s shoulder and back. “Then I woke up late this morning in bed by myself.” Buffy growls as she starts to pluck more firmly at the hard nipples of her lover. 

Moaning loudly as Buffy plays over her body, Tara drops her forehead against the Jeep’s window. “You… were sleeping… Goddess!! … Good.” Tara pants heavily as one hand trails down her body, to press firmly against her mound. 

“That may be so, but when I’m finished with you tonight, you’re not going to wake up for at least twelve hours. I plan on tasting, touching, licking and nibbling on every body part I can get hold of.” Buffy breathes hotly in Tara’s ear. “Then tomorrow when you wake up? I may let you eat something and take a shower, before I do it all over again.” Buffy grins at the loud groan that comes from Tara. Gently squeezing Tara’s mound through her skirt, Buffy pinches her nipple at the same time before pulling away from the Wiccan. 

Tara whimpers at the loss of Buffy’s hands and body being pressed against hers, lightly banging her forehead against the window. “Hope you don’t expect me to drive home, right now.” Tara whimpers the words out, groaning as Buffy chuckles. 

“You can have a few minutes to recoup, but you might want to hurry. The sooner we get home the sooner I can ravish you.” Buffy leans down to pick up Tara’s backpack nipping the Wiccan on the ass before walking around the vehicle, digging her keys out of her pocket to unlock the door and climb in.

“She’s trying to kill me.” Tara finally whispers after a few minutes before opening the door to climb in the Jeep. Shutting the door behind her, Tara leans over the console and nips Buffy’s bottom lip firmly. “You’re going to pay for this.”

Buffy grins and nods her head. “I certainly hope so.” 

Whimpering, Tara sits back down, getting control of her raging hormones before starting the vehicle to drive them home. A slight shiver coursing through her as she almost feels that someone or something is sending hatred towards her, or possibly both her and Buffy. Quickly pulling out of the parking lot, she breathes a little easier the further she gets from the college, shaking the feelings off, hoping that it’s just her imagination.

***


	13. Chapter 13

Willow looks down at the watch on her wrist groaning as she realizes if she doesn’t pick it up, she’s going to be late for her last class. Cutting across the parking lot by the Administration Building, the hair on the back of her neck stands up, making her look around. Frowning as she sees a Jeep that looks familiar, it doesn’t register at first, when she sees the couple against it. Continuing a couple more steps, it finally sinks in. Not believing what she saw, she stops, turning more fully to look stunned at the sight of Buffy pressing Tara up against the Jeep, her hands between the Jeep’s window and Tara’s breasts, obviously pinching and squeezing the ample flesh.

Staring at them from across the parking lot, looking through the glass of the windows Willow growls angrily as she feels the power building inside her. “Nothing going on?” Willow snarls as she watches an obviously aroused slayer, and her ex-lover finally climb into the vehicle. Watching with a deep hatred burning in her eyes as Tara leans across the seat before moving to sit behind the wheel and start the vehicle to drive away. Staring after the vehicle, until it’s out of sight, Willow howls angrily and sends a blast of magic against a tree, causing it to explode. 

Forgetting about her last class, she strides angrily towards home, people literally falling back and away from her as she passes them on the sidewalk, unaware of the black eyes and the veins slowly becoming more pronounced over her face. “You think you can make me a laughing stock? You think that you two can cuckold me? I’ll have both your asses before this is over with!” Willow slams into her parents’ house, tossing her book bag down on the floor as she runs up the stairs to pull all her magical books down as she angrily starts looking through them. “You two will NOT get away with making a fool of me. Lying to me, fucking each other, I bet you two were doing this all along, laughing at me, weren’t you?” Willow starts ranting as her hair turns coal black. Laughing hysterically, Willow snarls as she continues looking through the books. “I have to find something special for you two and what you’ve done to me. Something very, very special.” Willow grins wickedly as she feels the power pulsing through her body. “You two don’t know what you’ve done, but you will! Yes, you will.” Willow smirks as she continues to flip through her books.

***

“What’s wrong?” Buffy questions softly as she watches a strange look come across Tara’s face, and her lover shiver, and not in a good way. 

“I felt something…” Tara shakes it off as she briefly smiles at Buffy. “It was probably nothing, honey.”

“No, you don’t get vibes, unless there’s something going on.” Buffy shakes her head as she shifts in the seat to face Tara. “What is it?” Buffy reaches out to stroke a calming hand down Tara’s neck and shoulder. 

“Almost like a burning hatred was shooting at us.” Tara whispers as she looks in the mirror, quickly pulling the vehicle over and putting it in park so that she can talk and look at Buffy. “It felt familiar.” Tara finally whispers, worry and pain showing in her eyes. 

“Familiar?” Buffy frowns clasping both Tara’s cold, clammy hands in hers, frowning even harder at the woman’s usually warm hands. Rubbing her hands over Tara’s, Buffy thinks before the obvious thought comes to a slow rest in her mind. “Willow.” Buffy finally states.

Tara nods her head, the worry obvious in her blue eyes as she looks at Buffy. “I haven’t seen or heard anything from her since last weekend.”

Buffy nods her head silently. “Same here.” Buffy gently reaches up with one hand, checking to make sure Tara had on her necklace, sighing softly at the sight of it. “Think it’s a good possibility she saw us?” 

Tara slowly nods her head. “I think that would be pretty much a given. We weren’t exactly… subtle.” Tara finally decides her lip quirking up slightly. 

“More like horny slayer couldn’t keep her hands to herself.” Buffy growls angrily at herself. 

“Personally, I like it when horny slayer doesn’t keep her hands to herself.” Tara whispers, a smirk crossing her face as her eyes start to twinkle. “Nice strong fingers…” Tara trails off huskily, wiggling her eyebrows.

Buffy blushes before laughing quietly. “Okay, okay. I get it.” Buffy groans and rolls her eyes. “You like being attacked by horny slayer.”

“Oh, yeah.” Tara nods her head quickly, her eyes glinting with mirth. Relaxing back in the seat, Tara chuckles quietly. “There isn’t a whole hell of a lot we can do about her. Just be on our guard and keep an eye out.”

“Maybe we should change the locks on the house, too.” Buffy suggests softly as she watches Tara nod in silent agreement. “Can she magic her way in?”

“Not when I’m through at the house, she won’t be able to.” Tara shakes her head as she straightens up, putting the vehicle in drive as she checks the road for traffic before quickly doing a u-turn. 

“Where are we going?” Buffy frowns as Tara heads back into town.

“Magic Box. I want to get a couple things.” Tara explains as she drives quickly towards the store. 

“Do you feel like eating out? You can pick up stuff from the Magic Box then we can stop at the hardware store for new locks and maybe eat dinner before going home and switching things out.” Buffy suggests quietly. “I did promise you dinner out.”

Tara pulls up in front of the Magic Box, smiling gently at Buffy as she puts the vehicle in park and turns the engine off. “Where were you wanting to go, honey?”

Buffy feels her heart skip a beat, as it always does, when Tara calls her that. “Wherever you would like to go. I realize that I haven’t taken you out on a date, and I feel kinda bad about it.” Buffy admits quietly, blushing lightly. 

“No reason to feel bad.” Tara reaches out and strokes her fingers gently down Buffy’s cheek. “Our lives are a little different than most normal peoples, honey. Us dating is going out on patrol together at night.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on her lips. “Can you brave Anya, or do you want to wait here?” 

Buffy groans at the thought, but doesn’t want to spend any extra time away from Tara that she doesn’t have to. “I’ll go with.” Buffy finally whimpers quietly, opening the door to Tara’s soft laughter.

***

“Welcome to the, oh, hi!” Anya watches curiously as Tara walks in with Buffy following close behind. “How are you two doing this early evening? And have you come to spend money?”

Buffy growls quietly under her breath, having never much cared for the ex-demon, she ignores her and walks to the table to plop down in the seat and watch Tara.

“Actually yes, I have. I need to pick up a few things.” Tara smiles at the shopkeeper before smirking at Buffy. Tara quickly rattles off the items she needs as she looks to see if there’s anything else she might use. 

Anya quickly writes down everything before glancing up to stare at Tara’s neck. “You have a new girlfriend.” Anya grins.

“Why do you say that?” Tara questions with a raised eyebrow, her eyes drilling into Anya’s brown eyes.

Buffy groans softly and drops her head to the table, knowing what Anya saw, before starting to laugh quietly. “Yes, she does have a new girlfriend, Anya. One that can’t keep her hands and mouth away from her because she’s a stupid, horny bitch.”

Anya blinks in surprise at Buffy. “Who are you calling a stupid, horny bitch? Tara or her girlfriend?” Anya tilts her head at Buffy. “And you have met this woman, but we haven’t even heard her name?”

Tara blushes and bites her lip, shifting around to look at Buffy, seeing what else her lover’s going to say.

“Talking about the girlfriend, honestly. But I think the same might be said for Tara, without the stupid part.” Buffy’s eyes glint mischievously at Tara, chuckling as Tara starts to blush. Slowly standing Buffy prowls towards her. “What do you say? Your girlfriend a stupid, horny bitch?”

“She’s not stupid by any stretch of the imagination. As for being a bitch, occasionally she can be, but most of the time she’s a sweet, loving woman.” Tara smirks as Buffy finishes closing the distance between them.

“What about the horny part?” Buffy grasps Tara’s hips, pulling her body in close against her. “Is she horny?”

“Oh, I would definitely say she’s horny.” Tara grins, nodding her head. “Extremely horny, especially right now.” Tara squeaks as Buffy’s hand slides down to grasp her butt cheek firmly, blushing darkly as Anya yells.

“Buffy’s your girlfriend?” Anya yells, starting to laugh hysterically. “Oh, she’s going to blow the whole town up when she finds out!” 

“Think she already has.” Buffy growls quietly as she feels the anger coursing through her.

“Easy, honey.” Tara murmurs, stroking her fingers gently down Buffy’s cheek. “We’ll do what we can to protect ourselves.”

“Yeah, but if I hadn’t…” Buffy snaps her mouth shut as Tara narrows her eyes at her. “Yeah, yeah. Not my fault.” Buffy turns on her heel and walks back to the table, slamming down in the chair and crossing her arms across her chest.

“Goddess!” Tara wipes a hand over her forehead before looking at Anya. “Please get me what I need, so we can figure out what we’re going to do.”

“Well, the Hellmouth may be split wide open by the time Willow gets done, but what the hell. Haven’t been to a good demon party lately.” Anya shrugs her shoulders, chuckling as she starts gathering the items Tara requested.

Tara pales slightly as she drops her head at the thought. Feeling Buffy wrap her arms around her, she leans firmly back into her. 

“It’ll be okay.” Buffy whispers softly, squeezing Tara gently while placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. “We’ll deal with it, love.” 

“One way or the other.” Tara runs her fingers over Buffy’s forearms, smiling as she feels the goose bumps being raised on the flesh and a body pressing more firmly against hers. “You’re easy.” Tara breathes the words softly, hardly saying them out loud.

Buffy nods her head, pressing her forehead against Tara’s back. “Just thinking about you gets me going, love. Did someone cast a love spell on us?” 

Tara chuckles softly. “I could check and see if you want?”

“Hell, no!” Buffy grumbles shaking her head vehemently as she tightens her grip on Tara. “Like this spell. Don’t want it to go away. Never, ever go away.” Buffy strokes her fingers over Tara’s firm stomach.

“There’s no spell, honey.” Tara releases Buffy’s arm to get in her purse to pay Anya, who’s watching them curiously. 

“Where do you want to go eat?” Buffy eases her grip on Tara, rolling her eyes at Anya’s smirking countenance. “Yeah, yeah. I don’t want to hear anything from you.”

Anya shrugs her shoulders and points towards the door, where she’d seen Xander come up, stopping and staring in stunned disbelief, not even coming into the shop when he realized Buffy was practically wrapped around Tara. 

Paling, Buffy watches as Xander finally shakes his head and slowly opens the door, the bell above the door announcing his entrance. Turning worried eyes towards Tara, who’s now shifted around and is running a calming hand up and down her back. “What am I gonna say?” Buffy whispers softly.

Tara shrugs her shoulders and looks at Xander. “Buffy and I are seeing each other.” Tara turns back to Buffy and raises an eyebrow. “Short and straight to the point, I think that works.”

“God, I hope that isn’t how you broke it to Dawn.” Buffy can’t help but chuckle quietly. 

“No, I made her a gallon of chocolate shake first to bribe her with.” Tara smirks at the slayer as Buffy rolls her eyes. 

Xander’s eyes bounce back and forth between the two women, his eyes, ears and mind still trying to come to grips with what he’s seeing and hearing. “You…” He waves his hands towards the two women.

“They’re orgasm buddies!” Anya chuckles as she gives Tara her change and puts everything in a bag.

“Are we ever.” Buffy grunts out louder than she meant to, turning a bright red. “Ummm… didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

Tara blushes also as she tucks away her change and grabs the bag. “Well, I think everyone knows now, I think we should be heading out.” Tara grabs Buffy’s hand, dragging her towards the door.

Xander stares after them, the shock still obvious on his face. “They…” He waves his hand toward the front door the two blondes had disappeared out of, before turning back with a flushed face.

“Ready to go and have orgasms?” Anya smirks at Xander as he dumbly nods his head at his fiancée. “Good.” 

***

Tara bites her lip as she finishes placing the magical lock on the house, looking at the new locks Buffy had quickly replaced before heading out on patrol after they got back from eating dinner out. A small smile crosses her face as she remembers the grumbling slayer, when she realized how late it was getting. Knowing that Buffy was hoping to have some quality time together before heading out on patrol, Tara chuckles quietly. 

Walking around the clean house, Tara smiles softly, realizing that Buffy had done all the cleaning and laundry the last couple days while also working out in the yard and cleaning out the garage. When Tara had questioned the slayer as to why she cleaned out the garage, Buffy had blushed lightly and mentioned something about eventually getting a garage door opener, that way they could park the Jeep in the garage, especially when the weather was bad. 

Shaking her head lightly at the thought of Buffy, and how thoughtful the woman is, Tara wonders briefly why none of the men in her life grabbed onto her with both hands and held on for eternity. Sighing softly, Tara allows a quick smile to cross her face. “I’m damn glad they didn’t. Stupid assholes.” Tara chuckles as she walks up the stairs to their bedroom, Buffy finally having moved back in the day before after hemming and hawing around for half an hour before asking. Unzipping her book bag, Tara grins wickedly at what she’d picked up today before going to work. Quickly pulling one item out of the packaging, Tara walks to the bathroom, washing it thoroughly before drying it off as she walks back to the bedroom. Placing it in her drawer, she grabs the other items wiping them and placing them inside before shutting the drawer. 

“Hope you’re being careful, honey.” Tara whispers softly to the empty house as she walks towards the window to look out at the night.

***

Buffy jogs quickly around town, trying to make a quick, but thorough patrol. Silently bitching to herself at the number of vampires she’s come across tonight. “Why is it every time I have plans, the demon population seems to know, and comes out in full force?” Buffy bitches as she slams her fist into another vampire’s face.

Quickly overpowering the vampire, she stakes him before continuing on patrol, unaware of the ice blue eyes watching her from on top of a building.

“Enjoy yourself, Slayer, while you can. You and your little bitch are going to be in for a rude awakening, as soon as I figure out what I can do.” Spike growls out into the night, limping away, the pain in his groin still unbelievable.

***

Buffy’s body is literally humming as she practically sprints home. Ignoring the few aches and pains coming from her body where a few lucky shots had landed. The desire very close to the surface, Buffy turns down Revello Drive, smiling as she comes within sight of her house. “Shower first, attack Tara second. Don’t think she’d much appreciate the vampire leftovers and cemetery filth.” Buffy pants softly at the exertion, her mind racing over the thought of jumping the Wiccan when she’s clean. 

Quickly unlocking the door and locking it back behind her, she glances in the living room before running into the kitchen and grabbing a handful of waters before trotting up the stairs. Sliding into the bedroom, she grins at the sight of Tara turning to look at her from the window. Dropping the waters on the bed, Buffy points at Tara. “You’re mine as soon as I get cleaned up. Better not go anywhere!” Buffy turns and quickly heads to the bathroom, stripping along the way.

Tara raises an eyebrow at her lover, before chuckling quietly. Picking the waters up off the bed, she sets them on the nightstand before quickly stripping, knowing the slayer would be very tempted just to rip her clothes from her body, learning that Tuesday night, from where Buffy had come in after her shower, not having the patience to slide her panties off, but literally tore them from her body. Since that night, Tara had decided it would be easier on Buffy and her clothes, if she slept in the buff. Quickly pulling the bed covers down to the very end of the bed, she hesitates looking at her toy drawer for a moment, before shaking her head. “We’ll have time for that later. I have a feeling this is going to be a free for all, as is.” Tara chuckles quietly as she opens two of the waters, knowing Buffy will probably down one right away before even making it to the bed. 

Buffy cleans herself in record time before hopping out of the shower, roughly running a towel over her body and head as she strides back towards their bedroom, smiling as Tara sets down the second water with the cap off. Sliding up behind her, she wraps one arm around the Wiccan’s waist as she reaches with one hand for one of the waters downing it quickly while pressing her body strongly against Tara’s back. 

Tara inhales at the firm, damp body pressing against hers, the slayer’s rock hard nipples practically digging into her back, and her pelvis pressing into her ass. “Am I going to be allowed to do any pouncing, or are you taking charge?” Tara whispers quietly as Buffy’s hand moves from around her waist to reach up to cup and squeeze one of her breasts firmly.

Buffy drops the empty bottle on the floor as she reaches around with her other hand, running it down Tara’s body to cup her sex gently while nipping across her lover’s strong shoulders. “If you have the strength when I’m done, you can pounce.” Buffy growls quietly, before biting and sucking on Tara’s neck. 

“Oh, Goddess!’” Tara whimpers as Buffy continues her uncharacteristic dominance, as her hands seem to stroke, pinch and pull over her whole body. “Another… good… night’s… slaying?” Tara pants heavily as Buffy holds onto her waist with both hands as her mouth travels down her back, reaching the rise of her butt cheeks to nip on the flesh. 

Buffy growls hungrily as she starts to nip more firmly on the flesh in front of her. Feeling Tara’s body quiver with desire, Buffy gently urges her lover to lie down on the bed. “Extremely busy night.” Buffy admits as she climbs into the bed on top of her lover, continuing to lick and nip along Tara’s back and butt. “And thinking about all the things I want to do to you made it worse.” Buffy strokes her hands down the outside of Tara’s thighs as she dips her tongue playfully between Tara’s butt cheeks, groaning in pleasure as Tara unconsciously spreads her legs further apart, silently urging her on, to explore. “I love your round, firm ass, do you know that?” Buffy rubs her cheek over Tara’s butt cheek.

Tara inhales deeply as she swallows, trying to speak coherently, as the desire flows through her body. “You grab it quite frequently, so I kind of had an idea.” Tara licks her lips as Buffy’s hands slide back up her thighs, her thumbs gently sliding between her ass cheeks to separate them gently. Jerking uncontrollably as she feels a hot breath of air blow across her rosebud, Tara whimpers loudly. 

“Can I?” Buffy questions softly as she strokes her thumbs and fingers gently over the firm, muscular flesh. 

“Anything, honey. Anything you want to do, or try…” Tara moans loudly and pushes her body up as she feels a warm, wet tongue stroke firmly down her ass crack to circle teasingly around her rosebud. Panting heavily at how quickly Buffy’s bringing her to the point of no return, Tara shifts her legs further apart while reaching over to the drawer and fumbling around to pull out the flavored lube, dropping it beside her on the bed. 

Buffy continues to tease her lover, while watching curiously as she pulls something out of the nightstand drawer, her eyes zeroing in on the chocolate raspberry flavored lube, she allows one of her hands to leave Tara’s ass to reach and grab the item. Stroking her tongue firmly and strongly over the Wiccan’s rosebud, she smirks at the loud groan and jerking body of the Wiccan. 

“Please.” Tara moans as she shifts her body even more, pulling her knees up under her to lift her shaking body up to spread before the slayer, while leaving her angled down into the bed, unconsciously rocking back and forth as Buffy teases her with her tongue. Occasionally stroking firmly over the puckered hole, while more often than not, circling round and round. 

Buffy can tell that Tara is obviously wanting this as much, if not more, than she does. She had personally always been curious about this side of sex. However, the only lover she had broached the subject with was Riley, and he had been adamant about not being interested in doing, or being done to. “Have you…?” Buffy can’t finish the question as she presses kisses over one cheek as she flips the top on the lube. 

“Long… time… ago…” Tara whimpers loudly as she feels the cool liquid come into contact with her puckered hole. 

Buffy’s subconscious realizes that it was probably with her first lover, another part realizes that Willow would probably have an aversion to trying anything like this, especially with Tara mentioning before that Willow was a little more reticent in the acts of sex. “Do you want me to continue?” Buffy questions softly as she snaps the lid shut on the lube, dropping it on the bed as she pulls her hand up to tease a finger over her lover’s rosebud, gently circling the hole.

“GODDESS, YES!” Tara practically cries out as she feels Buffy playing over her body. 

Buffy grunts quietly as she slides the other hand down Tara’s thigh, from where she’d unconsciously been gripping her left butt cheek tightly. Running the hand down to her knee, she brings it back up on the inside of her lover’s thighs, moaning as she feels her lover’s desire literally coating her inner thighs. Feeling her own body clench in realization of how much Tara obviously enjoys the thought of what she was about to do, Buffy cups her mound gently while continuing to run a finger, then two fingers through the lube she had generously poured over her lover, making sure both are coated liberally. Leaning down, Buffy presses kisses over Tara’s clenching butt cheeks. Easing her body into a more comfortable position, Buffy licks and nips over Tara’s butt cheeks as she slowly presses just the tip of her index finger into her lover’s tight hole, moaning as she feels the muscles clench eagerly on the digit at the same time she literally feels Tara’s clit twitch against the hand she has cupping her lover.

“Please, Buffy.” Tara whimpers, her body rocking into Buffy’s hand, trying to get the slayer to press in further. Moaning loudly as Buffy gently slides her finger within her. Quickly lifting her upper body up on her arms, she rocks back against Buffy, urging her to start stroking within her.

Buffy takes in a shuddering breath as she does Tara’s urging, sliding her finger in and out gently while her other hand unconsciously starts to play over her lover’s outer lips, occasionally dipping in to rub against Tara’s swollen clit. 

Tara groans quietly as Buffy gently strokes over and within her body. Running her hand down the front of her body, she grasps Buffy’s teasing fingers and places them at her entrance, sliding her hand down to Buffy’s wrist, gently tugging on it. 

Buffy growls loudly as she slides two fingers into Tara’s center, stroking in and out of her lover at the same time with both hands, slowly picking up momentum as she feels Tara’s body clenching and quivering around her fingers. “God, feels so good.” Buffy whispers at the feel of Tara’s clenching muscles as she buries her fingers in her lover and searches within her.

“FUCK!” Tara screams as Buffy finds and strokes firmly over her g-spot making her orgasm almost immediately. 

Buffy feels her own desire ratchet up even more as she feels Tara’s juices flooding over her hand as her muscles clamp down hard on her fingers. “Want more…” Buffy growls as Tara’s muscles slowly ease their death grip. As she feels the aftershocks shivering through her lover’s shaking body, Buffy slides a third finger within Tara’s center and starts to alternate stroking into her center while pulling out with her other finger from her lover’s loosening asshole. 

Tara whimpers loudly and lifts her hands up to the headboard, rocking her body back harder into her lover’s hands. “God-dessss, Buuffffyyyy…” Tara whimpers low and long, grunting in pleasure as she feels Buffy gently wiggle another finger in her ass.

“Too much?” Buffy questions hoarsely, even as Tara seems to rock even harder against her. Seeing Tara’s head shake in the negative as her whole body seems to ripple and come alive, Buffy’s mouth drops open in awe as she swears she can see the climax rolling under Tara’s skin as the Wiccan arches, slamming back into her as a guttural howl practically tears its way out of her throat. “SHIT!” Buffy cries out a second later as she feels her own body climax in response to Tara’s.

Tara collapses on the bed, enjoying her heavily aching body, and the aftershocks working through her as Buffy collapses on top of her. Tara moans quietly as she feels Buffy gently ease her fingers from within her. 

Shifting slightly, Buffy lays across Tara’s back and places a firm kiss between her lover’s shoulder blades. Softly stroking her fingers across Tara’s hips, Buffy mumbles quietly. “Wanna do this again, soon.”

Tara chuckles throatily. “My turn, next time… if you want.” Tara continues softly.

“God, yes!” Buffy rubs her face against Tara and places a firm kiss on one shoulder blade before pulling her hands up on the bed beside Tara’s chest and lifting her body off the Wiccan. Buffy smiles as Tara shifts around to face her. Gently lowering her body back onto Tara’s, Buffy moans softly as Tara spreads her legs. Wiggling her lower body in tight, Buffy leans down and places a firm kiss on the Wiccan’s pulse point. “I’ve always wanted to try that, both doing and being done to, but…” Buffy shrugs as she rests her head against Tara’s shoulder and strokes her hand gently over her lover’s arm. 

“Afraid to ask?” Tara questions softly as she strokes her hands up and down Buffy’s back, enjoying the closeness and warmth of her lover.

“Not really much of anyone to ask. Angel was the once and only, for obvious reasons.” Buffy shrugs slightly at the admittance before softly continuing. “Then there was the night with Parker that was one of the biggest mistakes in my life. Riley…” Buffy takes a deep breath, thinking about the man that was the longest relationship she had ever had. “I thought he might be the one, but… I’ve come to realize that he was extremely unadventurous in bed.” Buffy bites her lip at the remembrance, and all the things she and Tara had already done in the week they’d been together that put her entire sex life with Riley to shame. 

“You asked him, and he wasn’t interested?” Tara questions, wondering if that was what Buffy was trying to say.

“Yeah. As a matter of fact he thought it was gross and disgusting to even consider it.” Buffy whispers. 

“His loss.” Tara trails her fingers over Buffy’s back, down to her butt cheeks to stroke softly over the warm flesh. “Personally, I think it’s a very enjoyable past time.” Tara smirks as Buffy lifts her head to look at her. 

“Then why haven’t you…” Buffy blinks and blushes darkly. “Never mind, that was kind of a stupid question.”

“No, honey.” Tara takes a deep breath, thinking for a few minutes. “As I mentioned before, my first lover was extremely open about trying and doing anything. We found out together that it was something I enjoyed immensely, but not something that she much cared to have done to her.” Tara shrugs as she nibbles on her lip. “She was more than willing to please me and there were other things that she liked that I didn’t mind doing to her, so it worked out well.”

“And I take it…” Buffy stops almost afraid to continue.

“Honey, say anything you want. I don’t want you to be afraid of talking about things.” Tara has a feeling she knows what Buffy is wanting to ask, but wants her to feel open enough to say it.

Buffy takes a deep calming breath, before continuing softly. “Willow wasn’t interested in doing this?” 

Tara smiles and hugs Buffy tightly. “Thank you.” Tara whispers and places a quick kiss on Buffy’s head. “I never asked her. I tried a subtle excursion one time, and the reaction pretty much put any thoughts of that to rest.”

Buffy slowly lifts her head to look into Tara’s warm blue eyes. “What kind of excursion?” Buffy raises an eyebrow as Tara grins wickedly. Feeling Tara’s hands slide back down her back to cup her butt cheeks before one finger slips gently between them to run teasingly up and down a couple times before pressing softly against her rosebud, but not trying to enter. Moaning and pressing against the hand teasing her, Buffy opens her eyes that she’d unconsciously closed to look at Tara. “What happened?”

Tara chuckles and shakes her head. “I just ran my finger between her butt cheeks and she literally jumped out of the bed and went into full babble mode. To this day, I still don’t know what it was she said. But suffice it to say, I figured that was a definite no in her book.”

“It’s not a no in my book, at least I don’t think it will be.” Buffy looks intently into her lover’s blue eyes. 

“Hmmmm. I guess we’ll just have to make sure of that, huh?” Tara grins wickedly at Buffy, her eyes twinkling merrily. Leaving one hand on Buffy’s butt, and bringing up her other hand to clasp behind Buffy’s head. Urging the slayer down into passionate kiss, Tara wraps one leg around Buffy’s and quickly rolls them over. 

Buffy squeaks at the quick reversal, before moaning loudly as Tara nips strongly down her neck, stopping at her pulse point to suck hungrily. 

“You know, I wasn’t even aware of the mark you left on my neck until I went into the bathroom earlier. Now Doug’s and Anya’s comments make a little more sense.” Tara growls as she nips and sucks her way down to Buffy’s breasts, leaving a trail of red marks along the way. 

Buffy grunts quietly. “You know those aren’t going tooooo……” Buffy jerks up as Tara latches onto one nipple, sucking fervently.

Tara growls around the hard nipple, biting firmly before laving it to soothe the flesh. “I know, but I enjoy placing them there.” Tara nips playfully down the slayer’s breast before dragging her tongue down across the slayer’s abdomen, dipping into her belly button. Scraping her teeth gently down Buffy’s lower abdomen, enjoying the feel of it flinching and the muscles rolling under her mouth as she places a firm kiss on the slayer’s mound. 

Buffy moans as her body presses up into Tara’s mouth and hands that are stroking all over her body, bringing her desire to a fever pitch. Grasping her hands in Tara’s blonde hair, Buffy tugs gently. “Stop teasing.” Buffy growls as Tara places kisses all along her inner thighs and across her lips, without delving any deeper. 

“What do you want, honey?” Tara questions huskily, deciding she wants to hear Buffy talk, to tell her what she’d like.

“I want you.” Buffy hoarsely answers as she tries to shift her hips so that Tara’s teasing tongue will land where her body’s aching for it. 

“More specific, please.” Tara murmurs, her eyes dancing merrily as she looks up at the frustrated look crossing Buffy’s face. Placing a nip on the inside of the slayer’s thigh, Tara brings her hands down to Buffy’s hips, clasping them gently before pressing them on the bed to lift her body slightly to look down at her lover. “Tell me what you want, lover.” Tara purrs as her eyes devour her lover’s desire-flushed skin. Catching sight of the bottle of lubricant out of the corner of her eye, Tara slides her hand over to grab it and drop it between the slayer’s legs for future reference, while she waits for Buffy to tell her what she wants. 

“Tara!” Buffy whimpers loudly as she gazes up into her lover’s blue eyes. “Please.”

“I want you to feel comfortable, love. I want you to be able to tell me that you want me to slide three fingers deep within your core, to suck on your clit or to bite various body parts. I don’t want there to be anything that you can’t tell me, or ask for.” Tara leans down to nip playfully across one breast, before attaching her lips to the flesh under her nipple and sucking voraciously. As the flesh becomes hotter, Tara finally releases it to place a gentle kiss on the blood red spot. “I want you to be able to say ‘Tara, let’s go dancing at the Bronze tonight. Then we can sneak upstairs in a dark little corner so I can sneak my hand up your skirt and make you want to scream with your release, but knowing you can’t or the whole bar will know what we’re doing.’” Tara grins as Buffy jumps uncontrollably at her words. “I want you to be able to ask me anything, Buffy. Not just sexually, but personally. If you’re cramping and you just want me to hold you and rub your stomach, I want you to feel free to ask. If you don’t feel like sleeping in here, and need your space, I want you to be able to tell me, honey. If you want to talk about Angel, Riley or Spike, I want to not feel like you have to hesitate because you’re afraid you’re going to hurt my feelings or upset me.” Tara explains softly, reaching up to stroke her hand down Buffy’s cheek. “I don’t want anything to come between us, honey.”

Buffy whimpers quietly, slowly nodding her head as she looks intently into Tara’s eyes. “But I’m going to ask for the same in return, Tara. There’s things you have sidestepped and haven’t discussed with me, that I want to discuss.” Buffy finally states seriously, seeing the slight worry cross the blue depths, the sadness, and finally the acceptance as Tara slowly nods her head. 

Tara shifts her body further up to place a soft, gentle kiss on Buffy’s lips. “You’ll have what you wish, Buffy. I promise, if you would like to discuss this tomor…” Tara glances over to the clock, chuckling softly. “Later today, we can. Anything you want to discuss, no more looking for something to distract you or changing the subject.” 

“I’m holding you to that.” Buffy reaches up and brushes her thumbs gently over Tara’s cheekbones. Noticing the slight darkening under Tara’s eyes, Buffy sighs quietly. “Come down here and sleep, my love. I can tell you’re tired.”

“But…” Tara starts then stops as Buffy presses her thumb on her lips shaking her head gently. 

“We can continue this later. You need your rest.” Buffy urges Tara to lie down on her while she reaches out with her hand to turn off the small light on the nightstand, wrapping Tara up in her arms after Tara reaches down grabbing the lube, tossing it on the nightstand before she pulls the covers over them. “I love you.” Buffy whispers as she places a soft kiss on top of Tara’s head, smiling as Tara wiggles her body against hers to get comfortable.

“I love you, too, honey.” Tara whispers as she brushes her cheek against Buffy’s chest, placing a chaste kiss on the flesh before allowing her eyes to close, to let sleep slowly claim her. 

Buffy smiles as she feels Tara sink heavier against her as sleep claims her. “I love you, more than I would have ever thought possible.” Buffy whispers quietly, before closing her eyes, allowing herself to sink into a sleep filled with dreams of a blonde haired, blue eyed Wiccan.

***


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy’s nose twitches as she slowly wakes. Stretching as she yawns hugely, she notices that Tara isn’t in bed. Raising an eyebrow in contemplation, she closes her eyes and listens, chuckling as she hears her lover singing along with the radio down in the kitchen. As her nose starts to twitch again, Buffy smells food cooking. Grunting, she hops out of bed snagging a robe off the back of the door as she runs to the bathroom, taking care of her morning necessities before trotting down the stairs, tying the robe loosely. 

Tara smiles as she hears Buffy practically pound down the stairs, flipping another pancake on the plate beside the stove, she pulls more of the sausage links out of the pan to drain on the paper towels. “How would you like your eggs, honey?” Tara questions softly as she opens the container of eggs, before glancing over her shoulder to watch as Buffy strides towards her. 

Buffy quickly strides up behind Tara, wrapping her arms around her waist and looking at the huge stack of pancakes and what looks like three packages of sausage links. “Scrambled with cheese?” Buffy questions hopefully.

“Anything else? Would you like me to chop up some onions or green peppers to toss in, kind of like an omelet, or just plain cheese?” Tara smiles as Buffy presses a firm kiss to her neck.

“Hmmm. I like it when you put your hair up.” Buffy murmurs starting to kiss all the delicious skin available. 

“I think you would like me to run around the house naked.” Tara chuckles as Buffy groans.

“Okay.” Buffy’s hands quickly untie Tara’s robe and slides it off her, smirking as Tara blushes as she looks over at her. When Tara’s eyebrow quirks up and her eyes look obviously at her own robe, Buffy bites her lip. “What’s good for the goose is good for the gander, huh?” When Tara chuckles, Buffy blushes and slowly pulls her own robe off, tossing it over the seat with Tara’s. 

“I think I might like this.” Tara opens the refrigerator to pull out the cheese before moaning as a strong hand strokes down her back and over one butt cheek, squeezing gently. 

“I know I do.” Buffy chuckles and pats Tara’s flank before easing back and sitting down to watch Tara finish fixing breakfast.

“Better hope we don’t get company.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows as she cracks the eggs into a mixing bowl scrambling them quickly. 

“Our robes are handy.” Buffy places her elbows on the island and watches intently as Tara’s breasts jiggle as she whisks the eggs. Feeling the bolt of desire shoot straight to her clit, making it swell and start to twitch in need, Buffy moans and drops her head on her arms. “This might not have been such a good idea after all.”

Tara chuckles wickedly, having been watching Buffy. “Your idea, honey.” Tara pours the eggs into the heated skillet and quickly throws in the slices of cheese. Quickly placing the plates with the pancakes and sausages on the island, she turns to grab down two plates with one hand and two glasses with the other, setting them down on the island. “Juice or milk?”

“I’ll get it. Juice?” Buffy questions Tara and smiles as she nods. Quickly grabbing the milk and juice out of the refrigerator, she pours the juice in Tara’s glass while pouring milk in hers. Replacing the two gallons back in the refrigerator, she places the plates beside each other before quickly grabbing forks to place by the plates. Frowning as she looks at what’s set on the island, it occurs to her that they were missing the syrup. 

Tara smiles softly as Buffy finishes setting the island. Turning the stove off, Tara brings the skillet over and dumps the majority of the scrambled eggs on Buffy’s plate while placing a small amount on hers, dropping the skillet and spatula in the sink before walking over to sit beside Buffy. “What’s the plan for today?” Tara quickly places two pancakes on her plate and a couple sausage links, watching as Buffy stabs some pancakes and tosses them on her plate. 

Buffy stops piling her plate to look at Tara. “I want to talk some, discuss certain things, then spend a few hours initiating the different rooms in the house.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows. “Every time things were getting heated this past week, Dawn interrupted. That was starting to irritate me.” Buffy admits, before chuckling quietly. 

“I noticed. Thursday night you growled at her.” Tara bites her lip to keep from grinning at her lover. 

Buffy blushes lightly. “It’s almost like she knows when we’re making out and shows up! She’d probably come in our room if we didn’t lock the door!” Buffy grumbles, pouting. 

Tara laughs quietly and reaches an arm around her lover, hugging her tightly. “Part of having a teenager in the house. They don’t think about that type of thing, honey. I’ll have a little talk with her, and see if she can’t possibly head in another direction if she comes across us.”

“She’ll probably tell you we’re horn dogs, and should keep it in our pants.” Buffy grumbles again, smiling as Tara laughs heartily. 

“Hmmm. Wrong equipment for that.” Tara looks from her lap to Buffy’s before wiggling her eyebrows at the slayer. 

Buffy blushes before leaning against Tara. “Someone told me that particular equipment could be bought.”

“Oh, yes, it most definitely can.” Tara’s eyes twinkle merrily as she thinks about what she had placed in her toy drawer the day before. “Would you be interested in playing with that type of equipment?” Tara questions as she finishes breakfast, shifting slightly so she can watch Buffy eat.

Buffy stops with a fork full of pancakes heading towards her mouth. Turning her gaze towards Tara, she swallows and slowly nods her head. “Yes, I would.” Buffy admits quietly, her eyes big.

Tara smiles at her wide-eyed lover. “Then I’m sure you’ll have the chance, honey. Now finish eating breakfast.”

“’Kay.” Buffy mumbles as she shoves the fork with the pancakes on it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “Have you played with your toys since you moved in?” Buffy questions curiously, blushing at her own forwardness.

Tara chuckles quietly and shakes her head. “No, I haven’t. Someone has been keeping me completely satisfied to where I haven’t needed to use anything.” Tara grins wickedly as Buffy blushes even more. Reaching up with a hand, Tara strokes Buffy’s hair softly, tucking part of it behind her lover’s ear. “What are you wanting to talk about today, honey?”

Buffy nibbles on her lip as she snags the last link on the plate eating it quickly. Taking a deep breath, she turns in the seat to face Tara. “Do you want me to list them, or just take them one at a time?”

Tara tilts her head and sighs quietly. “Rattle them off, love. That’ll probably be the easiest thing.” 

Buffy rubs her hand over her forehead for a moment considering Tara. “Okay, here goes. I still want to know why you didn’t tell any of us about what Willow did to you. I also am curious as to your home life, before coming here. Then there’s whatever happened with the Council. Those are the three main things that have been bugging me.” Buffy finally admits, watching Tara intently as Tara pales slightly before slowly nodding her head. 

“Let me clean up the kitchen then we can talk in the living room, if you want.” Tara finally whispers after a few minutes.

“I’ll clean up. You fixed breakfast.” Buffy reaches up and strokes her hand down Tara’s face. “I love you. Whatever you have to tell me, isn’t going to change that.” Buffy leans in and kisses Tara softly. “Go get comfortable in the living room. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” 

Tara nods slowly and stands up, grabbing her robe.

“HEY!! Clothes, bad!” Buffy grumbles watching Tara put the robe on.

Tara grins crookedly at her lover. “The drapes are open to that big, huge window in the living room. So, I need to close the drapes first, unless you would like me to flash whoever might be looking this way?”

Buffy blushes and slowly nods her head. “Okay, you got a point.” Buffy finally agrees accepting the firm kiss on the lips from Tara, grinning happily as she watches Tara leave the kitchen. “I am such a sap.” Buffy grumbles to herself as she quickly cleans off the island, placing the dirty dishes in the sink, washing them quickly and thoroughly before grabbing the pans off the stove and wiping the stove and counters down before finishing washing the pans. Rinsing the sink out, she grabs a couple waters out of the refrigerator before striding naked through the house, enjoying the feel of the air caressing over her body as she walks into the living room, unconsciously licking her lips at the sight of Tara lying back on the couch, her back propped against the arm with the robe placed neatly under her body. 

Spreading her legs, Tara pats the couch between them. “Come and sit down here, love.” Tara orders softly, smiling as Buffy kneels and snuggles in against her, lying on her side with her head cradled against her breasts.

Setting the waters down on the floor, Buffy shifts slightly to become more comfortable, while running a hand gently up and down Tara’s side. She places a quick kiss in between Tara’s breasts before raising her eyes to look up at Tara. 

“What would you like me to talk about first?” Tara questions a few moments later, one hand stroking softly through Buffy’s hair, while the other threads their fingers together. 

Buffy nibbles on her lip as she considers the options. “How about why you didn’t tell anyone what Willow did to you, then you can go from there.” Buffy offers quietly. 

Tara takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. “What I’m about to say may hurt you, and I don’t mean it to.” Tara offers softly as she runs her hand down from Buffy’s head to her shoulder, hugging her tightly. “I honestly thought of myself more as just Willow’s girlfriend. That the rest of you suffered me because of her. I believed, maybe wrongly, but I still believed that everyone would either not believe me, or think that it wasn’t a big deal. You know, side with Willow about what happened. And I honestly wouldn‘t have blamed any of you, if you had.” Tara admits quietly. 

Buffy unconsciously stiffens as she listens to Tara. In a way understanding why Tara would think that, making her feel guilty that it took the blonde moving out of the house, and her own breaking down for her to realize how much the woman had come to mean to her. “I’m sorry.” Buffy finally whispers the soft apology as she gently squeezes Tara’s hand. “It never should have gone as far as it did. I wish you had said something, love. I would hope I would have understood and at least been there for you.” Buffy looks up, her eyes sad as she looks into Tara’s blue eyes. “I sincerely hope I would have been able to be there and maybe make things a little easier for you, instead of you going through that by yourself.”

“It’s okay, honey.” Tara smiles softly at Buffy and leans down to place a soft kiss on Buffy’s nose. “I kind of like the way this has worked out.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover. 

“I’m not going to complain about this. I really like being here with you now.” Buffy leans her head back down, placing another soft kiss on the starting swell of Tara’s breast before she gets comfortable. 

Tara smiles gently down at Buffy before thinking about what to discuss next. Trying to relax from her body unconsciously stiffening at reminders of what her home life was like. Tara hugs Buffy strongly with her one arm, while squeezing the other hand that’s still holding hers. “If you didn’t already know, my home life pretty much sucked. My mother was wonderful, but she was sick pretty much from the time I turned ten on. She was in and out of the hospitals a lot for treatments and weak from the cancer literally eating away at her. My father had me convinced that I was a demon, which you also know. What you may not know, is that I spent almost as much time visiting the hospital as my mother did for cracked and broken bones. Luckily I heal relatively quickly, but it was still a rough way to grow up. He and Donnie both used to beat me.” Tara explains quietly, gently shifting her body up, urging Buffy to sit up slightly away from her. “Look, love.” Tara points out some extremely pale scars that would pretty much go unnoticed if you weren‘t specifically looking for them, or unless they were pointed out. 

Buffy frowns as she looks closely at her lover’s body, her fingers tracing the now noticeable scars. “How did I not notice these before?” Buffy questions as she looks more intently over Tara’s body. “What are these from?” Buffy finally questions, her eyes showing the anger she’s feeling inside.

“Donnie took it a little further than just the beatings. He had a small, thin-bladed pocket knife that he used to like to check the sharpness of.” Tara clenches her jaw in remembrance. 

“He…” Buffy growls as she looks over her lover’s ribs, stomach, arms and legs. 

“He would just slice barely into the skin, nothing ever very deep, no more than five or so slices at a time. But pretty much as soon as one set of cuts would heal, he’d catch me out, or sneak into my room and do more.” Tara shakes slightly in remembrance. 

“Fucking bastards.” Buffy snarls as she notices the barely there scars, too numerous to count. 

“Nobody’s ever noticed them, and I don’t think anyone would without my pointing them out.” Tara admits quietly.

“I didn’t.” Buffy admits, running her fingertips gently over Tara’s skin. “Are they more noticeable if you’re out in the sun, or less noticeable?” Buffy questions softly. 

“I don’t tan well, so I haven’t ever really tried it to see.” Tara explains softly, watching as Buffy continues her perusal over her body. 

“You didn’t have to tell me about this, or I would have never probably known.” Buffy glances up finally making eye contact with her lover. Seeing the silent agreement in Tara’s eyes, Buffy closes her eyes as she thinks about it. “You haven’t told anyone else, have you?” Buffy finally questions, opening her eyes to stare intently into Tara’s.

“No, I haven’t.” Tara watches Buffy for a few long minutes. “I meant what I said, about wanting to be able to discuss anything and everything between us, Buffy. I won’t hold anything back, I just ask for you to do the same.” 

Buffy feels her heart start beating hard in her chest at the realization that Tara just didn’t love her, she was in love with her and wanted everything, heart, body and soul. And in turn, she was offering herself completely to Buffy, something neither one had ever allowed before with their family, friends or loved ones. “You want it all.” Buffy finally whispers, pressing up and into Tara’s body, gently urging her to lie down. Settling her body tenderly into Tara’s, Buffy reaches up with both hands to stroke softly over Tara’s face and through her hair. “You’re willing to open yourself completely to me. You can’t know how much of a humbling experience this is, Tara.” Buffy presses a tender kiss against Tara’s lips. “I never knew that one person could love another so much. Anything, everything that I am, is yours. I am deeply and irrevocably in love with you.” Buffy whispers kissing Tara gently. “I honestly don’t know how to say what I’m feeling.” Buffy admits, feeling her words are inadequate as she buries her face in Tara’s neck.

Tara feels a tear slide down her face, as she hugs Buffy tightly to her. Knowing Buffy realizes what she herself was saying, and in turn understanding that Buffy was giving herself completely to her, also. “I understand, honey. I so understand.” Tara squeezes Buffy even more firmly as she presses a kiss to her lover’s head. 

Time slowly passes, both women just holding each other with a soft caress of lips or fingertips in a non-sexual way. Enjoying the closeness and feeling of contentment with each other. 

After an hour or so, Buffy finally questions softly. “Do you want to discuss the last, or wait a while?”

Tara chuckles softly. “Actually, I don’t have to really discuss the last. If you let me up, I’ll get some things that will explain it completely.”

Buffy looks curiously at Tara before shifting her body and watching as Tara quickly strides towards the stairs, jogging up them. Buffy whimpers quietly as she watches the muscles flex in Tara’s legs and butt. Plopping down on the couch, Buffy presses a hand to her lower abdomen, feeling the heat already coalescing there just from that simple sight. “We were lying here caressing each other and holding each other, for who knows how long and nothing, but she jogs up the stairs and I want to jump her bones!! What is wrong with this picture?” Buffy raises an arm over her eyes, chuckling quietly.

Tara pulls out the thick folder she had tucked away and trots down the stairs, her eyes drawn to Buffy lying back on the couch, her hand inches away from her apex. As the thought of watching Buffy pleasing herself crosses Tara’s mind, she whimpers quietly. Deciding that was something she would definitely ask the slayer to do in the near future, Tara grins wickedly. Pulling the disc out of the folder, Tara stops and places it in the DVD player before grabbing the remote and walking over to the couch. “Here, honey. Read my cover sheet first, then you can decide whether you want to skim through the papers or watch the DVD.” Tara hands the folder to Buffy watching as Buffy shifts around to sit on the couch looking curiously at the two inch thick folder, her eyes rising to look into Tara’s blue eyes. 

Buffy watches as Tara gently eases onto the couch beside her, looking at Tara for a few minutes before slowly opening the folder. Buffy slowly reads over the cover letter, she stares in shock at the words the Wiccan had written. Re-reading it three times, Buffy shakes her head. “You called them every name in the book and threatened to send all this information to the major newspapers, news stations, FBI, CIA, NSA and every other government agency you could think of?” Buffy looks up at Tara in surprise.

“Yes, and if anything happens, there are forty of these packets ready to go.” Tara admits quietly. “Do you want to read over the paperwork, or watch the disk first?” Tara bites her lip as she looks at Buffy. 

“Disk, I guess.” Buffy blinks as she looks at Tara. “Did you mail this to them?”

“Not exactly.” Tara shakes her head as she turns the television on and presses play for the DVD. 

Buffy reaches across Tara and presses the pause button as she looks at her, silently asking her for an explanation. 

“When I got the phone number for Travers from Mr. Giles, I kind of sent it to him while I was talking with him on the phone.” Tara whispers softly.

“You…” Buffy blinks as she considers what that means.

“Yes, I did a little show of power to let him know that I wasn’t kidding.” Tara hangs her head almost guiltily. “I didn’t want him to think it was a joke, or that I couldn’t back up what I said.” 

“How powerful are you, Tara?” Buffy finally questions softly, looking intently at the Wiccan. When Tara shrugs her shoulders, Buffy grunts and places her hand under her chin, urging her to look up. “I thought there was going to be no more not answering questions?”

“I honestly don’t know, Buffy.” Tara explains quietly. “As you know, my mother trained me. But she was never able to test me to see what my limits were because I didn’t come into my full powers until I was a teenager, by then she was so sick, she couldn’t do the testing. I never use my powers unless I have to, or when I’m practicing spells.”

Buffy finally nods her head in understanding. “Okay, I can understand that. But maybe we should look into you visiting a coven sometime, if you would really like to know.” Buffy offers quietly. 

Tara shrugs and grins crookedly. “I’m honestly not that worried about it. As you know, I try not to use my powers that often.” 

“I know, love.” Buffy smiles and leans in to kiss Tara quickly. “I guess I’ll check out the disk then look over the papers.”

Tara presses play on the DVD remote and silently watches Buffy for her reaction.

Buffy watches as she sees herself fighting vampires and demons, then the group out fighting. Not remembering those fights, Buffy frowns trying to figure it out, when it finally occurs to her that that was when she was dead. Watching more intently, she winces as she watches her friends taking knocks and fighting. Seeing Willow ordering them around as the group fights together to take down vampires. Silently Buffy watches as there’s more clips of vampires and demons, her fighting the majority of them, with the others mixed in occasionally. Finally sitting back against the couch as the short movie ends, she slowly looks over at Tara, silently questioning her.

“I had borrowed one of the small video cameras from the college. Craig allowed me to use it whenever I wanted. I used the editing room and put this together after I moved out.” Tara explains slowly, her thoughts obviously on what she had filmed. “The parts where I was running, or having to move quickly, I edited out. But I made up a rig where the camera stayed pretty steady, and I didn’t actually have to hold it. I had a feeling that it might be a good idea to have some of this on tape, that way if anything should happen, we would have it.” Tara shrugged her shoulders looking down. “It was basically something that my gut instinct told me to do, and I did it.”

Buffy slowly nods her head, as she takes a deep breath. “Did you keep all the rest of what you cut out?”

Tara turns her gaze on Buffy and slowly nods her head. “Yes, I did. I have roughly ten DVD-RW’s with everything on them. I just copied everything onto those ten and wiped the other 30 or so that I had as extra.”

Buffy unconsciously runs her hand over the top of the folder. “How much did you film of what went on while I was gone?” Buffy hoarsely questions.

Tara swallows and looks down at her hands. “Probably over half of the disks.” Tara finally answers after a few minutes.

“What all does the paperwork say?” Buffy runs a hand through her hair as she looks at the folder.

“Pretty much a detailed accounting of everything that I know of. From what Willow, Xander, you and everyone else have mentioned. Stuff that I was actually here for I tried to be as accurate and as detailed as I could with dates and everything. When I talked to Travers, I told him that they have enough money to send people here there and everywhere, to pay their Watchers and other people, that the least they could do is help you in your quest for a decent paying job. I also told him that he should take it under serious advisement to pay you a stipend at least to cover the money you spend out for clothes, hospital bills, bandages and the damage that is done to your house repeatedly because of your calling.” Tara runs a hand down her face, as she considers her next words, but already knowing she has to let Buffy know. “I also let Giles have it.” Tara admits quietly.

Buffy watches Tara intently. “What did you say to Giles?”

“That he was a fucking idiot for leaving you when you needed him.” Tara admits, blushing lightly. 

“You didn’t use those words, though.” Buffy smirks at the thought of Tara saying that to Giles.

“I used those words and worse.” Tara whispers her eyes slowly rising to look at Buffy’s stunned countenance. “Yes, I did.” Tara answers the silent question in Buffy’s eyes, wondering if she was serious.

“That’s why he asked me if I wanted him to come back.” Buffy finally realizes looking at her lover in a new light, realizing how much Tara went out there for her. “Why?”

“Because you needed friends, family and people that love you to be around you and help you. You didn’t need or deserve to be abandoned. You went through an extremely traumatic experience, that no one… and I mean NO ONE can understand. Being expected to just come back and be like you were was pure stupidity on everyone’s part. You needed all of us to support you and be there for you.” Tara swallows as her eyes become glassy with unshed tears. “You deserve so much better than what you’ve received over the years, Buffy.” Tara finally whispers, the tears finally falling.

Buffy tosses the folder on the coffee table and wraps her arms around Tara. “I do have better, now, Tara.” Buffy breathes the words in Tara’s ear after a few long minutes. “I have you and your love to help me.” Buffy closes her eyes and presses her forehead against the side of Tara’s head, as she considers her next words. “In a strange way, I would go through it all again, and even worse, if it meant that we would be here together, like this.” Buffy presses her lips softly against Tara’s ear. “I love you, and in the end it’s all worth it to be able to say that, and to hear you return the words.”

Tara turns her head so their foreheads are pressing against each other. “Goddess, I do love you, Buffy.” Tara admits, kissing Buffy tenderly.

“Wow.” Buffy blinks after the kiss ends. Shaking her head and smiling goofily at Tara. Licking her lips unconsciously as she looks into Tara’s darkening blue eyes. “What are you thinking about, love?” 

“Initiating the couch.” Tara admits, a slow, sensual smile crossing her face as she shifts her body, using it to gently press against Buffy, urging the slayer to lie back on the couch. 

“I like the sounds of that.” Buffy smirks up into her lover’s eyes as Tara straddles her leg, pressing her thigh down into her apex as she settles over her. Moaning quietly as Tara gently slides her body up and down hers. Stroking her fingers down Tara’s back, Buffy shifts her head to the side as Tara places hot, wet kisses down her neck. 

Tara slowly works down Buffy’s neck, to her shoulder, nibbling lightly on the flesh as she settles her thigh more firmly between Buffy’s, pressing in as she slowly rocks back and forth, bringing their desire up slowly. Feeling the heat build, and the desire start to coat her thigh, Tara smiles as she continues to kiss and nibble her way across Buffy’s upper chest, shoulders and neck, before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Burying her hands firmly in Buffy’s hair, Tara finally breaks off the kiss to pant heavily as she shifts her upper body up slightly pressing her lower body more firmly against her lover’s as she slowly picks up her rocking motion.

Groaning loudly at the pleasure building steadily in her, Buffy clasps Tara’s butt strongly urging her to a faster, harder rock. Hooking one leg around Tara and pressing her body more firmly against her lover, Buffy whimpers at the desire coursing through her. “God, what you do to me!” Buffy growls quietly before lifting up to capture Tara’s lips with hers, invading her mouth and swirling her tongue around Tara’s hungrily.

Tara groans into her lover’s mouth, as she rotates her hips, grinding harder into Buffy while pressing her body even more into her lover. Dropping her head down beside Buffy’s, Tara pants heavily. “So close.” Tara whispers, feeling the desire coiling through her body, pushing her to the brink.

Buffy hugs Tara tighter, feeling her own desire about to explode from her. “Right… there… with… you…” Buffy pants heavily, her body starting to jerk and grind harder against Tara.

Tara moans loudly, lifting her body up so she can shove her lower body harder against Buffy. As the orgasm starts to flow through her, she cries out Buffy’s name as her whole body starts to shake.

Buffy whimpers and climaxes a few seconds later as she watches the beautiful, wondrous sight of her lover climaxing. “Gods… beautiful.” Buffy mumbles, her own body quivering with her release as she pulls Tara down onto her body as they slow their rocking motions. Sucking gently on her lover’s shoulder as she runs her hands up and down her lover’s slick body. 

Tara breathes heavily as she shudders with the aftershocks of her climax, pressing her body firmly against Buffy’s. Moaning softly as Buffy’s fingers dig gently into her back, loosening her muscles and making her feel like she’s going to be one big puddle of Wiccan, Tara places a firm kiss on Buffy’s neck. “Keep that up, and I’ll go to sleep.” 

Buffy grins at the deep timbered, sex roughened voice of her lover. “Take a little nap, get up and shower, maybe eat some more, then play the rest of the afternoon?” Buffy suggests, smiling as Tara chuckles. 

“How come I have this feeling you want to spend all weekend in the bedroom?” Tara questions, laughing quietly as she slowly shifts and props her head up on her hand, so she can look into Buffy’s eyes. 

Buffy shakes her head, her eyes twinkling. “Not all weekend in bed. We have the couch, kitchen, bathroom, dining room, garage, back yard…” Buffy starts laughing and shifting as Tara starts to tickle her. 

“You forgot the basement.” Tara smiles down at her lover, enjoying the sight of Buffy laughing and joking, smiling without the shadow that’s usually just under the surface. 

“Hmmm… Can we try the washer?” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows, grinning wickedly.

“I have something better than the washer to try.” Tara smirks down at her lover, winking as she rolls off Buffy to stand by the couch. Feeling a burst of energy working through her, she slowly takes in her lover’s body. Biting her lip at the sight of Buffy’s tanned, toned body glistening with the thin layer of sweat. 

Buffy’s eyelids droop as she watches the obvious desire cross Tara’s face as she looks over her body. Deciding to tease, Buffy shifts onto her left side so she’s facing Tara, slowly dragging her right leg to prop up behind her left leg, the knee pressing into the back of the couch, effectively opening herself to her lover, not feeling one jot of self-consciousness at her uncharacteristic display. Something she’s noticed that being with Tara has made her feel more free, open and desirable in the past week. Seeing Tara’s body flush with desire, Buffy’s lip quirks slightly as she props her head on her left hand while running her right hand teasingly from her propped up knee down her thigh and across her stomach to play just below her breasts. Watching Tara’s eyes darken, Buffy slowly draws her hand down her abdomen to let her fingers play at the start of the strip of hair at her sex. When she hears the guttural moan come from her lover, Buffy lowers her eyes to take in the rest of Tara’s form, noticing the full breasts with the nipples hardened to the point where they have to be painful, down Tara’s stomach to her hands that are unconsciously rubbing up and down over her hips and upper thighs. Seeing the glistening moisture between her lover’s lips, Buffy whimpers softly. 

Tara feels her body tightening like a bowstring as she watches Buffy run her fingers over her body, without touching any of the places she wants her to. Growling with frustration as Buffy’s fingers stop to play teasingly at the start of the small strip of hair, Tara finally speaks. “Touch yourself, please.” 

Hearing the quiet, rough voice asking her to touch herself, Buffy can’t help but to do as Tara wants. Slowly dragging her fingers back up her body, she watches as Tara’s eyes follow her hand. Cupping her right breast firmly, Buffy squeezes it a couple times, moaning in pleasure before allowing her fingers to trace around her aching nipple. Inhaling deeply as she watches Tara’s hand slowly mimic what she is doing, Buffy pinches and rolls the nipple between her fingers and thumb. As Tara repeats the gesture, Buffy growls quietly at the desire that is literally oozing from her body, her eyes unconsciously trailing down Tara’s body, seeing the abundance of desire coming from her body, also. Buffy inhales deeply, growling louder as the smell of their arousals invades her body. “This is SO not gonna work.” Buffy hops off the couch to grab Tara up in her arms and runs up the stairs. “Better hold on.” Buffy growls as she lands on the bed with Tara above her on her knees. Sliding down, Buffy grasps the Wiccan’s hips in her hands and pulls her down to her eager mouth and tongue.

“SWEET, GODDESSSSS!” Tara screams as Buffy sucks strongly on her aching clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue so quickly and firmly that Tara whimpers as the orgasm flows through her. When Buffy doesn’t stop but continues her ministrations, Tara starts shaking as another orgasm follows quickly behind her first one. 

Buffy groans in pleasure as she feels her lover’s juices flowing in and over her. Raising her arms up behind Tara, Buffy uses her slayer strength to lift Tara up without moving her mouth from her enjoyable pastime. Spreading her legs, Buffy lays Tara on her back between her thighs while continuing to devour Tara. As Tara starts to whimper loudly as she climaxes again, Buffy drags her tongue over her lover’s swollen, rock hard clit before dipping her tongue within her lover’s bucking body.

Tara wraps her arms around Buffy’s legs on either side of her and holds on for dear life as Buffy pulls orgasm after orgasm from her body. Digging her short nails into her lover’s thighs, Tara squeezes her lover’s head between her thighs as she rocks and jerks against Buffy’s mouth and tongue as she feels another climax shooting through her body. “BUFFFYYYYYY!” Tara screams at the top of her lungs as at the pinnacle of her climax, Buffy shifts her mouth and wiggles her tongue inside her rosebud tipping her over the edge immediately.

Buffy groans as Tara clenches on her tongue, her nectar drenching her as she climaxes. Retracting her tongue, Buffy quickly laps up the fluid, humming happily as she feels Tara’s body continuing to flinch and jerk. As she gathers all the fluid that she can find, Buffy lifts her head to look at Tara. Noticing her lover’s open mouth, and the slit open eyes only showing white, Buffy gets worried until she sees the rapid rise and fall of her chest. Gently maneuvering herself and Tara around, Buffy finally wraps her passed out lover in her arms, placing a kiss on Tara’s forehead. “Don’t think I can handle watching you touch yourself, love. If you ever did more than touch your breast, I’d probably spontaneously combust.” Buffy murmurs quietly as she holds Tara lovingly against her, running her hands soothingly up and down her back and sides.

***


	15. Chapter 15

Buffy whistles happily as she looks around the room, nodding her head at the thick mats placed on the floor, and even along the walls, at her insistence. Adjusting one of the dummy’s, Buffy’s eyes look over the room before heading towards her office and the supply room, shutting the door to her office, she quickly changes into shorts and tank top, her hair pulled into a tight ponytail, going barefoot before heading towards the supply closet, grabbing out a practice sword, bo, nunchaku, and a pair of sai’s, from her own collection, Buffy walks back into the room, looking at the wooden practice dummies, the freestanding bag, the hanging bag and speed bag, chuckling as she remembered Doug’s surprise when she asked if he would mind if she brought some of her own gear here, to set up and be able to work out whenever there weren’t any classes. Next week was the start of the first series of six-week courses in self-defense. 

When the College Administrator had come in after Buffy had set up all the bags and other equipment around the room, and she’d shown him the supply closet, that included the heavy padded suit that Giles had bought, Doug had just chuckled and shook his head making some kind of comment about if the school needed to buy anything else, besides what they’d spent money on for the mats, to let him know. Having already explained to Buffy about when he’d spoken with the money holders, explaining that the woman was supplying pretty much everything needed for the courses, and that the extra money spent on the matting she wanted on the walls would be less than having to buy the rest of the equipment. They had balked to begin with, until he showed them the cost comparison of what else they would have to buy then they had settled down and signed off on the extra matting. 

Buffy chuckles remembering some of the choice words Doug had called the idiots before he’d patted her on the back and told her to do what she thought was best before he’d walked out. 

Buffy glances at the clock, realizing that she probably has a good two hours before Tara finishes with her last class for the day. Quickly stretching out her body, Buffy works through some forms to warm her body up before grabbing the bo and starting her exercises, her mind shutting down as she allows her body to take over.

***

Willow growls angrily as she looks at the newspaper and the advertisement for self-defense courses being offered at the college. Seeing the name of her ex-best friend being listed as the instructor making her ball up the paper and throw it across the room. Looking around at the books that had been no help whatsoever in her bid to find something to get Tara back. Still fuming at the thought of when she’d tried a spell with no obvious effect on the blonde two weeks ago. 

Willow considers something that she’d never thought she would. When Spike had approached her at the Bronze last week, suggesting that maybe they should consider pooling their resources so they could both get what they want, Willow had at first been shocked then angered when Spike had explained about him and Buffy. When the anger had burned down into something much more dangerous, Willow had snarled at the vampire and strode off. Thinking about her ex-lover being with Buffy after finding out Buffy had fucked Spike, made the redhead even more unhinged. 

Debating with herself for a few long minutes, she finally decides to talk with the vampire and see what he has planned.

***

Tara sighs heavily as she makes her way to her lover’s classroom. Smiling at the thought of Buffy working at the college and being so close. Tilting her head as she comes up to the room, she notices Freddie and Craig standing at the window to the room whispering back and forth to each other. Easing up behind them, she looks in, a low whimper in her throat as Buffy, soaked with sweat, spins and jumps while doing complicated maneuver’s with the pair of sais’ she’s holding. Tara enjoys the sight of her healthier looking lover. Buffy having put on some much needed weight along with sleeping much better over the past month.

“Why are you two ogling my girlfriend?” Tara finally questions, smirking as the two men jump and turn to look at her with wide eyes.

“You weren’t joking when you said she’d put us on our asses.” Craig looks back at Buffy, his eyes wide. 

Freddie shakes his head in disbelief, his eyes looking from Tara to Buffy and back again. “She’s your girlfriend?” Saying it not as in a question of Buffy being Tara’s girlfriend, but as in the obviously strong and well-trained woman could hurt Tara. When Tara grins crookedly and nods her head. Freddie rubs his neck strongly. “Tara, sweetie, she could probably tear you apart in a heartbeat if she wanted to.”

“But she doesn’t want to.” Tara raises an eyebrow at the two men, who are both looking at her seriously. “You know as well as I do, that she loves me completely and would never do anything to hurt me. At least not on purpose.”

Freddie slowly nods his head, allowing a small smile to cross his face. “We know it, but seeing the strength that small body obviously has just…”

“Made you worry.” Tara pats him gently on the back. “That’s okay, I know you’re just looking out for me, but she would literally cut off her own arm before she would hurt me.” Tara winks before walking to the door, walking into the room, setting her book bag on the floor by the door while watching Buffy as the slayer finally glances her way, acknowledging her with a brief nod of the head as she brings her work out to an end.

Buffy gently lays the sais’ beside the other weapons she’d practiced with before walking over to her towel and water, wiping her face off and leaving the towel wrapped around her neck before striding towards Tara, opening her water and sipping it. “How were classes today, love?” Buffy question softly, stopping two feet from the Wiccan.

“Irritating.” Tara grins crookedly as she looks at Buffy. “But the day is looking up. Where’s my kiss, honey?”

“I’m like totally disgusting here, Tara.” Buffy looks down at her body completely covered in sweat.

“No, not disgusting.” Tara whispers, shaking her head before easing to within a couple inches of Buffy and kissing her firmly for a few minutes before easing back. “You had an audience.”

“I know.” Buffy chuckles, her eyes twinkling at Tara. “Now we do.”

“Oooh. They’re still there?” Tara questions, her back to the window. At Buffy’s smirk and nod, Tara wiggles her eyebrows. “Well, since I was planning on getting sweaty this afternoon before we head home, I guess it won’t matter when I do this.” Tara wraps her arms around Buffy’s waist, pulling the slayer in tight against her as she leans down to ravage the slayer’s mouth in a heated, carnal kiss.

Moaning loudly, Buffy drops the water and wraps both arms around Tara’s neck, kissing the Wiccan back for long moments before they both slowly break away, trying to get their breathing under control. “Can I tell you how happy you’ve made me this last month?”

“No more than you’ve made me.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy. “I love you, honey. Let me go get changed, do you feel like running with me? Or have you had your quota of workouts for the day?” Tara questions softly as she runs a hand up and over the slayer’s neck. 

“I’ll always be willing to go running with you.” Buffy kisses Tara quickly. “Let me put up my equipment and get my shoes on.”

Tara smiles as she turns back to the window, and waves at the two professors before walking back towards Buffy’s office to change, both women having a couple sets of work-out clothes there to change into.

***

Freddie and Craig look at each other as the two women disappear back into the office. 

Freddie tilts his head as he glances back into the empty room. “Your opinion, please.”

Craig sniggers and nods his head. “Tara wears the pants in that family.”

“Thought so.” Freddie laughs and shakes his head. “Never would have believed it if I hadn’t seen it. But the way she grabbed Buffy and kissed her…”

“Dead giveaway.” Craig laughs as he grasps his partner’s hand. “Come on, let’s get our stuff together and go home.”

“I’m right there with you.” Freddie chuckles as he lets his lover drag him towards his classroom, shaking his head at the thought that he was whipped, also.

***

“Come on, love! I know you can do another lap.” Buffy grunts as she gets smacked on the butt. “I’ll make it worth your while when we get home…” Buffy offers wiggling her eyebrows as she turns her head to look at her lover, completely understanding now how much of a turn on it is to see your partner hot, flushed and shiny with sweat. 

“Bitch.” Tara growls quietly. “I haven’t been keeping up with my running lately…”

“I know. And I’m taking the full blame for that.” Buffy bites her bottom lip moaning quietly at watching Tara’s breasts bounce slightly, even with the tight exercise bra on under her tank top. 

“Stop staring at my chest, Slayer!” Tara bounces her hip against her lover, before putting on a quick burst of speed for the last half of the track before slowing down gradually to a fast walk.

“Okay.” Buffy mumbles a few minutes later as she slows down behind Tara, her eyes watching Tara’s ass flex and shift under her shorts, along with the woman’s leg muscles. 

“That doesn’t mean to find something else to stare at.” Tara stops and turns, chuckling as Buffy runs into her. Wrapping her arms around the slayer to keep them both from falling, Tara shakes her head. “So much for slayer grace.”

“I was distracted.” Buffy glances up, smiling into twinkling blue eyes. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Tara questions rhetorically, smiling happily at her lover. The past month having been an eye opening experience for both women as they had become closer. Learning what each other liked, becoming much closer not just physically but on an emotional and spiritual level also. 

“Take me home, take advantage of me then we’ll shower and go out.” Buffy offers, wiggling her eyebrows at her lover.

“What?” Tara’s eyes widen in fake shock. “Take advantage of you when you’re all hot and sweaty?”

Buffy presses in tightly against Tara, smirking. “I have it on good authority that you absolutely go crazy over me being all hot and sweaty… like some kind of aphrodisiac, or something.”

Tara laughs at her smirking lover as she runs a finger over the edge of Buffy’s tank top, gathering some of her lover’s moisture onto her finger. Tara lifts her finger, inhaling deeply before sucking it from her finger. “Honey, if we could bottle this, we could make a fortune.” Tara licks her lips before leaning down to drag her tongue up the side of Buffy’s neck, whispering softly in her lover’s ear. “But that’s only if I was willing to share… and I don’t share well with others. I’ve found out that I am very, very selfish and greedy when it comes to you.”

“Good thing… I feel the exact same way about you.” Buffy growls playfully, nipping on Tara’s shoulder. “I do want to take you out tonight. I thought maybe we would try that little Italian place off Main Street, then if you wanted to go to that new club they opened…” 

Tara moans softly as Buffy slowly nibbles up her neck in between her words, it taking a few minutes to realize that Buffy was wanting to go out dancing, something they hadn’t done yet. “I’m not a very good dancer, honey… plus how do you feel about dancing together in public as a couple?”

“I know you’re a better dancer than you want to think. As for in public, I’ll do anything and everything that you want to in public that we do in private.” Buffy wraps her arms around Tara’s neck, nipping gently along Tara’s jaw line before suckling softly on her lover’s chin. 

Tara chuckles quietly. “That would be very dangerous, honey. You mean to tell me if I asked you to drop to your knees and…” Tara’s eyes open wide as Buffy slithers down her body, her grinning face pressing against her lower abdomen. “Buffy, get your ass back up here.” Tara warns, not believing how Buffy hadn’t even given her time to finish her comment. 

“Like being here, though.” Buffy pouts, pressing her face against Tara’s abdomen, allowing her eyes to look around for a moment before dropping down the short distance with her mouth wide open trying to engulf the whole of Tara’s cloth covered sex in her mouth, sucking for a second before moving up Tara’s body as Tara whimpers loudly. “Other than going out to eat occasionally, along with the Saturday afternoon movies, we don’t go out on dates, love. And Saturday afternoons, Dawn’s usually with us, so those shouldn’t count.” Buffy points out, a small smile on her face at the slightly shell-shocked look on her lover’s face from her daring move. 

“You…you just…” Tara blinks and shakes her head as she can still feel the heat of Buffy’s mouth trying to engulf her.

“Give me the word and I’ll do more than that.” Buffy admits, brushing her cheek against Tara’s shoulder. “I love you and would do anything you would want, love. Absolutely anything.”

“Honey, I’d never ask you to do something like that in public… Unless I was relatively certain we wouldn’t be seen or get caught.” Tara grins crookedly, finally getting her senses back. “Now in private, that’s completely different.”

“I’d say.” Buffy growls, pressing her body tightly into Tara’s. “The things we get up to in private.” Buffy growls again, nipping possessively on Tara’s neck. “Did I ever tell you that the things we’d done the first week we were together had pretty much put my whole previous sex life to shame?”

Tara thinks back to that first week as they had started to learn what each other liked, in between being interrupted at the drop of a hat by Dawn and how Buffy had found out how much she enjoyed anal sex, along with Buffy’s own enjoyment of receiving and giving. Tara unconsciously licks her lips as choice moments of their mutual lovemaking’s play out in her mind.

Buffy groans deeply as she watches and smells the obvious arousal coming from her lover. “Love, I didn’t make the comment to get you all hot and bothered, I just wanted you to know that everything we’ve done I’ve enjoyed, loved and want to do as frequently as possible. Even the nights that we just curl up on the couch together and watch a movie. I wouldn’t trade a single second of the time we’ve had together for anything. God, even just holding hands while we’re out on patrol together makes me happy!”

Tara smiles softly at her lover. “Being with you makes me happy, also, honey. And it scares me how close we came to not being at this point. If you had decided to leave my room that night instead of staying with me...” Tara sighs heavily at the thought.

“If you hadn’t been honest with me that morning when I woke up lying on top of you and you hadn’t kissed me.” Buffy offers lovingly, smiling at the remembrance. “That morning’s kisses literally made my heart hurt with the love and caring… and desire, that you packed into them.”

“I wanted you to know that it wasn’t just physical.” Tara sighs softly closing her eyes as Buffy holds her tightly, gently rubbing her strong hands over her back. 

“No, it’s not just physical. Though the physical part is extremely pleasurable.” Buffy smirks as Tara chuckles. “Come on. I want to take you out and have a good time.”

“What about Dawnie?” Tara questions, hugging Buffy firmly before releasing the slayer as the two women head towards the Jeep.

“She’s gone to Janice’s. She’s having some kind of weekend slumber party. She mentioned it this morning before going to school.” Buffy explains quietly.

“All weekend?” Tara quirks an eyebrow at the thought as they unlock and climb into the Jeep.

“Yep. Said she’d be home sometime after four on Sunday.” Buffy smirks wickedly at the thought. This being the second full weekend the two of them will have together since becoming a couple.

“You know… I bought something that first week that I still haven’t tried out yet…” Tara hints sexily as she drives quickly across town, her eyes twinkling with mischief. 

Buffy whimpers at her lover’s sexy tone. 

Tara chuckles deeply. “I’ve also picked up a few other things since then when the mood struck, to enlarge the toy selection.”

Buffy’s whimpers turn into loud groans as she shifts on the seat. “You haven’t even used any of them since we’ve been together. Alone or together.”

“No, I haven’t. But maybe this weekend we can do a little experimenting, if you’re up for it.” Tara slides Buffy a glance, chuckling at her lover’s flushed countenance.

Buffy growls deeply. “I could show you how up for it I am, if you weren’t driving.” 

Tara smirks as she glances up to the rearview mirror, quickly pulling to the side of the road of the residential district they’re coming into. “What was that, honey?” Tara questions as she puts the vehicle in park. Surprised as Buffy grasps her hand, gently easing it into her shorts, letting Tara feel how wet and hard her clit is.

“If I was a guy, I’d be popping a serious tent right now.” Buffy growls into Tara’s ear her hips bucking, as Tara gently squeezes her clit between two fingers.

Tara groans quietly as Buffy’s growl shoots a streak of desire straight through her body and down to her pounding sex. Glancing around quickly, Tara allows her fingers to stroke firmly and quickly over Buffy’s body after noticing no one’s near them to wonder why they’re pulled off the road.

“Oh, shit…” Buffy whimpers loudly, her hips starting to pump up and down against Tara’s fingers. “Harder.” Buffy whimpers, crying out as Tara presses her fingers hard against her clit, causing her to climax immediately. Reaching down to hold the Wiccan’s fingers hard against her, Buffy does a circular grind with her hips, as her clit continues to pulse and flinch, another orgasm following quickly on the heels of the first one.

Tara slowly pulls her hand away, after Buffy whimpers and releases her. Chuckling at the goofy grin on her lover’s face, Tara slowly cleans her fingers of her lover’s juices. “Home, now.” Tara growls, turning back to put the Jeep in drive, double-checking before pulling out to drive as quickly as possible to their home.

***


	16. Chapter 16

Willow paces angrily back and forth inside Spike’s crypt, wondering where the hell the bleached blonde wonder is. Snapping her head around to look at the door to the crypt as the vampire strides in.

“Oi. What’s up with the house call, pet?” Spike growls as he sets down the bag of blood, cigarettes and wheat-a-bits that he’d picked up at the store. “Didn’t think you wanted anythin’ to do with me.” Spike pulls out a pack of crumpled cigarettes from his jacket and lights it before tossing the blood in the small refrigerator.

Willow narrows her gaze on the English vampire. “I decided maybe we should pool our resources to get our lovers back where they belong.”

“Oi, you do, do you?” Spike smirks at the redhead, his eyes trailing over the woman. “Found out that Glenda wasn’t comin’ back to ya’, did you?”

Willow snarls and slams the vampire against the back wall, her eyes coal black as she stares at him. “Don’t fuck with me Spike. I can end your undead life as easily as I just slammed you into that wall. Now I want to hear what thoughts you have about Buffy and Tara.”

Spike snarls at the redhead, his eyes yellow. “Let me the fuck down, now! Or I’ll drain your scrawny ass, brain pain or no!” 

“Your head would explode before you could drain me. If I didn’t kill you first.” Willow snarls back, her eyes flashing dangerously. 

“You’re here for my help, you stupid bint!” Spike roars angrily at the redhead. “You’re fuckin’ pushing me around, so get off your bloody high horse and maybe we can figger out something!”

Willow slams the magic against a sarcophagus, turning her head as it explodes into a couple million pieces before releasing Spike from the spell. 

Spike swallows as he stares at the concrete debris now littering his home. Deciding he might want to be more careful of the witches he knows. “Alrighty, then. We need to figure out what we’ve done that hasn’t worked and go from there.” Spike lights another cigarette, drawing it deep into his lungs as he narrows his eyes on the redhead. “It’ll probably get nasty, Red. You up for that?”

“I’m up for anything, as long as I get Tara back and have control of her.” Willow growls deeply. 

“Well, alright then. Let’s get some plans worked out then.” Spike grins wickedly.

Willow allows an answering smile to come across her face.

***

“Tara!” Buffy groans as she watches Tara pull the items out of the drawer. “The single vibrator and bullet thing must have been having little ones in there.” Buffy blinks in surprise as Tara pulls out a harness with a dildo already attached, her eyes opening wide at the length of the item. “Not so little, little ones.” Buffy whimpers softly.

Tara smirks at the look on her lover’s face. “What do you think? Are you up for this?” Tara wiggles the item around, chuckling at the half scared half entranced look on her lover’s face. 

Buffy unconsciously cover’s her sex, not knowing if that thing would fit inside her or not. It wasn’t that thick, but the length of it made her wonder. “How big is it?” 

Tara looks at the dildo and laughs quietly. “It just looks big, honey. It’s only nine inches long and one inch in diameter.”

“Nine inches?” Buffy squeaks, her eyes wide. “And what do you mean it only LOOKS big? I ain’t never had anything that size…” Buffy shakes her head as she glances up at Tara before looking back down at the item in question.

“You didn’t react that way to my vibrator.” Tara points out softly, holding the vibrator up.

“Your vibrator isn’t that big!” Buffy points between the two.

“Honey, my vibrator is thicker and only an inch shorter.” Tara points out softly, holding the two items up side by side, watching as Buffy blushes as she realizes Tara’s right. 

“You can take…” Buffy’s eyes slowly gleam as she thinks about the possibilities. 

“Yes, I can. And I’m pretty sure you can, also. But we don’t have to play with these particular ones tonight.” Tara sets the items aside as she pulls out another item, she’d been hesitant to buy, but once she saw all the attachments that you could get to go with it, she’d spent the money on the expensive harness kit. 

Buffy watches spellbound as Tara pulls out the harness with a light pink dildo already attached, sighing in relief as it seems a lot shorter than the previous one. “What…” Buffy takes the harness from Tara, looking at the way it’s made. 

“It has attachments for the person wearing it, also.” Tara chuckles at the way her lover’s poking and inspecting the item. 

“But… It has a thing here and I know that isn’t for the normal place.” Buffy points to what she’s talking about.

“Honey, don’t tell me that you wouldn’t like to have something filling up both your holes for you to clench on while pounding away inside me?” Tara’s voice deepens, becoming pure sex.

Buffy whimpers at the thought, before nodding her head enthusiastically. “Definitely. Where are they?” Buffy looks around for the other attachments. 

“Uh, uh, lover.” Tara takes the item from Buffy, before reaching back into the drawer, pulling out one of the other items Buffy hasn’t seen yet.

“Oh, my, God.” Buffy whimpers looking at the attached twin dildos one thick while the other one is quite a bit thinner. 

“If you want to be filled, I’m going to be the one doing the filling.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows, before chuckling at the look on her lover’s face. “Honey, we’re going to work our way up to this, I wouldn’t do that to you.” Tara tosses the items on the bed and pulls the still whimpering slayer into her arms, hugging her tightly.

Buffy buries her face in Tara’s neck and wraps her arms around her waist. “I don’t know if I’m relieved or disappointed. I definitely like the idea of you doing that, but both at the same time, when I’ve only ever had you in that particular place…”

Tara chuckles and rubs her lover’s back. “Honey, I have a couple smaller attachments in there for us to use as anal play. I figured we could work our way gradually up to something more… filling. It’s a good thing I didn’t buy that monster dildo. That sucker was a good fifteen inches long and around two inches wide. That would have probably had you running from the room!” Tara snorts at the thought, having honestly been tempted to pick it up just to see Buffy’s reaction to it.

“God! That’d split me in two.” Buffy whimpers at the thought shivering uncontrollably. 

“Hmmm.” Tara smiles at Buffy’s acting, getting the feeling that her lover isn’t as afraid of the thought of that item as she’s acting like she is. “Would you like to play with something you see here?” Tara murmurs as she leans back grinning crookedly at her lover. 

“Me or you?” Buffy’s eyes are drawn to the assortment of items. 

“Wearing?” Tara smiles at the quick nod of the head Buffy gives her. “What do you want, honey?”

Buffy whimpers quietly at the choices, honestly not knowing what she wants. Of course, never having used this type of item before, Buffy looks hopefully at her lover. “Do you mind wearing this time?”

“Of course not.” Tara presses a gentle kiss to her lover’s lips. Reaching back into the drawer, she pulls some of the additional attachments to the one harness out, and turns to put away the other items. “You choose what you would like me to use, honey.”

Buffy nibbles on the inside of her bottom lip as she looks at the different attachments. “Are you going to…” Buffy points to the place to attach items for the person wearing the harness.

“Not this time. This is going to be strictly about your pleasure this first time.” Tara gently runs a finger down Buffy’s cheek. “Whatever you want, Buffy. If you want to have regular missionary position, that’s fine. If you want doggy style, or to be on top, I don’t mind. If you want me to spread your gorgeous ass cheeks and bury myself deep inside you until you beg for mercy, it is entirely up to you.” Tara grins wickedly as Buffy starts to pant at the thought. 

“I don’t think we’ll be going out for dinner anytime soon.” Buffy blinks at the haze clouding her eyes, having drifted off into fantasy land.

“We could always go out to dinner first, let the suspense build…” Tara grasps Buffy’s hips and pulls her gently to her, kissing along Buffy’s jaw line. “How do you feel about some public teasing tonight? Do you think you could handle it without pouncing?”

Buffy groans as Tara’s hot breath caresses her ear. “How much teasing?” Buffy’s voice breaks, becoming slightly higher pitched as Tara nips on her earlobe. 

“Probably a decent amount.” Tara grins at the growl she receives in response to her words. “I’m going to shower before we go out.” Tara presses a hard kiss to Buffy’s lips before leaving the bedroom.

Buffy’s head drops, her eyes following her lover out of the room. “She’s trying to kill me.” Buffy decides quietly, her eyes going back to the items Tara had left on the bed. Trailing a finger over the harness, Buffy grins wickedly. “What a way to go.” Buffy’s eyes light up at the thought of her playful lover before heading to the closet to pull out what she’s going to wear tonight. Knowing how much Tara loves her in the leather pants, Buffy hesitates for a moment looking at the new short leather skirt Tara had bought her. Hesitating for a few moments, Buffy finally pulls down the skirt. “You won’t be the only one teasing.” Buffy whispers, settling on a plan of action that will most likely backfire on her, but deciding this kind of backfire is definitely of the good, waiting for her lover to finish in the bathroom before cleaning up herself.

***

Tara swallows hard as she glances over at the muscular thigh bare and flexing as Buffy looks out the window as they make their way to the Italian restaurant. 

Buffy smirks as she sees Tara’s reflection in the window before Tara turns her attention back to the road. The obvious desire crossing her lover’s face going to be worth whatever payback the Wiccan is going to mete out to her. Shifting slightly to face towards Tara, Buffy slides her eyes over the nice button-down top and the navy blue slacks Tara’s wearing. Leaning over, Buffy unbuttons two more buttons and fixes the shirt to show a hint of cleavage, letting her fingers trail over the warm flesh. 

Tara groans and places one of her hands over Buffy’s fingers, gently pressing them to her. “What are you doing?”

“Just letting you be a little more relaxed.” Buffy smirks as Tara releases her hand. Letting her fingers trail softly over the starting swells of Tara’s breasts while watching her lover’s nipples harden quickly. 

Tara growls softly. “Sure this isn’t an excuse to cop a feel?” Tara squeezes the steering wheel a little tighter as a seductive, low chuckle comes from Buffy even as her fingers dip inside her bra to caress quickly over one of her nipples before disappearing. 

“I need an excuse?” Buffy grins, before slowly frowning and moving her hand back to look at Tara’s neck. “Where’s your necklace?” 

“I have it in my pocket, honey.” Tara smiles, grasping Buffy’s hand and lifting it to her lips. “Never without it.”

Buffy breathes out a sigh of relief. “Worried me when I realized you weren’t wearing it.”

“I just tucked it into my pocket, planned on putting it on and someone sidetracked me.” Tara grins, nipping Buffy’s finger gently before releasing her hand so she can turn into the parking lot of the new Italian Restaurant downtown.

“Who was it? I’ll beat them up for you.” Buffy chuckles as she unbuckles her seatbelt as Tara parks the car.

“That would be a neat trick.” Tara leans over to kiss Buffy softly. “Stay.” 

Buffy watches as Tara steps out of the vehicle, shutting and locking her door before hurrying around to open the door for her. “Oooh. Tara the Butch is taking me to dinner.”

Tara shakes her head and teasingly runs her fingers up Buffy’s legs. “No, more like I don’t know exactly what you’re wearing under your skirt, and I’d prefer you not flash anyone as you get out of the Jeep.”

Buffy shifts her legs slightly, as much as the tight leather skirt will allow, to give Tara’s fingers room to move up further. “Keep going and you’ll find out.” Buffy unconsciously shifts her body forward slightly, while looking into hooded blue eyes as Tara’s fingers gently glide closer to her center.

“What am I going to find, Buffy?” Tara questions roughly, leaning closer to the slayer. Slowing her fingers as she comes closer to the heat emanating from Buffy’s center.

Buffy closes her eyes as the desire pools in her body. “Going to find out in a couple more seconds.”

Tara tilts her head considering her lover, realizing that’s what Buffy’s wanting. Smirking wickedly, Tara slowly drags her hand back down, letting her nails scrape gently along the slayer’s inner thigh. “Let’s go to dinner, I’m… hungry.”

Buffy whimpers as her eyes shoot open to stare at Tara in disbelief. “You’re going to stop, just like that?”

“Stop what?” Tara’s lips curl up in a half smile, her eyes twinkling as she watches an almost petulant look come across Buffy’s face. Chuckling as Buffy glares at her. “I think someone’s used to getting what she wants whenever she wants.” Tara murmurs, gently grasping Buffy’s hand to help her out of the Jeep.

“Well, what do you expect? Usually if you touch me…” Buffy trails off, realizing that Tara always follows through with bringing her to climax when she touches her intimately. There may be a long wait, but she never once would touch her intimately and not continue the teasing, loving touches until she is usually a useless mass of slayer. 

“Yes?” Tara drawls out softly as they make their way to the front of the restaurant, her eyes watching her lover curiously almost as if she’d just realized something.

Buffy tugs gently on Tara’s hand to stop her from stepping into the restaurant just yet. Looking intently at her for a few moments, Buffy purses her lips as she tries to remember a time when Tara had let her hands play over her lower body other than the playful smacks on her butt along with the gentle caresses if they’re in public and the occasional pinches when she was being rotten, and not being able to remember a single time when Tara hadn’t continued until she climaxed… usually multiple times. Shaking her head, Buffy decides to wait until later to question Tara about this new revelation. Cupping her cheek she gently kisses her. “I love you.”

Tara smiles softly at Buffy and gently squeezes her waist. “I love you, too.” Urging Buffy back towards the entrance to the restaurant, she follows behind her lover, taking in the softly lit room and the couples spread throughout, chuckling quietly as her eyes land on one particular couple. 

Buffy turns to see where Tara’s looking, and groans quietly. “If either one of those knuckleheads try to sing and dance with you here, I’m going to not so gently knock them on their collective asses.”

Tara laughs softly and pats her lover gently on the hip as they are shown to their table. “Maybe we can stop by after we order just to say hi.”

“Do we have to?” Buffy pouts, though her eyes twinkle. Having actually gotten to know the two professors over the last month, and even with their penchant for trying to sneak Tara off, she likes the two older men. Following the Maitre’ D as he takes them to their table, groaning as they head to that side of the room. 

Tara laughs softly, following behind her lover, her eyes being caught by surprised brown eyes as Craig catches sight of them. “Hi, gentlemen.” Tara grins crookedly at the two professors as they come up to their booth.

Freddie smirks at the sight of the two women, his eyes captured for a moment by the short leather skirt Buffy’s wearing. Blinking he shakes his head. “Damn. Good thing I’m not into women, Tara, or I’d be all over her.”

Buffy blushes lightly, unconsciously shifting closer to Tara, as the witch grasps her hand firmly. 

“You’d never get within touching distance.” Tara quirks her eyebrow seriously, before chuckling. “I’m starting to wonder if I should have bought that skirt for her, though. I might end up having to beat guys off with a stick.”

Buffy smirks slightly and pulls Tara’s hand against her stomach. “You won’t have to use a stick the laser beams shooting from your eyes will probably do the trick.”

Tara glances towards the Maitre ’D and sighs. “Well, I think he’s waiting to seat us, so…” 

Craig rolls his eyes. “Have a good dinner, ladies. And don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.” 

Buffy gets an absolutely wicked look in her eyes as she starts to open her mouth about the comment when Tara’s hand comes up to cover her mouth. 

“I don’t think you want to go there.” Tara shakes her head, smiling apologetically at the two professors. “You really need to watch what you say around her. There’s no telling what she might say back.” Tara warns, her eyes twinkling merrily. “She knows you well enough now, that she won’t keep from making comments.”

“Let her.” Freddie laughs, leaning forward. “I’d like to know if she can keep up with Craig.”

“Not tonight.” Tara chuckles and shakes her head, finally easing her hand away from Buffy with a warning look. “We’re going to have a nice dinner, then possibly walk around Sunnydale for a little while before going dancing at the new club.”

Buffy pouts slightly. “Take away all my fun.” Buffy’s eyes widen as Tara’s eyebrow shoots up. Quickly backtracking, Buffy shakes her head. “I didn’t mean it. You’re fun, and you really, really help the fun factor… and, and…”

Craig giggles at the small woman’s attempt to dig herself out of the hole she’d unintentionally put herself into. “Buffy, sweetie, give it up. Just tell her you love her and you’re sorry. It’s easier.”

Tara’s lips quirk and her eyes twinkle merrily as she glances at Craig before her eyes come back to settle on Buffy. 

“I love you, honey and you are the funnest person I have ever known. Remember, I’m the sl…” Buffy’s eyes widen slightly as she almost says the word slayer. “Anyway, ain’t too bright, remembers?”

“Uh, huh.” Tara glances back at the two professors. “We’ll talk to you two later. Have a good dinner.” Chuckling she smacks Buffy on the butt. “Go, honey.”

Buffy sighs out in relief and hurries after the Maitre ‘D to their booth in the back. 

Craig looks at Freddie and laughs. “You know, we really should see about getting together occasionally with those two. I bet they’re hilarious when they get going.”

Freddie nods his head in agreement, shifting slightly to watch Buffy dart a quick kiss on Tara’s lips before sliding into the booth, quirking his eyebrow as Tara slides in beside the smaller woman, instead of across from her. “But they’re still in the all over each other stage of their relationship. Though the way they act, that may never stop.” Freddie smirks as he shifts back to look at his partner as Craig runs his foot up his leg.

“That’s not a bad thing, you know.” Craig points out, chuckling wickedly as the waiter brings them their dinner.

“No… not at all.” Freddie shakes his head and wiggles his eyebrows as he picks up his fork to start eating as Craig laughs delightedly. 

***


	17. Chapter 17

Tara quirks her eyebrow as Buffy punches the vampire in the face for about the twentieth time. “Honey, I think he’s unconscious.”

“He poked a hole in my shirt.” Buffy growls, slamming her fist into the vampire’s face again, before finally staking him. “Damn.” Buffy looks down at the small hole over her left breast where the vampire’s sharp fingernail had caught the cloth. 

“It’s barely noticeable, Buffy.” Tara tries to placate the slayer as she trails her fingers over the hole. 

“I know, but I like looking nice for you when we go out.” Buffy admits, pouting slightly. 

“Hmm. Then we probably shouldn’t combine patrolling with going out.” Tara admits, grinning crookedly at her lover. “Either that or do a patrol, then come back home to change and go out.”

“But going out to dinner would get screwed up, if we do that.” Buffy points out, unconsciously leaning into Tara making the Wiccan’s hand press against her chest. 

“It does make it a little hard to have a normal dating life.” Tara agrees, fighting the smirk wanting to cross her face as she lets her hand caress over Buffy’s breast. 

Buffy leans in and captures Tara bottom lip between her teeth and nips gently on the flesh. “Normal dating life? Our dating life pretty much consists of patrolling and the occasional dinner or movie. Of course, we’re not exactly in the dating capital of the US or anything.” 

Tara clasps Buffy’s hand in hers as they make their way back to the Jeep sitting at the entrance to the cemetery. “I’m not high maintenance, honey. Just being with you makes me happy.”

“I know. I just wish that I could take you away for a week to somewhere nice where we don’t have to think about anything but making love, eating, making love, sleeping, making love, relaxing by the pool, making love…” Buffy grins as Tara laughs.

“I am hearing a little repetition in there.” Tara smacks Buffy gently on the butt as her lover climbs in the Jeep. 

“You think?” Buffy pretends to act confused as she watches Tara walk around the Jeep and climb in beside her. 

Tara snorts softly before starting the Jeep and putting it into drive as they work their way towards the next cemetery, knowing if Buffy feels or notices anything out of the ordinary she’ll let her know to stop the Jeep. “And here I always thought it was guys that had a one-track mind…”

“HEY! It isn’t one-track. I think about food and sleeping occasionally, also!” Buffy pouts glancing at Tara, chuckling at the huge grin on her face. “Keep going, I don’t feel anything, and no one’s been buried here recently.” Buffy looks around to do a visual check as they slowly drive by the cemetery. 

“I figure you would have mentioned it if you had, but have you run into Spike again?” Tara questions curiously, as she thinks about the vampire and in turn her ex, Willow. Having seen the woman across the quad a week ago, but the redhead had practically snarled at her before spinning around and jogging off in the opposite direction. Having told Buffy about the streak of fear she’d felt shooting through her at the sight, thankful for the necklace to protect her from Willow’s magic. 

“No. I thought I caught a glimpse of him ahead of me earlier this week, but if it was him, he disappeared.” Buffy admits pursing her lip slightly.

“I want you to be extra careful, honey.” Tara reaches over and grasps Buffy’s hand, threading their fingers together and stroking her thumb over the back of the soft flesh. “I’m also going to visit the Magic Box and get the ingredients to do a protection charm for you against Willow’s magic, also.”

“Do you think I’ll need it?” Buffy blinks in surprise, it not having occurred to her that Willow might try and do a spell on her.

“I don’t know.” Tara admits sadly. “I’d rather be safe than sorry at this stage of the game. I just wish I would have thought of it before now.”

“Easy, Tara. Thankfully nothing’s happened, and we’ll do what we have to, to keep anything from happening.” Buffy strokes a finger gently down Tara’s cheek. 

Tara tilts her head towards the caress as she slows down as they come to another cemetery. 

“Pull over.” Buffy growls softly as she feels a vampire. “Damn demons are cutting into our dancing time.” 

Tara chuckles as Buffy hops out of the Jeep and strides into the cemetery. Looking around to make sure there’s nothing else around, she watches as her lover obviously talks to herself as her hands fly around her head. Hooking her arm over the headrest, Tara smiles as Buffy stops talking to herself and crosses her arms over her chest staring down at the grave. “Uh, oh. He’s going to be gone in short order.” Tara nibbles on her bottom lip as the vampire finally climbs his way out of the grave and her lover literally grabs him around the neck and flips him over, slamming him hard into the ground before she kneels slamming the stake home and dusting him.

Buffy brushes off her skirt as she stands. She looks around the cemetery, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, as she has that feeling that someone is watching her. Not seeing anything, she shakes it off and strides back towards the Jeep, a slow smile crossing her face at the sight of Tara watching her. The sensuous smile on her lover’s lips having her re-think them going out dancing, wondering if she might be able to talk Tara into some private dancing instead. 

“You are extremely sexy when you’re irritated.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy, groaning deeply when Buffy leans in and kisses her hungrily.

“And you’re extremely sexy all the time.” Buffy growls after releasing Tara’s lips, smirking at the blush that comes across Tara’s face. “You are, Tara.”

“I’ll accept that I am to you.” Tara strokes her knuckles down Buffy’s cheek. “Patrol. If not, we’ll be trying out the Jeep and see how it works for a serious bout of hot and heavies.”

“The back seat folds down…” Buffy’s eyes light up as her eyes dart to the back.

“Feel like a little carpet burn, Slayer?” Tara growls playfully.

“For you? Anytime.” Buffy laughs at Tara’s sparkling eyes. “Better put this thing in drive, before I drag you in the back. You know it won’t take much with me.”

“Oooh, you sweet talker you. Knock me over the head with your big stick and drag me by my hair back to your cave…” Tara nips on Buffy’s bottom lip.

Buffy growls softly as Tara turns and puts the vehicle in gear. “Did you ever hear about my becoming the ‘Cave Slayer’?” When Tara darts a surprised look at her, Buffy starts to laugh. “Oh, yes. It really happened, something about some kind of spell on the beer I drank that kind of de-evolved me. I did have a stick and I did knock one particular person out. But I didn’t drag him back to my place…” 

Tara starts to laugh. “Is there anything that hasn’t happened to you guys?”

“Hmm… You know, that’s a good question. I’m sure there are some things that haven’t happened, but I’m not going to think about it, because if I do, it’ll happen.” Buffy smiles as Tara laughs delightedly. 

“Well, how about you tell me about the whole cave slayer thing tonight, and maybe in the future we can play a little cave slayer and the Wiccan?” Tara wiggles her eyebrows as she looks at Buffy. 

Buffy grunts softly at the thought.

“Then again, it might not be that different than the nights you come home from some serious slayage…” Tara busts out laughing at the loud grunt she gets in response to that comment. “Yep. That’s about what you sound like… Grunt… want… grunt… mine… grunt… sex… grunt… slurp, slurp…”

“Stop picking on me!” Buffy laughs, gently poking Tara in the arm. “I haven’t heard you complain.”

“And you won’t.” Tara laughs with her lover as she slows down at the last cemetery, watching the smile cross her lover’s face.

Buffy concentrates while searching the area with her eyes. “Nothing, go ahead.” 

“Do you really want to go dancing, honey?” Tara questions softly as she drives slowly through town, giving Buffy the chance to see if there are any demons that she needs to take care of.

“Would you be upset if I said no?” Buffy whispers as she looks back at Tara. 

“Goddess! No, honey. I’d be happy just to spend all our time at home. As long as I’m with you that makes me happy.” Tara reaches over and grasps Buffy’s hand, squeezing it gently. 

Buffy lifts Tara’s hand and presses a firm kiss on the back of the soft skin. “I feel guilty that we don’t spend a lot of time doing couple-y things, Tara. Going out to eat, the movies, putt-putt, dancing… I feel like I’m short-changing you because of my calling. We can’t really have a normal life, and it bugs me because you deserve more.”

Tara groans quietly as she quickly pulls over to the curb and puts the Jeep in park somewhat awkwardly with her left hand. Unhooking her seat belt, she turns to face Buffy, cupping the slayer’s cheek in her free hand as her lover keeps a tight grip on her other hand. “I’m completely happy with you and our life together. Short of having happily ever after with you for the next thousand or so years, I don’t think it could be any better.” Tara tries not to think about the fact that she would also like to not have the whole angst with Willow and Spike, but there isn’t a lot she can do about that. 

Buffy searches Tara’s eyes, the love and happiness obvious in the blue depths looking back at her. “You really don’t mind not having all the extras?”

“I don’t, honey. I really, truly don’t. I’m a simple girl that likes simple things.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover. 

Buffy snorts softly. “Simple? You’re anything but simple, and the things you like to do can get downright complicated.”

“Me?” Tara laughs at the glimmer in Buffy’s eyes. “Who tried to get me into a pretzel shape while doing all kinds of extremely wicked, naughty things to me?”

“Wicked naughty things that you enjoyed completely.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows. “As a matter of fact, I haven’t found anything that you haven’t enjoyed…”

“You complaining, Slayer?” Tara growls playfully, leaning in to nip firmly on Buffy’s bottom lip. 

“Hell no! I’m just going to keep trying different things to see if I can find something.” Buffy mumbles against Tara’s lips before kissing her lover deeply. 

Tara laughs into the kiss, laughing even harder as Buffy growls and captures her tongue, sucking on it.

Finally releasing Tara’s tongue, Buffy taps her lover on the forehead. “Not supposed to be funny. I’m curious as to whether or not there’s anything you don’t like.”

“Well, if you find something I don’t like, you realize we have to do it at least two more times to make sure I really don’t like it. You know, it might grow on me.” Tara smirks as she slowly slides her hand up Buffy’s leg. “Tell me something… are you wearing any underwear, Buffy?”

Buffy groans as Tara’s hand slips further up her thigh, slowly shifting to slide between her legs. “What do you think?”

“I think you would go without just to tease me, is what I think.” Tara leans closer to Buffy nuzzling at her neck as she lets her hand slide further towards Buffy’s center, the heat coming off her lover making her pant. “Are you wet?”

“Soaked.” Buffy shifts down in the seat, effectively pressing Tara’s hand against her soaked outer lips while spreading her legs and scooting the skirt further up for better maneuverability. 

“Goddess…” Tara groans, burying her face in the crook of Buffy’s neck as she trails her fingers firmly up and down Buffy’s slit. “Please tell me there’s no one around.” Tara growls as she bites firmly on her lover’s neck even as she slips two fingers easily inside her.

“Ohhh…” Buffy arches, pressing her head back against the seat while lifting her hips as Tara’s fingers bury themselves in her. Panting softly at first, slowly breathing faster as Tara starts a fast paced rhythm in her body while her thumb starts to tease over her clit, Buffy tries to remember what the comment or question was that Tara had asked. 

“Goddess, you feel so good.” Tara moans as she releases the flesh she’d been nibbling and sucking on as she works her way up the strong column of Buffy’s throat. “So hot and wet, your body wrapped around my fingers is addictive… almost as addictive as when I have my tongue buried inside you and you try to pull it even deeper inside your body as your velvety walls pulse and clench around it, your desire and cum coating my lips, tongue and throat as you climax, drenching me…” Tara growls deeply as Buffy cries out loudly with her release.

Reaching down to keep Tara’s fingers buried inside her, as her body continues to clench rapidly on the digits, Buffy whimpers continuously deep in her throat after she screamed out Tara’s name with her climax. 

“I bet you would love for me to stay inside you to stroke and tease you for hours on end, wouldn’t you?” Tara nips playfully on Buffy’s earlobe, chuckling and trailing her tongue up the outer shell of her lover’s ear as Buffy’s head nods in answer. “But it’s soooo difficult to do certain naughty things to you in the Jeep. It would be so much easier to do at home, especially since we have so many little play toys to work with at home.”

“Little?” Buffy squeaks out the word, finally getting her breathing somewhat under control, though knowing if Tara keeps talking like this, she’d say fuck it and toss the witch in the back and attack her until the sun rose. Jumping uncontrollably as Tara presses and rubs hard over her clit, causing her to have another orgasm with Tara laughing huskily in her ear. 

“I’m taking you home slayer, to have my wicked Wiccan way with you.” Tara slowly pulls her hand away and turns back facing forward, slowly running her tongue over her hand to gather the juices coating it as she replaces the seatbelt with her other hand and puts the vehicle in gear.

Buffy whimpers softly, her hand sneaking down to cup her throbbing sex, groaning at the heat and wetness she finds, knowing Tara’s probably going to make her steam clean the seat tomorrow, but knowing it’ll be worth having to steam clean the whole interior of the Jeep along with washing and waxing the outside of it for whatever her lover has planned for her once they get home.

***

“Sooo…” Spike drawls out the word as he shakes loose a cigarette and sticks it in his mouth, lighting it to look back at Red… though he’s thinking about calling her veiny, if she wouldn’t dust him in some extremely painful way. “Your mojo don’t work on Glenda, I can’t hurt neither one of ‘em with this bloody chip in my head, how are you plannin’ on us gettin’ them back in our control?”

Willow snarls, her eyes watching the Jeep pull away from the curb, having used a cloaking spell for her and Spike to keep from being seen or felt. Releasing the spell after the vehicle turns the corner she turns to stare at the vampire.

Spike fights the shiver wanting to work through him at the black, dead eyes staring at him. “This is your call, Red. I can only gather the occasional demon to fight the slayer, and you know she’ll rip right through ‘em. I can’t gather enough of a fightin’ force to get her subdued, she’ll make mince meat of ‘em. She has the two times I’ve done it.” Spike explains, watching Willow intently. 

Willow furrows her brows as she thinks, having not done any spells on Buffy or tried to do any spells on the slayer, knowing that Tara would feel the spell around her and would probably work on reversing the spell. She couldn’t chance it until she and Spike had made a decision as to exactly what they were going to do. The two having more or less decided it would be best to take both women at the same time, but with him being crippled by the chip and her magic not working against Tara, it was making it impossible. “Hold still.” Willow places her hands on either side of Spike’s head, closing her eyes she concentrates as she searches within the vampire’s brain. Finding the chip and seeing all the little tendrils leading from it to the different areas of Spike’s brain to cause him major, even crippling pain. Knowing a well placed surge of energy would fry the chip in seconds and make it useless. Releasing her grip on the vampire’s head, she steps back. “I have some thinking to do.”

Spike frowns as he watches Willow stride away, wondering what that was about, before smirking at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Willow was finally ready to get her hands dirty.

***


	18. Chapter 18

“Do you trust me?” Tara questions softly to her lover that’s lying on the bed watching her.

“Completely.” Buffy looks curiously at Tara as her lover looks down into the toy drawer. Her lover unconsciously rubbing her lower stomach with one hand while looking through the items in the drawer. “I didn’t get too carried away, did I?” Buffy questions worriedly as she watches Tara’s hand. 

“Hmmm?” Tara turns and blinks as she looks at Buffy, rerunning what her lover said through her mind, chuckling and grinning at her lover. “No, not too carried away. There’s just the low down thrumming still going on from multiple orgasms.” Tara explains shifting to lean down and kiss Buffy. “One more and you would have had to wait ‘til the morning for your fun.” 

Buffy chuckles softly as Tara tweaks her nipple as she shifts back. “One more, huh?” Buffy reaches out, grasping Tara’s wrist and tugging her back to the bed, urging her to sit before leaning down to nip on Tara’s knee. 

“Oh, no you don’t.” Tara grasps the wiggling hand that was already halfway up the inside of her thigh. “It’s your turn for unbelievable pleasure.” 

“Hmmm…” Buffy hums softly as she shifts her body and starts to trail her tongue from Tara’s knee slowly up her thigh, growling as Tara’s other hand presses against her forehead. “Want.” 

“No.” Tara fights the grin wanting to cross her face as narrowed, angry eyes glare up at her.

“Want…” Buffy growls a little longer and deeper. Dropping her head down, she nips and suckles on Tara’s flesh while watching her lover intently. 

“I thought you wanted toys and hot, sweaty sex?” Tara squeezes the hand that tries to wiggle free from her grasp, before squeaking as Buffy’s other hand decides to get into the action and is wiggling its way under her ass. 

Slowly licking up Tara’s still damp thigh, Buffy smirks. “I thought we already had hot, sweaty sex?” 

“We did, but I was the one on the receiving end for most of it.” Tara releases her lover’s hand and slowly reaches up to run her fingers through the slightly damp hair. “I want…” Groaning low as she feels her lover’s finger slipping between her butt cheeks to stroke softly and tenderly over her rosebud. “Not fair.” Tara wiggles at the slow circling finger that is just caressing lovingly over her.

“I want to make love to you, over and over again.” Buffy gently shifts Tara around and maneuvers her own body between her lover’s legs as she kisses her way slowly and inexorably up one silky leg. 

“What happened to Tara and Toy Time?” Tara falls back on the bed as Buffy gently pushes on her chest. 

“Tomorrow, Tara and Toy Time.” Buffy whispers as she lifts herself up to hover above Tara, looking down into smiling blue eyes. “You can do anything you want tomorrow, I want tonight to touch, kiss, stroke, nip…” Buffy growls and nuzzles into Tara’s neck, nipping playfully, smiling at the giggle she gets in response. 

“You’re spoiled.” Tara laughs at the nod and grunt she gets in response even as Buffy nibbles her way up her neck and growls in her ear. 

“Your fault.” Buffy gently nips on the end of Tara’s nose as she smiles lovingly down at the witch. 

“How is that my fault?” Tara smirks as she strokes her hands firmly over Buffy’s back. 

“Because you let me do anything and everything my twisted little mind can come up with. We make love almost nightly, and when we can get rid of Dawn we get to have wild, kinky, hot, monkey sex.” Buffy starts grunting softly like one of the small hairy species. 

“And your twisted little mind does like to work overtime.” Tara laughs delightedly as Buffy grunts even louder. 

“How else would we have found out that you enjoy having honey drizzled over your toes and then me sucking and licking those delightful little digits for hours?” Buffy grins hugely at the remembrance. “Though I have to admit, it was a bit messy.”

“A bit?” Tara digs her nails lightly into Buffy’s butt cheeks, pulling Buffy down against her lower body. “That set of bedding had to be washed five different times at the Laundromat to get all of the honey out of it.”

“And three washings to get it out of our hair.” Buffy groans deeply as Tara shifts and rocks their centers against each other. 

“We did get carried away.” Tara hooks her leg around Buffy’s arching as Buffy starts to grind slowly against her. 

“Using the whole bear probably wasn’t a smart thing to do.” Buffy whimpers and buries her face against Tara’s neck as she starts to gradually rock faster and harder against her lover. 

“It was…” Tara digs her nails in harder as she counters her lover’s movements. “Worth it.” Tara finishes. 

“Next time I’ll plan better…” Buffy shifts her body up to put more pressure on their clits as she slides her hands down Tara’s body and urges Tara to wrap her legs around her waist. “Ohhh, right there.” Buffy whispers as she gets the desired contact.

Gently scraping her nails up and down Buffy’s back, since she had to move her hands, Tara takes one hand and threads her fingers through Buffy’s hair, pulling her lover down for a rough, sloppy kiss as she feels her body clenching as she gets ready to climax.

Buffy cries out Tara’s name as her lover captures her bottom lip between her teeth firmly, the minor pain shooting straight through her body and tipping her over the edge as she partially collapses on top of Tara as she feels and hears Tara following her.

Hugging Buffy tightly, Tara buries her face in damp blonde hair, pressing her lips against Buffy’s head as she keeps her eyes closed taking in the delightful feel of the slayer’s body against hers. 

“I love the way you feel against me.” Buffy whispers against Tara’s neck, listening to the quick heartbeat and feeling the rapid rise and fall of Tara’s chest. 

Tara chuckles softly at the slayer’s words. When Buffy grunts questioningly, she presses her lips again to the top of Buffy’s head. “I was just enjoying the feel of your body against mine.”

Buffy laughs softly and brushes her lips over Tara’s neck. “We have a tendency to sort of think along the same lines.”

“Uh, huh.” Tara fights the wave of sleepiness working its way through her body. Between the laxness of her body after the lovemaking and the warm contentment she feels with Buffy on top of her, she slowly falls asleep.

Buffy slowly lifts her head and smiles softly down at Tara. “You weren’t joking.” Pressing a soft kiss across Tara’s slightly parted lips, Buffy shifts carefully and turns off the light before reaching down for the covers, pulling them over her and Tara. Wiggling slightly to get more comfortable, Buffy buries her face against Tara’s neck. “I love you.” Buffy whispers as she relaxes and slowly falls asleep.

***

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Doug questions curiously as he steps up to the window beside Tara. 

“Uh, huh.” Tara grins crookedly at her boss. “Do you think I would miss seeing at least part of her first class?”

“You see where I am, don’t you?” Doug grins at Tara and looks in at Buffy as she stands relaxed in front of the full class of twelve students. “Is twelve going to be too big?” Just now starting to talk, wishing he could hear what’s being said.

“No. She’s hoping to end up with a good mix of people, men, women, tall and short to pair up against each other. She’s planning on giving them instruction with occasionally stepping in, but mostly letting them work against each other.” Not wanting to say that her lover would have a super unfair advantage against everyone else because of her slayer status, and though her lover always is careful with her strength she still worries that she might accidentally use too much power against a regular human. “Of course, she will probably give a few demonstrations.”

Doug chuckles and leans against the glass as he watches Buffy.

***

Buffy places some protective gear to the side before standing and running her hands down her sweat pants as she watches the people start to trickle into her room, silently taking in each new arrival. A small smile crossing her face at one tall, heavyset man that sneered at the sight of her, already telling he’s going to be a problem child.

After double-checking that everyone is there, she shuts the door and walks slowly around the group and comes to stand in front of them in a relaxed stance and smiles softly. “My name is Buffy Summers and I’m your teacher for this six week course in self defense. One thing I want to make clear up front. This is strictly a class in self defense. I’m not teaching you how to fight an attacker or someone else. I am strictly here to teach you how to get away from someone that is attacking you. So for those that are aware of Judo, Karate or any other type of fighting form and thought that is what I was going to teach, you’re in the wrong place. But if you’re looking for help to get away from someone trying to attack you or hurt you, I’m your woman.”

“Yeah, right. You couldn’t fight your way out of a wet paper bag.” Bob mutters loud enough to be heard by everyone. 

Buffy quirks her eyebrow at the tall man, quickly figuring that he has to be roughly 6’3” and about 255 pounds. “Like I just said, I’m not here to teach you to fight, but how to get away. Your name, sir?”

“Bob.” Bob sneers at the small blonde woman.

Buffy sighs quietly at his attitude before she slowly takes in the rest of the group, happy to see that the rest of them seem uncomfortable with the way Bob’s acting with a few that are obviously leaning towards the fact that she probably wouldn’t have a chance at the man that was over a foot taller than her and weighed 150 pounds more than her. “Bob, I’ll make a deal with you.”

“What kinda deal?” Bob narrows his gaze on the instructor.

“I take you down, you stop with the attitude, and learn since that’s what you should be here for.” Buffy spreads her hands out and smiles engagingly at the tall man. 

***

“Uh oh.” Tara leans her forehead against the glass, seeing the gleam in her lover’s eyes. Knowing that the tall man she was conversing with is about to learn a slight lesson.

“What?” Doug turns a curious gaze towards Tara.

“Problem child is about to get his comeuppance. I knew Buffy would have problems with a few people here and there because of her size. He’s obviously already said something that Buffy doesn’t much like.” Tara points out, grinning crookedly as her eyes go from Doug back to her lover. 

“Size and the fact she’s female.” Doug adds, sighing quietly. Though he is very interested on seeing what Buffy can do, though he’d heard about the workout Craig and Freddie had watched. 

“Unfortunately people still have a hang-up about women.” Tara sighs quietly at the thought.

“And gays and lesbians, too.” Doug points out sadly. 

“It’ll probably be after we’re long gone before the world can accept people for who they are, Doug. If ever.” Tara presses her hand against the window as she watches her lover wave the rest of the class back against the wall and stands in a relaxed pose with her back to the tall man.

Doug silently agrees as he watches enraptured as Buffy quickly and easily flips the man twice her size onto the ground. Smiling at the quiet giggle coming from Tara at the move.

***

“Just because someone is twice your size, doesn’t mean that you can’t outmaneuver him or her and get away.” Buffy looks at the group of people, smiling at the sight of a couple of them laughing quietly before jumping over the quick leg sweep Bob had tried to do to knock her off her feet. “Of course you actually want to get away when you take down your assailant.” Buffy growls softly down at the man. “Try something like that again, and you’ll be kicked out of the class.”

“You tricked me!” Bob snarls at the small woman.

“How did I trick you? You attacked and I put you on your ass. Then you tried a sneak attack and obviously that didn’t get you any further.” Buffy rests her fists on her hips and tilts her head as she looks down at the man. “I’m here to show you how to get away from someone else, not kick the person’s butt. If you keep pushing me, you’ll see what I’m capable of doing.” Buffy warns softly. “Now, I want everyone to line up as I work through some basic defensive maneuvers, showing you a couple spots on a person’s body that will give you the edge to get away.” Turning her gaze on the tall man as he stands, she shakes her head. “You’ll behave or you’ll be shown the door, everyone else is here to learn not to cause problems and I’m hoping that you got whatever it is out of your system.”

***

Tara unconsciously growls and starts to step towards the door with Bob’s maneuver before stopping herself, knowing her lover can take care of herself. 

Doug hisses softly at the sight before grinning as the man finally stands and shuffles to the side listening intently to whatever it is Buffy is telling them. “Well, she must have put him in his place.”

“Or threatened him that she could lay him out on his ass.” Tara murmurs, knowing the man wouldn’t last a second against her lover, if Buffy took it into her head to straighten out his attitude.

“She might have to before it’s over with, but I hope it doesn’t come to that.” Doug admits. “I’ll have a talk with her later as to how to deal with any problem people. I didn’t think about it before, because I honestly believed that people would want to learn that signed up for these classes instead of causing problems.”

“Thank you, Doug.” Tara smiles before looking at her watch. “I guess I should head to class. I’ll see you later.”

“Be careful.” Doug chuckles as Tara waves at him as she quickly trots down the hallway, his eyes going back to the room as Buffy points at different spots on her own body as she works with the group of people.

***


	19. Chapter 19

“There’s going to be some ground rules, here.” Willow stares hard at the bleached blonde vampire. Having thought long and hard about what she’s planning on doing over the last few weeks. 

“Don’t play well with rules, witch.” Spike snarks as he lights a cigarette and relaxes back into his broken down couch as he watches Willow pacing back and forth in front of him, suddenly coughing and grabbing his chest as it feels like he’s being crushed.

“You will if you want to continue being one of the undead.” Willow warns softly, her eyes coal black as she glares at the vampire.

“’Kay, ‘kay… fuck me.” Spike finally groans as the unbearable pain lessens, rubbing his chest as he stares at the witch. “What’cha want?”

“You’re a vampire and evil, I know this.” Willow starts, narrowing her gaze on him as he snorts softly. “I don’t expect you to not feed, but I do want you to keep to murderers, rapists and the like. Only eat bad people, understood?”

Spike starts to snarl at her until he sees the energy literally crackling around the witch almost as if she’s waiting for him to screw up to cause him pain. Deciding for once to keep his mouth shut and not push at this moment, he plans for the future, realizing that Willow can’t always be prepared and ready for him, and one day the worm will turn. Smirking at the thought, Spike relaxes back into the couch and takes a deep drag on his cigarette. “I’m listenin’ pet.”

“If you make a batch of followers, don’t you have some kind of control over your children?” Willow questions curiously.

“I’d have some, but they all ultimately decide themselves what they want ta’ do.” Spike furrows his brows as he looks at Willow.

“I can make it so that they will to listen to you. A compulsion spell placed over you, and in turn when they drink your blood they’ll do as you say.” Willow tosses the spell down onto Spike’s lap, watching as he barely glances at it. “The question is, how quickly and how fast can you get together a large enough group of vampires to help us in overtaking Buffy and Tara?”

Spike stares down at the paper, surprised at the thoughts of the witch. “I thought it was just gonna be me and you, pet.”

Willow snorts at the vampire. “You can’t take Buffy! How many times have you tried already? And Buffy and Tara together would rip you to shreds. I want those two split up and you can do whatever the hell you want to with the slayer, but Tara is mine.” Willow snarls as she leans into the vampire’s personal space, glaring into his blue eyes shading towards yellow. “YOU will NOT harm Tara. You will help me subdue her until I find whatever charm she’s using to block my magic and after that you’re free. And I mean that in a get the hell out of Sunnydale and away from me, I never want to see you again way.” 

Spike’s lip snarls up at the witch before taking another drag of his cigarette before flipping it into the corner of the room as he exhales the smoke loudly. “If you’re limiting me to the eating of evil people, pet, it’ll take me a bit longer around here. I’d find better hunting grounds in LaLa land.”

“How long?” Willow questions again, her voice low and dangerous.

“I’d want to get a minimum of probably thirty to forty vamps. Say I’m able to come across two a night, and waiting for ‘em to rise afterwards… a month at the earliest, probably.” Spike does the math, knowing he’ll need to find food for his offspring, but having no compunction about eating the goody two shoes and what Willow doesn’t know, won’t hurt him. Smirking at the thought he quirks his eyebrow at the witch.

“Don’t cross me, Spike.” Willow warns as she steps up to the vampire, pinning him with a spell so he can’t move his body. 

“What the bloody ‘ell?” Spike snarls, darting his eyes down to his hands and legs as he tries to shift to get another cigarette. 

“Shut up. You aren’t going to make a snack of me, Spike. I’ll always be prepared for you and whatever you might try.” Willow gloats as she places her hands on either side of the vampire’s head. “This might hurt… a lot…” 

Spike screams as the pain shoots through his head as Willow sends a bolt of electricity into his brain where the pain always originates from when he hurts a human, his eyesight going dim as he passes out.

Willow steps back, releasing the spell holding Spike up while grinning at the trickles of blood coming from his ears and nostrils. Stepping over to her bag, she tosses the blood in his lap for when he comes around, figuring it might take a day or two from the pain that she’d just inflicted by shorting out his chip, the compulsion spell already in place. Writing a quick note on a piece of paper, she places it beside him on the couch. “See you in a month or so, Spike. Don’t cross me, because that little bit of pain you just felt is nothing compared to what I’ll make you feel.”

Willow looks around the crypt once more, debating on whether or not to use it for her hide-a-way, but since Buffy knows about it, decides that might not be the best idea. Knowing she has a while, she’ll start looking for somewhere that all the vampires Spike will be bringing back with him and some place for her to try different spells to get control of Tara once and for all.

“And if he actually thinks I’ll let him have Buffy for his play thing…” Willow snorts, laughing maniacally as she steps out into the black night, already having other plans for the slayer and it doesn’t include the bleached blonde vampire. As soon as his usefulness is over with, he’ll be so much dust floating in the wind.

***

“Tell me again why we’re doing this?” Buffy grumbles as she fixes the large salad. 

“Because they’re our friends, we like them, and they don’t get really good home cooked meals that often. Their idea of a home cooked meal is grilled hot dogs and hamburgers.” Tara exasperatedly smacks Buffy on the ass with her wooden spoon as she walks to the pot on the stove.

“Don’t tease.” Buffy growls softly. “We have the house to ourselves for a whole week during Spring Break, and you have to invite Hekyll and Jekyll to visit?”

“Just one night, Buffy. Behave!” Tara grins crookedly at her lover as she looks over her shoulder and sees the pout on Buffy’s lips.

“Why should I? Those two numb skulls are always flirting with you. Then you have to invite them to our little love nest.” Buffy glares playfully at Tara as she tosses the last grape tomato on the salad and darts around the island to pick Tara up in her arms. “We could be naked right now… and you could be the main course.”

Tara laughs as Buffy sets her on the counter and burrows between her legs while nipping at her neck while growling loudly. “I’m not a main course.”

Buffy gently grabs some skin between her teeth and nibbles. “Could be. You’re usually dessert, though.” Buffy presses her body firmly against Tara’s center, wiggling around. “Absolutely tasty, tantalizing, delicious…”

“You’re rotten.” Tara urges Buffy up to kiss her firmly, the kiss becoming a deep exploration as they battle against each other. Jumping slightly as somebody taps loudly on the kitchen window, Tara smacks Buffy at the smirk on her lover’s face.

“Guess I should let them in.” Buffy sticks her tongue out at Freddie as he makes a face at her. “Beat that damn muscle-headed, blonde, beach bum’s ass…”

Tara laughs as Buffy keeps mumbling on her way to the front door. Shaking her head, she slips down to the floor and turns to double-check the food.

“We didn’t know what you were fixing, so we brought a variation.” Craig grins at Tara as he sets the bottle of red wine down, followed by a bottle of white and chuckles as Freddie sets down the case of Corona’s.

Buffy groans quietly. “I’m not much of a drinker. Last time was not a pretty sight, so I try to stay away from it.”

“What about you, my beautiful blonde love?” Craig questions as he grabs her in his arm and dances around the island and through the dining room.

“I am so going to kick his fucking ass.” Buffy growls stomping after the laughing duo as Freddie snorts behind her.

“He likes that shit.” Freddie chortles even louder at the louder growl coming from the small blonde woman. 

“Craig, I need to finish checking the food…” Tara laughingly trails off as he spins her in the living room.

“A little well done never hurt anybody.” Craig laughs as Tara smacks him gently on the shoulder. 

“Honey, show these two around while I check on dinner.” Tara darts under Craig’s arms and jogs back towards the kitchen.

“Come on children. The boss has spoken.” Buffy spins around. “This is the living room. You just saw the dining room and kitchen, which leaves the upstairs.” Buffy trots up the stairs, with the two men following, laughing quietly at Craig.

“Betcha they gots bedrooms ups theres.” Craig wiggles his eyebrows at Freddie. 

“Well, duh.” Freddie rolls his eyes. “I’m the blonde in this relationship, get a grip.”

“Hey!” Craig grumbles quietly as he looks into the obviously unused Master Bedroom as Buffy points in the room. Before showing them Dawn’s bedroom, the bathroom and her and Tara’s bedroom.

“Can I ask a stupid question?” Craig becomes serious as he looks back into the large unused bedroom. 

Seeing the look on his face, Buffy sighs quietly. “Well, that was my mom’s bedroom. When she died of a brain aneurysm, I didn’t feel right about taking it over.” Buffy trots down the stairs, before heading towards the kitchen, the two men following her. “Tara, do they know about you and Will?”

Tara looks up and smiles softly at her lover. “Not specifics, but basics, yes.” 

“So, they have a basic understanding.” Buffy nods and turns around looking at the men. “If you want to sit on the stools or we can go to the living room.” Buffy blocks Craig as he starts to head towards Tara. “Leave my woman alone, if you want to keep those hands.” Buffy growls playfully glaring at the man. 

“Damn! She’s a little spitfire, isn’t she?” Craig grumbles, snatching a bottle of Corona out of the case, handing it to Freddie before grabbing one for himself and sticking his tongue out at Buffy. 

“My spitfire.” Tara murmurs softly, reaching over to brush a section of hair from Buffy’s cheek and tuck it behind her lover’s ear. 

Buffy blushes lightly but moves closer to Tara, not surprised when her lover wraps her arm around her. “Well, I kind of went away for four months, not by my choice.” Buffy starts, wondering if the two men would believe about the Hellmouth and happenings, deciding she might try ‘feeling’ them out tonight. “Tara and Willow were a couple then and moved in to help take care of my sister Dawn. So, mom’s bedroom was theirs and honestly both Tara and I would feel kind of weird if we were to move into it.”

Tara hugs Buffy tightly. “It’s not us feeling weird, it’s more of me feeling weird.” Tara explains softly, pressing a soft kiss to Buffy’s head. 

“Do you think if you re-did the room, new furniture, paint or wallpaper, that might help?” Craig leans forward, watching the two women curiously. 

“It might.” Tara smiles and shrugs. “It isn’t something we really have the money for right now, and we probably need to discuss what Buffy would like to do with the room.”

“Whatever it is, we’ll decide together what we want to do with it.” Buffy vaguely stresses the ‘we’ in her sentence as she rubs her hands over Tara’s arms. “I know it doesn’t make much sense to leave it unlived in, but…” 

“When and if you’re ready, we’ll be more than willing to come over and be slave labor.” Craig smiles sadly at the two women. “So, if you were with Willow, and are now with Buffy… how did that happen?”

“Tara kissed me until my eyes crossed.” Buffy smirks, then yelps as Tara pinches her stomach. “You did.” Buffy pouts and rubs her belly until a wicked grin crosses her face. “I could tell them how you made me believe you really did care for me… and where, you know.”

Tara whimpers, feeling her face heat up and buries her face in Buffy’s hair. “I don’t know if they’d believe part of it, and the other would just embarrass the hell out of me.”

“I like to embarrass you.” Buffy admits, chuckling as the two professors laugh. Shrugging her shoulders, Buffy grins and lightly pats Tara’s hands. “So, how about you two? I know you rattled off something about Craig moving in next door to you, but I don’t know if you were serious or not.”

“Oh, yes. Quite serious.” Freddie grins, gently squeezing Craig’s thigh. “Our senior year of high school, his family moved into the house behind ours. My bedroom window faced his.” 

Craig groans and shakes his head. “He literally spent an inordinate amount of time staring into my room. But whenever we passed each other at school, he’d head in the other direction.”

“I was embarrassed and confused about the way I was feeling.” Freddie admits, shrugging his shoulders. “Up until then I was the quintessential football player with a different girl on my arm every weekend.”

Tara snorts softly and buries her face in Buffy’s hair. “Buffy would have been one of the girls on your arm, from everything I’ve heard about her earlier life. She was a cheerleader and definitely into the testosterone…”

Buffy groans loudly but nods her head in agreement. “Until Tara and Willow became a couple, I never really thought much about women in that way.”

“What happened to make you realize that you liked him?” Tara questions curiously.

“I always knew I liked him… or at least was physically attracted to him.” Freddie smiles somewhat sardonically, unconsciously leaning closer to his partner. 

Craig rolls his eyes. “I got myself in a bit of a jam by admitting I was gay to a few of his teammates and they decided they were going to do a little gay bashing. Of course, you know me, I couldn’t keep my mouth shut and pretty much egged them on.” Craig smirks as he exchanges glances with the two women. “Mr. Studly over here came to my rescue, and the rest as they say, is history.”

Tara giggles quietly and rubs her cheek against Buffy’s. “Sounds kind of familiar with the whole coming to the rescue thing, doesn’t it? You make a habit of that.”

“It kinda goes with my other job, Tara.” Buffy rolls her eyes at the thought, before frowning heavily as she thinks back over a lot of the people she’s rescued and even the ones that she couldn’t over the years. Seeing the questioning look on the ‘boys’ faces, Buffy sighs quietly. “Make yourselves at home, there’s something I want to ask Tara, okay?” Buffy gently tugs on Tara’s hands and urges her out the back door.

Tara blinks and steps out into the back yard turning to look at her contemplative lover. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Do you think they can handle knowing about what goes on around here?” Buffy finally questions, searching Tara’s blue eyes, watching as the confusion clears and Tara’s thought processes obviously start working, a small smile crossing her lips at the sight. 

“You want to tell them?” Tara looks intently into Buffy’s eyes, smiling as her lover hesitantly nods. “It would make me feel better, since they do like to go out to dinner and stuff late. If you’re aware of what’s out there, it helps to protect you. I just don’t know how easy it will be to…”

Buffy presses a soft kiss to Tara’s lips, stopping her comment. “Let me worry about proving it.”

Tara grins crookedly at her lover as she watches the mischief fill hazel eyes. “It’s your show, love. If you need some… fireworks, I’ll be more than happy to provide them for you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Buffy smirks as she smacks Tara lightly on the butt before trotting ahead of her lover back into the house, laughing outright at the playful growl coming from Tara. 

“You are pushing your luck today.” Tara warns, slowly following her lover into the house, chuckling softly as Buffy wiggles her butt at her before stepping into the house. “Oh, you are going to pay.” Tara rolls her eyes as she just hears the laughter coming from Buffy.

***


	20. Chapter 20

Craig’s mouth just stays open as he looks from Buffy to his lover, seeing the disbelief on Freddie’s face even as he looks down at Buffy, the woman having spent the majority of dinner telling them about her being the slayer, demons and vampires being real, along with even werewolves and Dracula. He and Freddie had laughed and just put it off to the woman joking and trying to pull their legs. 

Now, the small woman that maybe weighed 110 pounds total, has his 200 pound lover lifted above her head with one arm and is looking at him like she’s thinking about picking him up also. 

Tara chuckles softly, not having said anything while Buffy explained to the two professors, having seen their disbelief and knowing that they thought Buffy was just yanking their chain. Now that her lover is manhandling Freddie like he weighs about as much as a bag of sugar and is eyeing Craig, she decides to step up. “Demons, vampires, werewolves and the like aren’t all that’s real. Magic, real magic, not   
David Copperfield illusions, is real also.”

“What the FUCK!” Craig yells as he goes airborne, flying straight towards Freddie. Both men coming together and floating four feet above the ground as Buffy steps back to wrap her arm around Tara’s waist and laughs at them.

“You should show them your tape.” Buffy admits watching as the two men float down to the ground both their eyes wide open in stunned surprise. 

“You don’t think everything we’ve just done to them is enough for them to think about?” Tara questions curiously, looking at her contemplative lover.

“It would be better than taking them out for a live showing.” Buffy admits, pursing her lips as she watches the two men huddle together across the yard, talking heatedly, smiling as Freddie argues with Craig that there was no way they were faking what they did, that the two women had to be telling the truth, finally shutting Craig up with asking him if Tara would lie to them. “Well, the boys know you pretty well.”

“Hmm?” Tara questions, having been more interested in the scenery, her lover’s shirt having another button come undone and was gaping open just enough for her to get a teasing glimpse of Buffy’s nipple. 

Buffy’s nose twitches as she inhales deeply, her lover’s arousal becoming stronger. Quirking her eyebrow she looks at Tara before looking down to where Tara’s eyes are looking. Smirking in realization, Buffy lifts her hand and leans towards Tara, gently tugging her shirt out further for Tara to get a good glimpse. “See something you like?” Having felt somewhat embarrassed at her lack of breasts, but Tara obviously was more than happy with what she has. 

“Oh, yeah.” Tara growls softly, before realizing where she’s at and the fact that they have company. “Damn it! Button that button, Slayer.” Tara steps back, glaring at her lover. 

Buffy grins wickedly as she plays with the next button, half slipping it through the hole.

“Buffy, so help me, if you do…” Tara warns, eyeing her lover, darting a quick glance at the two men who are making their way back towards them.

“They don’t care. Remember? We have the wrong equipment for what they like.” Buffy grins wickedly as Tara turns back towards her, noticing the dark flush coming up on Tara’s face that’s a combination blush and warning from her lover. Deciding to behave, not wanting to push Tara too far, having never really pissed her lover off yet, but remembering what Tara had done to Spike makes her really double-check herself when Tara starts getting irritated.

“Smart move. I don’t share well.” Tara inhales deeply to calm the pounding heat in her body, not knowing if she was going to pounce on her lover and give the boys a show or end up storming into the house to take the longest, coldest shower of her life after a good ass chewing. “I’ll take care of the dishes you can get the… movie started.”

Buffy nods, and cautiously closes the distance between them, relaxing as Tara smiles at her. Leaning in she captures her lover’s lips in a firm kiss. “Not smart me teasing you right now, huh?” 

“Not very. I’m sure I can think of something for you to do to make it up to me, though.” Tara grins crookedly as Buffy’s eyes light up.

“Oh, goody!” Buffy bounces slightly on the balls of her feet as she turns to the two professors. “Come on, boys. I have a little homemade movie I want to show you. And I’ll be the kitchen bitch for the next two weeks.” Buffy looks at Tara with narrowed eyes, letting her lover know that she’s very serious about cleaning up the kitchen. 

Tara nods and grins at her lover as she follows the group into the house, taking her time and letting her over-heated body calm down a little more. Rolling her neck around, she smiles as she hears Buffy pounding up the stairs, the two men’s low voices as they sit down in the living room somewhat comforting, honestly liking the two professors and thinking of them as older brothers… the kind of brothers she should have had instead of Donnie.

Frowning at the thought of her brother, Tara shakes it off and heads to the dining room to gather the dishes and leftovers, automatically rinsing and loading the dishwasher as she turns her thoughts to her lover. Chuckling as she thinks about how Buffy cautiously approaches her when she’s on the borderline of being angry or pouncing on the slayer as it can usually go either way. Though she really doesn’t get angry with her lover, but Buffy has been known to push her buttons occasionally which usually ends up with Buffy being pressed up against the nearest wall and all kinds of naughty things happening to her.

Buffy pokes her head around to look at Tara, grinning at her lover washing the pot over and over again as she’s obviously lost in her thoughts. Having thrown the DVD in the player, she’d come to the kitchen planning on helping with the dishes, but as usual, Tara had pretty much taken care of the majority of it in record time and was partway through the items that need to be hand washed. Easing up behind Tara, she wraps her arms around her waist, smiling as Tara stops washing and leans back against her. “Let me finish these, why don’t you go ahead and sit down in the living room?”

“I almost have them done, Buffy. It’s no biggie.” Tara murmurs, smiling as she feels the slayer’s nose pushing her hair out of the way and warm lips caressing over her neck. 

“You keep washing that pot, you’ll rub a hole in it.” Buffy points out, chuckling at the quiet, playful growl she gets in response from her lover. 

“Lost in thoughts.” Tara admits, turning her head to grin crookedly at Buffy. “Thinking about the times you try to irritate me on purpose just so I’ll take advantage of you against a mausoleum, or whatever is close by.”

“You can’t take advantage of the willing. You taught me that.” Buffy chuckles deeply at the thought before pressing a soft kiss to Tara’s lips. “Go, play with the boys and I’ll take care of the dishes.” Buffy orders as she steps back, gently smacking Tara on the butt. 

“Don’t like playing with boys…” Tara laughs at the low groan she gets from Buffy before winking at her and drying her hands off. 

“And you can’t know how happy I am about that.” Buffy nips playfully on Tara’s chin. “Go, before I decide to finish what we started in here before Hekyll and Jekyll showed up.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” Tara grabs one delicious globe of slayer butt and squeezes firmly before laughing as she trots out of the kitchen. 

“Tease!” Buffy calls after the laughing witch before turning to the dishes and using a little slayer speed and elbow grease, she makes short work of the dishes.

***

“This was why you wanted to borrow the camera?” Craig blinks as he turns from the television to look at Tara, chuckling at the sight of Buffy sprawled sideways in the chair, with her legs over the arm, sitting comfortably in Tara’s lap playing with the buttons on Tara’s shirt while watching one of the compilation DVD’s that was uncut footage. It taking him a minute to realize that Buffy isn’t even aware of the fact that she’s unbuttoning the button and stroking a finger across the underlying flesh before buttoning it back and working her way downwards on all of them before working her way up again. Though the somewhat pained, flushed look on Tara’s face gives away the fact that Tara is definitely more than aware of what Buffy’s doing. 

Tara nods, looking over at Craig. “Yes, it is.”

“Why isn’t Buffy in any of these clips?” Freddie questions curiously, the previous DVD having Buffy being the center of the majority of the filming, while this one is showing everyone but her… and of course, Tara.

Buffy feels Tara stiffen slightly under her. Gently pressing her hand against Tara’s chest and stroking over the flesh in a calming motion, Buffy blinks as she realizes where her hand’s been playing, looking into blazing blue eyes, she smiles apologetically. “Why didn’t you stop me?”

Tara snorts softly at her lover and just shakes her head. “Like it would do any good?”

“Probably not.” Buffy admits, nodding her head in silent agreement. It having become almost a ritual that when they sit, watching television that she is pretty much on top of Tara one way or the other and is always touching her. It having become second nature to her, and the low buzz of arousal they usually both have they’ve become somewhat accustomed to. Turning her gaze back to the two men who are chuckling softly at them, she shrugs. “Actually, the parts where Willow is pretty much ordering everyone around, is when I was dead.”

Tara grips Buffy tightly, the low whimper still escaping her lips at the thought of Buffy being dead. Something she knows she’ll never get used to, especially now that the slayer has come to mean the world to her.

“Dead? Is that like a euphemism for being gone or something?” Craig questions cautiously and hesitantly having seen Tara pale and the way she’d clenched onto the slayer.

“No. She d-died in place of Dawn and was g-gone for four months.” Tara grates out softly. “Willow dug into some serious black magic and was able to bring her back, but not without costs from pretty much everyone, but it cost Buffy the most.”

Buffy hooks her arm around Tara’s neck and pulls her against her chest as she shifts up in the chair. Not having heard Tara stutter in longer than she can remember and not liking the fact that she’s stuttering now. The stunned and shocked looks on both men’s faces makes Buffy sigh, and decide to give them the Reader’s Digest version of what happened at that time. “Dawn’s my sister, but she’s not. She’s actually made from me and didn’t exist in the form she’s in right now until roughly a year and a half ago. She’s considered The Key, and she opens… opened portals to other worlds. We had a crazy Hell God by the name of Glory that came looking for The Key.” Buffy strokes her fingers gently over Tara’s neck as she feels her lover start to shake, this something they hadn’t spoken about but maybe something they should discuss in the future. “Glory was literally crazy, she stole other peoples sanity to help her stay somewhat sane.”

“I… I can’t.” Tara whispers hoarsely, lifting her head to look at Buffy as she silently pleads with her lover to understand as she urges Buffy off her lap. “Finish telling them, though.” Tara hurries up the stairs, knowing she’ll break down, not from what had happened to her when Glory took her mind, but the remembrance of seeing Buffy falling from the tower to lay broken and dead at the bottom of it something she really can’t stand thinking about right now.

Buffy clenches her fists as she watches Tara run up the stairs, her heart literally breaking in her chest for the pain she’s causing the witch. Closing her eyes, she takes deep cleansing breaths to get control of her own pain as she silently listens to Tara’s quiet crying upstairs. Turning back to the professors, she waves them to sit back down, both men having pained expressions on their faces. 

Craig looks at Freddie silently wondering what can of worms they’d unknowingly opened. “I’m sorry, if you don’t want to talk about this…”

“No. I really don’t, but it’s something that if you’re going to be aware of what goes on, and become part of our small family, you need to know about.” Buffy slowly sits down in the chair, pulling her knees up against her chest and wraps her arms around her legs as she watches the two men sit back down. “Anyway, Glory was looking for The Key because she didn’t know who it was. Unfortunately, Tara was the one she decided probably was The Key, since she hadn’t been with us that long.”

“Oh, my God.” Freddie whispers as it occurs to him what had happened.

“She crushed Tara’s hand…” Buffy takes a deep breath, the slightly crooked fingers on Tara’s right hand something most people probably wouldn’t even be aware of, and something she’s never brought up to the witch. “And then she took her sanity when she realized she wasn’t the key.” Buffy looks up with haunted eyes at the two men. “She was a God, a Hell God that was literally indestructible… Sort of. The thing is, she took over a human host to be able to be here… a willing human host and when in this other persona, she was mortal.” Buffy hugs her legs tighter to her. “We weren’t aware of that at the time. Tara was insane, Willow was researching any way to beat Glory and get Tara’s mind back…” Buffy hesitates as she remembers Willow going after Glory when the Hell God had originally stolen Tara’s mind. Shaking those thoughts off, she continues the story. “It came down to them finally finding out who Dawn was, stealing her away from us, and using her to open a portal while I literally beat the Hell God back into the human host form with a Troll Hammer after Willow weakened her by taking Tara’s mind back from her. It was too late though and the portal was already opening, Glory had another demon placing small cuts on Dawn for her blood to flow and activated it. Since Dawn was made of me, when I went after him, I ended up taking her place. And it’s something I would do again.”

Craig holds a hand over his mouth as the pain and anguish is almost like a physical entity coming from Buffy as she tells them about what happened. 

“I was dead for four months before Willow brought me back, like Tara said. The thing was… I was in Heaven not hell like she’d assumed. And honestly, the only thing I wanted was to get back to where I was. Things seemed to pretty much fall apart for everyone. I hid where I’d been from the group and went on a self-destructive path with a soulless vampire, Willow wallowed in the dark magicks and ended up hurting Tara… and eventually losing her because of it.” A slow smile finally breaks across her face. “And though the pain Tara went through is something I wouldn’t wish on anyone, that ultimately helped me come back to myself, Tara’s been my salvation and brought me back from the living hell I’d been in since being brought back. She’s my Heaven on earth in so many ways.” Buffy admits out loud, shaking her head at the thought. “And that, gentlemen is worth any pain or price I have to pay. I just wish Tara never had to go through what she has, but I’ll be a selfish bitch and admit that I’m glad she did, since now we’re together.” Buffy unwraps her legs and stands. “Watch the rest of the DVD’s. It’ll give you a better understanding of what we do and fight against here on the Hellmouth. Don’t leave I’ll come back down in a little while with Tara. And don’t blame yourself.” Buffy warns softly, her eyes connecting with green and brown alternately. “This is something Tara and I haven’t talked about and probably should have before now. Make yourselves at home.” Buffy orders before spinning around to trot up the stairs.

“My God. What have these women been through?” Freddie questions lowly after Buffy disappears up the stairs, turning to look at Craig.

“Obviously things worse than either one of us could have ever imagined before knowing about these things.” Craig whispers even as he presses against Freddie’s side, needing the warmth and closeness of his lover after what they’d been told. 

“The sad thing is this is only one story… how many other things have happened beside this?” Freddie holds Craig tightly, the two men rocking gently together as they find comfort in each other’s arms.

“Dozens… hundreds… thousands?” Craig shrugs and wraps his arms tightly around Freddie’s waist and closes his eyes, listening to the comforting beat of his lover’s heart. “We’re going to have to be more careful when we go out at night.”

“Definitely.” Freddie sighs and closes his eyes, resting his head against Craig’s his thoughts on the two women upstairs and what hell they had and probably still were going through.

***


	21. Chapter 21

Buffy hesitates in the doorway as she looks at Tara spread across the bed, her face in the pillow and her whole body shaking lightly as Tara cries. Feeling her heart break at the sound, counting on one hand the times her lover has cried, Buffy hurries to the bed climbing in beside Tara and running her hand lightly down Tara’s back. 

With Buffy’s touch, Tara turns and presses her body flush against her lover’s, trying to climb inside the warm, strong body. 

Wrapping her arms around Tara, Buffy eases onto her back as Tara burrows against her, feeling the dampness of Tara’s tears on her neck as Tara buries her face against her. “I’m sorry for bringing up what happened to you with Glory.” Buffy whispers, holding onto Tara tightly, frowning as Tara shakes her head. 

“Wasn’t that.” Tara hiccups, grasping tightly onto the bed covers on either side of Buffy, her hands still in partial contact with the slayer. 

“What was it?” Buffy hesitantly questions, working one hand up to stroke softly over the back of Tara’s neck trying to soothe her lover.

Tara slowly raises her right hand and settles it against Buffy’s strongly pounding heart. “This.” She whispers softly.

Buffy frowns heavily, her hand stopping its motion as she tries to understand what Tara’s trying to tell her. “Tara, I’m sorry but…”

“Your heart. The remembered sight of it b-being stopped and you l-lying there…” Tara swallows hard, even as her hand cups and gently clenches the slayer’s small breast as she fights the tears wanting to fall again after finally having gotten control. “The thought of s-something happening to you again.” Tara shakes her head and buries her face tightly in the crook of Buffy’s shoulder and neck. “I won’t let it, I can’t. You’ve become my world, Buffy. To lose you would be losing myself again, and this time there would be no coming back from it.” 

Buffy shifts and gently urges Tara to look at her. Seeing the truth in her lover’s glassy eyes, the tears fighting to fall again, Buffy whimpers quietly. “I love you. And given a choice, I’ll always be here for you. Always.” Buffy reiterates as she presses her lips to Tara’s, only partly surprised when her lover presses hard against her, invading her mouth almost desperately. 

Tara squeezes the flesh still in her hand as she replaces the sight of Buffy’s still chest with the warm flesh, the pounding heart beating beneath her hand and the eager tongue dueling with hers, in her mind. Finally letting that remembrance fade to the background where it belongs. 

“God.” Buffy whispers hoarsely after Tara finally ends the kiss with a sharp nip to her bottom lip and fingers pinching her nipple roughly. “I love you, but if you don’t stop the boys downstairs are going to hear a few things that they probably would never expect to come from your sweet, innocent self.”

Tara snorts and buries her face in her lover’s neck. “Planning on making me cry out naughty, nasty things?”

“Oh, yeah. Especially if you keep that up.” Buffy growls, capturing the hand that had worked its way down her body and was inches away from delving between her legs. 

“I don’t think they’d care.” Tara smirks at the louder growl she gets from her lover with her words. “Plan on some very serious, naughty one on one time later tonight after patrol.” Tara warns seriously, feeling the need to be deeply connected with her lover after the thoughts that had gone through her head. 

“I’ll look forward to it.” Buffy leans up and kisses Tara firmly. 

Taking a deep breath, Tara nuzzles gently against Buffy’s neck for a moment as she feels the slayer’s heartbeat slow down. “I better go straighten myself up and see if I can get rid of some of the tear tracks and redness.” 

Buffy gently brushes her thumbs under Tara’s shadowed eyes as her lover shifts back and upwards. “You’re beautiful, Tara. No matter what. I just don’t like it when you’re hurting.” Buffy pushes up and presses a loving kiss on Tara’s forehead before hugging her tightly. “I’ll go down and make sure that the boys aren’t up to no good down there.”

Tara chuckles at the thought. “They’re probably still watching the DVD’s.”

“In that case…” Buffy wraps her arms around Tara and rolls around on the bed with the witch, grinning as she ends up on top of the laughing witch. Happy to see the shadows in her lover’s eyes disappearing and happiness flooding Tara’s beautiful blue depths. “I love you.” Buffy growls playfully, leaning down to nip lightly over Tara’s lips and chin.

“Goddess, you’re a tempting woman, Slayer.” Tara growls, arching her neck as Buffy works her way downwards. “But we have company.”

“I know.” Buffy grumbles, flicking her tongue over Tara’s pulse point, chuckling softly as she feels and hears her lover’s heartbeat pick up even more. Sighing as she pulls back, Buffy looks into heated blue eyes and wiggles her eyebrows. “I’ll pay for this too later won’t I?”

“You better believe it.” Tara takes a deep breath to try and get control of her desire. Smacking Buffy gently on the ass, she tilts her head to the side. “Go, Slayer.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” Buffy presses another quick, hard kiss to Tara’s lips before rolling off her lover and standing beside the bed. “Take your time, Tara. The boys will wait.”

Tara smiles thankfully at her lover as Buffy heads towards the door. “Thank you, honey.” Captured by the loving look in Buffy’s eyes as the slayer hesitates and glances back at her, she relaxes and knows that everything will be okay. Somehow the two of them together will fight and beat the odds. 

***

Tara giggles uncontrollably at the look of utter disbelief on the two men’s faces as Buffy tells some of the funnier stories that had happened since she’d been called as the slayer. 

“He was literally this big.” Buffy holds her hands apart by about four inches. “No one caught that under the drawing it said that it was life-sized.” 

“Oh, my God!” Craig collapses against the couch, the laughter bubbling up inside him at the thought. “I really would like to meet this Xander. The thought of him taunting the little demon like that…” Craig shakes his head and laughs uncontrollably.

Buffy chuckles and nods her head as she thinks about them dealing with the small fear demon, having glossed over Willow’s fears, realizing that the redhead even back then had been showing her insecurities, trying to push the magic and letting it control her even then. 

“I can’t believe you squished him.” Tara laughs against Buffy’s neck as she hugs her lover. 

“He was a demon, I’m a slayer. It’s my sacred duty, plus the fact that our imaginings were becoming real because of him. Could you imagine what he could have done?” Buffy shrugs and relaxes back against Tara. “I just wish all the demons were so easily dispatched.”

“That’s true.” Tara tightens her grip on Buffy and leans further back into the chair as the slayer shifts and wiggles as she gets more comfortable against her. “I made a berry cobbler for dessert earlier and we have some vanilla ice cream to go with it if you two are ready for dessert?”

Buffy licks her lips at the thought. “Hey! Why am I sharing my cobbler?” Buffy glares at Tara as her lover just grins crookedly at her. 

“Last time I made it you ate all but one little section of it in one sitting… and if I remember correctly even you had a stomach ache after all that sweetness.” Tara reaches up and pinches Buffy’s cheek as she smirks at the low grumble coming from the slayer.

“She won’t have a stomach ache this time.” Craig grins as he looks at Freddie, his lover almost panting at the thought of the berry cobbler. “Freddie here will probably be willing to fight her for it, even knowing he’ll get his ass kicked.”

Buffy growls softly at the blonde haired man as he nods his head, his eyes partially glazed over at the thought of eating her cobbler. Yelping uncontrollably as Tara pinches her firmly on the side, she turns and glares at the witch. “That wasn’t nice.”

“Then stop growling at our company.” Tara smirks and smacks Buffy gently on the leg. “Get up so I can start warming up the cobbler in the microwave and let the ice cream soften a bit.”

Craig stands up and motions Freddie to stay seated. “I’ll help Tara fix the bowls, I think you two would be better staying out here away from it.”

Buffy pouts as she sees the look in Tara’s eyes along with the witch’s quiet agreement. Shifting out of Tara’s lap, she plops back down in the chair and crosses her arms over her chest as she glares at the Art Professor. “It’s your fault.”

“Is not!” Freddie glares back at the slayer. “We could have gone in there and between the two of us ate the cobbler ourselves, you know!”

Buffy blinks at the thought. Splitting it two ways instead of four… it had potential until she realizes the thought is too late as Tara and Craig were already in the kitchen fixing the dessert bowls. “Nah, then we’d probably both end up sleeping on the couch tonight because they’re mad at us for not letting them have any.”

Freddie grunts quietly at the thought. “You have a point. Don’t like sleeping on the couch.”

“Me, neither.” Buffy grins at the huge smile on Freddie’s face as they both start to chuckle and laugh. “We’re so whipped.”

“Don’t you know it! And personally, I love every minute of it.” Freddie relaxes back into the couch and stretches his feet out under the coffee table. 

“You and me, both.” Buffy agrees as she thinks about the fact that all Tara has to do is ask and she’ll jump to do anything the witch wants. Of course, Tara has never taken advantage of that fact and knows that she never will. 

Freddie looks at Buffy and the soft smile on her face. “You know, we’ve known Tara for over a year now and I’ve never seen her as happy as she’s been since you two obviously became a couple?”

“Really?” Buffy whispers, her eyes searching the green eyes watching her intently. The thought of Tara obviously being even happier with her than she remembers the witch being with Willow something she never would have thought, remembering how the two women seemed to be almost inseparable. 

“Really.” Freddie leans forward and smiles at the slayer. “You’re also good for her, Buffy. Since you two have become a couple, she’s more outgoing, friendly and…” Freddie shrugs and chuckles. “She just seems like she’s become more herself, if you know what I’m trying to say. She’s becoming a woman with your love backing her, you let her be herself without being jealous of her powers.” Freddie finally comments softly, with the explanations of Tara and Willow both being witches things make a lot more sense now. 

Buffy slowly nods her head, as she thinks about the man’s words. Willow always making comments over the years that at the time didn’t really mean much but as she thinks about it now, along with how Willow had gone after Glory instead of helping Tara and even now with her hatred and anger pointed at them whenever they’ve seen the redhead in the distance makes sense. “Tara is powerful. More powerful than she probably even knows. But she doesn’t flaunt the power she has.”

“Three scoops of ice cream sweetie?” Tara calls from the kitchen.

Buffy grins at her lover’s question as she winks at Freddie. “Please! Do you want another couple sets of hands to help you two?”

“We got it.” Craig answers as he starts scooping the ice cream onto the heated cobbler, piling both Buffy’s and Freddie’s bowls high. 

“How lucky are we?” Freddie questions softly, looking from the doorway that leads into the dining room to the slayer.

“Very, very lucky. And I hope that I’ll never take Tara for granted.” Buffy whispers softly as she listens to the two laugh in the kitchen. “Very lucky.” Buffy whispers even softer to herself.

***


	22. Chapter 22

“What, the…” Cordelia raises a hand to her head as the vision comes and goes quickly, just barely getting a glimpse of bleached blonde hair, fury-filled yellow eyes and fangs sinking into a thick, strong neck. 

“A vision?” Angel strides quickly to the Seer as he sees the confusion as she turns her gaze on him.

“It was so quick, like someone or something had shut it off to keep me from seeing what I was supposed to see.” Cordelia blinks as she shakes her head at the familiarity of the blonde vampire. “I didn’t see any surroundings, only a bleached blonde vampire sinking his teeth into someone’s neck. There was nothing else.” Cordelia admits.

Angel growls softly, his brows furrowing as he automatically thinks of his grandchilde. “Was it Spike?”

Cordelia’s eyes widen and she thinks about the blonde vampire that had come to Sunnydale her Junior year. As she thinks about the two vampires, she slowly nods her head. “It very well could be. But I don’t know why I’m seeing him feeding.”

“Because he shouldn’t be able to.” Angel snarls, the last he’d heard Spike was making his home on the Hellmouth and was fixed by Buffy’s then boyfriend’s superiors so he can’t hurt any humans. Honestly having mixed feelings about that, since he couldn’t stand the soldier boy, but the thought of Spike being ‘fixed’ struck him as funny. Quickly spinning around he grabs the telephone and punches in a phone number from memory.

***

Tara slowly replaces the phone on the charger before turning around and leaning against the wall, knowing the blood had left her face as she feels weak and a streak of fear works through her if what Angel suspects is the truth. 

“Tara, what are we… What’s wrong?” Dawn stops as she notices the pale witch staring off into space.

“G-get Buffy.” Tara hoarsely whispers, her eyes slowly focusing in on the teenager as she pushes herself away from the wall. 

Dawn spins around and runs outside where Buffy was cutting the grass without another word, not liking how pale Tara is or the fact that the witch had stuttered. “BUFFY!! COME INSIDE, SOMETHING’S WRONG!!” Dawn yells to be heard over the push mower.

Buffy snaps her head around at Dawn’s yell, releasing the bar that automatically shuts off the mower and flies towards the back door, sighing in relief at the sight of Tara standing there unharmed until she notices the unfocused look in her lover’s eyes along with the paleness which makes her tense back up immediately. “Tara?”

Tara reaches for Buffy, sinking into the offered embrace, not noticing or caring that the slayer was covered with a thick layer of sweat and grass clippings.

“What’s going on?” Buffy turns to look at Dawn questioningly, seeing the confusion, worry and lost look in Dawn’s eyes as her sister shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. Realizing Dawn obviously doesn’t know what’s happening, she rubs her hands up and down Tara’s back firmly before pressing a soft kiss to the top of Tara’s head. “Tara, honey, what’s wrong?”

Clenching tightly to her lover, Tara presses her face against Buffy’s damp neck and sighs deeply before softly explaining to her about the phone call she just received from Angel about Cordelia’s vision. 

“But… how?” Buffy frowns, not understanding how Spike would be able to feed on a human with the chip.

“Willow.” Tara answers simply, slowly lifting her head and looking into shocked hazel eyes before turning to look at Dawn who had turned pale and sat heavily on one of the stools staring at them. 

“What does Willow…” Buffy starts to question, before her eyes widen and she stares at Tara. “You think she had something to do with disabling his chip? She could do that?”

“Yes and easily.” Tara rubs her hands roughly over her face and eases back from Buffy as the slayer stands there, obviously thinking through the possibilities. Reaching into the refrigerator, she grabs out a bottle of water and hands it to the slayer. 

“But why would Cordelia have a vision of Spike feeding? I mean, vampires all over the world are feeding, why him?” Dawn finally questions, her voice a couple octaves higher than normal. 

Buffy blinks and silently agrees with Dawn her gaze landing back on Tara and slowly unscrews the lid to the bottle of water her lover had just handed her.

“Because Cordelia said it felt like something interfered with the vision and it was cut short. Maybe she only got a brief glimpse of what she was supposed to.” Tara wraps her arms tightly around her waist as she stares into hazel eyes. “It’s not out of the r-realm of possibility that Willow did something to magically block what she and Spike are doing… if they are working together.” Dropping her head, she thinks about that possibility for a moment, her and Buffy’s ex-lovers working together worrying her more than she would like to admit. There’s no telling what Willow can do to help Spike get a legion of vampire followers. 

Buffy stands and slowly paces back and forth in the small kitchen as she thinks about what this could mean. “Cordelia doesn’t have visions of what’s happening here in Sunnydale. What’s the likelihood that Spike is in LA somewhere?”

“Angel’s looking for him now. He’s of the opinion that Spike probably is in LA, not here, so he’s calling in every favor he has and tapping all demons he knows to try and locate him.” Tara watches as Buffy’s hand goes to her necklace, fingering the item. “It’s useless if his chip has been circumvented.” 

“I figured.” Buffy strokes her fingers over it one more time, leaving it on as the sentimental value of Tara making it for her means more to her than what it did to help protect her. “Did you tell Angel your thoughts on how Spike’s chip has been disabled?” Buffy finally questions softly, having already spoken with the souled vampire not long after Tara and she had become a couple, somewhat surprised that he had seemed to actually been happy for her as he had distinctly had an adverse reaction to her and Riley being a couple. 

“Yes.” Tara finally drops her arms and lifts a hand to rub over her forehead. “He’s probably more sure of it than I am. He made the comment that none of the other demons would help Spike out, that the blonde vampire has a tendency to piss off the other demons.”

“He makes it a habit of pissing everyone off.” Buffy steps up to Tara and strokes her thumb gently under Tara’s shadowed eyes, the woman’s worry obvious. “We’re just going to have to be even more careful than normal.” Buffy turns her gaze on Dawn. “I know you’re not going to like this, but if you stay at a friend’s house, you really, really have to make sure you stay indoors when it’s dark. And if you’re out and about during the daytime, you need to keep your eyes peeled and pay attention to shaded and shadowed areas. I don’t put it past him to try and do something, and I honestly would lock you up and keep you in the house but I don’t think Tara would let me.”

“Honestly?” Tara quirks an eyebrow and smiles apologetically at Dawn. “I think it would be best just to get her away from the Hellmouth altogether. We all have the charms to protect us from Willow’s magic, but if Spike’s chip isn’t working, there isn’t a hell of a lot I can do to protect us against him, except to dust him. If we can’t find him, we can’t dust him.”

“And who’s to say that Willow isn’t working on some way to get around your charms, like she did with his chip.” Dawn feels her shoulders slump, really wanting to argue with Tara and Buffy, but honestly at a loss as to what she can say. “There’s two weeks left of school, then what?”

Tara and Buffy look at each other, both somewhat surprised at the fact Dawn isn’t throwing a fit, though the teenager had calmed down and relaxed quite a bit over the past few months. 

Tara shrugs and looks at Buffy questioningly. “I have no idea. Is there anyone family wise that you can send her to? My family you might as well forget about.”

Buffy reaches out to brush her fingertips over Tara’s cheek as she sighs quietly at the thought of Tara’s family. “Dad’s useless, trying to get him to even return a phone call is like trying to pull teeth from a saber-toothed tiger.” Buffy settles her hand gently on the back of Tara’s neck, kneading the soft flesh as she thinks. “Honestly, the only other person I would even consider sending her to that would take her in without a second’s hesitation is Giles.” Buffy finally admits as she thinks about it.

Dawn’s eyes widen as she looks at Buffy. “England?” 

Buffy chuckles at the squeak in Dawn’s voice and the excited look in her eyes as she pulls Tara more firmly against her at the quiet giggle that escapes her lover. “I think Dawn likes the thought of possibly going to England, what do you think?”

“That’s pretty much a given.” Tara relaxes as she realizes that Giles will take Dawn and that’ll give them the chance to deal with Willow and Spike without having to worry about the teenager. Buffy’s classes having filled up quickly at the college and they already were finishing up the necessary plans to have it continuing through the summer months which was good for all of them, Buffy having a solid job through the summer, though not really needing it and for once in her life not worried about money since the Watcher’s Council had finally come through with pay for her along with back pay. Actually having been almost as shocked as Buffy at the chunk of money they had sent, but neither woman complaining as it helped pay all the past due bills along with leaving a damn good sized nest egg to fall back on if anything happened. 

Tara hugs Buffy and smiles softly as she remembered talking the slayer out of paying off the house, letting her know that she would need the tax break when she did her taxes. Of course, the money she’d had to talk the slayer into taking from her when she moved back in, Buffy had insisted on paying back. No matter how much she’d argued with the slayer, Buffy wouldn’t keep the money, so she’d put the money into a savings account to fall back on if anything, Goddess forbid, should happen. 

Dawn grins at the sight of Buffy and Tara with their arms wrapped around each other, the sight commonplace along with the fact that the women didn’t hide their affection for each other from her, though there had been some blushing and embarrassing moments, on everyone’s side. “I’m going to go upstairs.” Dawn murmurs softly before turning around and practically skipping out of the kitchen.

Buffy smiles at her sister before pulling Tara into a full, body to body hug. Glad her lover was now calm and back on an even keel. “I’m almost done with the lawn, want to come outside with me while I finish mowing it, then you can hose me off?”

Tara chuckles and nuzzles into the slayer’s sweaty, dirty neck. “I’ll probably need to be hosed off, also.”

“I’d have to say that’s a big yep.” Buffy rubs her hands lovingly up and down Tara’s back. “Whatever’s happened or happening, we’ll deal with, Tara. But if Willow’s gone that far over the edge…” 

“Shh, honey. I know.” Tara hugs Buffy tightly, feeling the tension gathering in Buffy’s body, along with the hurt and pain coming from her lover. Honestly at a loss as to what they’re going to do about Willow, if she’s that far over the edge. If she willingly took the device out of Spike’s head and is letting him feed and turn humans, that makes her no better than the vampire. “Hopefully we’ll figure something out.”

“I hope so.” Buffy rumbles softly against the side of Tara’s head, closing her eyes. Not really liking the alternatives that are floating through her head. Giles having admitted that he’d talked with the Coven about possibly trying to bind Willow’s powers, however they were of the opinion that Willow’s too strong for that, and if they took her powers, it was pretty much a death sentence as the witch would most likely die from it since it’s obviously so much a part of her now. 

“Sometimes I feel like it’s my fault…” Tara starts, stopping when Buffy shifts quickly and presses her lips firmly against hers.

“No. She made her own choices, Tara. You’re not to blame and I don’t want you thinking that, understand?” Buffy practically growls the words, her eyes searching Tara’s. “She didn’t have to do the things she did. She pushed past the normal bounds even knowing what could happen. She doesn’t care about anyone but herself and what she wants. The signs were there even in high school, way before you came on the scene, so don’t, DO NOT ever feel you are to blame for what Willow did.” Buffy reaches up and cups Tara’s cheek in her hand, brushing her thumb tenderly over the soft flesh. 

Sighing heavily, Tara nods and closes her eyes as she rests her forehead against Buffy’s, accepting and relaxing into the offered comfort. 

Buffy strokes her hand through Tara’s hair and lovingly kneads the back of her lover’s tense neck until she feels the last of the tension leave. “We’ll figure something out, Tara.” Buffy whispers, though in her heart knowing there’s a good possibility that the choices aren’t something that any of them will be happy, or comfortable with. 

***


	23. Chapter 23

Cordelia jerks uncontrollably as Angel slams into the hotel, the vampire’s normal broodiness replaced with uncontrollable anger. It has been almost three weeks since she’d had the vision of Spike feeding, and Angel along with dozens of other demons and their group had spent the time looking and trying to find him. Finally having caught wind of a master vampire making vampires left and right indiscriminately, they had tried to hunt him down hoping it was Spike to take him out.

Gunn shakes his head at Cordelia as he sees her about ready to question Angel. The vampire royally pissed as they had finally found where Spike had been hiding in a place they had checked multiple times but never found anything before.

Snatching up the phone, Angel punches in the number, glaring angrily across the hotel, growling when he gets an answering machine. “Buffy, he was here but from what we can tell he’s cleared out. There was a magical signature and it was Willow’s. I…” Angel growls unconsciously and takes a deep, unneeded breath before continuing. “I could tell because of her being the one that re-souled me. The resonance was there, so she is definitely in on whatever is happening. I don’t know how long he’s been gone, or if he’s moved somewhere else and I don’t know where, but from what I can tell he literally has dozens of vampires with him. He’s been extremely busy while in LA. Call me.” 

Cordelia’s hands grip the desk as she stares in disbelief at Angel. Not wanting to believe that the redheaded geeky little girl that she’d picked on growing up, the teenager that had fought the good fight, re-souled Angel and helped save the world multiple times over has gone over the edge to the dark side, joining with Spike of all… vampires against Buffy. “Why? Why the hell would she do this?” She finally questions, the confusion, hurt and disbelief in her voice as she stares at Angel as he glares at the floor as he paces back and forth after hanging up from his phone call to Buffy.

“She let her power get the best of her. Power and jealousy are motivating her right now, and unfortunately that’s two very powerful things to combat or make her shy away from.” Angel stops to stare at Cordelia, shaking his head as he finally admits to the Seer something he hadn’t mentioned to her. “Tara left Willow when Willow stole her memories from her… multiple times. Things went from bad to worse and needless to say somehow Tara ended up helping Buffy out when she was in need of a friend, and the two women ended up becoming a couple.” 

“Say, huh?” Cordelia blinks in surprise, trying to wrap her head around Buffy hooking up with a woman, and Tara at that. The one time she’d met Tara was when Willow and she had come to let Angel know that Buffy had died. The woman had been relatively quiet, though helpful and obviously supportive of Willow and Dawn when they’d come here. 

“Tara and Buffy are…” Angel swallows hard, having heard the softening of the slayer’s tones and the obvious love she feels for Tara coming over the phone whenever she’d spoken the witch’s name, it hurting that Buffy had fallen in love, but he was able to more or less deal with it as the calm, caring witch is definitely a good match for the slayer and something Buffy needs. “They’re in love.” He finally finishes softly. 

“Glad to hear you say that, I’d hate to have to kick your ass if you weren’t over Buffy.” Tara drawls out as she and Buffy enter the hotel, smirking at the shocked look coming across Angel’s face, along with Cordelia’s eyes opening wide in surprise. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have told you what they were talking about. I think if it was possible, you might have given him a heart attack.” Buffy rubs Tara’s lower back as they make their way over. “Go ahead, and do your thing, I’ll find out what they’ve found out.” Buffy murmurs softly, brushing a loving kiss on Tara’s cheek as Tara grins crookedly at her and shifts to a corner of the room, dropping the backpack and kneeling as she unpacks the ingredients for the locator spell she’s going to try to find Spike. 

“What are you doing here?” Angel steps towards Buffy but hesitating as he looks over at Tara, not really sure exactly how powerful the witch is but not willing to take a chance that she might seriously come after him. 

“We took Dawn to the airport and she’s on her way to England. Since we were here, we decided to check in with you and see if we could locate Spike.” Buffy waves her hand to where Tara’s preparing to do the spell. “And to find out if you had anything new for us.” 

“Willow definitely has something to do with what Spike’s up to. Her magical signature is obvious to me and we’ve come across it in a large mausoleum with entrances to the tunnels under the city.” Angel leans against the wall and crosses his arms as he watches Tara. “As far as we can tell, there’s dozens of new vampires.”

“Shit!” Buffy rubs a hand over her cheek as she starts pacing back and forth. “Willow is in Sunnydale as far as we can tell, but Tara wasn’t able to locate Spike last night. So, either he’s still here in LA somewhere or he’s on his way back to Sunnydale now.” 

“Did you try a locator spell on Willow?” Angel questions curiously.

“Yes, and it didn’t work. But I did catch a glimpse of her two days ago in town, and usually do see her every couple days give or take.” Buffy explains, turning to look at Tara. “This is a long shot. Whatever Willow’s done to block Tara’s magic, she probably did it for Spike, also. But we thought it was worth a try since we’re here.” Continuing to watch her lover, she sighs as she notices the disgruntled look come across Tara’s face before the witch puts everything away a little more forcefully than necessary. “Okay, Angel I want you to take me to where Spike was holed up.”

Tara sends a look to Buffy and quirks her eyebrow. “Would you like to re-phrase that, honey?” 

Buffy jerks her head to look at Tara, the soft tones holding a hint of warning, something no one else probably would catch with the possible exception of Angel. Rethinking quickly about what she’d said, she raises her hands before striding towards Tara. Stopping inside her personal space, she tilts her head forward until their foreheads are resting against each other. “I didn’t mean just me it just came out that way. I’d prefer us to stay together until whatever happens, happens. That way we can hopefully protect each other, Tara. I don’t like the thought of you not having any protection against him if Willow’s obviously blocking your magic.” Buffy reaches up to touch Tara’s necklace that was her own protection against Willow’s magic. 

“I should have known she would do her own spell against my magic, it was only a matter of time.” Tara admits, sighing heavily. “And I’m sorry, I should have realized…”

“Shhh.” Buffy shakes her head and gently presses her lips against Tara’s. Feeling Tara finally relax and return the kiss, Buffy quirks her lips and flicks her tongue quickly against Tara’s lips before pulling back, smiling into narrowed blue eyes. “Tensions are high all around right now, it’s okay.”

“Yeah, but I’ll still have to make it up to you.” Tara finally grins crookedly at her lover. “And now that we’ve pretty much made everyone here’s mouths drop open in shock, surprise and maybe even a little envy, let’s go visit his last known home and see if there’s anything there to help us find where he’s disappeared to this time.”

Buffy chuckles as she looks around at the group, seeing what her lover means. Though with Tara’s words, most of them had closed their mouths, a couple with audible clicks. “How far away was he holed up?”

Cordelia stares, her mouth still open in shock as she watches the two women, honestly not being able to say anything as she watches them. The two women not even trying to hide what they’re saying to each other, both talking in their normal voices as if they didn’t care who is listening in, and Cordelia has to admit, a slight shiver had rolled down her spine when Tara had made her rather innocuous comment to the slayer. The quiet witch having obviously changed over the last year and more than obviously having grown a big pair of brass balls from the looks of it if she has Buffy quickly coming to heel, smirking at the thought, Cordelia quirks an eyebrow at the two women.

“Don’t even, Cordy.” Buffy warns, seeing the look on the Seer’s face before she turns to Angel. “Ready?”

“It won’t do any good.” Angel warns even as he grabs a couple weapons, tucking them away while looking at Gunn and Wesley. “You two stay here, we’ll be okay. See if you can’t find something in all those damn books you have to unravel, or break whatever spells Willow has placed around Spike and herself.” 

Wesley jerks slightly at the growled order, the anger in the vampire’s voice more than obvious and almost slamming into him like a whip. 

Tara hesitantly looks from Angel to her lover, her eyes widening slightly at the vampire’s anger. Leaning into the hand cupping her cheek, she smiles softly at her lover.

“Wesley, don’t bother. It’s a waste of time, we’ve been in contact with the Watcher’s Council and Giles, and they’ve had all the Covens they know and have dealt with looking for a way to bypass Willow’s magic, and they haven’t come up with anything. The only thing they can do is get enough witches together to strip the power from her.” Buffy stares at Angel as she explains, in her own way letting the vampire know that everything had already been looked into, and is pretty much down to the basics. 

Angel growls lowly, fighting the anger flowing through him at the thought of his Grandchilde and the young woman that had helped re-soul him, fighting together against family and friends. 

Tara quirks an eyebrow as the vampire strides out of the hotel, turning to look at Buffy. “Honey, I hate to say it, but he’s even more temperamental than I am.”

“They don’t call him brood boy for nothing.” Buffy smirks and urges Tara out the door, laughing quietly as she hears a couple snickers and guffaws behind her as they hurry after the vampire. “Anyway, you aren’t temperamental. Most of the time you’re the most easy going, loving person in the world.”

“Until someone does something to piss me off.” Tara comments knowingly, her eyes twinkling as she darts her lover a quick look. 

“Which I’m doing my damnedest not to do that often, though when you’re irritated, it does make some things a little… different.” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows knowingly at her lover, as Tara definitely becomes a lot more forceful, and to Buffy’s way of thinking, that isn’t a bad thing. 

“You, my lovely slayer, are most definitely a horn dog.” Tara smacks Buffy firmly on the ass as she nods her head towards the vampire pulling further away from them with his ground eating strides. “I don’t think his anger is just about what Spike and Willow are up to.”

“No, you’re right. He seemed okay about us, but maybe seeing us together is getting his… hackles in an uproar.” Buffy admits, sighing heavily. 

“Can’t much blame him I know more than my hackles would be in an uproar if I lost you, especially if it was through no fault of my own.” Tara smiles sadly at her lover. “Come on, love. Let’s hurry up before he disappears completely.”

Buffy lets Tara pull her after her, smiling at the hand grasping hers firmly. Wondering if Tara realizes how much she loves how the witch automatically reaches out for her, and how protective of her she is. Not understanding herself why she doesn’t get all irritated with Tara, God knows she’d gone off when Riley and Angel did the whole protective thing. 

“Your brain’s busy again, come on, honey.” Tara glances at Buffy, chuckling at the guilty flush coming up Buffy’s neck. 

“You always keep some part of me busy.” Buffy mumbles under her breath, picking up her pace to walk beside her lover instead of being dragged happily along behind her, both women picking up their pace to catch up to Angel.

***


	24. Chapter 24

Buffy glances over at Angel who’s leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed as he watches Tara. Turning back to her lover, she watches as Tara slowly and carefully sifts through what few things are in the mausoleum, gathering them together, knowing Tara plans on trying a couple different kinds of spells to hopefully help them locate the vampires or even possibly find out what kind of spells Willow has done.

Tara looks up at Buffy and smiles softly at her lover. “This is probably going to take me a little while. Do you want to go ahead and search down below?” 

“I won’t leave you alone.” Buffy shakes her head at her lover’s suggestion, preferring to wait until Tara’s done before they search the warren beneath them. 

“You know what to look for. If you’re worried, Angel can watch over and protect me.” Tara offers seeing the shocked surprise crossing Angel’s face from the corner of her eye while a contemplative look and a raised eyebrow is pointed at her from Buffy. “I made you a charm to help you… sense anything that might be useful.” Tara pulls the item out of her pocket as she stands and tosses it towards Buffy. Having keyed the item into her lover’s own magical signature to bring it forth, spending time with Buffy to help her tap into the mystical side of the slayer inside her, instead of just the physical and healing portion. 

Buffy catches the charm, automatically rubbing a thumb over it while keeping eye contact with Tara. Sighing quietly, knowing that Tara’s wanting some time alone with Angel, she slowly nods her head. Looking somewhat apprehensively at the charm, Buffy grumbles softly under her breath as she heads to the entrance to the sewers. “Going to make me become comfortable with the magical side of me whether I want to or not, don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” 

Tara grins crookedly as she listens to Buffy even as her lover disappears down the entrance to the sewers before glancing back at Angel, seeing the schooled features as the vampire had obviously gotten control of his shock. 

Angel shifts slightly, becoming uncomfortable as blue eyes bore into him, almost as if they’re seeing to his very soul. 

Tara drops her eyes back to what she was doing before commenting softly. “She still loves you, and probably always will, Angel. But she finally realized sometime in the past that you two will never be together. You’re a vampire, Angel, and she’s ultimately a vampire slayer. It never would have worked out not even taking into account that she will eventually grow old and die, where you would stay young.” Slowly lifting her head, she smiles sadly at the vampire. “I know about the Shanshu Prophecy, but would you rather her waste her life waiting for something that might happen, or for her to be in love and happy? I don’t blame you if you want to yell, scream, fight, beat the hell out of something. Goddess knows if I were in your shoes…” Tara takes a deep breath and shakes her head. “She’s got enough to deal with right now between W-willow and Spike. Please, don’t make things even harder on her. She’s trying to wrap her head around the fact that there are only two things that will guarantee Willow not hurting anyone again, one of which is to have her magic completely stripped from her. You’ve been around long enough, Angel. You know what that will mean as I’m sure you know what the other thing is.”

Angel listens not just with his ears, but with his heart to the witch’s words, finally dropping his shoulders as he lets the tension drain from his body. Stepping towards the witch, he slowly kneels beside Tara, lifting her chin from where she’d dropped her head after her speech. Searching sad, yet wary blue eyes, he finally smiles wryly at the witch. “You’re a very smart young woman, Tara. I don’t think I ever gave you the credit you deserved before. Since you’re being honest, I’ll do the same… I have to admit I’m jealous as hell of you. She’s happy with you, happier than I’ve ever remembered seeing her before and it’s a blow to my pride.” Angel takes a moment and chuckles as Tara grins crookedly at him. “As for Spike and Willow…” Angel shakes his head and looks up at the ceiling. “I hate to say it, but they probably both need to be dealt with more or less in the same way. And yes, I know what happens when you strip a witch of their powers, especially someone as strong as Willow is. A clean, relatively pain-free death is much preferable to that ending, and I plan on being there to help out in that regards. It’s the least I can do for the young woman that obviously has decided to join the wrong side, if she isn’t willing to change her mind.”

“Thank you, Angel.” Tara whispers, accepting the offered embrace and hugs the vampire back, understanding a little better how Buffy had fallen for the dark, broody vampire. “I have a feeling this is going to end badly.” Tara admits softly as she eases away and wipes a tear that had escaped her eye as she looks into sorrowful brown eyes. 

Silently agreeing with Tara, he squeezes her shoulder as he stands. “You’re welcome. Whatever happens, happens, Tara. Don’t dwell on it. Just remember to love Buffy like there’s no tomorrow as you don’t know what will happen in this world.”

“I will… and I do.” Tara takes a deep breath, exhaling it slowly as she sees the understanding and knowledge in the vampire’s eyes. Nodding her head as the two of them come to a truce, she relaxes even more and works on the items she has to see if she can find where Spike is, and what Willow’s done spell-wise.

***

Buffy unabashedly listens in to the conversation between Tara and Angel. Somewhat surprised and shocked at her lover talking to the broody vampire and making the comments she did, but her lover’s tendency to not let anything hurt her obviously coming to the fore. “I love you, Tara.” Buffy whispers softly after the two upstairs finish their discussion, smiling sadly at the thought of everything they’d discussed knowing Angel will do everything in his power to help them. “Thanks Angel.” Buffy rubs a hand over the back of her neck at the thought of the vampire, silently agreeing with Tara that yes, she does love Angel but that love belongs in the past. It isn’t something she would be willing to try and fan back to life now, even if she thought it would be possible. Having something with Tara she never would have believed, as the two of them have become extremely close over the time they’ve been together and honestly knowing she’ll fight tooth and nail to keep Tara at her side no matter what might be on the horizon. 

Getting thoughts of Willow and what will probably end up happening to the redhead out of her head, Buffy relaxes and centers in on the charm. The warmth entering her being as Tara’s magical signature on the charm is now obvious to her. Having to smile at the feel, Buffy concentrates on the surrounding area of the tunnel looking for anything that might help them or at least point them in a certain direction.

***

Tara groans and rubs a hand over her forehead before looking up at Angel. “It looks like Willow must have done some kind of compulsion spell on Spike’s blood, so that when he turns someone, he has more control over them.” 

“Can you tell whether or not Willow has control over Spike?” Angel questions curiously as he hunkers down beside the witch as she calmly works on putting away her ingredients.

“I’ve come across nothing that would indicate that. Don’t vampires have a certain degree of…” Tara concentrates on closing the vials and tucking them away in the bag. “Natural immunity to spells?”

“Depending on the age of the vampire, yes. Small spells wouldn’t have any effect on either one of us, but a major spell would work for a time. Most spells are actually geared towards humans, not the undead.” Angel explains quietly. “Though we are humans, we’re basically just animated corpses and eventually the spell breaks down and won’t work any longer.”

Tara blinks in surprise at that explanation. Figuring that vampires would have some kind of immunity against certain spells, but it never even occurring to her that eventually a spell against them would break down. “Not that I’m questioning you on this, but what about the spell done on you for your soul? Why hasn’t that broken down?”

Angel chuckles lowly at the question and shakes his head. “A gypsy curse is completely different. A spell normally isn’t meant to last forever, eventually they break down even on humans… just not always before the person dies.” Standing he offers his hand to Tara and helps her stand. “A gypsy curse is meant to last until whatever the trigger is happens to undo it.” 

“That makes sense. It’s a different critter, isn’t it?” Tara sighs heavily before smiling sadly at the vampire. “I am sorry, Angel. I want you to know that when whatever happens here is taken care of, I’ll be trying to look for something to help you out. My promise to you.” 

“Thank you, Tara.” Angel accepts the hug from the witch, relaxing even more at the thought of her and Buffy being together, the witch definitely a good person and having a feeling he could search the world over and never find someone more deserving for Buffy. “I’ll do everything I can to keep this from touching you two as much as possible. That’s my promise to you.” Angel whispers softly into Tara’s ear, closing his eyes as the arms around his neck tighten perceptibly. 

“Thank you.” Tara finally steps back and wipes half-heartedly at the tears escaping her eyes. “Let’s find Buffy before she gets herself into some kind of trouble. I swear she can find trouble in Heaven given a chance.”

Angel doesn’t even fight the loud burst of laughter escaping from him at the witch’s comment. “Did you know she literally knocked me down the first time we actually met? The sarcastic comments she hurled at me when I had been following her…” Angel shakes his head and smiles at the memory. “I think the majority our relationship we spent more time fighting each other than being friends.”

Tara picks up her bag and smiles at the vampire. “I would have liked to have known her when she was younger. Watch her grow into the woman she is today.” Tara admits softly, thinking about her lover being young and idealistic before being called as the slayer made the rose-colored glasses come off. Though occasionally the naïve young girl shows through, smiling gently at the thought of her lover and how easy it is to sometimes surprise and embarrass her.

“Other than the fact that she thinks things through probably a little more now, I would say there isn’t much difference.” Angel admits, helping Tara down into the tunnels. 

“Maybe. I figure being called as the slayer made her grow up a lot quicker than she should have.” Tara unconsciously turns to the right and makes her way down the tunnel after turning on the flashlight, only stopping when Angel places a hand on her shoulder. 

“How do you know she went this way?” Angel questions curiously, not able to sense the slayer, but the witch hadn’t even hesitated before heading to the right.

“I… I just know.” Tara shrugs and smiles at the vampire before continuing down the tunnel. “Some things I don’t question, Angel. That’s one of them, along with the fact that Buffy has a well of practically untapped magic at her disposal deep within her. I figure it’s some kind of inheritance from the slayer line, like her strength and healing.” 

“What’s the real reason you want Buffy to become more relaxed about that side of her?” Angel questions softly, putting together what Tara had commented about before. 

“She may need to tap that part of her, Angel. If I’m not around, it may mean the difference between her making it out of a situation, or not. I want her to feel comfortable enough with it, and know enough defensive spells that it can give her the edge.” Tara offers the explanation, trying to keep her worry to a minimum, as she’s honestly afraid that Willow may be able to eventually combat or disable the magical blockers she’d made for them. If she could do that, she may be able to negate any magic she can throw at her, but if she’s unaware and unprepared for the slayer’s ability to put up magical barriers or even reflect spells back on her, that might give them the edge they need.

“When we get back to the hotel, I have a spell book that might be of some help. It’s all based in light magic, but there are some powerful protection and defensive spells in it for a strong magic user.” Angel glances over at Tara, seeing the soft smile on her lips pointed towards him.

“You’re a good man, Angel. I’ll take any and all help I can find.” Tara tilts her head and looks down the tunnels, a huge smile crossing her face. 

Angel watches as Tara’s eyes seem to almost glow and the smile that seems to take over her whole face as she picks up her pace as she heads down the tunnel, able to feel Buffy now. Knowing the witch knows her lover is coming close, still silently wondering how she can tell.

“Find anything, honey?” Tara calls to her lover as she see’s Buffy jogging towards her, the light finally illuminating the slayer.

“He relocated, but I think they’re still here in LA.” Buffy admits as she comes to a stop in front of Tara and Angel. “There’re some very fresh cigarettes in Spike’s brand along the way, and if I did it right, they’re his.” Buffy hands a couple to her lover, knowing the vampire’s saliva on the butts are enough for the spell her lover can cast easily, Tara having shown her the spell and worked with her on it but still somewhat uneasy about doing the spells along with interpreting the responses. 

Tara shakes her head even as she accepts the cigarette butts from her lover. “You need to trust yourself, honey.” 

“I trust you more.” Buffy mumbles as she intently watches Tara’s reaction as the witch casts the spell. 

“You can’t second guess yourself, you have to believe you can do something, Buffy.” Tara presses her hand against Buffy’s chest above her heart. “In here and in your head, honey. Magic isn’t just about doing spells, it’s about believing you CAN do them. These are fresh, no more than 6 hours old at the max. Did they continue farther along?”

“Yes.” Buffy relaxes as Tara’s hand slips up and strokes gently over her neck as she watches blue eyes become somewhat distant, Tara obviously thinking. 

“Was there anything else relatively new along the way? That maybe didn’t belong to Spike but maybe one of his… childe?” Tara questions softly, focusing back in on Buffy before looking up at Angel as she sees a slow smile crossing his face. 

“Willow may have put a spell on Spike to keep you from finding him, but if she isn’t here to put one on the other vampires…” Angel nods his head at the witch’s thinking.

“I’m hoping she hasn’t been making visits to place the spells on the new vampires.” Tara gently squeezes Buffy’s neck before releasing her lover. “Let’s look for anything that might help us. I’m willing to try anything right now.”

“I’ll lead the way, since I’ll be retracing my footsteps.” Buffy offers her hand to Tara, threading their fingers together as she heads back in the direction she’d come from, glancing once quickly at Angel, surprised and heartened to see the warmth in his gaze as he looks from Tara to her, the approval of their relationship there for her to see, also. Smiling in thanks, she tugs gently on Tara’s hand as she pulls out the flashlight and they start casting the beams over the floor looking for anything that might help. 

***


	25. Chapter 25

“Damn it!” Angel growls as his phone rings, digging it out of his pocket he punches the button and growls into the phone. “What?”

Buffy and Tara give the vampire some space as they continue through the tunnels, unfortunately not finding anything of help as they searched. 

“I honestly think they’re probably headed back to Sunnydale.” Tara finally admits, sighing quietly as she turns her light off, letting Buffy’s illuminate the area. 

“You and me both.” Buffy rubs a hand over the back of her neck as she looks over the area. “How many do you think?”

“Three, maybe four dozen.” Tara makes an educated guess, gently tugging Buffy back against her and rubbing her lover’s tense shoulders and neck. “Relax, honey. Getting yourself tied up in knots isn’t going to do you any good. We’ll deal with this in whatever way we have to.”

Buffy leans back against Tara, letting her lover ease her tension. “Do you think there’s any chance whatsoever that we can get through to Willow?” 

Tara closes her eyes and rests her forehead against the back of Buffy’s head. “Honestly?”

Buffy nods her head, frowning as she hears the heartfelt sigh and feels the shake of her lover’s head against hers. Tara obviously not wanting to answer out loud in the negative, but the head shake tells the tale. Reaching up, she grasps her lover’s hands and pulls them down and around her body, closing her eyes as Tara holds her tightly. 

“Cordelia had another vision, we need to get back to the hotel.” Angel strides up to the two women, taking in the sad slumps of their shoulders. 

“Spike?” Buffy questions, stiffening as she looks at the vampire.

“We’re not sure, but she had a vision with a large group of vampires attacking a group of people traveling in those motor homes pulled over in one of those rest stops just outside of town.” Angel explains as the group jogs to an exit, climbs out and takes off running towards the Hyperion. 

“It would make sense.” Tara keeps her breathing measured, glad she’d gotten back in the habit of exercising frequently, even working out with Buffy occasionally in her room between her defense classes. Her lover insisting on her being able to protect herself physically, not just magically which she agrees with wholeheartedly. 

“If there are fifty or so of them, the bigger the transportation, the least amount of vehicles they have to steal.” Buffy growls softly at the thought, glancing over at her lover as they pick up their pace, making sure Tara’s not having any problems keeping up with them. 

“If they’re still here, I would rather take care of them while we can before they get to the Hellmouth.” Angel growls, fighting the change as his anger takes control at the thought of Spike on the rampage again. Honestly having thought about taking him out himself, if it hadn’t been for the chip keeping him under control he would have. 

“It would put a serious crimp in whatever plans Willow has if we can.” Tara admits quietly, panting faster and harder as she works to keep up with her lover and the vampire. 

“Two more blocks, love.” Buffy lets her lover know, smiling at Tara when she sees the thankful look coming from her. “Does she usually get the visions a while before this happens?”

“No. Sometimes she gets it literally a few minutes beforehand and occasionally even after things happen.” Angel admits as they turn the block and come up to the hotel. 

“Hell of a lot of good it does then.” Buffy growls angrily at the thought. 

“Sometimes we aren’t actually meant to stop what happens, but what might happen afterwards.” Angel shrugs, knowing it’s not an exact science and sometimes he honestly believes the visions come too late on accident and they end up having to make the best of whatever happens.

“Damn PTB.” Buffy rests her hand on Tara’s back, the witch slightly winded from the fast pace they’d used to get back to the hotel quickly. 

“I grabbed the book you wanted and we’ve loaded up the convertible along with adding some weapons to your Jeep.” Wesley steps up, handing the book to Tara after Angel motions towards the witch, before glancing behind him as the rest of the group come from different areas of the hotel after they grabbed a change of clothes. 

“Girls with the girls and guys with the guys?” Cordelia raises an eyebrow, it’s a question, but sounding more like an order not surprised when the guys nod and quickly head towards the convertible. 

Buffy groans softly, snorting when Tara smacks her on the ass. “Do you know where we need to go?”

“Wesley is navigating, just follow them. He figured out where it’s at.” Cordelia eases into the back seat while she watches the two women curiously, raising an eyebrow as Buffy opens the door for Tara before placing the stuff she’d been carrying in the back and running around to the passenger side. 

“Sweetie, can you go ahead and call the boys and tell them we won’t probably be able to meet them for lunch tomorrow?” Tara starts the Jeep and puts it in gear as she waits for the convertible to swing out, following behind them. 

“Great, make me deal with Hekyll and Jekyll.” Buffy grumbles as she flips open the phone and hits the speed dial glaring at Tara as her lover laughs softly at her. “Hey, it’s the blonde bimbo.” Buffy smirks as Freddie answers the phone, yelping when Tara pinches her on the leg. “Damn it Freddie, how did you know what she did?” Buffy glares as Tara smirks while listening to the Professor. “Well, tell your better half that things aren’t looking good for us to get together tomorrow. Please, please, please, I mean I can’t say it enough, please be careful if you’re out and about during the day and do NOT go out at night. No matter what the reasoning is, it looks like a big world of hurt is heading to Sunnydale and I don’t want to end up having to stake you two, understand?” Buffy rubs a hand over her head, before reaching down to hold Tara’s hand that was squeezing her thigh in silent support. Smiling and relaxing slightly with Freddie’s acquiescence as he questions hesitantly what’s going on. 

Tara glances towards Buffy, worried for a moment until her lover relaxes and a bittersweet smile crosses her face, turning back to the road in front of her as she glances up quickly into surprised brown eyes of the Seer in the back seat. Smiling apologetically at her, she whispers softly. “We’ll explain.”

Cordelia nods and continues to listen to Buffy’s side of the conversation while watching the two women curiously. 

“Willow disabled Spike’s chip and is full-blown joined the dark side. Spike’s been here in LA making little baby Spike’s to bring back to probably…” Buffy hesitates and squeezes Tara’s hand gently as her lover’s grip tightens. “Turn me and possibly Tara. Or at least try and overpower both of us until Willow can do some kind of mind fuck on us.” 

Cordelia inhales sharply at the slayer’s explanation, knowing if Buffy believes the worst of Willow, that something very, very bad has to have happened. The slayer having always stood up for the redhead and defended her from the first day she met her. 

“Yes, we’ll check in with you two and let you know what’s going on. Yes, as soon as we can we’ll get together.” Buffy groans and shakes her head. “I promise, we’ll be careful.” Buffy finally just chuckles softly as both men were on the phone at the same time giving her a long list of do’s and don’ts. “Yeah, we worry about you two, too.” Buffy finally whispers before closing the phone shut and turning her head to look at her sadly smiling lover. “Guess I don’t have to explain their end of the conversation to you, do I?”

“No, I think I have a pretty good idea of what they said.” Tara squeezes Buffy’s hand before pulling it up to her lips and pressing a kiss on her knuckles. “They’ll be good and stay inside during the evening, honey.”

“I know they will.” Buffy shifts around slightly so she can watch Tara and glance back at Cordelia. “Go ahead and ask whatever you want to ask, Cordy. I know you’re just chomping at the bit to let the questions fly.”

“Bitch.” Cordy grumbles before looking at Buffy, even though the stress and worry are obvious in the slayer’s eyes with what’s going on at this moment, the underlying happiness and contentment there for her to see. “Who were you just talking to?”

Tara snorts softly as Buffy groans loudly. “Freddie and Craig, two professors from the college that know about what goes bump in the night. They actually pretty much know all the sordid details about our lives now.” 

Buffy grumbles lowly before speaking up. “They’re two knuckleheads that always flirt and try and steal Tara from me, is who they are! Kick both their asses.”

“Remember, honey, they like that.” Tara chuckles at the glare coming towards her from Buffy before glancing up in the rearview mirror to Cordelia. “The two men have been a couple for fifteen years. Freddie is the Art Professor and his partner is Craig, the Head of the Drama Department.”

“Freddie looks like a bleached blonde surfer dude that lifts VW Bugs for fun, and Craig is a tall, skinny, African-American that has one of the deepest, most beautiful singing voices I’ve probably ever heard.” Buffy explains, a small smile crosses her lips as she thinks about the two men. “Craig’s always trying to make Tara sing and dances her around wherever we happen to be, and Freddie is just a huge, incessant flirt. They both do their damnedest to piss me off, and they are completely in love with each other.”

Cordelia blinks in stunned shock at the slayer, the crooked grin on Tara’s face as she glances over at the witch confirms everything Buffy just said. “Is Sunnydale turning into gay central?” Cordelia questions, half seriously. “I mean, first there was Larry. Then Willow ends up hooking up with Tara. You and Tara are now together and then these two Professors…”

Tara giggles softly as Buffy growls and rolls her eyes at the Seer’s words.

“The Professors were gay way before they moved here. Larry I think was always gay, just doing the whole denial thing. Willow I can’t really answer for her, but I wouldn’t say that I’m gay, just that I happened to fall completely in love with another woman.” Buffy offers up the last softly, leaning over to press a soft kiss on Tara’s cheek. “Completely and irrevocably in love.” Buffy whispers softly into Tara’s ear, before nipping playfully on the lobe when she sees the tears start to glimmer in her eyes. “None of that, now.” Buffy growls.

“Can’t help it.” Tara shrugs, glancing quickly at Buffy and grinning crookedly at her lover. “Sometimes what you say hits me where I live, honey.”

“How did you two end up a couple?” Cordelia relaxes back in the seat, smiling at the two women. 

“Tara kissed me until I gave in.” Buffy smirks at the squeak coming from her lover. “Then she showed me all kinds of naughty things I never would have believed would be possible, let alone feel as good as they do.” Buffy starts giggling before laughing outright at the glares and threats being tossed at her from Tara.

Cordelia bites back a sharp laugh at the devilish grin on Buffy’s face even as the blush coming up on Tara’s cheeks along with the threats being aimed at Buffy confirms the slayer’s words. “So, basically you’re saying Tara rocked your world and you haven’t looked back.”

“Pretty much, yup.” Buffy snorts and wiggles as a deceptively strong hand pinches her in a sensitive area. “You’re driving!” Buffy laughs at the bared teeth being pointed at her. 

“Pull over and kick your ass.” Tara warns, rolling her eyes as Buffy’s grin grows even bigger. “I know, I know.”

“Yep, you do.” Buffy nods and relaxes in the seat, unbuckling the seatbelt and ignoring the serious glare coming from Tara, shifting to hook her leg on the console and rests her palms on her leg while letting her fingers play over whatever flesh they can find available to her from Tara as she looks back at Cordelia. “Has Angel been keeping you abreast of what’s going on, or doing his ‘on a need to know basis’ thing, still?”

“Need to know. I just found out about you two.” Cordelia waves her hands at the two women. 

“Figures.” Buffy rolls her eyes at the thought of the vampire. “Well, here’s what’s been going on for the last…” Buffy frowns and stares at Tara. “We’ve been together for five months now?”

“Right at that, love. Seem longer?” Tara grins crookedly as she darts her lover a glance.

“Sometimes, sometimes it seems like just yesterday.” Buffy admits shrugging. “Maybe I should go back further and explain about being brought back and everything that entails.” Buffy frowns at the thought, looking up at Tara when soft fingers stroke over her hand. 

“Only if you want to. That’s entirely up to you, and I’m here for you.” Tara squeezes the hand that turned over and grasped hers. 

Buffy takes a deep steadying breath and looks back at Cordelia slowly starting to explain everything that happened since she was brought back. The Seer’s shock, pain and anger more than obvious on the woman’s face as Buffy goes from one thing to another, before a soft snort and grin crosses her face as she explains to Cordelia the truth of the whole hooking up between her and Tara.

“First off, I would really like to know what it is with you and vampires.” Cordelia starts only to be interrupted by Tara.

“Me, too. She is SO not going to go down that road again. Unless of course, I get turned. I’d have to take her with me, because even undead I have this feeling she’d be the center of my existence.” Tara smirks at the growls and groans she’s getting from Buffy.

“Great, and the vows read… ‘And even after death, we do not part.’” Buffy chuckles at the pinch on her inner thigh from Tara. “As for me and vampires, I have NO idea.” Buffy admits seriously, looking back at Cordelia. “Angel at least had a soul, so…” Buffy shrugs.

“Spike took advantage of Buffy not being quite herself when she came back and then when she started to become right and break things off with him this crap happened.” Tara offers softly, squeezing Buffy’s knee before putting her hand back on the steering wheel as Wesley was slowing down in front of them, obviously coming up on the area from Cordelia’s vision.

“That looks like the right place.” Cordelia leans forward between the two seats as Buffy shifts around and faces forward as they pull over into the rest area.

“Shit!” Buffy growls angrily, only seeing one motor home and not having any of her senses going off, realizing that the vampires are probably long gone. 

Tara sighs, seeing the look on Buffy’s face before turning the Jeep off as they climb out to join the men.

***


	26. Chapter 26

“DAMN IT!” Buffy snarls and slams a hand down on a picnic table, making it collapse. “How long ago?” Buffy finally questions Angel, having only found bodies and no one alive in the last motor home. 

“Three maybe four hours.” Angel admits as he finishes checking the last body before stepping out of the motor home.

“Will they rise?” Buffy shoves her hands in her pockets and stares down at the ground. 

“No. It looks like they were strictly meals.” Angel wipes his hands down his pants and looks at the group, the pale faces along with the anger rising on a few of them. “They’ll already be close to Sunnydale if not already there if that’s where they’re headed.”

“Where else would they head? They want us.” Tara steps up to Buffy looking into her lover’s angry eyes. “Honey?”

“We won’t be able to do anything tonight. We’ll just barely make it to Sunnydale and get Angel under cover before daylight. I’m teaching four classes tomorrow, and you’re going to be visiting Anya and Xander to confirm what’s going on. The earliest we can do anything will be tomorrow night.” Buffy fights the anger flowing through her at not being able to do anything, really wanting to rip Spike to shreds, along with knocking some sense into her ex-best friend’s head. 

Tara sighs softly as Buffy practically stomps back to the Jeep, turning to look at the rest of the group she shrugs, honestly not knowing what to say.

“Let’s go. She has a point.” Angel looks up at the night sky, figuring he’ll probably have roughly a half hour of extra time if nothing goes wrong. “You still riding with Buffy and Tara?”

“Yes. It makes sense, plus I’m sure there are other things we have left to discuss that will make the drive shorter.” Cordelia strides back to the Jeep beside Tara before climbing in the back as Tara slips behind the wheel. 

“We’ll figure it out, honey.” Tara murmurs softly as she starts the Jeep, the glimpse at her lover’s face letting her know that thunderclouds are practically brewing around Buffy. 

“A seer, witch, street tough, ex-watcher, vampire and vampire slayer going up against another powerful witch, and at least fifty vampires. I’m not really liking the odds here.” Buffy growls lowly at the thought. “Can you make extra protection charms for the rest of the group when we get back to town?”

“Yes, I can. I think I have all the ingredients I need, but I can always run to the Magic Box tonight… this morning and pick up anything extra.” Tara starts the Jeep, putting it into gear and follows the convertible out of the rest area. Reaching over for her lover’s hand, she threads their fingers together. “I know you’re wound up, but try and sleep, honey. That might be the only sleep you get tonight and tomorrow.”

Buffy growls softly, but squeezes Tara’s hand gently. “You’re not going to the Magic Box by yourself. I’ll go with you if you need to pick up anything else.” Buffy warns her lover softly as she shifts in the seat, pulling out the seatbelt to give her more room as she gets comfortable and rests her right hand on Tara’s on the middle console as she watches Tara. 

“We’re going to be there, also, Buffy. Me, Wesley and Gunn could go with her.” Cordelia fights back a yawn, between the vision and the late night, she’s feeling drained. 

“No offense, but I don’t trust Tara’s life to anyone else.” Buffy turns and looks at the seer, a small smile crossing her face at the silent acknowledgement of understanding come from Cordelia. “Take a nap, Cordy. Looks like you could use one, too.”

“Bite me, Buffy.” Cordelia smirks as she shifts into the corner of the vehicle and wiggles around until she gets comfortable, it only taking a few moments for her to fall asleep.

“I should stay awake to keep you company.”

“Don’t. You need your rest, honey. I’ll sleep tomorrow after dropping you off at the college while you’re teaching your classes and after I’ve made the charms for everyone else.” Tara smirks slowly as she can practically feel her lover bristling beside her. “I promise to go straight home and not stop ANYWHERE after I drop you off at the school. I’ll even call you when I get back to the house.”

Buffy grumbles quietly before slowly relaxing again. “I hate it when you do that.”

“No you don’t. You like it when I anticipate what you… want.” Tara chuckles softly at the low, agreeable grunt that comes from her lover. “Try and sleep, honey. If I feel myself getting tired, I’ll wake you to keep me company, okay?”

“Promise?” Buffy questions even as she starts to relax and closes her eyes. 

“I promise.” Tara smiles as she darts a quick glance at her lover as Buffy relaxes more into the seat, it not taking long for her to fall asleep. Stroking her thumb over the back of Buffy’s hand, Tara sighs softly as she follows the taillights of the convertible, silently sending a prayer to the Goddess that things work out, though her heart hurts with the realization that there’s really no way to save Willow. Not unless Willow changes drastically in an extremely short period of time, and even then her turnabout would be suspect. Frowning at the thought, Tara slowly shakes her head in disgust at herself, knowing there’s nothing that they can do now regarding Willow. 

***

“Sorry about the accommodations.” Buffy tosses a couple of sleeping bags to the vampire as he works on making a place to sleep on the floor in the basement.

“Better than a lot of places I’ve slept.” Angel rolls out the sleeping bag and places the other one on top of it. Hesitating for a moment, he looks over at the slayer who’s leaning against the wall watching him silently. “She’s very lucky to have captured your heart.”

Buffy slowly shakes her head and chuckles softly. “You know, you have that wrong. I’m the lucky one, Angel. More lucky than I would have ever imagined. When Tara loves, she loves with her whole being, she doesn’t hold anything back and she wears her heart on her sleeve.” Buffy chuckles a little louder as she steps up on the stairs. “And she’s absolutely the most stubborn, tenacious and aggravating person I’ve ever known.”

Angel feels his lips curl up in a smile at the absolute love in Buffy’s tones as she speaks about the witch. “She sounds perfect for you.”

“She is.” Buffy searches the vampire’s dark brown eyes. “Thank you for helping us, Angel. It’s appreciated more than you can know.”

“Save the thanks for when this is over. Be careful.” Angel settles down on the sleeping bags and pulls off his boots.

Buffy turns and trots up the stairs without another word, shutting the door and smiling at the sight of Tara pulling out a huge breakfast bake from the oven. 

“Wesley and Gunn are sleeping, but I figure when they wake, they’ll be glad to have something to eat.” Tara explains, pulling down a large bowl for Buffy and scooping a section into it. Handing the bowl and a fork to her lover, she smiles softly at Buffy. “Eat, honey. Then I’ll take you to work.” Tara strokes her fingers gently down Buffy’s cheek, not surprised when her lover shifts in and leans against her as she starts eating. 

“Cordelia still planning on riding with us to the college?” Buffy questions between bites of food, the Seer promising her to stick by Tara no matter what, feeling better for that, but still not comfortable with Tara being out and about without her beside her. 

“Yes, we’ll stop at the Magic Box, pick up the additional ingredients I need with a little side stop to the butcher’s shop for blood then come straight back home.” Tara goes over the plans they’d made, knowing her lover isn’t completely comfortable with this, but they can’t completely put their lives on hold with the off-chance that something will happen to one or the other of them if they have to separate. 

“I don’t think they’ll really do anything during the daylight hours, not with the cadre of vampires they have at their disposal now. I’m just worried about the fact that Willow might have figured out a way around your charms.” Buffy sets her bowl aside and runs a finger of her lover’s necklace, looking into loving blue eyes. 

“That’s why I’ve come up with a second precautionary spell that I’m hoping will work. I have to pick up those items while I’m at the Magic Box.” Tara admits, having spent every free moment she had researching anything and everything to help them in the fight against Willow and her magic. 

“You found something?” Buffy hugs Tara, breathing out a sigh of relief. Knowing Tara had been looking for something else that might work to either protect them or a way around Willow’s blocks. Of course the fact that they hadn’t found a way around the blocks more than obvious, but an additional magical deterrent is something they definitely can use. 

“Yes. I don’t know if it’ll work or not, but…” Tara shrugs, hugging Buffy back tightly, pressing a soft kiss to her lover’s neck and closing her eyes. “I’m also going to make additional charms like our necklaces for us and everyone else, on the off chance one of them gets pulled off.”

“Good idea. Especially going up against the vampires, they might come in looking to rip them away so Willow will be able to use magic on us.” Buffy nods her head, not having even thought of that until just now with Tara’s comment. “You’re pretty smart, you know?” Buffy pulls back to smile at her lover. 

“Just a little.” Tara shows a small space between her thumb and forefinger before grinning crookedly at Buffy. 

“More than a little.” Buffy presses in lightly against Tara, placing soft kisses along Tara’s stubborn chin and making her way slowly up her jaw line until Cordelia coughs loudly behind her. “Damn people always interrupting my fun.” 

Tara chuckles softly and smacks Buffy gently on the ass. “Finish getting ready, honey.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Buffy grumbles, sending a half-hearted glare at Cordelia as she exits the kitchen before hurrying up the stairs to get her shoes. 

“I think she’s happier than I’ve ever remembered seeing her.” Cordelia comments more to herself, though the soft smile crossing Tara’s lips lets her know that the Wiccan had heard her.

“I believe having someone that’s behind her no matter what and doesn’t begrudge her being the ‘Slayer’, makes a huge difference with her.” Tara admits, scooping out some of the breakfast for Cordelia and handing it to the woman as she contemplates her lover. “Or it could just be the no-hold’s barred sex marathons.” Tara smirks as Cordelia spits out the mouth of food she’d taken a bite of before she turns a dark red and glares at her.

“You did that on purpose!” Cordelia growls, narrowing her gaze on the blonde that had definitely surprised her with that comment.

“Maybe.” Tara laughs delightedly at the irritated brunette, even as Buffy sneaks into the kitchen, a light blush on her face though her eyes are twinkling with mischief. 

“And when she says no-hold’s barred sex marathons, she means it.” Buffy rubs a hand lightly over her forehead. “We need to leave in a few minutes to give me enough time to set-up for the first class.”

“I know, honey. I’m ready.” Tara smiles indulgently at her lover. 

“I’m afraid to try and finish breakfast. There’s no telling what else might be said.” Cordelia wipes her mouth and narrows her eyes on the two women laughing at her expense. 

“I’m sorry, Cordelia. I couldn’t resist. I have this feeling you were thinking I’m the same person you met before, but I’ve changed.” Tara grins crookedly at the Seer.

“I’ll say. So much for shy, quiet, won’t say boo to anyone.” Cordelia rolls her eyes as Buffy snorts and laughs even louder, heading out of the kitchen with a giggling Wiccan following behind.

“Sorta sounds familiar, don’t it?” Buffy darts ahead, laughing delightedly as Tara misses her.

“Get in the Jeep, Slayer, or you won’t be able to dodge my next smack.” Tara narrows her eyes on the slayer playfully, finally grinning as Buffy hops in the vehicle and sits there like she’s on her best behavior. Knowing the slayer is being rotten, as Buffy’s ‘innocent’ expression is in place. “I know you’re up to something, Buffy.”

“Uh huh.” Buffy just smiles innocently at her lover, leaning across the vehicle and placing a quick kiss on Tara’s cheek. “Always.”

Cordelia just slowly shakes her head as she shuts the door after climbing in the back of the Jeep watching the two women and listening to them tease each other on the way across town to the college. Having to admit that the two women seem extremely happy and at ease with each other, something she wouldn’t have thought possible for the slayer, but that has happened. Smiling as it occurs to her that a happy Buffy is something she honestly doesn’t remember happening that often before, and even with everything that’s hanging over their heads at this moment, the slayer isn’t obsessing about it, like she would have before. And that, more than anything, hits home how much Buffy’s grown up over the years realizing that there are some things that no matter how much you obsess about it, there’s only so much you can do to change it.

***


	27. Chapter 27

Buffy chuckles after the last couple leaves, the wife harassing her husband about being able to put him on his ass, which she had demonstrated in class, the husband laughing and agreeing even though he was obviously embarrassed since he had over sixty pounds and almost a foot on his wife. Rolling her neck around, she heads back to her office, one more class left for the day. Reaching for the phone, she growls as it rings, interrupting her plans to call Tara and check on her lover. 

“Stop your griping, it’s me.” Tara laughs softly as she hears her lover mumbling as she picks up the phone.

“Hey! I was just going to call you before my last class.” Buffy flops down in her chair and leans back, throwing her feet up on her desk and closing her eyes. “Everybody behaving?”

“More or less. Gunn and Wesley decided to go out on a little recon mission to see if they could find out anything. Cordelia is still sleeping, and I just woke up about an hour ago after doing everything we needed to do. Angel is having a little refreshment and I wanted to see what you wanted for dinner tonight.” Tara pulls her legs up under her as she gets comfortable on the chair, running a hand down her jeans. 

“Do you feel like cooking, or do you want to pick something up?” Buffy smiles at the quick rundown Tara had given her of what everyone was doing, though slightly worried about Gunn and Wesley taking off by themselves.

“I don’t care, honey. Whatever you want.” Tara glances up as she hears the third step creak, smiling as Cordelia makes her way down the stairs. “Cordelia’s up now.”

“Coffee?” Cordelia questions hopefully, sighing in relief as Tara tilts her head towards the kitchen and smiles in response. “Thank God.” 

Tara chuckles softly as Cordelia hurries towards the kitchen. “She must be a coffee hound like a few other people I know.”

“No picking on me.” Buffy warns playfully and scratches her chin in contemplation. “You usually fix dinner so why don’t we stop and either pick up Chinese, pizza or something that way everyone can eat and get a game plan going?”

“We can have the pizza delivered. We can start discussing exactly what we’re going to do while we’re waiting on it before doing the whole mumbling around a mouthful of food bit.” Tara grins crookedly as she hears the soft growl coming over the phone. 

“How come I have this feeling you’re picking on me?” Buffy smirks as she hears the quiet giggle coming from her lover. “I hear the next group coming in. I should probably let you go.”

“I’ll be there to pick you up in an hour, honey. I love you.” Tara smiles softly at the response.

“I love you, too. Make sure you have somebody with you as back-up just in case.” Buffy comments softly, worried that everything is about to come to a head and not wanting to take any chances with her lover’s life. Tara having come to mean the world to her, and she isn’t willing to chance her no matter what. 

“I promise.” Tara sighs softly as she disconnects the phone, staring down at it for long minutes. 

“Everything okay?” Cordelia questions softly as she steps into the living room.

“Hmm?” Tara blinks and looks up at the Seer before smiling somewhat self-deprecatingly. “As well as can be under these circumstances. Gunn and Wesley should be back within the next fifteen minutes, Buffy’s getting ready to start her last class of the day and I have the wards and charms done for everyone.” Tara waves towards the coffee table and the items set on it. “There’s a necklace, bracelet and braided ring for everyone. All three will hopefully be a deterrent and shield against any magic to be used against us by Willow.” 

“Any luck on doing the locator spell?” Cordelia settles on the couch, sipping the coffee while watching Tara, looking at the woman intently as she notices changes that really hadn’t sunk in before. The woman making eye contact, speaking with no stutter whatsoever and if she isn’t mistaken, a serious streak of stubbornness and strength running through her that was either hidden or not there when she’d met her before.

“Sort of.” Tara grins crookedly as she looks at the Seer. “I’m not having any luck on the specific locator spells on Willow and Spike, but there is a concentration of vampires outside of town in the caves.”

“So that’s where they’re keeping them.” Cordelia frowns at the thought. “Those caves are worse than the sewer system.”

“That’s what Buffy says. I’ve never had the pleasure.” Tara smirks as Cordelia rolls her eyes at her. “We’re going to pick up Chinese or pizza for dinner, any preference?”

“Is Tam’bo the Thai place over on 6th Street still open?” Cordelia can feel her salivary glands working overtime at just the thought. Honestly not having any decent Thai since moving to Los Angeles. 

Tara tilts her head as she thinks about it and shrugs as she honestly doesn’t remember there being a restaurant there. 

“It’s a little hole in the wall, if you weren’t aware of it, you’d walk right by it and never know it’s there. They do take out only.” Cordelia pops up off the couch and heads for the kitchen, hoping Buffy still keeps the phone books on top of the refrigerator. 

Tara chuckles as Cordelia is obviously on a mission. When a quick knock sounds on the front door, she stands and hurries towards it, letting the two men back in. “Any luck?”

“Pretty quiet, actually. I thought the Hellmouth would be crazy with demons.” Gunn admits as he pulls out a couple stakes and a knife where he’d had them hidden about his body. 

“It is normally.” Tara rubs a hand over the back of her neck. “Buffy and I have been doing some serious patrolling to make sure there aren’t any little pockets of demons that they can call upon. Plus in the summertime it’s usually a little quieter than during the longer, winter months.” 

“YES!” Cordelia comes back with the cordless phone in her hand. “I know you guys will eat just about anything, what about you, Tara? I’m assuming Buffy is still pretty much a human garbage disposal, too?”

Tara has to laugh at the Seer. “Yes, she is. I like just about everything. I take it from your questions the Thai place is still there and open?” 

“Yes! I’m going to place a huge order and I’ll show you where it is when we pick up Buffy.” Cordelia turns back towards the kitchen. “About time I had some good Thai food. I can’t believe it’s been so long since I’ve had decent Thai, either I need to find somewhere in LA that has some or plan on coming here at least once a month to get my fix.”

Tara looks over to Gunn and Wesley, the three of them exchanging looks before they all bust out laughing. “Priceless.”

“Here we are about ready to go up against roughly fifty vampires, a super witch and she’s worried about Thai food?” Wesley shakes his head though he has to chuckle at the thought.

“As many times as they’ve all averted the apocalypse, do you blame her? It’s almost like just another day.” Tara has to admit, the group of people with Buffy at the lead have saved the world many times over. Becoming sad at the thought that it’s usually with Willow at her side instead of Willow being the one to cause the apocalypse, Tara makes her way to the front door and looks out at the beautiful day. 

Tara gets lost in thoughts of wondering what they could have done to change things, to make them have come out differently than they have. Remembering all the times she’d tried to help Willow with her magic and learning how to handle the power by building slowly, but her ex-lover always insisting on not waiting, silently wondering if she’d stood her ground and not given in to Willow if the redhead would have caved and learned properly. Shaking off her ‘what if’s’, Tara sighs heavily, and buries the thoughts, having promised Buffy before not to get caught up in what might have been’s or blaming herself for what happened. 

“Tara? It’s probably time to leave.” Cordelia speaks softly to the witch, the sad sigh and the slumped shoulders making her realize that even though Tara and Buffy seem to be handling everything well, this is definitely hitting the women hard. Watching silently as Tara slowly straightens and turns to look at her, an indescribable look on her face. 

“Yes, it’s time.” Tara darts a quick glance towards the clock before reaching for her purse. “Do either of you want to come with?”

“No, thank you. I’m going to continue my research.” Wesley waves towards the books he’d brought with him. 

“I plan on taking a shower, thanks.” Gunn pulls out his shirt.

“We’ll be back in a little while.” Tara pulls the keys out to the Jeep and smiles at the two men before she and Cordelia leave the house.

***

“Do you watch Buffy’s classes often?” Cordelia questions curiously as they watch the slayer showing a particular self-defense move to a small-statured man against another man that had to be almost twice his size. Glancing over at Tara who’s leaning against the glass, a small loving smile on the woman’s face while her eyes are practically sparkling as they watch every move the slayer makes. 

“Whenever I can.” Tara admits, tilting her head and grinning as with Buffy’s explanation, the small man is able to get away from the bigger ‘attacker’ and is now grinning hugely. “For a person that spends half her life taking out the evil in the world and seeing the sickness demons and humans both are capable of, she is surprisingly enough very much a people person. Most people in her position would probably be disgruntled with the world, or possibly think a good portion of the humans aren’t worth saving. But she’s never gotten to that point, and I hope to the Goddess that she never does.” 

Cordelia purses her lips and looks from Tara to Buffy. “I honestly believe the reason that none of the other slayers before Buffy lasted long is because they didn’t have family and friends. It was strictly all about the slaying. With Buffy she keeps beating the odds because she has a reason… or multiple reasons to fight. She won’t give up easily.” 

“No, she won’t.” Surprisingly enough the Seer’s words make her smile. Tara grins and looks at the woman standing beside her. “And we’ll have to make sure that there are always family and friends around her.” Tara’s grateful for Cordelia pointing out that one basic fact. Family and friends make a huge difference. With one comment, Buffy had made her part of the family years ago, and to the slayer it always comes down to that. 

Cordelia hesitantly returns the smile pointed her way, blinking as Tara hugs her tightly before the witch darts into the room. The class obviously at an end as everyone is grabbing their personal items and filing out of the room, talking and joking amongst themselves. Her eyes tracking the striding witch as Tara steps up to Buffy and obviously says something to her before Buffy wraps her arms comfortably around Tara’s neck and pulls her in for a tight hug. The few stragglers that were leaving the room just smile at the two women before they leave. The sight obviously something all of the people have been privy to frequently from the looks of it. 

***


	28. Chapter 28

Willow lets the large cooler drop on the floor inside the cave, looking into the darkness as she stands in the sunlight. “Spike, you in there?” Willow calls to the bleached blonde vampire. Not knowing if he’s near the front of the warren of caves, or somewhere in the depths. 

Spike lights a cigarette and slowly makes his way to the front of the cave, his eyes on the cooler, fighting the chuckle wanting to work through him. Not needing the blood, as they’d brought their own happy meals with them from LA-LA land. Of course, he isn’t going to let Red know that. Might piss her off before he can put his plan into motion, and the redheaded witch would be just as likely to dust him and all his new family. “I’m here, pet.”

“Here’s some blood for you and the rest of the vampires. How many were you able to get together?” Willow unconsciously steps a little closer to the opening of the cave, trying to see the blonde vampire.

“Got right at fifty of ‘em, pet.” Spike inhales deeply on the cigarette, the end flaring brightly as he narrows his eyes on Willow, four of his children in a crevice on either side of the opening, waiting for their chance while he silently urges Willow further into the cave. “They be sleepin’ right now. That’s about all newbies are good for when the daylight is up, until they’ve been alive ten or twenty years.” Spike knows that isn’t quite the truth, if a new vampire is fed more blood from the sire, they can easily stay up the majority of the day. 

Willow steps into the cave, comfortable in the fact that she won’t have any problems with Spike. “Did you have any problems? I wondered if Angel might have been able to feel you and seek you out.”

“Not a bloody one. Though the poofter did search for us, your charms worked like a… charm.” Spike smirks and gives the quick signal for the four vampires to capture and knock Willow unconscious, having to give the redhead credit as she gets out a partial spell before a fist clocks her one upside the head and she collapses onto the bottom of the cave floor. “Grab ‘er boys. I get first taste before you guys get to drain her and turn her.” Spike smirks evilly at the thought, knowing if Willow has the blood of at least four different vampires, that she’ll wake up tonight, the wealth of blood flowing through her from all of them will let her awaken days before she would normally. “This’ll be right interestin’, it will.” 

A couple of the vampires follow with Willow’s weight dragging the ground between them as they hold her by her arms, a shiver working down their spines at the absolutely evil cackling laugh coming from their master. One rubbing along his thigh, just shy of his manhood from where the vampire had staked him to the ground, threatening him that next time he’d stake him through his dick if he didn’t listen when he told him to do something. Remembering the sweet, innocent blood of the young teen sliding down his throat even as his balls crawl up into his body at the absolutely livid look on Spike’s face when he’d found him too late to stop him from draining the teen. Still not understanding why Spike cared whether the young girl lived or died, after all they’re demons. What did it matter if the gangly, dark-haired teen lived or died to them?

Spike takes Willow from the two vampires after flicking the stub of his cigarette away from him, lifting the redhead up into his arms, he nuzzles the sweet smelling neck, the blood roaring through the witch’s veins calling to his demon. “You, my pet, are gonna be right tasty I bet.” Spike practically purrs even as his face changes and his fangs slide down. Taking his time as he plans on enjoying his treat, he slowly buries his fangs into Willow’s neck, a low moan of enjoyment coming from him at the sweet blood pulsing into his mouth. Enjoying a few long draughts of the divine liquid, he finally pulls back and passes her to the next vampire, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he savors the taste in his mouth as he licks his lips. “Savor her, boys. You don’t get much chance at such sweet tasting, magical blood. The power you’re drainin’ from her with her blood is something you’ll never know again.” Sliding his tongue over his lips, Spike sighs contentedly at the thought of having the bossy redhead joining his family in the more ‘familial’ way. Chuckling deeply, he turns his gaze on his children as they take turns, listening to the slowing heartbeat. “Prepare yourselves boys, it’s almost time.” Spike warns, ripping his own wrist open with his fangs even as the others do the same. 

As the last vampire suckles the rest of the life from Willow as the other four feed her their blood at the same time, the dark red liquid flowing from their wrists into the woman’s mouth and around it in a sickening, macabre sight, Spike grins evilly and somewhat crazily, a drop of blood hanging for a second from one of his fangs, glistening in the darkness.

***

Tara tries the spell to locate Spike one last time as they prepare to leave the house as darkness descends even knowing it’s going to be a lost cause. It hasn’t shown anything for months, but she can’t help but keep sending a silent prayer that it can help them locate the vampire so they can know where exactly he is as they’d planned to at least take him out of the equation but it had proven a waste of time. 

Buffy watches her lover, the soft sigh coming from full lips as Tara starts the spell almost has her telling the blonde witch to not bother wasting her time or energy on the spell until even she can feel it working, her eyes widening in shock at the same time blue eyes dart towards her in disbelief. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Tara stares down at the map that now has the dark red spot on it marking where Spike is. Hesitating as she reaches for the ingredients once more, she turns her gaze on hazel eyes watching her intently. 

“Do it.” Buffy whispers, ignoring the sudden silence from the rest of the group as they realize something is happening. The slight head nod and Tara preparing the spell again to locate Willow, she turns her gaze on the LA gang. “Spike no longer has the protection spell surrounding him so he can be found.”

“Now Tara’s doing a locator spell on Willow.” Angel comments, knowing that has to be what the blonde witch is doing now. 

Buffy slips up behind Tara, resting her hands gently on her shoulders as Tara starts the spell, watching intently as another light appears on the map, the shoulders becoming rock hard in shock as the disbelief and fear flow from Tara make her drop to her knees behind her lover and wrap her arms around her waist. “What’s wrong?”

Tara swallows hard as she stares at the red glow that’s darker than what new vampires would show up as, but not as dark as Spike’s light. “W-willow’s light sh-should be a dark p-purplish color because of h-her dark magic.” Tara’s finger points uncontrollably to the red glow. “Red’s the c-color for a v-vampire.” Tara quickly casts another spell to locate demons in general, the two spots indicating Willow and Spike are surrounded by a large group of light red dots along with other demons showing up here and there on the map of the rest of Sunnydale. Knowing the majority of the other demons are ones like Clem, that were harmless and Buffy lets live their own lives as long as they leave humans alone.

Angel steps closer and stares at the map. “Willow’s been turned?”

“How the hell could she be turned?” Cordelia’s disbelief is obvious in her tones.

Buffy rests her forehead against Tara’s shoulder and sighs heavily. “Spike somehow or another figured out how to get past whatever Willow had in place or she became complacent and he took advantage of it.”

“Great! Just great. Not only do we have to deal with a master vampire and his cadre of children along with a powerful witch, but the powerful witch is also now a vampire on top of the whole mojo angle.” Gunn rubs his fingertips roughly against his temple as he suddenly feels a major headache coming on.

“Damn.” Buffy whispers, the demon hunter’s words making her realize that any chance of Willow maybe being reached will have disappeared with her soul, not that Willow wasn’t already past the point of being talked out of doing what she’d planned.

“I don’t think so.” Tara furrows her brows as she looks at the slightly darker red spot, that’s lighter than Spike’s. 

“Huh?” Buffy lifts her head and steps to where she’s standing in front of Tara, looking at her lover intently, her body tensing for any action that needs to be taken even as Tara’s words confuse her. 

“I don’t think she has any magic now.” Tara admits softly, pointing to the red dot. “It’s red. Darker red than it should be for a newly risen vampire, but that could just mean that she’s drank more of Spike’s blood to be stronger. If she had her magic, it should be a different color, more of a purplish tinge to it.” 

Buffy blinks in surprise. “So… that’s why your locator spells are working now. Her magic isn’t working.” Buffy feels torn on the thought. On one hand happy that Willow can’t harm them with magic but now her best friend has been turned into a soulless vampire. Though honestly, the way Willow had been acting it was like she didn’t have a soul before being turned. “Let’s get to them before they can spread out too much.” 

Tara looks at her lover, hearing the note of unease and sadness in Buffy’s voice. Everyone around them gathering their weapons and heading for the door, Tara holds Buffy back for a moment. “I’m sorry, honey.” 

Buffy shakes her head and half smiles at her lover. “None of this is your fault. Or mine.” Buffy adds softly seeing the look coming from Tara. “Let’s take care of this before they wreak havoc on Sunnydale and try to open the Hellmouth. Though that should be harder now that Willow’s magic is nonexistent.”

Tara nods her head and slips her hand in Buffy’s silently in support. Trying to be thankful that now the Hellmouth should more or less be safe, but at what cost? Tara sighs quietly as they step out into the night, the worry in Angel’s dark brown eyes as he looks their way telling their own tale. “Let’s go. It’s dark and it probably would be best to try and get to the problem children before they can wreak havoc here in Sunnydale.”

“Let’s take the vehicles as far as we can. Tara grab the ingredients and map to do another spell when we get close.” Buffy rubs a hand roughly over her tense neck, sighing heavily. “They could already be on the move, so let’s get going.”

Cordelia settles in the back of the Jeep, the bag with a crossbow, bolts and extra stakes lying on the seat beside her. The general feelings of everyone is obviously sadness and an underlying pain of what they’re about to do. One of their own being part of what they fight every day and night something none of them wants to face but they don’t have a choice in the matter.

Angel slips behind the wheel and starts the old convertible, his hands clenching tightly on the steering wheel as he takes a deep, unneeded breath and stares out into the night. One way or the other, he’s going to make sure he’s the one to take Willow out. There’s no way he can have her death on either Buffy’s or Tara’s conscience. It would eat away at both the women and end up killing them and that’s something he can’t have. He’s already damned and has to live with the thousands of deaths he’s caused, at least this time he can do the right thing to keep those two women from the hell it would cause them. 

Wesley climbs in the back seat, unconsciously looking out the side window, remembering a geeky, redheaded teenager that worked and tried so hard to do everything she could to help Buffy in her fight against evil. Grasping the hilt of the sword he’s carrying tightly until his knuckles show completely white he clenches his jaw and wonders at the twists and turns their lives have taken over the years to end up at this point. 

Gunn feels the buzz of excitement of going into an unknown fight against fifty plus vampires, a remembered meeting with the redhead once a year ago a brief memory that rattles around in his head from where she’d showed up at the hotel to tell Angel that Buffy was dead. Barely remembering the redhead, as the way Angel had reacted after she’d left was more imbedded in his memory. 

Buffy tosses the extra weapons in the back of the Jeep, keeping out a short sword and tucking away a couple extra stakes on her body as she stares intently at her lover as Tara settles behind the wheel, blue eyes making contact with her in the rearview mirror. The blue eyes sad, but steady and unwavering with what they’re about to do. The possibility that one of them may end up being the one to permanently take Willow out weighing heavily on both of them, but there’s nothing they can do to change things. Willow had started on this journey and had been unwilling to waver from the fight that’s finally coming to a head by refusing to accept that she’d lost Tara. Shutting the back of the Jeep, Buffy breaks contact with blue eyes and looks up at the dark sky. Taking a deep breath and sending up a silent prayer, Buffy rolls her head around to try and loosen up her neck before heading towards the door to the Jeep.

***


	29. Chapter 29

“Let’s go, children.” Spike calls out to his vampire family as the sky darkens, stepping out of the cave the canopy of trees keeping what little light there is out there from reaching them and possibly burning or dusting the vampires. 

“What about Red? She hasn’t woken up yet.” Jack, one of the first vampires Spike had turned, questions his sire.

“She’ll find us when she comes to. It probably won’t be much longer, no how.” Spike smirks as he lights a cigarette, tucking the lighter away as he inhales deeply. “We’re gonna take over this town. Let’s turn the strongest and eat the weakest. I doubt the slayer and witch will be back just yet, they’re probably still in LA-LA land looking for us.” Spike chuckles at the thought as he leads the way through the forest, the vampires spreading out beside and behind him, his black leather coat flaring around him.

***

“We’re too late.” Tara slams her hand down, anger flowing through her at the spread out vampires, having done the generic demon locator spell. One dot left in the cave, she barely gives it a glance as the majority of the other red dots are spread throughout town in different groups.

“They had to leave the caves right after you did the original locator spell.” Buffy glares angrily at the map, it showing pockets of five to ten vampires spreading out over Sunnydale. Looking at their group, they may be able to split up into two groups with Angel leading one and her leading another one, but if they get surrounded by another group of vamps, it could backfire on them. 

“We need to stay together.” Angel states the obvious, looking at the map, also. Searching for and finding where Willow’s at. Not that surprised when she’s only a block away from where Spike is. Figuring Spike gave her the majority of the blood to be her ‘sire’ per se, but the quickness that she rose tells him the bleached blonde vampire overloaded her with blood. 

“Go after the groups that are in the more heavily populated areas first then we’ll just search and destroy the other ones that are left.” Buffy takes a deep breath and unsheathes the sword, everyone taking her cue and pulling out their weapons of choice. Another quick glance at the map, she turns without another word and heads towards the nearest group of vampires in downtown Sunnydale, Tara stepping up to where she’s just a half-step behind her and about two feet out to the side. Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia behind them spread out side by side with the guys bracketing Cordelia with Angel bringing up the rear. 

The group of six, each in their own way Champions of the PTB, stride through Sunnydale to keep the town, the Hellmouth from falling to the demons of the night. 

***

“HEAD’S UP!” Buffy yells as she accidentally sends one of the vampires flying through the air with a backswing from taking out another vampire. Spinning around to take quick stock of their situation, she feels her heart stop in her chest at the sight of Tara hitting the ground, not knowing what happened, she starts to fight her way to her lover before she notices the wicked grin on Tara’s face and the explosion of vampire leftovers a split second later floating through the air. Mentally making a note to have a little discussion with her lover, Buffy grunts as a strike lands against her lower back getting her attention back to the fight at hand.

Angel snarls, fangs gleaming and eyes flashing as he literally rips through three vampires, taking one’s head and sending two flying one howling in pain as an arm is ripped from his body. 

Gunn swings his axe, taking out one of the vampires Angel accidentally sent his way, the adrenalin flowing through him along with the battle lust he always enjoys during a blood-pounding fight. 

Cordelia loads another bolt, taking aim at a vampire and letting the bolt fly. Automatically repeating the maneuver as it seems they are attracting the rest of the vampires after taking out roughly twenty or so of them as they searched Sunnydale. But the two that they’re all keeping eyes out for, but aren’t admitting it, they haven’t come across yet. 

Wesley wipes at the blood pouring from a wound on his forehead, his vision blurry from the blood seeping into his eyes. Launching himself at another vampire that tries to get at Cordelia by sneaking up behind her, he impales the vampire on his sword. Quickly pulling out a stake, he buries it in the vampire’s chest, exhaling in relief as he dusts.

Tara takes a deep breath as she pops up off the ground, double-checking on everyone, breathing out a sigh of relief at everyone still up and fighting, though a few of them are looking worse for wear. Turning back to the vampires trying to circle her, she shakes her head as she backs up basically keeping the rest of their group to her back hoping everyone closes in to keep their backs protected. “Are they never ending?” Tara asks rhetorically as she prepares another fireball blast while pulling out the stake from her pants pocket. 

“Eh, pet. They pretty much are never endin’.” Spike finally steps out from the shadows, smirking as with a nod of his head, the rest of his children surround the Champions. “Odds ain’t in your favor. I figure right now odds are about five to one in our favor. But… I ain’t gonna drain you, pet. I think you’ll make a right nice addition to the family.” 

“Like fucking hell!” Buffy snarls angrily, shifting so she’s watching Spike. “You’ll turn her over my dead body!”

“And that can bloody well be ARRANGED!” Spike screams at the slayer, his vamp face at the fore as he tosses his cigarette aside, striding forward angrily. “You’ve bloody well been nothing but a fuckin’ pain in my arse for longer than I can say. You’re a good fuck, but that’s about all you are.” Spike dodges the fireball sent at him at the last second looking in surprise at the blonde witch. “Now, now. That ain’t nice, pet.”

“I’m not going to be nice to the likes of you…” Tara maneuvers towards the bleached blonde vampire, glaring at the group of vampires that block her way. “I’m going to destroy you.” Tara promises softly, the power boiling up inside her as she starts to take out the vampires in front of her, aware of the rest of the group fighting with new resolve, her lover moving to fight beside her as between her magic and Buffy physically plowing through the vampires there’s blood, body parts and vamp dust flying all around them.

***

Willow shakes her head as she wakes, it taking her a few minutes to understand the hunger pains working through her and the smell of food actually being the somewhat fresh blood coming from the person unconscious beside her. Raising her hands, she snarls angrily as she feels the ridges and the fangs, sucking on the finger she’d accidentally sliced on one of her fangs. “Illuminate!” She tries to light the dark cavern so she can see more than the ten or so yards in each direction, yelling angrily as nothing happens. She doesn’t even feel the magic inside her any longer. “SPIKE!! YOU STUPID FUCKING VAMPIRE!! I’M GOING TO HAVE YOUR BALLS FOR DINNER!” She screams angrily into the night, pouncing on the human and sucking him dry before barreling out of the cave. Her vampire senses leading her towards Spike.

***


	30. Chapter 30

“Are you sure about this?” Craig looks first at Freddie, his lover then Xander and Anya. Being surprised when the couple showed up having only met them once before when they all got together for a cookout with the girls. 

“All the demons in town have gone underground. I still have connections and they stated that there’s going to be a big showdown between the Champions and the vampires tonight.” Anya explains quickly as the group loads up on cross bolts, holy water and lighters.

“These cross bolts are wrapped in cloth and dipped in kerosene to burn slower. I know this isn’t something you two have done before, that’s why a little fire won’t go amiss.” Xander explains quickly. “Just set them on fire and aim at the vampires… try and aim for their heart but don’t be upset if you don’t hit it. It took me a couple years before I got the knack and I still miss.” Xander hands each man a large backpack with supplies, watching them situate the crossbow at their sides. “They wanted us to stay out of this, and stay safe. Are you two absolutely positive you want to get into the fight? No one will blame you or be upset if you don’t. Hell, they might be more upset if we do show up.”

Freddie takes a deep breath, looking into Craig’s eyes, and seeing the answer in the chocolate depths. “They’re our friends, we’re going to be there for them.”

“Good, let’s see if we can find them.” Anya inhales to calm down to center the small amount of magic she has to use and does a locator spell, hissing loudly as the air escapes her as she sees the overabundance of lights on the map. The darkest dot in the middle, realizing this has to be Angel’s light. “They’re completely surrounded and they’re at Lady of Light Cemetery.” 

“That actually works in our favor.” Xander quickly maps out the plan, knowing there are a lot of climbable trees in the cemetery and if he is looking at the map properly, they can get to and climb a couple trees to be within striking distance of where the rest of the group is. “Just make sure you don’t hit one of the good guys. Even Dead Boy Sr.” Xander quickly explains what Angel looks like to be on the safe side as they climb into their vehicles and head towards the cemetery, Anya waving them where to stop as he drives quickly around the block to come at the other side. 

Anya quickly follows Xander, the two dodging between trees, mausoleums and tombstones as they make their way towards the large group of vampires.

“Shit.” Xander more breathes the word than says it as he sees the overabundance of vampires surrounding the group, frowning heavily as he sees Cordelia lying on the ground and a large black man kneeling somewhat beside her, holding his side. “That tree over there.” Xander nods his head towards Anya, pointing towards the tree. “I’ll help you up first.” 

Anya darts after Xander, clambering up the tree with her fiancé pushing her up onto the tree limb. Climbing a couple higher, she looks down as Xander climbs and maneuvers to settle on a limb that’s slightly higher and on the other side of the tree. 

Xander hangs the bag of supplies on a small limb beside him while getting everything ready to be within quick reach, leaning slightly around the tree making sure Anya’s settled and okay. “I wish we were closer to where we can actually hear what’s being said.”

“I’d prefer not to be that close.” Anya admits softly, warily eyeing the large group of vampires surrounding their friends. Just now noticing the piles of vampire dust around the group, realizing they’ve already probably demolished a large amount. “This doesn’t look good.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Xander takes a long, deep breath to settle his racing heart as he aims at the group of vampires, just making out the fact that Tara’s saying something to Willow or Spike one, just not able to make out what’s actually being said. Lifting his eyes, he searches the tree line on the other side of the group trying to see if Freddie and Craig have made it into a tree on the other side. Catching a glimpse of blonde hair between green, he smiles as the two men were almost directly across from them. “Be prepared for when the fighting starts up again.”

“Ready.” Anya narrows her gaze on the group of vampires, swearing that she will do her damnedest to make sure every bolt finds a home in a vampire’s heart. Not willing to give up her friends to the bleached blonde bastard and the redheaded bitch that would turn on their friends and family like they have. 

***

The ragged and worn out Champions are in a tight circle, shocked as they thought they were winning the battle when another wave of vampires literally come driving up to the gates of the cemetery they found themselves fighting in. 

“That’ll be the cavalry come to the rescue.” Spike smirks and tosses the butt of his cigarette towards the group of do-gooders. “I do… eventually… learn from my mistakes. When I came to town, the first ten vampires I turned, I had go to the outskirts of La-La land and make more children. Didn’t want to chance fuckin’ things up this time.”

Buffy glares at the bleach blonde vampire even as she fights the despair working its way through her at the sight of what has to be another hundred vampires. Turning her gaze to her lover, she sees the worry and pain in blue eyes that are washed out. Panting heavily, she realizes Tara’s down to the dregs of her magical power and what weapons the group had are sorely lacking as it looks like everyone is down to knives and swords, having run out of cross bolts and stakes. 

Wesley wipes at the gash on his forehead with a shaky hand, barely having the strength to lift it as he takes in the rest of the group. All of them are worse for wear and not having much energy left. Even Angel, with his never ending strength and stamina is bleeding and bruised from many wounds, the sword tip resting on the ground beside him as he tilts to the side obviously in pain. Cordelia unconscious and bleeding in the center of their circle, dragged there by a foolhardy move that Gunn made, the strong, tall man slowly sinking to his knees, his side coated with a thick coagulation of blood. 

“Buffy…” Tara calls to her lover softly, knowing she’s drained herself dangerously low magically, needing Buffy to tap that deep well within her or none of them are going to make it out of here alive. 

Buffy and Angel shift carefully while keeping watchful eyes on the vampires slowly circling them so she’s beside her lover once more. “Tara?” 

“You have to do it, honey. Now.” Tara looks deep into hazel eyes that are worried and showing more than a hint of fear. “You can’t be afraid of the power, you can’t. It’s a part of you as much as the Slayer is a part of you. Accept it, honey.”

Buffy shudders at the thought of tapping into that well of magic Tara’s been trying to help her accept as part of herself. With everything that has happened to Willow, she feels she has a good reason to be afraid of that power. But also thinking of Tara and how well grounded her lover is in her magic, she knows there’s more than dark and light, there’s also shades of gray in the magic like there is in the world. “With your…” Buffy jerks her head around at the voice screeching behind her even as she reaches for Tara’s hand.

“What the FUCK did you do, you stupid bleached blonde bastard?” Willow screams at the top of her lungs as she barrels into the cemetery, ignoring everyone else as her eyes land on Spike. “I’m going to rip your fucking balls off!”

“Oi, pet! Nice of ya’ to finally join us.” Spike smirks as he tucks a hand in his jeans, staring at the furious redhead. “It’ll be right nice of you to add your power to the lot that way we can wipe these bloody do-gooders off the face of the earth once and for all.”

“What POWER? You fucking turned me and I DON’T HAVE ANYMORE POWER!!” Willow wails, her face vamping out and her sickly yellow eyes glare at the bastard that caused her to lose that power. 

“What?” Spike pulls his hand out and straightens up in shock as he stares at the redhead. “What are you blathering about, you bloody bint?”

“I have NO POWER.” Willow snarls as she strides angrily towards the blonde vampire, her face twisted and ugly.

Buffy stares at Willow, her heart clenching at the demon in front of her that used to be her best friend, everyone else seeming almost frozen at the sight before them, even the vampires are staring at Spike and Willow.

Tara clenches Buffy’s hand in hers tightly, never having wanted things to turn out this way. Having found the spell to re-soul a vampire, but with everything she’s discussed with Buffy and even the Head of the Coven in Devon, no one believes it will work again. That there was some higher power involved in Angelus being souled and re-souled again. Then there's the fact that ultimately Willow had already made her decision to become evil BEFORE she was turned into a vampire. Even if her soul was returned to her, it wouldn't make a difference.

Willow slams her fists into the taller vampire’s chest, making him stagger back and almost fall comically as his arms pinwheel to keep him from hitting the ground.

“Bloody ‘ell! Ain’t no reason for ya’ to be goin’ after a bloke.” Spike snarls as he gets his feet under him, eyeing the redhead warily. Knowing with the amount of blood she’d been given to make her wake up quicker, along with being fed different vampire’s blood, she’ll be quite a bit stronger than a newly risen vampire. 

Buffy tears her eyes away from Spike and Willow and stares at Tara. "Together, help me with the power. I'm..."

Tara shakes her head, not letting Buffy continue as she smiles softly at her lover. Knowing Buffy's afraid of the magical power she has hidden within her. Barely skimming the top of it for the few things she's talked Buffy into doing. Turning her gaze back on Willow and Spike, she speaks up and explains what she's pretty sure happened. "It isn't gone."

"What?" Willow snarls and jerks her head around to stare at her ex-lover.

Tara feels Buffy lower her shields, exhaling softly at the immense power both magical and mystical that makes up her lover blanketing her. Easing her own shields down she taps fully into the power she'd barely felt once before, when they first had sex in the kitchen. Having once thought Willow was like this lake with unlimited resources, if Willow was a lake, Buffy's the ocean. Pressing firmly against Buffy's side, their hands still clasped tightly together, Tara answers Willow. "Your magic. It's not gone." 

Willow takes a step towards Tara, snarling and snapping at Spike as he snatches her around the waist, pulling her back against his body.

"Eh, pet. Not smart goin' by yourself to that lot. They'll be more'n happy to take your head or give you a toothpick to the heart." Spike smirks as Willow growls deeply and tries to head butt him. 

"Your magic is a learned magic, Willow. You weren't born with it, it's something you stubbornly kept after and forced it to bend so that you could use it. You literally filled yourself and opened channels within you that were never meant to be opened to magic and blew them all out of proportion. That's why you were so powerful. It's also partly the reason why you had no control." Tara explains firmly, while mentally asking Buffy if she can hear her, pleased and relaxing slightly when Buffy answers her in the affirmative.

'What are you doing? And is that the truth?' Buffy questions mentally, the anger flaring brightly in Willow's yellow gaze. 

'You'll see soon. Honestly, I don't know. But some vampires have some magical abilities, but I don't know if they're turned with them or if it's something they learn. I need you to concentrate on the group of vampires that are behind us and to the right. I'll concentrate on the ones to the left and in front of us.' Tara quickly replies mentally while explaining further to Willow. "You have to relearn your abilities. Given time, I'm sure it would come back to you... If you have the time." 

Buffy shifts, keeping hold of Tara’s hand, their fingers entwined together as she feels her lover pulling on the mystical essence within her just now realizing how dangerously low Tara’s own essence is as the witch fills herself. Relaxing slowly after realizing how much she was tensing up at the thought of Tara endangering herself, Buffy slowly mentally shakes her head at the thought they could all die here tonight and she’s worried about the danger Tara’s put herself in by using her own stores of energy. Looking over the group of vampires, Buffy blinks as she catches movement further back, growling unconsciously at the thought of even more vampires showing up, she stares in surprise as she sees two pairs of shoes dangling from a tree, slowly looking upwards, the sight of Freddie and Craig looking back at her from the sturdy tree behind the line of vampires surprising her. But the total shock is when she sees the two men lift crossbows and aim them at the vampires. ‘Freddie and Craig are here… with weapons and aimed at the vampires. Xander has to be here, also if these two are here. Look up into the trees.’

Tara blinks in surprise, letting her eyes slowly take in the group of vampires before letting her eyes rise and search the trees. Exhaling softly, fighting the smile wanting to cross her face at the sight of Xander and Anya settled in the tree with their crossbows aiming at the vampires. ‘We may just make it out of here alive after all. Concentrate on the nearest ones first, leaving the others for the group to take out… A few judiciously aimed large fireballs should help, and you have enough power where it won’t make a dent.’ Tara can’t help the smirk crossing her face at the excitement working through Buffy with her words. That’s one of the spells Buffy knows backwards having practiced it as she thought it was one of the most useful spells and would give her a chance to get away if she ever was overrun with demons.

“Have the time?” Willow snarls at her ex-lover. “I’ll have all the time in the world. Stop fucking around and kill them!!!” Willow spins around in Spike’s arms and knees him hard in the groin, smirking as the vampire squeals in pain even as he grabs his family jewels and collapses to the ground on his knees. “You… you’re mine.” Willow growls lowly, looking into the yellow, pain-filled gaze of her sire. “I’ll teach you to fuck with me, because I’m going to be the last thing you see on this earth.” 

Spike growls in response to the challenge, surging to his feet as he tackles Willow to the ground. “I don’t think so, Red.” Spike rolls the redhead around, the two vampires fighting each other even as the other vampires stare in surprise for a moment before turning their gaze on the small group of fighters, surging towards them at once.

***


	31. Chapter 31

Buffy sends a third fireball into the group of vampires, a vicious grin crossing her lips as two vampires go up in flames. Sending another fireball into another small group of vampires now coming at them, the large group being surprised with the two large fireballs coming at them right off the bat having made the demons more cautious as they try and dart in and fight them a few at a time. Her eyes tracking the vampires on the outskirts that are disappearing in clouds of dust as Anya, Xander, Freddie and Craig send bolt after bolt into the group silently applauding the flaming cross bolts as they land each time inside a vampire setting them on fire and dusting them if they don’t hit the heart. 

“I’m okay, honey. Go.” Tara releases Buffy’s hand after a quick glance at her lover as the mystical power inside her is bursting to the brim, Buffy having filled her up and charged her like the energizer bunny. 

Buffy searches blue eyes for a moment before nodding and pulling out her sword from its holder and grins wickedly. “Let’s show these assholes who’s the boss!”

Angel snarls and a loud growl escapes him as he and Buffy enlarge the fighting area around the rest of the group, all of them having finally realized that support had arrived to help them and now they have a fighting chance to make it out of this alive. Sparing a quick glare at his grand childe and Willow the two vampires viciously attacking each other while ignoring everything else that was happening around them. 

Buffy sends another fireball into the midst of the vampires while attacking the closest vampires with her sword, a huge surge of adrenalin working through her body, catching other fireballs out of the corner of her eye coming from Tara and the cross bolts flying into the midst of the slowly disappearing vampires. Wreaking havoc on the vampires, trying to disable them as quickly as possible, not worrying about actually dusting them right this moment as long as they’re not a threat to the group behind them. Chuckling loudly as it occurs to her that the demons are too stupid to even realize that more people had arrived to help their small group out and that’s why a lot of their brethren are disappearing.

“I’m almost out of bolts.” Craig grabs the last hand full of bolts out of the bag, loading his crossbow and lighting the end of the bolt on fire before aiming and letting loose.

“I’ve got some more.” Freddie grabs a hand full and gives it to his lover, having carried the majority of the weapons.

Craig quickly sets the additional bolts down in his lap, lighting another one and sending it into the vampires midst. “They aren’t too bright, are they?” He whispers, afraid to draw attention to them as the vampires still hadn’t put two and two together yet, to notice there were four more people dusting them.

“Nope. Thank God.” Freddie bites his bottom lip nervously as a vampire gets too close to Tara, sighing in relief as the small blonde hits the ground, rolling out of the way as Buffy uses the sword to take off the vampires head, shaking lightly at the thought that either the two women work really well together or they’re able to talk to each other some magical way as neither one has said anything to each other for a while now, as far as he’s aware. Taking a deep calming breath even as Buffy darts after a group of vampires, sword at the ready after she spares a glance at Tara obviously making sure her lover is alright.

Willow grunts as she goes flying off Spike, landing hard against a tombstone, her head cracking against it making her blink as her eyesight blurs. Her body bloody and aching from the powerful hits coming from Spike, though she landed her fair share of hits and scratches on the vampire, she knows she’s in worse shape than he is. Pushing herself shakily to her feet, she focuses in as well as she can, staring in shock as the vampire horde that had been ready to take out the humans and Angel seems to have been decimated, roughly only twenty left from the looks of it and they’re looking around wondering what went wrong. “NO! KILL THEM!” Willow screams at the top of her lungs as the other vampires start to cut their losses and run away from the fight. 

“Stupid bint.” Spike shakes his head in disgust at the redhead, making a mad dash away from the group realizing that once again his plan has been fucked up. “I’ve had enough of this town.” 

“Oh, no. I’m not done with you yet…” Willow snarls as she catches bleach blonde hair limping away quickly from the fight, shaking her head trying to shake off the dizziness as she launches herself towards Spike.

Spike grunts as he’s slammed into the ground, spinning around and glaring at the redheaded vampire he’d had the misfortune of turning. “You’d think I’d learn to leave these damn women alone, can’t get one turned worth a bloody shit.” Spike slams his fists hard into Willow’s body, the redhead like a pit bull, not letting go of him. Feeling sharp teeth ripping into his chest, he grabs at her head.

Tara narrows her eyes on the three vampires surrounding her, dropping to her knees in exhaustion as she uses up the majority of the energy she has left sending the last fireball she can muster towards one of the vampires.

Xander drops down from the tree, sending a couple bolts after the quickly disappearing vampires before he makes his way to the worn out group of fighters, his eyes opening wide in shock and worry as two vampires, game faces at the fore dive straight for Tara, time seeming to slow as he pulls up the crossbow, aiming for one of the vampire’s hearts, his peripheral vision taking note that no one is close enough to save Tara even as he eases his finger onto the trigger, depressing it slowly and surely. 

Tara pants heavily, turning to look at how the rest of the group is, her eyes staring in despair as one of the two vampires lunges towards her, not having any magic left to draw on to save herself, and no one else close enough to keep her from being killed. Staring into the yellow eyes of the vampire, Tara accepts her fate even as she hears Buffy scream at the top of her lungs. ‘I love you.’

“NOOOOOO!!” Buffy flips the sword in her hands, the only weapon she has left as she throws it with everything in her, the vampires obviously intent on taking Tara out at all costs. Automatically falling back on physical attack, still not thinking first of magic, as the sword leaves her hands she exhales loudly and narrows her gaze as a fireball heads towards the other vampire, right behind the sword. Her feet already moving to make her way towards Tara with everything she has in her, her lover’s mental voice telling her she loves her echoing around in her head. ‘You’re not going to die!!’

“Oh, shit…” Craig has one lit bolt in his crossbow, having been about ready to aim it at an escaping vampire, but his eyes are caught by the sight of two vampires aiming for Tara, quickly drawing up the crossbow, aiming carefully as he lets it loose, the streak of fire seeming to trail after the bolt, even as he’s loading another bolt. 

Angel jerks his head up as he hears the scream coming from Buffy, the sound seeming to be wrenched straight from her heart, his eyes tracking quickly and taking in the situation even as his legs coil and launch him towards Tara, using all his vampire strength and power to try and reach the vampires before they reach Tara. Already mentally laying a path in to avoid the weapons flying towards the vampires and yet put him in front of Tara.

Wesley looks up from where he's tending to Cordelia's wounds, the Seer finally gaining consciousness, knowing she'll make it but the sight of Gunn lying beside her, the blood pooled under him and not seeing any discernable movement from the big man's chest has him fearing the worst for the demon fighter. Buffy screaming the word no long and loud makes him jump and look from her to the area she's running towards, his heart stopping in his chest as the vampires close in on Tara. Sending up a silent prayer to protect Tara as there's nothing he can do. 

Anya stares at the group of Champions, her eyes looking over everything even as despair works through her at the sight of Tara about to become a vampire sandwich. 

Freddie bites his bottom lip hard as he notices everyone converging on Tara, people, weapons and vampires alike. Knowing there’s nothing he can do, as anything he does will come too late, his eyes land on the two vampires on the ground growling and ripping at each other with their hands and teeth, the pounding of his heart slowing down as he narrows in on the two as he lifts the crossbow. “You two caused this. Your jealousies, hatred and stupidity. Whatever happens, you two will die… again.” The words more a rumble coming up through the man’s big chest as he waits for his moment and to see what happens.

Tara takes a calming breath as time slows, the two vampires coming at her from two different directions. The two vampires are almost exactly the same distance away from her and should arrive at the same time. Keeping her eyes on the two while opening her senses to the aura’s around her, she smiles as her lover is racing towards her from one direction. The speed the slayer is moving at is faster than she can ever remember, even as she feels Angel coming her way from the other direction. The vampire seeming to almost fly he’s coming so fast. It’s going to be a close call as she shifts slightly even as time seems to snap back to normal speed, she falls backwards, flattening herself against the ground, closing her eyes as she sees a flash of metal, multiple flashes of fire and screams coming from one, if not both vampires.

Buffy grabs the sword that had impaled the vampire on Tara’s right, yanking with all her considerable strength up through the vampire’s body, splitting him from stomach straight up through his head even as one of the lit cross bolts pierce him and he goes up in a screaming mass, finally dusting. Spinning around without another thought she barely blinks as Angel grabs the other vampire by the neck and crotch, doing his best to make an accordion of the demon. Her ex-lover grunting as a cross bolt accidentally pierces his side but ignores it as he takes his anger out on the vampire in his grip.

Tara stays on the ground and closes her eyes as the obvious sounds of the vampires being dismembered and dusted come to her ears, a small smile creasing her lips as Buffy drops to her knees beside her. Slowly opening her eyes she looks up into worried hazel eyes. Reaching up, she slowly trails a finger down Buffy’s cheek and grins crookedly at her lover. 

“Do not, and I mean do not EVER do that to me again.” Buffy hoarsely whispers to Tara, her heart still feeling like a jackhammer in her chest as she thinks about how close she’d come to losing her lover. Gathering the Wiccan in her arms, Buffy pulls her tightly to her, not planning on letting her go anytime soon. 

Angel finishes off the vampire and looks towards Buffy and Tara, glad to see the witch none the worse for wear before looking around at the rest of their group, unconsciously reaching down to yank the cross bolt from his side. Frowning heavily at the sight of Gunn as he makes his way over to the fallen demon fighter. 

“I think he’s…” Wesley starts, stopping as he waits to hear from Angel. 

Angel drops to his knees and carefully moves closer to the demon fighter, the slight rise of the big man’s chest barely discernable as is the slow, weak heartbeat. “He’s still alive right now, but we got to get him to the hospital… even then I don’t know if he’ll make it.” Angel admits his eyes trailing to a bloody and bruised Cordelia, though none of them are without their wounds. 

Buffy’s head jerks up at Angel’s words, her eyes searching the group. “Get him to the hospital now. We’ll finish up with the few vampires that are left.” Buffy finally locates Willow and Spike, her eyes blinking at the sight of the two vampires looking like they’re literally trying to tear each other apart a piece at a time. 

Craig climbs down carefully from the tree, turning the cross bow on the two vampires viciously attacking each other while Freddie works his way down the tree behind him. “You help the dark and broody one, who I’m assuming is Angel, with the wounded. It’ll probably be easier to transport them in the back of our truck.”

Freddie’s torn, as he wants to finish off the two idiots that started this whole mess, but the fact that there are lives at stake sways him to helping with the wounded. “You damn well better be heading over where everyone’s gathered. I don’t want you being out here by yourself to possibly end up being vamp food.”

Craig smirks at his lover as he sends the big man a sidelong glance and nods. “Of course. Let’s go… I’m just going to make sure to keep those two idiots in my sights.”

“Kill them both, is what I want to do. Of course, I’m sure the others have a lot more of a reason to, and maybe we should let them decide.” Freddie admits, frowning heavily at the thought of the redhead and the bleached blonde vampire. 

“The rate they’re going, they’ll do it for us.” Freddie watches curiously as Willow screams out in anger and seems to double her efforts against the older vampire. Shaking his head at the two and their idiocy, they make their way quickly to the rest of the group. “Here, I’ll help.”

Craig accepts the cross bolt from Freddie, watching as the vampire with a soul lifts the large, bald black man in his arms gently and stands. 

“Craig and Freddie, this is Angel, Cordelia, Wesley and the one that needs to be taken to the hospital ASAP, Gunn.” Buffy introduces the group quickly. “Get going.”

Freddie nods his head and looks down at the woman, Cordelia. “Let me carry you, it’ll be quicker.”

Cordelia just nods and closes her eyes, honestly not having the strength to argue or say anything at all. 

“We’ll catch up to you guys at the hospital.” Tara offers, sadly watching as the AI team that had come to help save them makes their way quickly to the vehicles. Leaning into Buffy as her lover helps her stand, feeling a little lightheaded from the expenditure of magic and the fact that they had won what seemed like what would end up being certain death for all of them, though not without injuries and possibly worse on their side of the fight.

“Holy, shit.” Xander squeaks out as he looks at the last two vampires by them, the two that had started all this with their jealousies and hatreds. 

Craig opting to stay with the group instead of going to the hospital, figuring there will be enough people in the truck as it is, turns and watches dispassionately as the two vampires fight each other, his eyes growing wide at what he’s seeing. 

Anya blinks in surprise as she turns and watches the two. “I only did that a couple times as a Vengeance Demon. It’s quite messy, as you can tell. That’s why I didn’t do it except in extreme cases.”

“Thank God for that.” Xander winces and squeezes at the thought.

Tara turns with Buffy and watches the two vampires fighting each other. “Should we finish this?”

“Let them do what they’re going to do first. Then we’ll take care of them.” Buffy growls under her breath, the words rumbling from up inside her. Having had enough of the two vampires and if they want to inflict damage on each other, that’s all great and fine to her.

***


	32. Chapter 32

Angel shrugs off the Doctor that’s trying to get him to sit down so he can look at his wounds. “They’ll heal. Check the rest of them out.” 

Freddie steps up beside the dark vampire and looks at the doctor. “He’ll be fine. They’re not that bad. Most of the blood is from the one where he carried him in. Please look after his friends. We’ll be in the waiting room.” Freddie urges the unresisting vampire towards the waiting area, urging him to sit down. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” 

Angel collapses on the chair, his hands dangling between his legs as he stares towards the emergency room doors where they’d taken Gunn, not wanting to let anyone else know, but he’d heard the last rattle of his dying breath in the truck while they were making their way to the hospital, though the doctors were working on him. Cordelia passed out and pale as she was wheeled back into the trauma area on a gurney with three people working on her also didn’t bode well for the Seer. Praying that the demon part of her is strong and will help her pull through he drops his eyes to his blood coated hands. Never wanting this for the people that worked with him, honestly not believing that any of them would die but knowing they’d been bucking the odds for a long time now and that it was just a matter of time that one if not more of their group would die. 

“Here.” Freddie hands the oversized mug to the vampire. The confusion crossing Angel’s face making him sigh heavily. “I donated to the cause. You need it.” Freddie shows the bandage on the bend in his arm as he puts the still warm blood in the vampire’s hands. “I have the rest of it in my jacket pocket when you’re ready for it.” Freddie settles in the chair and drinks the orange juice the nurse had given him. Somewhat surprised when she didn’t question him as to wanting to have his blood taken but to keep the bag, figuring that’s probably one of the least weird requests they’ve received here on the Hellmouth. 

Angel stares in disbelief at the muscular professor before his eyes drop down to the mug, his nose having already picked up on the metallic scent of blood even as his eyes confirm the thick red, life sustaining sustenance. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Freddie leans back against the wall and sighs heavily. “He didn’t make it, did he?”

“No.” Angel murmurs as he sips the blood, fighting the change and the hunger to down it as quick as he can. “I’m not sure Cordelia’s going to make it, either.” 

“I’m sorry.” Freddie closes his eyes and swallows heavily. “The toll was too high.”

“Yes and no.” Angel comments to the man sitting beside him. “Willow and Spike will be gone, the vampires they made are gone. Willow would have been unstoppable if she lived long enough to get her magical abilities back. Tara understands that and she’ll make sure she’s gone for good, though I wish I was there to do it. I don’t want any of that group to have to kill the vampire that used to be their best friend… or lover. It’ll change them if they do. Xander was already changed when he had to kill his best friend Jesse years ago, if he has to be the one to take Willow out… I fear for his sanity.”

“I don’t know this group that well. I know Tara the best out of all of them with Buffy coming in a close second, but they seem strong, stronger than you give them credit for. I think they’ll do whatever they have to, to protect the world we live in. They’ll hurt and have problems, but eventually they’ll get back on an even keel. I believe that wholeheartedly.” Freddie turns his head and opens his eyes to look at the vampire staring back at him. 

“I hope you’re right.” Angel slowly turns back and looks towards the trauma room doors, sending a silent prayer to the Powers That Be, that the rest of their group makes it out of this disaster alive. Gunn will be missed by all, but the big man had gone down the way he wanted to, by fighting against demon kind, the same type that had ruined his life by taking his sister away from him. 

***

Spike slams his fist into the side of Willow’s head as the tenacious, newly risen vampire keeps coming back at him like a dog with a bone. “Fuckin’ bint. I’m gonna make mince-meat outta ya’.” Spike snarls between his fangs, sinking his teeth into her shoulder and ripping away at the flesh, spitting it out to the side.

Willow cries out, her nails ripping through Spike’s clothing as she feels the blood oozing out of her wounds, the newest one bleeding the most as it was an actual hunk of her flesh taken from her. “Not if I do it to you first.” Willow grins wickedly as she rips through the vampire’s jeans and feels the flesh between his legs. Digging her fingernails into the sack, she shreds the flesh and yanks the balls away from Spike’s body, enjoying the screams of pain being torn from his throat even as she’s tearing his flesh away from him. “Mince meat pie, it is.” Willow growls into the bleached blonde vampire’s ear as she tosses the flesh away negligently before reaching for the last piece of flesh. “You don’t need these dangly bits anymore, do you… Spike?” 

Spike bucks and yanks at the redhead, trying to get her to release him, the blood thick as it runs down between his legs, the pain worse than anything he’s ever felt before. As he feels his member being twisted, like Willow’s trying to literally tie his flesh into knots, his hands wrap around her neck again, his fingers digging deeply into the flesh. He pulls her head up to stare into the yellow-eyed gaze of the young vampire, feeling his flesh being torn from his body even as he wraps his legs around the vampire and holds her tightly while yanking with all his might. “Both of us are done for, Red.” He decides as he rips the head from the ex-witch, dusting her as he collapses on the ground, his hand feeling for the bolt that had lodged in his side, pulling it out and staking himself. Not willing to continue on this earth without having his essential body parts. 

Xander can’t help but cry out as his best friend is dusted, though he’d understood that Willow had stepped way over the line and that there would probably never be any coming back for the redhead, but deep in his heart, he hoped that she would see what she’s done and make amends. 

Anya swallows and pulls Xander to her, her fiancé sobbing quietly as he buries his face in her neck. The surprising sight of Spike killing Willow and then taking himself out is going to stay with all of them for a long time.

Tara turns her head and stumbles away, collapsing on her knees as she gets sick, the sight too much for her in her weakened state as she rids herself of everything in her stomach. Buffy’s arm wraps around her waist in comfort while her other hand keeps her hair from getting into the mess she’s causing. 

Buffy rests her head against Tara’s back as her lover finishes getting sick, her body convulsing for long minutes afterwards with dry heaves. Tears soaking Tara’s back at the pain… and yes, the relief at the two biggest problems and big bads had taken themselves out. Hoping one day that they can all think of and remember the Willow of before instead of how she’d ended up, but knowing in her heart that it will be many years down the road before they can think of the redhead without remembering all the things she’d done here at the end. 

Craig kneels beside Tara and Buffy, resting a hand on each woman’s back in silent commiseration with them as Tara’s body finally stops heaving and the blonde Wiccan shifts slightly to curl her body into and around Buffy’s. The two women holding each other as the tears flow freely down their cheeks. 

Buffy holds Tara tightly, her lover’s body shaking uncontrollably. “Are you okay?”

Tara sniffs and tries to get control of her body, though she knows it’ll take time, and she’ll definitely need to do a couple of cleansing rituals along with some meditations to work on rebuilding the magic she’d expended. Buffy having given her the temporary boost to help her out, but she needs to reconnect with the earth magic and cleanse and rebuild herself properly. “I will be, honey. I will be.”

“Is there anything I can do right now?” Buffy leans back slightly and looks into the drained eyes of her lover, brushing the loose hair back from Tara’s face before leaning in to press a kiss to Tara’s lips, not letting her lover turn her head. 

“Sweetie, I was just sick.” Tara tries not to breathe on her lover, swallowing as Buffy presses in for another, longer kiss.

“I don’t care.” Buffy whispers, resting her forehead against Tara’s. “I love you, no matter what.”

Tara feels her lips quirk slightly at the words spoken from Buffy’s heart. 

“I can feel where you’re drained. Don’t ask me how and why I know this, but you’re dangerously low. Help yourself to some of mine until you can do what you need to.” Buffy opens herself to Tara, feeling the resistance coming from her lover before Tara finally accepts and skims a small amount of magic from her. “Take more, I have plenty in reserve.”

Tara nuzzles in against Buffy’s neck, finally accepting a small amount of her lover’s magical stores. Not willing to take too much of the energy, not until she speaks with Buffy about the fact that it could open their magical powers to each other permanently if Buffy floods her with too much of her magic. And with that big dose she’d boosted her with earlier, it’s a very real possibility if she gets much more. As it is, she isn’t entirely sure of what the side effects will be with her receiving that amount of magic from the slayer. “I know you do, but I’m not going to take anymore. Not until we talk.” Tara shifts back and looks deeply into hazel eyes, the pain and heartache obvious. 

Buffy sighs as Tara places a finger over her lips as she starts to ask her what they need to talk about. Nodding her head in silent agreement, she untangles herself from Tara and stands, holding her hands out to her lover and helping her stand. Turning to smile at Craig as their friend stands beside them and continues to offer his support silently. “Thank you for coming.”

“You’re our friends.” Craig answers simply before turning back to Xander and Anya. “Should we head to the hospital?”

Xander unashamedly wipes the tears from his face and nods his head, his right arm wrapped tightly around Anya. “Yes. We need to see how everyone’s doing. Also tell them what happened here.” His eyes unconsciously going to the grass red with the two vampires’ blood the piles of ash that used to be their bodies just visible also. 

Buffy ignores her aches and pains that are now making themselves known as she wraps her arm tightly around Tara’s waist, knowing her lover is about to collapse and needs her support. 

Tara leans heavily into Buffy as they slowly make their way to Xander’s car, she settles in the middle of the back seat with Buffy on one side and Craig on the other as they all get settled and Xander starts the vehicle to take them across town to the hospital.

Buffy looks worriedly at Tara as her head lands heavily on her shoulder and her body leans harder into her side. Lifting her hand she places it against her lover’s neck, sighing in relief at the strong pulse she picks up on her carotid artery. Pressing her lips to the top of Tara’s head, she closes her eyes and sends a prayer up to the heavens that everyone makes it through this latest battle. 

***

The small group of Champions say goodbye to one of their fallen as they turn as one from the gravesite. Gunn having held on for over a week in a coma on life support before Tara had enough energy to do a deep search for anything that was Gunn to see if some spark of the man was still in the shell it had inhabited. The bad news that he was gone, the machines the only thing keeping him alive finally leading to him being taken off the life support. 

“When Cordelia’s released from the hospital and ready to come back to LA, we’ll bring her.” Tara offers to the vampire walking beside her, Buffy on her other side with a protective arm around her waist.

Angel allows a sad smile to cross his lips. “She doesn’t want to come back to LA. She told me she wanted to stay on the Hellmouth, something about a vision of you two needing an extra set of hands in the future.” 

Buffy looks worriedly at the vampire before her eyes land on Tara, her lover not seeming terribly surprised that the Seer wanted to stay on the Hellmouth. “What way did she mean that? As in more Hellmouth dealings or what?”

Angel chuckles, his sadness lifting briefly at what the Seer had secretly told him. “No. Not Hellmouth dealings, per se. Just the fact that since Anya and Xander are moving away, I think she’s worried about that leaving a vacuum in your group and she’s gotten a vision that she should stick around to help.”

Buffy nods as her thoughts go to the construction worker. The heart seeming to have gone out of him after Willow had died. Though she’d seen glimpses of the old Xander here and there over the last couple weeks since the big fight, but understanding the fact that he needs to get away. 

“I’m sure we’ll get more help. Things have a way of balancing out.” Wesley offers up the words, not doubting it as their group had changed and shifted with the times, and he knows that it’ll shift and change again. 

“If you need us, call.” Angel offers to the two women as they step down by the two vehicles. Smiling softly as Tara steps up first and hugs him tightly. 

“Same goes for you, Angel.” Tara murmurs softly as she steps back allowing Buffy to hug the vampire as she turns to Wesley, offering him a hug though she doesn’t know him that well. “Thank you, Wesley.”

“Yes, quite.” Wesley fights the blush wanting to come to his cheeks at the warm hug he receives from the Wiccan. 

Buffy rolls her eyes as she steps back from Angel. “Another Tara groupie.” 

“Hush.” Tara murmurs, her cheeks flaring as she blushes darkly as she climbs into the Jeep. 

“Be careful on the ride back to Sunnydale.” Angel tucks his hands into his pockets and returns the brief smile coming from Tara as she starts the Jeep and turns the lights on. Buffy putting her seatbelt on and leaning across the console to wave at them as they pull away, his eyes noticing the slayer lingering over the console, obviously kissing Tara on the cheek as they drive off into the night. 

“What do you know that they don’t?” Wesley questions curiously, the vampire obviously knowing something. 

Angel laughs, for the first time in weeks. “Well…” He starts as he explains to the demon fighter what Cordelia had told him.

***


	33. Epilogue

“Well, it’s kinda late to undo it now, isn’t it?” Buffy carries Tara into the hospital, Dawn and Cordelia following behind, the two trying not to laugh at the antics of the two women. 

“This is all your fault! If you hadn’t filled me up with all your slayer goodness…” Tara growls loudly as another contraction hits her hard, rippling from her back all the way around to her front. 

Buffy barely keeps from snorting in laughter, her own commiserating pain keeping it in check, knowing the laughter wouldn’t be appreciated at this time. But mentally filing away the ‘slayer goodness’ for future reference, she settles her lover into a wheelchair the nurse had quickly brought over for her. “She’s obviously about ready to hatch…”

“BUFFY!” Tara snatches her lover by her shirt, yanking her down until gleaming hazel eyes dancing with merriment are even with hers. “If you refer to your daughter as a hatchling one more time you’re never going to have the chance at having another one… EVER AGAIN!! Do I make myself clear?”

Buffy swallows hard as her lover’s meaning is more than clear. Not daring to make the comment that they didn’t get pregnant by the ‘normal’ means that Tara’s referring to, knowing it would definitely end up with her in the dog house with only the company of Mrs. Palm and her five daughters. “Crystal.” Buffy squeaks out.

Dawn and Cordelia both burst out laughing this time, neither of them able to keep it in. Though when Buffy turns a glare on them, they wave and disappear around the corner, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Buffy’s anger on top of the lightning quick changes of Tara’s disposition during her pregnancy. 

“Miss, you’re going to have to wait in the waiting room.” The nurse tries to stop Buffy from coming with them as she pushes Tara towards the examining room to determine how far along she is before taking her to the delivery rooms upstairs. Yelping uncontrollably when a strong hand reaches up and pulls her down to look into furious blue eyes.

“She got me this way, she damn well is going to be with me through the whole thing, you got me? If anyone, and I mean ANYONE tries to keep us apart during this, I’ll personally transport your asses to the nastiest, dirtiest place in this town, and trust me, it is NOT the dump.” Tara snarls into the nurse’s face.

The woman barely keeps from releasing her bladder on the spot, the blue eyes sparking as she doesn’t doubt for a minute that this woman can do what she says she will. “I’ll make sure she stays with you.”

“See that you do.” Tara pants heavily as another contraction rips through her body. 

Buffy puts her hand in Tara’s, wincing slightly at the strong grip as her lover grabs on tightly, though thankful as it takes her mind off the other pain. Things definitely having changed since roughly nine months ago when they thought they’d all die fighting the vampires sired by Spike. Her opening and filling Tara full of her slayer magic had led to many changes in both women. One of the changes about to come to fruition right now as Tara’s about to give birth to their daughter. Tara explaining that without any ‘y’ chromosome there was no way they’d have a boy. The other biggest change is the fact that her slayer magic had made Tara stronger and had opened her magical channels even wider than they had been. Giles had flown in with the Head of the Coven from Devon as soon as they’d found out what had happened. Never in the history of the Slayers had something like this happened before, of course Giles said he should have figured that she’d be the one to do something like this since from the beginning she’d broken all the rules. 

The Coven leader had tested Tara and explained that Buffy’s slayer-ness was now flowing in Tara’s veins and though the blonde Wiccan would never be as strong as a true slayer, she would, however, be the mother of the first ever born slayer. 

“Should we have gone to England?” Tara pants heavily, questioning the soundness of their decision to stay in Sunnydale and have their daughter here instead of in England where the Coven could have monitored her, along with the Watcher’s Council being close by. 

“No. Though they’ve helped out now and seemed to have changed their tune, I still don’t trust them completely.” Buffy helps Tara up onto the examining table as the nurse leaves them alone to find a Doctor. Seeing the worry in her lover’s eyes, Buffy leans down and kisses Tara firmly on the lips. “Everything’s going to be fine. You’re going to give birth to a beautiful baby girl with the prettiest blue eyes in the world.” Buffy whispers, brushing the damp hair back from Tara’s face. 

Tara whimpers and leans into the hand now resting on her cheek. “I love you. I’m sorry I’ve been so bitchy.”

“Shhh. You’re my life and no matter what you’re not bitchy.” Buffy whispers into her lover’s ear, leaning down to press a longer, lingering kiss against Tara’s lips. Buffy tries to keep her lover, the woman that means the world to her from concentrating too much on the pain working through her body. Another side effect is the fact that everything her lover feels, she feels. It had been hell when Tara had morning sickness as even with the Wiccan being clear across town, if Tara’d gotten sick, it sent her running to the bathroom also which made for some entertaining times during her classes. Of course, so had the fact that around the fourth month Tara had suddenly become extremely horny… all the time, which considering the fact that her lover was always ready as it was, the slayer dynamic added to it and then the extra hormonal shift meant that they were literally attacking and jumping each other all the time with the feedback loop happening between them. 

Tara nips hard on Buffy’s bottom lip, the desire suddenly flowing through Buffy causing a strange mix of pleasurable pain working through her own body.

“Ohhh… that’s just wrong.” Buffy whimpers and pulls away from Tara. “You’re about to have my child and I’m getting turned on. Not right, not right at all.”

Tara snorts softly before whimpering loudly as the pain comes quickly again. “Remember, it’s not just one of us anymore.”

Buffy rubs the flesh where the pain seems to concentrate on her lover, not surprised when she feels her daughter thumping hard against the flesh. 

“I don’t think it’s going to be long…” Tara starts panting as the pain comes again, one contraction following quickly on another one. 

“Fuck…” Buffy pants with Tara before calling out loudly. “GET SOMEONE BACK HERE! SHE’S READY TO HAVE THIS CHILD!!!” Buffy has the urge to push, knowing it’s coming from Tara.

The doctor pushes the curtain aside as she steps into the examining area. “Who’s your obstetrician?” She questions as she snaps on the exam gloves, eyeing the two women as she notes that the pregnant blonde has a skirt on. Already being forewarned by the nurse that all hell would break loose if she tried to send the other blonde out of the room, she hooks the stool and rolls it over to the end of the exam table with her foot before settling on it. 

“We were going to have a midwife do it, but she’s out of state visiting family and Tara wasn’t due for another three weeks.” Buffy turns pleading eyes on the doctor, silently asking her to help her lover.

“Is this your first child?” Doctor Sloan questions as she lifts the skirt and reaches down in the bottom drawer of the table to pull out the sealed sterile scissors to cut away the panties covering the woman. 

“Yes.” Tara answers as another contraction ripples through her. 

“How long have you been having contractions?” She questions as she removes the panties and slips between the woman’s legs, carefully feeling, blinking in surprise as the blonde is already fully dilated. 

“For the last six hours.” Buffy answers quickly. “Her water broke right before we came to the hospital.”

“Well, it looks like your baby wants to make an appearance.” Doctor Sloan comments as she feels the head pressing and coming down the birth canal. “Nurse Jacobson!” Sloan calls out to the nurse, knowing the woman is hiding just out of view as she’d been afraid of these two women for some reason. 

“Yes, Doctor?” The Nurse sticks her head into the curtained off area.

“We’re going to be having a baby quickly, if you wouldn’t mind?” Doctor Sloan comments to the nurse, so that way she’ll get her the proper gear.

“Right away, Doctor.” 

Buffy watches as the nurse scurries away before turning her gaze back on Tara, trying to ignore the pain she’s feeling so she can help her lover. “It won’t be long now, honey.” Buffy whispers, wrapping her free arm around Tara’s shoulders and hugging her gently. Her eyes jerking up as a couple people arrive in their area, a tray being pushed up to the doctor. 

“When I say push, I want you to push.” Doctor Sloan shifts slightly and stretches the opening of the vagina wall by running her finger around the edge, hoping to keep from doing an episiotomy. Feeling it stretch slightly more, she smiles. “Okay, on three… one two three, push!”

Tara bears down, Buffy’s arm supporting her and helping her move forward as she pushes with everything in her, the sweat starting to pour off her.

“Breathe, relax until I tell you to push again.” Doctor Sloan adjusts the baby slightly, feeling another contraction working its way through the woman. “Now!” 

Tara lifts up and pushes harder, holding her breath as she pushes with everything in her.

Doctor Sloan holds the baby girl as she slips from the womb, reaching for the nasal bulb syringe and suctions the mouth and nasal passages of the baby, grinning as a loud cry echoes around the room. “Mom, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?”

Buffy shakes her head quickly, afraid of doing something wrong, watching as the Doctor hands the baby to the nurse and ties off the cord before cutting it with a pair of surgical scissors. Before she turns back to Tara, Buffy’s eyes follow her daughter. “Umm… I thought you said you were having a child.”

“Yeah, what do you call what you delivered?” Buffy comments sarcastically as her eyes follow the crying infant with a thick head of brown hair as the nurse takes it over to the basinet that was just rolled in. 

“One child… another one’s following close behind.” Doctor Sloan smirks as the woman’s head snaps around and her eyes widen impossibly large. 

“Buffy! I’m going to…” Tara starts before she’s sidetracked as she pushes again, without the doctor telling her too, her other daughter wanting to be born.

Doctor Sloan blinks as the next daughter slides out without any problems, the baby being maybe slightly smaller to her eyes than the first one. Quickly suctioning out the openings on this one, she chuckles as another ear splitting cry echoes in the room. “I take it you didn’t know you were having twins?”

“No.” Buffy squeaks, her eyes wide as she watches her second daughter be taken by another nurse and placed in another bassinet that one of the extra nurses had run to go get. 

Doctor Sloan chuckles as she manipulates the woman’s stomach for the afterbirth, the smile crossing the tired blonde’s face obvious as she relaxes back against the exam table. 

“You never do anything halfway, honey.” Tara whispers tiredly, her eyes closing. “Warn them that they’ll be stronger than normal.”

Buffy brushes her lips over Tara’s forehead, her eyes on the two babies as the nurses take their measurements, weigh them and put the ID bracelets on them before bundling them up tightly to bring them over to her. Lifting her eyes to the nurses, she looks at them. “All fingers and toes accounted for?”

Nurse Jacobson laughs softly, knowing that all new parents always want to make sure everything’s accounted for and where it’s supposed to be. “Yes, all fingers and toes accounted for. You two have two beautiful daughters, the first one weighed in at six pounds, fourteen ounces. Your second daughter hit six pounds ten ounces. Very nice sized for twins.”

“Thank God they came early, then.” Buffy whispers, accepting her first daughter and gently stroking a soft cheek. “Hello, Danielle Anne Maclay-Summers. Say hi to your mama.” Buffy settles the first born on Tara’s chest, smiling as Tara holds their oldest daughter before turning to accept her second daughter. “Hello, there my beautiful one. Welcome to the world Joyce Anne Maclay-Summers.” 

Tara feels the tears streak down her face with Buffy’s names for their daughters. They had originally chosen Joyce Danielle Maclay-Summers but since they had two daughters it’s only fitting that they name each one after one of their mothers. 

“Let’s get them up to the maternity ward.” Doctor Sloan smiles softly at the sight of the two women, the love and caring shining in their eyes obvious as to how much they care for their newly arrived children. 

“We’re going to have to go buy more stuff.” Buffy murmurs softly, smiling lovingly at Tara. 

“Yes, we will.” Tara accepts the kiss Buffy places on her lips, pouting as the nurse comes and holds her hands out for her daughter. 

“We need to get you cleaned up and get you some warm blankets to keep you nice and toasty.” The nurse nods her head to another nurse that came in, carrying the pre-warmed blankets.

Buffy sighs heavily as she gives her daughter up. The nurses putting both her daughters in their bassinets and pushes them out of the room even as the other nurse covers her lover and starts to push her out of the emergency room. 

“You can see her up in the maternity ward in about fifteen minutes.” Doctor Sloan looks at the petite woman. “I’m sure you need to take time out to let other people know about the babies?”

Buffy’s eyes grow wide and she bounces as she looks at Tara. “I’ll be right up after I make a few phone calls.”

“See you soon, honey.” Tara smiles tiredly as Buffy sprints out of the room, chuckling softly at her lover’s endless energy, figuring after she recuperates from this, it won’t be long before she’s bouncing around also.

***

Buffy slides to a stop in the waiting room, her eyes lighting on Craig, Freddie, Cordy and Dawn. “We have TWO beautiful daughters!!” She announces loudly, laughing as she’s caught in a group hug.

Cordelia smiles, having known nine months ago that the two women would have twins. “I’ll call and let everyone else know, you guys go on up and see the babies. I’ll follow in a few minutes.”

“Thank you, Cordy.” Buffy hugs the Seer tightly, as her nemesis throughout most of high school had become a very close and dear friend over the months since she moved back to Sunnydale. 

Cordy waves her off and grins at the sight of Dawn, Craig and Freddie following happily behind Buffy as the slayer leads the way back to the bank of elevators as she grabs her purse, pulling out the cell phone to start making phone calls to friends and family alike. The two twin girls going to be a handful as they grow up, but being born slayers they’ll make even more history than their mother did, and that’s something she doesn’t have to see a vision of to know will come true. Dialing the first number on her list, she waits for Xander to pick up, knowing the construction worker and his new wife will definitely come in to see the new family members. 

Already knowing that this isn’t going to be the only set of twins the two women have, and in a few years when the past is a little further back, one of their daughters will be named after the redhead that had made a difference in all their lives one way or another, for good and bad. This time, the child with the name Willow, will grow up to be a strong and powerful witch herself, but this Willow will know right from wrong and will not be swayed into the darkness, and the reincarnation of Willow Rosenberg will know the love and nurturing of the two women she had wronged so horribly in a previous life, and will in turn do everything for the women, herself, that in a weird twist will be her mothers.

***

The End


End file.
